MISCHIEVOUS
by JongTakGu Juragan Cireng
Summary: [CHAPTER 12 UPDATE!] Mereka bilang, masa-masa paling menyenangkan adalah masa remaja. Dimana segala macam kenakalan akan diuji coba dengan sukacita. Dan kelas 12-F adalah modelnya. "Nakal adalah harus. Tidak ada kenakalan, tidak ada hidup." CHANBAEK !
1. Prolog

Mereka bilang, masa-masa paling indah adalah masa remaja. Dimana segala macam kenakalan akan diuji coba dengan sukacita. Dan kelas 12-F adalah modelnya. "Nakal adalah harus. Tidak ada kenakalan, tidak ada hidup."

* * *

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast : Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.**

 **Pairing : Chanbaek.**

 **Rated : T**

 **Genre : Humor, Romance, School life.**

 **Disclaimer : The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.**

* * *

 **Prolog**

* * *

Lapangan utama yang berada di tengah-tengah sekolah, terisi penuh oleh lautan manusia yang sedang berbaris. Bendera dinaikkan secara perlahan bersamaan dengan lagu kebangsaan yang dikumandangkan secara meraung-raung. Semua pelajar yang berbaris adalah laki-laki, karena ini memang sekolah khusus kaum adam. Adapun beberapa perempuan yang berbaris di pinggir adalah para staf dan guru. Yang jumlahnya masih bisa terhitung dengan jari. Jari tangan dan kaki.

Barisan paling kiri adalah deretan anak singa yang baru mengenal dunia. Kelas sepuluh. Dengan pakaian yang masih rapi dan bersih serta masih berkelakuan layaknya kucing rumahan. Kemudian bergeser ke tengah, diisi oleh para singa yang beranjak dewasa. Dengan pakaian yang mulai kumal dan sikap yang terkesan acuh tak acuh. Mereka ini berada dalam taraf medium, sedang-sedang saja. Tidak terlalu nakal dan tidak terlalu baik juga.

Lalu sampailah di barisan-barisan paling kanan. Mereka yang telah berada di level tertinggi serta kenakalan yang menggila. Kelas Dua Belas. Dengan pakaian seadanya – _aku ragu menyebutnya seragam sekolah_ \- yang terkesan berantakan tak menentu.

Mari melakukan pengamatan yang lebih spesifik.

Mereka semua terkesan tidak peduli akan apapun. Seolah Hidup segan mati tak mau. Mereka terlalu kurang ajar untuk disebut sebagai peserta upacara. Tertidur sambil berdiri, bersenggol-senggolan, atau sekedar mengobrol dengan suara yang tidak terbilang pelan.

"Yah !"

Sebuah teriakan terdengar dari arah belakang. Pelakunya adalah Guru Kang, wakil kepala sekolah yang galaknya seperti Fir'aun. Beliau bertugas menertibkan jalannya upacara dengan berpatroli mengelilingi setiap barisan siswa. Dan ia akan berteriak sangat keras jika telah sampai diantara barisan siswa kelas 12.

Hadirin yang merasa diri siswa kelas 12 mereda sejenak. Mereka kemudian berpura-pura fokus pada pidato kepala sekolah yang entah berceloteh tentang apalagi. Suka-suka kepala sekolah untuk berpidato bahkan sampai mulutnya berbusa-busa sekalipun, mereka hanya ingin melihat. Tidak berniat untuk menyimak.

Guru Kang melanjutkan kegitan patrolinya. Dengan menatap waspada kepada semua anak muridnya, serta menyembunyikan kedua tangannya dibelakang punggung. Ia sedang memegang sebuah penggaris kayu yang panjang omong-omong, jadi tidak ada yang berani macam-macam dengannya. Ketahuilah itu licik sekali, mempergunakan senjata untuk menakut-nakuti.

Suatu ketika, langkahnya terhenti saat mendapati sebuah ruang kosong diujung. Tempat itu kosong melompong padahal masih cukup untuk dihuni sebuah kelas. Kelas 12-F. Ia pun mengerang penuh emosi. Bahkan dari jumlah mereka yang hanya dua belas ekor, tidak ada satupun yang mengikuti upacara.

"Anak-anak sialan itu." Guru Kang mengumpat.

 **.**

"Tidak ada orang." Bisik seseorang yang sedang mengamati keadaan dibalik tembok tinggi yang telah ia panjat. Ia masih berjongkok disana, sementara kesebelas temannya yang lain masih berkumpul di belakang tembok. Tembok sekolah. Jangan tanya kenapa karena mereka semua patut diacungi jempol atas kekompakannya. Bahkan terlambat masuk pun mereka lakoni bersama-sama.

Namun sebagai pelajar, mereka tidak pantang menyerah. Saat gerbang depan telanjur di tutup, mereka menerobos dengan melewati tembok di halaman belakang. Ini semua dilakukan semata-mata hanya agar tetap bisa masuk ke dalam gedung sekolah untuk menimba ilmu. Perilaku yang amat terpuji.

"Kalau begitu, ayo masuk!" Seseorang yang paling tinggi diantara mereka memberi komando.

Baiklah, sesi perkenalan dimulai. Tarik napas.

Oh ya, jangan lupa hembuskan.

 **Byun Baekhyun** sebagai pelompat pertama. Siswa 12-F yang menjabat sebagai sekretaris di kelasnya. Oh baiklah, itu tidak penting. Ia memiliki ciri-ciri khusus yaitu bertubuh pendek, mata yang dibubuhi eyeliner, banyak bicara, dan konyol. Jadi ketika kau sedang berjalan-jalan di sekolah dan mendapati seorang siswa yang tengah berlarian dengan sebuah keranjang belanjaan di kepalanya, maka patut dicurigai bahwa orang itu adalah Baekhyun. Ia seorang kriminal diantara guru-guru. Prestasinya lumayan –lumayan jelek. Itu sebabnya ia menjadi salah satu buronan paling dicari saat sesi remedial berlangsung.

Dia orang yang tadi ditumbalkan sebagai pemanjat tembok pertama, dan untungnya keadaan sepi. Wajar saja, semua warga sekolah sedang melakukan upacara bendera. Dan beruntung, tidak ada satupun guru yang berjaga di halaman belakang sekolah.

Pelompat tembok yang kedua adalah **Park Chanyeol**. Siswa yang menjabat sebagai Ketua keamanan di kelasnya. Walaupun sebenarnya jabatannya itu sangatlah tidak berfungsi. Kelas selalu aman-aman saja tanpa perlu diamankan. Namun karena ia cukup tangguh dalam berkelahi, maka jabatan itu dihadiahkan padanya. Ia dipercaya bisa mengamankan sebuah perkelahian karena ia sendiri yang akan memukuli mereka yang berkelahi. Begitu.

Omong-omong soal berkelahi, Chanyeol bukan lagi pemain baru. Ia adalah orang yang akan berdiri di garda paling depan saat tawuran antar sekolah berlangsung. Dan sialnya, ia juga orang pertama yang akan dicari setelah tawuran selesai. Entah itu oleh polisi, atau guru-guru. Ciri-ciri utamanya adalah tinggi, bertelinga lebar, senyumnya juga lebar, dan humoris. Ia adalah teman baik Baekhyun, entah itu di kelas ataupun dirumah. Mereka berdua bertetangga.

Beranjak ke pelompat ketiga, yaitu **Wu Yifan**. Sosok bertubuh paling tinggi diantara semua rekan-rekannya, serta menjabat sebagai ketua kelas. Ia bersumpah bahwa jabatan itu adalah sebuah kutukan baginya. Dimana jika ada salah satu temannya yang membuat onar, maka Yifan yang bertanggung jawab. Sialan, pikirnya. Namun setelah dua tahun menjadi Ketua kelas, ia akhirnya menerima juga (Bahkan terkadang ia sendiri yang menjadi biang onar). Anggaplah dirinya hanya sedang dititipi orang gila. Satu tahun lagi, jabatan itu akan terlepas dan dia sangat menunggu akan hal itu.

Ciri-ciri khususnya adalah tinggi, berwajah tak acuh, beralis tebal, dan- pokoknya wajahnya itu menunjukan seolah ia malas untuk hidup.

"Yifan, tangkap aku!"

Keempat, yaitu **Kim Joonmyeon** atau akrab dipanggil Suho. Entah apa alasannya yang jelas itu adalah nama panggilannya sejak kecil. Orang kaya memang selalu bertingkah aneh-aneh, tapi sudahlah. Ia adalah wakil Ketua kelas dan sering di gadang-gadang sebagai istri pertama Yifan (Tentang Yifan yang digosipkan memiliki banyak istri, akan kita bahas nanti). Ciri-ciri utama Suho adalah berbadan pendek, rambut hitam, dan ialah orang paling bodoh diantara semua temannya. Suho selalu mencoba untuk menegakkan tata tertib, namun sayangnya ia selalu berakhir dengan terlibat dalam setiap tindak kriminal teman-teman di kelasnya.

"Sialan. Kau berat." Yifan menangkap tubuh Suho yang terjun dari atas tembok, lalu menghempaskannya ke tanah. Wow, sepasang suami istri yang harmonis.

"Hey kalian ! Cepat menyingkir." Seru seseorang yang siap turun kebawah.

Pelompat kelima adalah **Kim Jongin**. Si kulit gelap yang katanya memiliki banyak pacar wanita diluar sekolah. Ia tidak memiliki jabatan apa-apa selain sebagai warga sipil di kelasnya. Sangat suka bertengkar dengan Kyungsoo, seseorang yang duduk di depan kursinya. Tiada hari tapa berdebat untuk mereka berdua. Jongin juga seorang kriminal dan aktif di setiap perkelahian. Ciri-ciri utamanya adalah lumayan tinggi, berbibir tebal, kulit kecoklatan, dan genit. Jadi jika ada orang yang berani mengerling pada gurunya sendiri, maka tidak terbantahkan lagi bahwa itu adalah Kim Jongin.

Kemudian beranjak pada pelompat keenam. **Kim Jongdae**. Partner abadi Baekhyun dalam setiap kekonyolan. Dia jahil bukan main. Jongdae adalah pencetus sebuah kejahilan yang paling dihindari di kelas yaitu membakar pantat. Ia akan berjongkok diam-diam disamping kursi yang tengah diduduki temannya, menyalakan sebuah pematik, dan menempatkannya di bawah kursi. Setelah korbannya merasa panas di bagian pantat, maka saat itulah ia kabur. Tidak jarang beberapa dari mereka harus pulang dengan keadaan celana yang terbakar di bagian bokong. Ciri-ciri khususnya adalah bewajah kotak, sering tertawa –walaupun tidak jelas apa yang sedang ditertawakannya, pendek, dan berdahi lebar.

Lalu berlanjut pada pelompat ke tujuh, **Do Kyungsoo**. Siswa yang menjabat sebagai bendahara di 12-F. Alasannya? Karena ia cukup ditakuti dan juga anarkis. Jadi setiap orang selalu menurut jika ia sedang berkeliling menagih uang kas di kelas, termasuk Chanyeol dan Yifan. Kyungsoo juga cukup pintar, semua orang baik padanya –karena mereka akan meminta contekan pada Kyungsoo saat ujian- terkecuali Jongin. Oh sudahlah, mereka memang musuh bebuyutan. Semua orang tahu itu, namun tidak tahu-menahu apa penyebabnya. Ciri-ciri utama Kyungsoo adalah bermata lebar, bibir yang tebalnya menyamai bibir Jongin, serta bertubuh pendek.

Berlanjut ke pelompat nomor delapan, **Xi Luhan**. Siswa yang kecantikannya tersohor hingga ke ujung dunia –kalaupun dunia ada ujungnya. Ia selalu menolak disebut cantik namun perilakunya bertolak belakang dengan ucapannya. Maksudku, mana ada laki-laki yang gemar berfoto dengan jepitan rambut, bando, atau rambut yang terkuncir keatas. Ia adalah teman satu geng bersama Baekhyun dan Kyungsoo jika menyangkut soal 'kecantikan'. Ciri-ciri Luhan adalah bermata indah, senyum yang menawan, dan wajah yang cantik. Oh Tuhan, ia bahkan banyak diincar oleh sebagian guru laki-laki. Tapi sayangnya, Luhan sudah _taken_ sejak satu tahun yang lalu dengan teman sekelasnya yang bernama Oh Sehun.

Pelompat nomor sembilan adalah **Oh Sehun**. Kekasih Luhan ini tampannya luar biasa. Jika Luhan adalah Barbie, maka Sehun adalah Ken-nya. Ia bersama yang lain juga aktif dalam berkelahi. Ciri-ciri khususnya adalah berwajah datar, tinggi, berkulit paling putih diantara yang lain, dan jika tertawa matanya akan menghilang.

Lanjut lagi pada pelompat nomor sepuluh, **Huang Zitao**. Dia yang sering digosipkan sebagai istri ketiga Yifan, sekaligus istri termuda. Ilmu beladirinya lumayan, lumayan bisa mengantarkan orang ke rumah sakit. Ia memang cukup tangguh dalam berkelahi dan juga cukup takut akan kecoa. Apalagi jika kecoa itu terbang. Ciri-ciri khususnya adalah memiliki lingkaran hitam di sekitar matanya, tinggi, dan suka menjerit.

"Aaaaa… Yifan, Yifan. Tangkap aku!" Nah, ini contohnya.

Pelompat selanjutnya adalah **Kim Minseok** atau Xiumin. Sebenarnya ini hanya efek dari teman-teman jahilnya yang sering melafalkan namanya dengan terbalik, SeokMin. Dan entah kenapa lama kelamaan berubah menjadi Xiumin hingga sekarang. Xiumin sendiri tidak terlalu ambil pusing, bahkan terkadang dia sendiri lupa akan nama aslinya. Ciri-ciri Xiumin adalah pendek, wajahnya menyerupai marmut, dan tidak banyak bicara.

Tibalah kita pada pelompat nomor dua belas, pelompat terakhir. Seseorang yang bahkan tidak mengerti kenapa ia harus melompat. **Zhang Yixing** , istri kedua milik Yifan. Ciri-ciri khususnya adalah berlesung pipi, mata yang sayu, serta wajah seperti seorang yang kebingungan. Sejujurnya ia orang yang lucu dan suka tertawa, namun tertawanya sangat terlambat. Jadi jika sekarang Chanyeol melontarkan leluconnya, Yixing akan tertawa esok hari. Tidak, aku hanya bercanda. Yixing hanya terlalu _pending._

Yifan, Luhan, Zitao dan Yixing adalah keturunan Tiongkok. Makanya nama mereka sedikit berbeda dengan yang lain. Tapi ketahuilah, mereka besar di daratan Korea. Dan tidak ada yang namanya diskriminasi.

Mereka semua telah berhasil melompati benteng sekolah dan kini sedang bersiap-siap untuk pergi ke kelas. namun sepertinya, rencana tidak berjalan dengan mulus.

"Ahh… sudah lengkap rupanya." Suara berat itu tiba-tiba terdengar.

Dan tidak lama kemudian, sesosok mahluk menyeramkan muncul dari balik tembok. Dengan menenteng sebuah penggaris kayu –senjata milik guru yang paling dahsyat seantero sekolah- pria itu tersenyum miring. Sorot matanya jelas sekali menggambarkan sebuah kalimat, _mati kalian._

Chanyeol menarik paksa lengan Baekhyun yang berada di sampingnya dan ia berbisik, "Tadi kau bilang tidak ada siapa-siapa."

"Mana kutahu kalau dia bersembunyi." Baekhyun balas berbisik sambil menghempaskan tangannya.

"Kalian semua ikut aku sekarang juga!"

.

.

.

.

 **To Be Continued**

.

.

.

* * *

 **a/n** : Oke oke, Robbery emang belom kelar. Tapi munculnya prolog ini menandakan bahwa Robbery hampir tamat, wahahaha. Gua pengen ff itu cepet kelar tbh.

Dan ff ini sebenernya cuma iseng aja. iseng-iseng berhadiah. Gua lagi pengen nostalgia ke jaman jaman badung gua di Esemka dahulu kala. /GA/ . Idenya emang pasaran, ga jauh dari cerita cerita anak sekolahan tapi insyaallah diselingi humor. Semoga aja ada pembaca yang nyasar ke ff ini dan terhibur setelahnya. Amin.

Udah gitu aja.

 **p. s** : panggil gua Njong, jangan author.


	2. Chapter 1

**"… Karena Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah pemain lama dalam sebuah drama yang berjudul, _Mari saling menipu…"_**

* * *

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor, School life.

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.

* * *

 **Chapter 1 :**

 **Baekhyun dan Chanyeol.**

 **(Perbedaan murid Depan, Tengah dan Belakang)**

* * *

"SAYA BERSUMPAH."

"SAYA BERSUMPAH."

"TIDAK AKAN TERLAMBAT LAGI."

"…"

"Yah ! Kenapa kalian diam saja?"

Sudah 30 menit sejak upacara bubar, semua murid kelas 12 F masih berbaris dengan rapi di lapangan. Mereka -yang hanya berjumlah 12 orang itu- berjejer menghadap tiang bendera dengan kedua tangan yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Sedang dijemur. Dengan keringat yang mulai membasahi tubuh mereka. Ya, ketiak juga termasuk. Jadi tidak usah membayangkan betapa baunya monyet-monyet itu. Karena – _itu sudah jelas._

"Aku tanya kenapa kalian diam saja?"

Guru Kang, dengan emosi yang meluap hingga ke ubun-ubun, berteriak selayaknya orang kesurupan disiang bolong. Ia dan Guru Choi –kepala bagian kesiswaan- sedang berdampingan menghukum murid-murid yang sudah sering berulah ini. Kedua pria itu amat bertolak belakang. Guru Choi adalah pribadi yang kalem dan tidak banyak bicara, beliau juga penuh toleransi sebenarnya. Lain lagi dengan Guru Kang yang hobi sekali berteriak sambil membawa pemukul yang di acung-acungkan. Daripada seorang guru, ia lebih seperti seorang psikopat di film _horror_.

"Hey, kenapa kau diam?" Baekhyun berbisik pada si ketua kelas yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Yifan meliriknya sebentar dan menjawab, "Ibuku bilang kita tidak boleh sembarangan bersumpah. Lantas kau sendiri kenapa diam saja?"

"Aku diam karena kalian semua diam."

"Kau tidak punya pendirian."

"KALIAN BERDUA, BERHENTI BERGOSIP!"

Baekhyun dan Yifan seketika menutup mulut rapat-rapat.

"Kita ulang dari awal. Ikuti kata-kataku." Guru Kang menarik napas. "SAYA BERSUMPAH."

"SAYA BERSUMPAH." Murid-muridnya mengikuti dengan serempak.

"TIDAK AKAN TERLAMBAT LAGI."

"…"

Murid-muridnya kembali diam seperti tadi.

"Kalian ini kenapa?" Guru Kang mengerang frustasi.

"Intrupsi, Guru Kang. Kita tidak boleh sembarangan bersumpah." Baekhyun tiba-tiba menyela dan sang Guru langsung mendelik ke arahnya.

"Siapa yang berkata seperti itu?" tanya Guru Kang.

"Ibunya Yifan." Jawab Baekhyun dengan polos.

Guru Kang mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Memang benar apa yang dikatakan Baekhyun barusan. Seseorang tidak boleh sembarangan bersumpah. Tapi demi tuhan, ini bukan perkara sembarangan !

"Aku hanya ingin kalian bersumpah untuk tidak datang terlambat lagi ke sekolah. Apanya yang salah?"

"Begini, Guru. Jika kami bersumpah sekarang, dan suatu hari kami terlambat. Itu artinya kami melanggar sumpah. Orang yang melanggar sumpah bisa celaka. Nah, jika kami semua celaka, memangnya guru mau tanggung jawab?" Kali ini Chanyeol yang menyela.

Guru Kang hampir membuka mulutnya namun Guru Choi telah lebih dulu menghentikan. Beliau menepuk pundak rekannya dan maju beberapa langkah. Ia tahu, beradu mulut dengan murid-murid sialan ini bukanlah ide yang bagus. Terutama si bedebah bertelinga lebar –kau-tau-siapa.

"Setelah ini pelajaran siapa?" guru Choi bertanya pada si ketua kelas.

"Pelajaran siapa?" entah Yifan yang tidak pernah tahu jadwal atau bagaimana, ia justru melempar pertanyaan pada wakilnya. Oh baiklah, Yifan mungkin terlalu sibuk mengurusi ketiga istrinya ketimbang repot-repot menghapal jadwal pelajaran. Guru Choi menggelengkan kepala dengan alis terangkat, ia lantas beralih pada Suho.

"Guru Jung Sooyeon, pelajaran matematika." Jawab Suho dengan susah payah. Jangan lupa bahwa mereka sedang dihukum dengan ketiak yang terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Bohong jika tidak ada yang merasa pegal. Jika hanya kram tidak apa-apa, takkan berlangsung lama. Tapi ini juga menyangkut bau menyengat yang berasal dari ketiak masing-masing individu. Demi tuhan, ini masih pagi.

Guru Choi melirik sebentar arlojinya, "Baiklah. Untuk mengefisienkan waktu, kalian mulailah lari sepuluh keliling. Setelah itu baru pergi ke kelas."

Palu diketuk. Hukuman fisik dijatuhkan.

"Haaaaahhh …" Para murid menurunkan kedua tangan dan mulai berbaris dengan menghadap ke kanan.

"Maaf, kurasa aku tidak menyuruh kalian untuk menurunkan tangan."

"Hah, sial !"

"Byun Baekhyun, mulutmu mau ku gergaji, hah?"

Tanpa bantahan lagi, tanpa keluhan lagi. Dengan kedua tangan terangkat tinggi-tinggi, segerombolan manusia idiot itu mulai berlari menglilingi lapangan serbaguna yang dikelilingi beberapa ruangan kelas. Jadi tidak heran, ketika mereka menjalankan hukuman, maka akan terdengar sahut-sahutan dari pinggir lapangan.

"Wah, pagi-pagi sudah berolah raga. Rajn sekali ya !" – kelas dua belas menyindir.

"Selamat berkeringat kakak-kakak semuanya !" – kelas sebelas ikut cari masalah.

"Gyaaaaaa ! Kak Luhan cantik sekali !" – fans Luhan, kelas sepuluh.

Luhan, primadona yang baru saja di sahutkan namanya hanya menunduk malu sambil menyelipkan beberapa helai rambut ke belakang telinga. Bukan rahasia lagi jika kecantikannya sudah melegenda di SMU Sungji, terlebih bagi kebanyakan siswa di kelas sepuluh. Lagipula, siapa yang tidak tertarik dengannya? Tubuh proposional, berwajah manis menyegarkan, bokong seksi, bahkan lelaki 'lurus' sekalipun akan membiarkan beberapa detik waktunya terbuang hanya untuk terpesona akan kecantikan Xi Luhan. Itu sebabnya Sehun menjadi sangat posesif terhadapnya, dan omong-omong, dimana lelaki itu sekarang?

"Lepaskan ! Biar kuhajar para hidung belang itu dengan tanganku sendiri. Berani-beraninya mereka melirik bokong kekasihku !"

Oh Sehun sedang dipegangi kuat-kuat oleh Suho dan Xiumin –para pencinta perdamaian- sebelum sebuah tragedi pertumpahan darah terjadi.

Kubilang apa? Sehun itu posesif sekali.

"Haaah… mereka pasangan yang merepotkan." Baekhyun bergumam sendiri. Kecepatan larinya sengaja ia kendorkan setelah melihat Guru Kang dan Guru Choi yang sedang sibuk berbincang entah mengenai apa. Sulit dipercaya, dua mahluk yang hampir karatan itu bisa lengah juga ternyata.

"Lebih merepotkan punya pasangan sepertimu." Seseorang tiba-tiba menyahut. Baekhyun menengok ke samping –dan sedikit mendongak,tentu- karena Park Chanyeol telah hadir di sisinya entah sejak putaran ke berapa. Laju larinya sengaja ia lambatkan untuk sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

"Huh." Yang lebih pendek mencibir. "Beruntung sekali karena kita bukan sepasang kekasih."

"Ya, sangat repot untuk mengurusimu yang bahkan tidak suka pakai celana saat di rumah." Chanyeol menyahut kalem. Lagi-lagi si idiot itu membahasnya.

"Kau juga tidak pakai baju saat tidur !" tukas Baekhyun tak kalah sengit. Ia tak masalah jika harus berdebat soal aib masing-masing di tempat seperti ini. Di lapangan.

Ya, mereka berdua memang punya sindrom yang aneh ketika memasuki kawasan yang disebut rumah. Baik Baekhyun maupun Chanyeol sama-sama memiliki masalah dengan pakaian. Baekhyun tidak suka memakai celana saat di rumah, dan Chanyeol yang tidak suka berpakaian saat sedang tidur. Tidak ada alasan khusus selain karena _'Aku bahagia dengan kebiasaanku itu, dan aku tak bisa hidup karenanya'_. Selesai.

Sama-sama aneh, sama-sama konyol. Orang bilang saat kalian memiliki banyak kesamaan, itu artinya berjodoh.

"Tapi setidaknya aku masih tertutupi selimut." Chanyeol memeletkan lidahnya. Baekhyun ingin sekali menarik lidah panjang menjulur itu, menginjak-nginjaknya, dan membuangnya ke tong sampah karena sialnya benda itu tidak bisa dimasak.

"Ya ya ya, kau selalu menang."

Baekhyun mempercepat larinya kini, meninggalkan si tinggi Park yang pastinya sedang tertawa karena memenangkan kontes adu argumen dengannya. Padahal itu hanya perkara biasa, tapi masalahnya, Baekhyun tidak suka kekalahan. Apalagi kalah dari Chanyeol.

"Jangan marah-marah, Baek. Ini masih pagi. Nanti tidak kuberikan uang belanja, kau baru tahu rasa." Chanyeol yang dengan mudahnya mengejar langkah kaki Baekhyun, berkelakar sebagaimana seorang suami yang istrinya tengah merajuk.

"Sialan !"

Bagi Chanyeol, umpatan sial itu adalah panggilan sayang Baekhyun untuknya.

"Ya ya ya, aku juga sayang padamu." Chanyeol merangkul pundak Baekhyun yang tidak lebih tinggi darinya.

"TEMAN-TEMAN, TOLONG ! PARK CHANYEOL INGIN MEMPERKOSAKU !"

"Oyy ! Sialan kau, Baek !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Di sekolah, hanya ada dua macam bunyi-bunyian yang membahagiakan telinga. Pertama, bunyi bel istrirahat. Kedua, bunyi bel tanda murid harus meninggalkan sekolah. Ahh.. yang kedua itu yang paling banyak digemari. Tapi sayang, sekarang belum waktunya. Lagipula, hari senin bahkan baru berjalan setengah hari.

Jam istirahat. Baekhyun meringkuk malas di bangkunya. Menenggelamkan sebagian wajah penuh kantuknya diatas meja yang berada di barisan kedua. Asal tahu saja, tempat duduk mencerminkan pelaku seorang pelajar. Jika mau bukti, mari simak penjelasan ini baik-baik.

Barisan paling depan, anak-anak rajin nan santun.

Barisan tengah, anak-anak setengah rajin setengah kurang ajar.

Barisan paling belakang, monyet kampret pembuat masalah.

Itu baru contoh rata-rata untuk anak kelas normal. Jika 12-F, tentu lain lagi perkaranya. Barisan paling depan, di duduki oleh pasangan Suho-Tao dan Minseok-Yixing (Terdengar seperti pengumuman pasangan calon legislatif. Tapi sudahlah, simak saja). Mereka memang rajin, tapi sekedar mengerjakan tugas dan menyimak guru. Sisanya sama bejat dengan yang lain. Barisan tengah diisi oleh Jongdae-Baekhyun dan Luhan-Kyungsoo. Golongan kadang-kadang. Kadang mengerjakan tugas, kadang membolos. Kadang menyimak Guru, kadang tertidur pulas. Kadang bergosip selama jam pelajaran berlangsung, kadang bergosip seharian. Oh sudahlah. Berlanjut ke barisan paling belakang, diisi oleh Yifan-Chanyeol dan Sehun-Jongin. Tidak udah dijelaskan lagi. Pokoknya mereka biang dari setiap kenakalan yang ada di kelas.

Teori tersebut di atas adalah hal-hal lumrah yang kerap terjadi di setiap sekolah. Termasuk bagi sekolah paling disiplin sekalipun. Kecuali, jika sekolah itu mewajibkan semua muridnya untuk duduk di barisan terdepan. Tapi bukan meja guru tentunya.

 _(Hoi author, ketahuilah humormu cetek sekali)_

Pembicaraan ini semakin berbelit-belit saja.

"Hey, Baek. Ini kan lagu favoritmu?" Luhan berdiri di atas kursinya sembari berkacak pinggang, sok cantik. Dia biasa seperti itu saat Sehun tidak bersamanya.

Baekhyun melebarkan telinga. Kemudian terdengar alunan lagu ceria musim panas dari _girlrband_ ternama Sistar. _Touch My Body_ , Baekhyun hafal betul lagu itu berikut gerakan tarinya, matanya bersinar mengeluarkan laser imajiner. Ia pun sontak berdiri menginjak kursinya dengan semangat.

Baekhyun butuh hiburan.

 _"_ _Tats ma badeehh… badeeeh …"_

Baekhyun dan Luhan bergoyang ke atas ke bawah sambil memegangi buah dada masing-masing dengan erotis. Beberapa teman-teman yang menyaksikan aksi konyol mereka berdua hanya sanggup terpingkal-pingkal sambil menepuk meja dengan brutal. Beruntung bagi Luhan, karena Sehun sedang tidak berada di dalam kelas. Pacarnya itu bersama Chanyeol, Yifan dan Jongin sedang merokok di toilet. Jika ada, mungkin ia sudah di pukuli pantatnya karena telah berani berlaku erotis di depan orang lain selain Sehun. Benar-benar suami yang mendidik.

Lagu berganti ke mancanegara. Suara contraalto Lady Gaga, mengumandangkan lagu _Bad Romance_ dengan syahdu. Jongdae mengeraskan volume _music box_ miliknya hingga _full_. Suasana semakin panas. Baekhyun merayap di atas meja sambil mencakar-cakar. Luhan duduk di kursi sambil menjamah dirinya sendiri.

Penonton semakin menjadi.

Byun Baekhyun dan Xi Luhan kian bringas. Kini giliran lagu lokal berjudul _Mental_ _Breakdown_ milik penyanyi CL, menghentak dengan keras. Mereka berdua memutar-mutar kepala, bermaksud membuat rambut pendek bergelombang –berkibar dengan eksotis. Kemudian kaki dibuka lebar-lebar, dan pinggul bergoyang. Tingkat kewarasan di prediksi sudah di awang-awang.

Jongdae tertawa memukul-mukul meja, Tao berguling-guling, Kyungsoo dan Xiumin tertawa dengan kepala menggeleng, Suho tertawa sesuai porsi, Yixing menahan pipis.

"Kita benar-benar," Baekhyun berpegangan di meja. "Harus menggila."

Luhan mengangguk mantap. Pinggulnya bergoyang kian lincah. Mumpung tidak ada Sehun. Mumpung tidak ada Sehun. Mumpung tidak ada Seh-

"Yah yah ! Xi Luhan !"

Tidak juga.

"Pppppfffttt …" Jongdae spontan menahan tawa. Liurnya tak sengaja menciprat keluar. Tangannya cepat-cepat menekan tombol _off_.

Kedua penari streptis 12-F mematung seketika. Meskipun mereka teman sekelas, namun datangnya keempat murid paling bejat se-SMU itu, tentu cukup mengejutkan.

Kris dan Jongin tidak ambil pusing, mereka langsung menarik kursi dan duduk dengan nyaman. Malah, terlihat siap untuk pertunjukan berikutnya. Sehun lain lagi. Ia menghampiri kekasihnya yang tengah merapat ke dinding.

"Sudah kubilang jangan ikut-ikutan si Byun gila itu. Kalau lehermu patah bagaimana?"

Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, langsung mengambil tindakan. Kepalan tangannya mendarat dengan mulus di atas kepala Oh Sehun. "Enak saja. Lagipula Luhan yang mengajakku."

"Sudahlah, sayang. Yang penting leherku tidak patah. Lihat ini." Luhan menggerakkan lehernya ke kiri dan kanan.

Sehun buang muka. Tetap saja ia tak suka.

"Ku hukum kau nanti malam." Jelas. Mutlak. Final. Luhan yang mendengarnya hanya mampu berwajah datar. Ujung-ujungnya, pasti mengarah _ke situ_.

"Hey Baekhyun !" Kini giliran sang kapten buka suara. Park Chanyeol berdiri di depan Byun Baekhyun dan mengeluarkan dompet hitam dari saku celananya. Sambil melontarkan cengiran jenaka, ia mengambil beberapa lembar uang dari dompetnya dan mengayun-ayunkan uang tersebut di depan Baekhyun. Tak lupa dengan menggoyangkan badan tentunya.

"Ayo mulai lagi."

Kemudian Byun Baekhyun dengan senang hati menghadiahkan sebuah pukulan spesial bagi Park Chanyeol, tepat di muka.

"Nah, karena kita sudah berkumpul semua. Maka, waktunya uang kas !"

Ugh, lagi-lagi pemungutan biaya.

Sebenarnya, pembayaran uang kas adalah kesepakatan bersama diawal berdirinya sebuah organisasi di dalam kelas. Dengan dalih kelas setidaknya butuh simpanan uang untuk berjaga-jaga, serta sebagai tabungan yang suatu hari bisa dinikmati hasilnya bersama-sama, seharusnya mereka taat aturan dengan membayarnya rutin seminggu sekali. Tapi, realita memang selalu berbanding terbalik dengan ekspektasi. Yang namanya manusia, selalu lebih mengedepankan haknya dibanding kewajiban.

"Hehe, besok saja, Kyung. Aku tidak diberi uang jajan oleh orangtuaku hari ini." Jongdae nyengir kuda. Kyungsoo menatap jengah, alasan klasik.

Lalu sebuah pukulan telak di kepala akhirnya menyadarkan Kim Jongdae untuk membayar kewajibannya.

"Sial, Kyung. Kenapa kau selalu pakai kekerasan …" Jongdae bersungut-sungut sambil meraba sakunya guna meraih dompet. Antsipasi supaya Kyungsoo tidak menambah jumlah pukulannya –yang bisa saja membuat Kim Jongdae gegar otak permanen.

Uang dikeluarkan. Masalah terselesaikan.

"Ambil saja kembaliannya."

"Ini uang pas, bajingan."

Kyungsoo beralih menyambangi penduduk lain. Dengan menenteng buku keramat yang ia beli di toko kelontong Paman Goo –buku tulis biasa namun berisikan setumpuk uang yang terkumpul banyak- ia berjalan tenang seperti penagih hutang yang selalu berkeliling di kompleks perumahan.

"Bayar." Kyungsoo mengulurkan tangan di depan Luhan.

"Sehun, kemarikan dompetmu sayang."

"Untuk apa?"

"Anggap saja latihan bayar uang listrik sebelum kita berumah tangga nanti. Sudah cepat kemarikan, kau tidak berusaha menjadi pelit pada suamimu sendiri bukan?"

Tanpa senyuman, itu artinya mutlak harus dituruti. Ya, terkadang Sehun juga bisa menjadi golongan suami-suami takut istri. Apalagi jika menyangkut dengan uang. Sehun tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena Luhan adalah penganut sistem _'Uangmu adalah uangku, dan uangku adalah uangku sendiri.'_

Sehun menyerahkan dompetnya dengan senyum meringis yang kentara.

"Kau juga, hidung minimalis. Cepat bayar." Kyungsoo mencentang kolom nama Luhan dan Sehun sembari menyindir seseorang yang sedang bercanda dengan Yifan.

"Diamlah buntalan kentut, aku bukan penghindar pajak seperti mereka." Jongin meringsut turun dari atas meja dan menghampiri Do Kyungsoo yang kini menatapnya bulat-bulat.

"Siapa yang kau bilang buntalan kentut?" Kyungsoo melotot. Membuat matanya yang terbilang besar menjadi dua kali lebih besar dan itu mengerikan. Seperti kedua bola itu bisa keluar kapan saja.

"Kau. Memangnya siapa lagi orang yang berbicara denganku di detik ini? Hantu?" Jongin mencibir. Kyungsoo tersulut emosi.

"Hidung minimalis !"

"Kuntet !"

"Hitam arang !"

"Kurcaci !"

" _PLAYBOY!_ "

"Mata-, Apa? _Playboy_? Hey, jangan menuduh sembarangan." Jongin tidak terima dikatai _playboy_. Sungguh, dia bukan tipe laki-laki semacam itu. Dia hanya memiliki terlalu banyak wanita untuk dikencani.

"Ha ! Kau tidak bisa berkelit untuk fakta itu, Jongin." Chanyeol entah sejak kapan ikut ambil bagian dalam perdebatan tidak penting ini. Ia bahkan repot-repot duduk di tengah sambil memegang peluit yang entah dari mana ia dapat. Dan sejak kapan perdebatan semacam ini membutuhkan wasit?

"Aku bukan _playboy_." Jongin tetap ngotot.

"Tapi pacarmu banyak." Baekhyun tahu-tahu sudah berada di samping Kyungsoo sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu.

"Siapa? Siapa pacarku?"

Yifan mengacungkan tangan, "Krystal."

Xiumin dan Suho juga mengacungkan tangan, "Hyorin."

Yixing, Zitao dan Jongdae ikut acung tangan, "Hyuna."

Sehun dan Luhan ikut-ikutan, "Hyori."

Baekhyun megangkat tangan dengan kalem, "Maria Ozawa."

"Hoi, Maria Ozawa itu bintang terkenal !" terdengar protes dari beberapa penikmat _Japanese Adult Video_ yang tidak rela Jongin dipasangkan dengan artis Jepang itu.

Baekhyun memasang tampang polos tak bersalah.

"Meonggu dan Janggu." Chanyeol tak ingin kalah untuk menyebutkan nama-nama seseorang yang kerap dikaitkan dengan Jongin.

"Kau gila, mereka itu anjingku !"

"Ehem… ehem…"

"DAN SIAPA ITU YANG BERDEHEM?"

"Aku ! Memangnya kenapa? Dasar murid-murid sialan. Kembali ke tempat duduk kalian !"

Dan perdebatan ini harus diakhiri dengan Guru Fisika yang datang secara tiba-tiba. Ugh, mereka memang selalu datang pada waktu yang tidak tepat. Setidaknya perdebatan ini memerlukan satu orang yang keluar sebagai juara.

"Berhenti memandangiku seperti itu. Buka buku Fisika halaman 351 dan kerjakan latihan soal yang ada di sana. Terakhir, jangan bersik !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Seharusnya, pemuda adalah pelopor kebangkitan sebuah bangsa. Dengan semangat belajar yang menggebu, dan ide cerdas dari kaum generasi muda, maka bukan tidak mungkin sebuah negara akan dibuat maju. Sepertihalnya para remaja di zaman perang yang-"

"Guru Yoon!"

"Ya, Baekhyun."

"Kalau tidak salah, kita sedang dalam pelajaran bahasa. Bukan sejarah."

Guru Yoon. Duda tampan beranak satu. Menatap anak muridnya yang baru saja berceloteh seenak jidat dengan pandangan tak suka. "Ya, memangnya kenapa. Kau mau protes, hah?"

Sore itu, matahari telah mulai condong ke barat. Masih tersisa satu mata pelajaran sebelum bel pulang dibunyikan dengan agung. Kelas cukup sepi. Semua komponen yang berada di dalam kelas, tengah memainkan perannya masing-masing. Di jam terakhir biasanya ; Anak barisan depan, masih memerhatikan orasi guru yang entah berbicara tentang apa. Barisan tengah akan sibuk berbenah diri dan memelototi jam dinding yang terpampang di atas papan tulis. Sementara itu, barisan belakang sedang sibuk meraih mimpi. Atau yang orang awam bilang adalah, Tidur.

Dan bukan hal baru bila Byun Baekhyun repot-repot memerhatikan Guru Yoon yang tengah menerangkan di depan kelas. Ahh, daripada memperhatikan, Baekhyun justru terlihat tengah mencoba menyalakan sumbu emosi Guru Yoon yang terbilang pendek. "Bukan begitu, guru. Saya hanya mencoba meluruskan supaya anda tidak keluar jalur."

"Aku tidak sedang balapan motor."

Mancing mania telah dimulai.

Kebiasaan jelek Baekhyun ketika dilanda rasa bosan adalah, mengajak sebuah objek lain untuk melayani keinginan bercelotehnya. Dan Guru Yoon adalah sasaran empuk. Selain mudah terpancing emosi, terkadang argumen-argumen yang ia bangun untuk membentengi dirinya sendiri –justru akan terdengar lucu bagi murid-muridnya. Lumayan, hiburan gratis di sore hari.

"Saya tidak bilang anda sedang balapan motor."

"Lantas?"

Baekhyun menggaruk telinganya. "Saya hanya takut anda melantur ke sejarah. Itu saja."

Alis kanan Guru Yoon berkedut. "Terimakasih sudah memperhatikan sampai sedetail itu, Byun Baekhyun." _– aku mau melantur sampai ke Eropa juga bukan urusanmu !._ Ia memilih untuk mengakhiri percakapan tak pentingnya daripada harus berkelit dengan si bodoh yang tidak tahu sopan santun ini.

"Tidak masalah."

Guru Yoon kembali melanjutkan tulisannya yang sempat tertunda di papan tulis.

Jongdae selaku teman sebangku Baekhyun, mengikik geli. "Kau gila."

"Ahh, jangan memujiku seperti itu." Baekhyun merendah sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya. Seakan hal yang baru saja ia lakukan itu merupakan pekerjaan luar biasa yang membutuhkan skill tertentu. Dasar bedebah.

"Kupikir kita bisa menggodanya satu kali lagi." Saran Jongdae.

"Oh baiklah, sekarang giliranmu-"

"TIDAK BOLEH MENGOBROL DI KELASKU !"

Sebuah teriakan keras terdengar di seisi ruangan. Sedetik kemudian, sebuah penghapus kotor melayang di udara dan melesat ke daerah murid-murid yang tengah berkumpul. Sasarannya adalah si murid barisan tengah bernama Byun Baekhyun yang dengan lincahnya kini tengah berkelit ke sisi kanan. Menyebabkan penghapus itu gagal mendarat di kepalanya dan justru mengenai sasaran lain.

Park Chanyeol harus rela kedamaian dalam dunia mimpinya terusik secara tiba-tiba.

 _"_ _Nice throw !"_ Baekhyun bertepuk tangan takjub.

Chanyeol menggeliat dari singgasananya. Alih-alih membuka mata dan bangun dari tidur panjangnya, ia justru kembali mengambil posisi menelungkupkan tangan dan menyusupkan wajah pada tas sekolahnya. Oh tentu saja, bagi Chanyeol, itu bukan masalah yang berarti.

 _"_ _Sial kau Byun Baekhyun !"_ Guru Yoon mengumpat dalam hati. Sudah salah sasaran, diabaikan pula oleh si korban salah sasaran. Kurang malu apa lagi?

Warga kelas yang lain? Sibuk menahan tawa.

Akhirnya, karena masih memiliki harga diri sebagai seorang guru yang sedang marah, maka Guru Yoon memutuskan untuk memberesi segala tetek bengek yang ada di meja guru dan mengumumkan bahwa pelajaran disudahi sampai di sini saja. Ia muak, marah, dan berharap acara 'ngambek'-nya ini akan menimbulkan penyesalan mendalam dari para murid-muridnya.

"Selamat sore !"

Dengan hentakan kaki yang kuat, langkah cepat, Guru Yoon keluar dari ruangan kelas tak lupa dengan membanting pintu kayu persegi panjang demi membuat kesan dramatis yang amat mendalam. Kelas dilanda keheningan.

Namun sesaat kemudian, suasana hening itu berganti dengan suara teriakan kemenangan yang meriah. Seakan ada rombongan _marching band_ yang sedang beraksi, kelas menjadi ricuh. Ahh.. memang tidak ada yang lebih membahagiakan selain pulang lebih awal. Mereka sedikit banyak patut bersyukur pada Baekhyun yang sudah berbaik hati membuat masalah.

"Ayo pulang, pemalas. Kau mau tidur di sini sampai besok?" Baekhyun menarik-narik tangan kekar Chanyeol yang masih menempel di meja.

"Hoaaaeeemmm… kemana semua orang? Mereka pergi ke toilet?" Chanyeol menguap dan menggeliat seperti belatung makan angin. Ia berdiri sempoyongan akibat dari kepalnya yang masih berputar-putar karena tidur terlalu lama –dan dibangunkan secara tiba-tiba.

"Toilet kepalamu ! Mana mungkin mereka ke toilet bersama-sama. Kelas sudah bubar, ayo pulang."

"Wow, hahaha tumben sekali. Apa guru Yoon tidak masuk hari ini –hey Baekhyun, tunggu aku !"

Baekhyun berjalan cepat meninggalkan ruangan kelas. Dasar monyet pemalas itu, dia terlalu banyak tidur sampai-sampai banyak melewatkan kejadian-kejadian –yang mungkin penting- bagi kelangsungan hidupnya. Baekhyun tidak habis pikir, ternyata ada manusia yang bisa tidur seperti orang mati. Park Chanyeol adalah bukti empirisnya.

Baekhyun mempercepat langkahnya, menyusul kawanan lain yang masih berkeliaran di sekitar gedung kelas. Berhubung ruangan kelas 12-F berada di ujung, jadi saat berangkat maupun pulang, mereka bisa berjalan-jalan terlebih dahulu melewati beberapa kelas untuk sekedar cuci mata. Seperti yang dilakukan sekarang. Tapi bedanya, bukan sekedar cuci mata. Mereka justru asyik berjalan pelan di koridor sambil membuat kegaduhan.

"…Pertambahan jumlah sel disebabkan oleh pembelahan yang dilakukan oleh sel-sel tubuh (sel somatis) melalui pembelahan mitosis." Terdengar suara khas seorang Guru wanita yang tengah sibuk berpidato mengenai teori pertumbuhan yang sering terdengar di mata pelajaran biologi.

"Bohong… Bohong…. Bohong…"

"Siapa itu diluar?!"

Kemudian terdengar bunyi hentakan sepatu yang beramai-ramai angkat kaki dari daerah tersebut sebelum si Guru keluar dan mendapati beberapa ekor tikus besar yang tengah tertawa karena ulah mereka.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menyusul di belakang.

"Kyungsoo, tunggu aku. Kita pulang bersama."

Yang dipanggil menghentikan langkahnya. "Bukankah kau pulang bersama Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun mendelik pada seseorang yang sedang sibuk mengupil tanpa sadar bahwa dirinya tengah jadi tokoh perbincangan. "Mahluk itu tidak membawa sepeda hari ini. Jadi kami naik bus."

"Berhenti bertingkah berlebihan Baek, dunia tidak akan kiamat hanya karena kau naik bus." Chanyeol jelas memutar bola mata atas potongan kalimat yang baru saja di dengarnya. Mereka hanya naik bus, apa salahnya? Justru pemerintah akan sangat bangga karena penduduknya lebih memilih alat transportasi umum dibanding kendaraan pribadi yang hanya akan menyumbang polutan lebih banyak untuk negeri ini. Mereka sering berbicara mengenai _Go Green_ , ingat? Baekhyun sudah sepatutnya berbangga diri.

"Tapi aku lebih suka naik sepeda." Baekhyun makin merengut.

"Yasudah, besok-besok pakai saja sepedaku yang setangnya rusak itu. Kau yang tidak bisa mengayuh pedal pasti akan sangat lihat saat membawanya." Chanyeol kembali beraut santai sembari memasukkan jarinya lebih dalam ke lubang hidung. Mereka bilang, mengupil butuh kesabaran ekstra dan harus dilakukan saat tubuh dalam keadaan rileks. Chanyeol melakukanya dengan baik.

Mereka bertiga berjalan lamban, tidak sadar bahwa teman-teman yang lainnya sudah berada jauh di depan dan hampir sampai di mulut gerbang.

"Aku tidak suka berdesak-desakan. Bagaimana jika suatu hari aku kecopetan? Atau ada tua bangka cabul yang meraba-raba bokongku? Memangnya kau mau tangung jawab?"

Kyungsoo yang hanya sanggup mendengarkan, tersenyum kikuk saat mendengar pertanyaan Baekhyun barusan. Kenapa jadi Chanyeol yang harus bertanggung jawab? Mereka bukan suami istri.

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu, Baek. Kau terlalu banyak menonton film kriminal. Lagipula siapa yang mau meremas bokongmu? Kau bukan Luhan yang mempunyai bokong terindah di sekolah ini."

Tiba-tiba Luhan yang berjalan jauh di depan, di dera penyakit bersin ringan.

"Terus saja memojokanku seperti itu !" Baekhyun melotot.

"Wooo, haha. Atau jangan-jangan kau hanya ingin berduaan denganku sambil memelukku dari belakang. Ya ya, aku tahu itu cukup romantis." Kembali Chanyeol menggoda seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

"Bicara denganmu memang tidak ada gunanya."

"Kau tahu, Baek. Terkadang kau dan Chanyeol seperti sepasang kekasih- maksudku, pertengkaran kalian tidak terlalu wajar untuk seukuran teman biasa."

Pernyataan tiba-tiba Kyungsoo sontak membungkam kedua orang yang berdiri di samping kanan dan kirinya.

Baekhyun buang muka. Segera ia mengambil langkah lebar untuk berjalan selangkah lebih maju dari Chanyeol dan Kyungsoo.

"Heish, kau sendiri sering bertengkar dengan Jongin. Daripada sebuah pertengkaran antar sesama musuh bebuyutan, pertengakaran kalian justru terlihat mesra." Park Chanyeol yang memang pandai dalam memanipulasi kata, menggunakan keahliannya itu untuk membalik keadaan dalam situasi yang terjepit.

Kyungsoo terlihat murung sesaat. Jongin. Nama itu selalu berhasil membuat gejolak kebencian dalam dirinya kembali melambung tinggi setelah mereda beberapa saat. Entah kenapa jika memikirkannya, selalu membuat Kyungsoo seolah ingin menggeram keras-keras.

Chanyeol melihat perubahan mencolok yang terpapar di wajah Kyungsoo saat nama Jongin tersebutkan. Masih menjadi misteri, kenapa dua orang itu bisa saling membenci terlebih Kyungsoo sendiri. Padahal pernah tersiar kabar bahwa mereka cukup dekat saat masih di SMP dulu.

"Hey kalian, berhentilah berjalan seperti siput ! Kita bisa ketinggalan bus." Baekhyun berteriak dari kejauhan.

Chanyeol tersenyum tipis, si Byun sialan itu mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Di sini, bukan hanya Kyungsoo dan Jongin yang memiliki misteri terpendam dalam hubungannya, bahkan mungkin semua teman sekelasnya memiliki misteri. Dan tidak perlu repot-repot mencari tahu tentang hal tersebut, karena ia sendiri memiliki rahasia yang harus dikubur rapat–rapat. Jadi, daripada bersusah mengurusi hubungan orang lain yang ingin mereka tutupi, Chanyeol lebih memilih untuk membereskan hubungannya sendiri. Menyimpannya baik-baik supaya tidak seorangpun mampu mengendus baunya.

Karena Park Chanyeol dan Byun Baekhyun adalah pemain lama dalam sebuah drama yang berjudul, _Mari saling menipu._

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continue**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **A/N :**

Wanjer, berapa lama ff ini dianggurin? Hahaha. Sorry sorry. Ngomong-ngomong, gua sadar RM emang terlalu berat *Apanya?* konfliknya, jadi ya, gua bikin ff enteng ini buat penyemangat diri gua sendiri. Gua udah bilang dari awal ff ini cuma bentuk nostalgia gua ke zaman-zaman esemka, jadi konfliknya ya yang ringan ringan aja. Eh, ini ngga banyak gua edit. Jadi kalo ada typo tolong maafkan.

Baiklah, tidak banyak cuap untuk chapter pertama ini. Mari langsung kita ucapkan terimakasih buat temen-temen yang udah review di prolog. Buat :

 **chanhyun, who-am-i-xx, fallen1004, viviCho92, Sonewbamin, HoshinoChanB, OnlYOONA, WinnBaekwinn, Strawbaekberry, exobaeolchabae, dobisogogilove, miixhan, NeefaLoveTheGiant106, pearlymint, belenggg114, kinacantik, JoKykio, Lala Gypsophila, Spcy61, ariqwho, ByunChabai, CassieVhe, Misslah, Guesttt, AeriChannie, parkhyobin21, anaals, Sebut Saja B, Skymoebius, doremisol, SNHINeexo, Iyel, aldy. 8102, B for C, Chanbaek Numero Uno, SeiraCBHS, AkaSunaSparKyu, habhyunnie25, GreenteaLatte16, parkcheonsafujoshi, ECCEDENVY, Jung Hyejin.**

Makasih atas review-nya gais. Gua ga nyangka ff ini ternyata cukup di apresiasi sama kalian. Alafyu all, kapan kapan nyasar lagi yak !

Akhir kata, Puja kerang ajaib.

ULULULULULULULULUL.


	3. Chapter 2

**_"…_ _Ahh, keindahan itu memanglah dosa …"_**

* * *

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor, School life.

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.

* * *

 **Chapter 2:**

 **Chanyeol itu seorang Monster**

* * *

"CHANYEOL !"

"CHANYEOL !"

"CHAAANNYEOOOOLLLOOOO"

Baekhyun yakin dirinya telah berteriak untuk yang kesekian kali di depan pintu rumah Chanyeol yang tertutup. Karena tidak kunjung mendapat sahutan dari dalam sana, maka ia memutuskan untuk menerobos saja. Lagipula, pintu rumah Chanyeol selalu terbuka lebar untuknya.

"Chanyeol ! Yuuuuhuuuu ! Aku punya sekantong daging sapi untukmu."

Tipuan basi. Jelas tidak akan ada sahutan.

Baekhyun mengekeh sendiri, Chanyeol menjadi sedikit lebih pintar rupanya. Si raksasa idiot itu sudah tidak lagi terjebak dengan tipuan keji Baekhyun. Oh, sudahlah. Daripada berdiam menunggu tuan rumah muncul, Baekhyun memilih untuk beranjak menaiki tangga di sebelah utara yang langsung berhadapan dengan kamar Chanyeol. Mengingat tidak ada sahutan sejauh ini, Baekhyun menduga bahwa si keparat itu pasti tengah asyik dengan tidur telanjangnya.

 _Brakkk !_

"Hoi Chanyeol !"

Pintu terbuka.

Baekhyun langsung meraba saklar yang terletak di samping daun pintu dan menyalakan lampu. Keadaan kamar tidak pernah lebih baik lagi sejak Baekhyun terakhir kali berkunjung- tiga hari yang lalu. Mainan yang berserakan, robot-robotan yang masih menyala, komik yang menumpuk di lantai, suara dengkuran Chanyeol –oh, itu hal yang biasa, dan terakhir, ini yang paling buruk!

"Sudah kubilang …"

Baekhyun memungut benda yang baru saja terinjak kakinya, dan berjalan _horror_ ke arah tempat tidur. Mari menghitung mundur untuk sebuah adegan dramatis dimana-

"TARUH CELANA DALAMMU DI KERANJANG CUCIAN, BODOH!"

-bokong Park Chanyeol ditendang dengan naas.

 _Turut berduka cita._

Si korban mengaduh pelan. Belum sempat dirinya mengumpulkan nyawa setelah bemimpi indah di alam sana, tubuhnya sudah terlanjur mendapat hantaman tak terduga. Chanyeol menyembulkan kepalanya dari dalam selimut dan melenguh malas.

"Nnnggh." Perempatan di dahi. Menandakan si pemilik keberatan karena telah diganggu tidurnya.

Ditatapi seperti itu tidak lantas membuat si remaja bermarga Byun merasa bersalah, ia justru makin bernafsu untuk segera menjejalkan celana dalam ke mulut si keparat itu.

"Ada apa berteriak pagi-pagi begini?" tanya Chanyeol. Masih dengan nada ketus karena tak terima waktu tidurnya terusik.

Dan Baekhyun ingin sekali melempar wajah ketus itu dengan jam dinding sambil merapal sumpah serapah. Namun sepertinya, ia telah kehabisan kata-kata umpatan untuk Chanyeol. "Ini masih petang."

"Heh?" Chanyeol mengernyit tak percaya. Diliriknya jam dinding bergambar Captain Amerika yang jarum pendeknya menunjuk angka enam. Karena terlalu banyak bermimpi, ia mengira telah tidur semalaman. Kurang bodoh apalagi?

"Sudahlah." Baekhyun bermaksud mengalihkan topik. "Aku mau menginap. Ayah dan ibuku akan pulang larut."

Chanyeol mengangguk saja meski belum begitu mengerti dengan apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan. Bangun tidur –wajar. Alam bawah sadarnya masih tertinggal di mimpi. Alih-alih menjawab, ia memilih untuk mengambil celana pendeknya yang tergolek di lantai. Setidaknya akal sehatnya bergerak cepat memaksa diri untuk segera berpakaian. Jangan lupa, Chanyeol bangun tidur dalam keadaan telanjang. Dan ia tidak ingin hal tersebut menjadi tontonan gratis bagi Baekhyun.

Baekhyun mendengus. Memangnya siapa yang mau menonton porno secara _live_? Terlebih jika bintangnya adalah Chanyeol. Bukan apa-apa, Baekhyun hanya sudah hafal seluk beluk tubuh Chanyeol sejak mereka berdua sering mandi bersama saat di sekolah dasar.

"Ayo makan, biar aku yang memasak." Ajak Baekhyun seraya keluar dari kamar.

"Aku belum mau sarapan."

"SUDAH KUBILANG INI MASIH PETANG!"

Sebuah miniatur Mario bross mendarat di dahi Park Chanyeol dengan selamat.

 **.**

"Tadaaa, sudah jadi."

Baekhyun berseru riang sambil mengangkat sebuah panci berisi sup yang masih panas. Chanyeol yang baru sampai di depan meja makan hanya mampu mendesah dramatis sembari menarik kursi untuk diduduki. Bukan makanan yang ia persoalkan, suka-suka Baekhyun ingin memasak kecoa sekalipun asal itu bisa di makan. Tapi ini lain lagi,

"Baek, setidaknya pakai celanamu."

Ahh, kebiasaan Baekhyun yang satu ini memang kurang ajar.

Tapi alih-alih mendengarkan Chanyeol, Baekhyun justru cuek saja dan segera membalik piring. Ia sudah tahu bahwa hanya ada mereka berdua di rumah ini. Jadi Baekhyun lebih leluasa membuka celana. Tapi jika Ayah Chanyeol sedang ada di rumah, jangankan membuka celana, berkunjung kemari pun dia akan malas. Kenapa? Kita akan bahas itu nanti.

Chanyeol mendengus. Ia memang selalu kesal atas kebiasaan Baekhyun yang tergolong tidak normal itu. Karena Chanyeol sendiri merasa dirinya masih cukup waras dalam hal berpakaian (Terlepas dari waktu tidur. Apa salahnya bertelanjang dalam selimut?). Bukan apa-apa kalau mereka berdua masih di bawah umur, hal tersebut bukanlah masalah besar. Tapi sekarang, mereka berdua sudah memasuki masa pubertas. Sudah memiliki nafsu untuk menyetubuhi –terlebih Chanyeol.

"Kau bisa masuk angin." Tutur Chanyeol, sok perhatian.

Padahal, Chanyeol hanya takut. Takut dirinya tidak bisa mengendalikan nafsu birahi setelah melihat paha mulus sahabatnya. Asal tahu saja, entah itu laki-laki atau perempuan, Chanyeol tidak segan untuk menyerang secara frontal. Sederhananya, Chanyeol itu biseksual.

Jadi, Baekhyun yang hanya mengenakan celana dalam untuk menutupi tubuh bagian bawahnya, adalah bahaya besar.

 _Ahh, keindahan itu memanglah dosa._

"Tidak apa-apa, aku sudah kebal." Baekhyun menelan makanan yang telah ia kunyah dan berlanjut dengan meraih segelas air putih di samping kanan. Ia nyaris tersedak karena makan dengan terburu-buru.

"Jangan sampai aku menyetubuhimu di meja makan."

 _BYUUUUURRR_

Air yang hampir membasahi kerongkongan Baekhyun kini menyembur ke wajah Chanyeol.

"Lihat. Belum apa-apa kau sudah muncrat duluan." Ujar Chanyeol masih dengan memejamkan mata.

"Sialan ! Jangan mengangetiku jika sedang minum."

"Aku tidak mengagetimu."

"Ucapanmu mengagetiku."

"Aku tidak."

"Kau iya."

"Kau mau kugagahi?"

"Mati saja sana."

Chanyeol mengelap wajah dengan kaosnya. Bukannya bertanggung jawab atas perbuatannya, Baekhyun justru marah-marah. Chanyeol mulai mempertanyakan dimana keadilan.

"Ya ya ya, kalau aku mati, kau juga akan kuajak." Ujar Chanyeol dengan wajah datarnya. Dan perkataan itu akhirnya mengakhiri perdebatan mereka berdua.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hoaaaaeeemmm …"

Masih jam sembilan pagi, dan ini bukan hal biasa ketika Baekhyun menguap di pagi yang cerah ini. Tapi itu bukan sesuatu yang aneh karena ia hanya tidur dua jam tadi malam. Kemana sisa jam istirahatnya yang lain? Sayang sekali harus terbuang percuma karena ia bertengkar dengan Chanyeol. Perihal biasa, berebut selimut. Mengingatnya membuat Baekhyun jengkel sendiri.

"Kau bedagang tadi malam?" Jongdae yang melihat Baekhyun terus menguap dari tadi, akhirnya bertanya.

Baekhyun mengangguk malas. "Dan yang benar itu begadang, bukan bedagang. Hentikan plesetan bodohmu itu, Jong."

Baekhyun memilih untuk mengacuhkan sahabat yang duduk di sampingnya dan menengok ke belakang. Pemandangan yang ia dapat adalah hal biasa. Chanyeol yang tidur dengan air liur mengaliri mejanya. Ini bahkan belum setengah hari.

Lalu tak sengaja, matanya hinggap pada si Ketua kelas yang sedang menggambar dengan alis menyatu, menandakan bahwa dia sedang serius. Maka hati kecil Baekhyun terketuk untuk menggodanya. Baekhyun sering melakukannya meski tahu bahwa ketiga istri Yifan pasti akan cemburu.

Beruntung saat ini sedang berlangsung pelajaran sejarah dan kelas menjadi lumayan bebas. Karena guru yang mengajar adalah Guru Kim yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah wali dari kelas dua belas F. Entah dosa apa yang telah dilakukan pria lembut nan penyayang tersebut hingga harus mendapat cobaan hidup yang berat seperti ini. Bertangggung jawab atas beberapa pasien rumah sakit jiwa yang berkedok sebagai murid. Semoga Tuhan memberkatinya.

Kembali pada Baekhyun yang kini telah memutar posisi duduknya menghadap ke belakang. Ia bersidekap, kemudian menjatuhkan dagunya diantara kedua tangan yang silih bertumpuk. "Kau sedang apa?"

"Sedang buang air." Yifan memicing. Ia tahu mereka semua sangat bodoh hingga ditempatkan di kelas F, tapi Baekhyun bisa lebih bodoh lagi.

"Oh, tapi kau lupa membuka celanamu." Baekhyun berujar pendek.

Jongin dan Sehun yang menyaksikannya hanya tertawa tanpa suara.

Yifan memasang wajah datar. Ia menunjuk halaman buku dengan pensilnya. "Aku sedang menggambar." – _tidakkah kau melihatnya, bedebah?_

Baekhyun berpura-pura tertarik. "Hmm, gambar apa yang kau buat?"

Untuk kali ini, Yifan tidak ingin repot-repot menjawab. Biar saja si kuntet itu menebak sendiri apa yang tengah ia gambar. Baekhyun memiliki dua buah bola mata yang sama dengannya dan Yifan tidak merasa dirinya perlu mengkhawatirkan. Kecuali Baekhyun cukup bodoh untuk melihat hasil gambarnya dan mengira itu sebuah kecoa jantan.

"Kau tahu, kau bia menjadi seorang komikus terkenal."

Sontak Yifan langsung berbinar-binar ceria saat mendengar ucapan Baekhyun barusan. Ini adalah keajaiban. _Miracle_. Baru kali ini ada orang yang mengakui kebolehannya dalam menggambar. Yifan bersyukur, ternyata di antara sekumpulan orang-orang idiot yang ada di kelasnya, akhirnya ada satu orang yang mengerti seni. Yifan rasanya ingin bersujud di depan kaki Baekhyun.

Dengan tampang _cool_ yang dibuat-buat, Yifan bertanya, "Ah, yang benar?"

"Hu'um." Baekhyun mengangguk mantap. "Tapi gambar kecoa-mu ini seharusnya lebih disempurnakan lagi."

Sontak Jongin dan Sehun langsung menengok hasil jerih payah Yifan.

"Byun Baekhyun, biar kuberitahu satu hal …" Tiba-tiba aura di sekitar tubuh Yifan menghitam. Baekhyun masih berkedip dengan tenang sebelum akhirnya Yifan menangkupkan kedua tangan di kepalanya.

"Ini bukan kecoa, ini NAGA !" Yifan mencengkeram kepala Baekhyun kuat-kuat dan menggoyang-goyangkannya.

Jongin dan Sehun tertawa sambil memukul-mukul meja.

Chanyeol masih tidur.

Guru Kim hanya mendesah di balik papan tulis.

"Aku pasti sudah di kutuk."

 **.**

Di jam makan siang, kafetaria sekolah akan sibuk seperti biasa. Konon katanya, di tempat inilah sifat asli seseorang dapat diketahui. Melalui cara makannya apakah itu terburu-buru atau pelan-pelan. Hanya ada dua kategori dan itu berarti, seorang yang rakus atau penjaga _image_.

Dan tingkatan kelas ternyata memengaruhi perilaku seseorang saat makan di kafetaria. Kelas A, entah itu di tingkat sepuluh, sebelas atau dua belas adalah golongan yang menjunjung tinggi tata cara makan. Mereka selalu bekumpul di ujung selatan dengan tenang. Haram hukumnya ada suara beradu antara sendok dan piring. Mereka memang nakal di luar, tapi tidak cukup nakal di meja makan. Hal itu juga berlaku untuk kelas B, C, D, sampai E.

Jika ada yang sopan, tentu ada pula yang kurang ajar.

"Wahahahaha, lihat lihat. Sumpitnya berdiri di hidungku."

"Air, ambilkan air. Luhanku tersedak !"

"Lihat, ada gajah terbang !"

"Dimana? Hey- sialan kau Baek, kembalikan sosisku!"

Suara teriakan dan tawa membahana di pojok kantin sebelah barat. Padahal, manusia-manusia yang hadir di sana hanya berjumlah tak kurang dari sembilan orang. Tapi kegaduhan yang ditimbulkan bahkan bisa terdengar sampai ke kantor guru yang jaraknya sekitar dua kilometer dari kafetaria. Benar-benar luar biasa. Dan mereka sama sekali tidak merasa segan dengan tatapan terganggu dari penghuni lain. Meski pada kenyataannya, hanya mereka yang terlalu _ramai_ di sini.

"Makanya, makan pelan-pelan. Kalau kau mati tersedak bagaimana?" Sehun menggerutu dengan tangan yang masih memijit-mijit tengkuk Luhan. Memaksa agar kekasihnya itu mengeluarkan sesuatu yang menyangkut di tenggorokannya.

"Ohok … Kau menyumpahiku?" serang Luhan dengan wajah memerah. Sehun tergagap. Begitu Luhan selesai dengan masalahnya, ia langsung menjejalkan dua potong Kimbab ke dalam mulut Sehun.

"Lihat, sumpit itu berdiri di hidungnya." Yixing berseru diikuti tepuk tangan yang heboh begitu melihat atraksi murahan Jongdae. Namun, beberapa orang duduk di dekatnya justru membuang muka, temasuk Jongdae sendiri.

"Responmu terlambat. Aku sudah melakukannya dari tadi." Jongdae meraih sumpitnya dan kembali melanjutkan makan. Yixing dibuat terdiam untuk beberapa menit lamanya.

Selalu seperti itu. Kegaduhan yang tidak jelas, pencurian makanan, dan Yixing yang telambat untuk heboh. Kelas dua belas F selalu ceria di acara makan mereka yang terbilang cukup konyol. Namun tidak jarang, banyak yang merasa terganggu dengan keributan yang mereka timbulkan. Bukan penjaga kaafetaria sekolah, melainkan kelas dua belas A. Hanya mereka yang sering terang-terangan menunjukan ketidak sukaannya. Sedangkan kelas tetangga yang lain cenderung tidak peduli dan acuh tak acuh.

Memang benar, pada dasarnya semua murid di sekolah ini adalah bangsat. Namun dalam sekumpulan bajingan sekalipun, pasti ada beberapa kaum yang menganggap dirinya lurus. Di kelas A memang banyak murid yang cukup nakal, namun kenakalan mereka selalu berada di bawah batas normal. Dan di antara mereka juga tidak sedikit yang terganggu akan kenakalan rekannya atau dalam artian, golongan baik-baik. Banyak dari mereka adalah mantan pengurus OSIS.

"Dimana Chanyeol?" Suho bertanya karena sejak acara makan berlangsung, ia belum menemukan Chanyeol dan dua lainnya. Yifan dan Jongin.

"Di toilet, merokok mungkin." Jawab Baekhyun tak acuh. Ia sebenarnya kurang menyukai kebiasaan merokok Chanyeol dan kerap menasihati sahabatnya tersebut. Namun semakin di peringatkan, Chanyeol justru semakin membandel. Jadi Baekhyun lebih memilih untuk tidak peduli daripada energinya terbuang percuma.

Lima belas menit berlalu tanpa terasa. Beberapa murid mulai meninggalkan meja satu persatu. Menyisakan dua kubu yang masih mendekam dari ujung ke ujung. Kelas A telah bersiap dan membersihkan sisa makanan mereka. Sedangkan kelas F masih sibuk bercanda tanpa tahu waktu. Mereka memang sering sengaja mengulur waktu makan sampai jam istirahat berakhir atau sampai guru yang hendak mengajar mendatangi mereka sambil membawa penggaris kayu.

"Cepat pesankan jus untukku, aku masih haus." Titah Luhan sambil mendorong punggung Sehun agar segera melaksanakan perintahnya.

Sehun mendengus begitu langkahnya mulai menjauh. Kalau saja Luhan itu bukan laki-laki paling cantik di sekolah ini, ia tidak akan sudi repot-repot di perintah ini itu. _Heh_ , cinta dan bodoh itu memang samar bedanya.

Tak lama, Sehun memasukkan dompetnya ke dalam saku dan meraih gelas tinggi nan ramping berisi jus yang telah ia pesan. Fokusnya teralihkan pada sang kekasih yang kini tengah melambai padanya, sehingga ia kurang begitu memperhatikan keadaan di sekitar. Sampai sebuah suara tubuh yang bertabrakan terdengar, barulah Oh Sehun sadar bahwa dirinya menabrak seseorang.

"Oh sial." Sehun mengumpat. Beruntung gelas yang di bawanya tidak jatuh ke lantai.

"Harusnya aku yang berkata seperti itu."

Sehun membawa pandangannya ke depan. Ia memang beruntung gelasnya tidak jatuh ke lantai dan dirinya selamat dari amukan Luhan. Namun saat melihat orang yang berdiri di depannya, bola mata Oh Sehun berotasi secara spontan. Ia mengenalnya. Salah satu murid kelas A yang paling menyebalkan, Kim Woobin.

Sehun tidak ingin panjang urusan. Bukan karena Woobin yang kini berdiri diikuti beberapa temannya di belakang, sungguh Sehun sama sekali tidak takut. Mereka bahkan bukan tandingannya. Tapi Sehun saat ini sedang tidak ingin membuat keributan yang fatal. Jadi ia memutuskan untuk menyeret langkahnya menemui sang kekasih yang masih menunggu di ujung sana.

"Yah yah, di mana sopan santunmu, bung?" Woobin menyela langkah Sehun yang baru setengah. Membuat si pemuda pucat mau tidak mau harus berbalik dan menjawab pertanyaan bodoh yang dilontarkan padanya.

"Sudah kubuang di tong sampah." Sehun menjawab sengit. Memang benar, sopan santun adalah hal yang sudah lama menguap dalam dirinya.

"Sudah kuduga, dasar manusia rendahan."

Sehun panas telinga. Dengan tenang, diletakannya jus untuk sang kekasih tercinta di atas meja di sebelah kiri. Lalu dirinya beralih menggulung lengan seragamnya. Sekarang, kata-kata saja tidak cukup untuk si berengsek yang telah mencelanya. Kim Woobin harus mendapat oleh-oleh minimal satu pukulan di rahang karena telah berani menghina Oh Sehun.

"Maaf, tapi orang sepertimu tidak akan mempan hanya dengan sebuah kata-kata."

Selepas kalimat itu lolos, sebuah tinju melayang di udara dan mendarat di pipi si pemuda pencari masalah. Sontak beberapa orang yang hadir di tempat itu langsung memusatkan pandangan pada Woobin yang kini tersungkur di lantai. Beberapa rekannya bergerak mundur, memberi ruang untuk Woobin melancarkan serangan balasan.

"Sepertinya kekasihmu membuat sedikit pertunjukan." Kyungsoo mencolek Luhan yang sedang sibuk dengan _handphone_ nya.

Pemuda yang diajak bicara hanya bergumam santai. Matanya masih sibuk memandangi info-info diskonan yang ia dapat dari saudarinya yang bekerja di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan. "Biarkan saja. Yang penting jus ku sampai dengan selamat."

Teman-temannya yang mendengar hanya mampu membenamkan wajah.

"Sudahlah. Kita tunggu saja siapa yang menang." Xiumin berujar santai. Ia kembali pada telur gorengnya yang belum sempat dihabiskan. Sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan keributan yang menjadi sumber tontonan di sana.

"Haaah, andai Chanyeol ada di sini." Baekhyun menopang dagu dengan tangannya. Memang benar, jika Chanyeol ada di sini, dia pasti bisa menghentikan perkelahian yang terjadi.

"Dia sudah ada di sini." Tiba-tiba seseorang mengambil posisi duduk di sebelah Baekhyun. Dia Jongin. Di susul dengan Yifan yang juga mengambil tempat duduk diantara istri-istrinya. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mengalihkan pandangannya pada sumber keributan, dan benar saja, Chanyeol memang ada di sana. Panjang umur.

"Hey, kalian berdua. Berhenti."

Sehun dan Woobin langsung menghentikan adegan cekik mencekik yang mereka lakonkan begitu mendengar suara berat yang sangat mereka kenal. Mereka berdua terkejut dan menengok pada seseorang yang kini tengah duduk bersila di atas meja.

"Bagus." Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeluarkan sebuah peluit dari sakunya. "Sekarang mulai dari awal, aku belum menonton."

Dan seketika beberapa penonton langsung tejungkal.

"Jadi itu Park Chanyeol?" bisik seorang anak kelas sepuluh pada rekan di sebelahnya.

"Ya, ternyata dia sedikit aneh." Rekannya tesebut terlihat menggaruk pipi.

"Apa dia bodoh?"

"Ya, dia memang bodoh."

Kedua adik kelas yang tengah berbisik-bisik itu sontak menoleh ke belakang saat tiba-tiba sebuah lengan merangkul pundak mereka. Baekhyun ternyata tidak sengaja mendengar percakapan mereka berdua sejak tadi, dan ia tidak keberatan untuk menjawab serta menjelaskan situasinya.

"Bukankah itu hal yang adil?" tanya Baekhyun dengan mata yang tidak lepas dari Chanyeol. Si tinggi itu terlihat mulai serius sekarang. Terbukti dari kilatan matanya yang menatap tidak suka pada Sehun dan Woobin yang masih bersikeras untuk adu jotos.

"Kami sama sekali tidak mengerti maksudmu, _sunbae_."

"Chanyeol tidak pernah kalah dalam permainan adu fisik. Jelasnya, dia sangat berbakat dalam hal berkelahi. Kau pikir apa yang membuatnya berada di barisan paling depan saat tawuran kalau bukan kemampuan berkelahi? Hm?"

Dua anak yang berdiri di depan Baekhyun menelan ludah.

"Kalian pasti sudah mendengar, bahwa jika seseorang sangat berbakat dalam suatu bidang, maka dia tidak akan berdaya di bidang yang lain. Chanyeol adalah contoh kecilnya."

Sebenarnya, ada rasa ketidakrelaan yang muncul dalam hati Baekhyun ketika menjelaskan hal tersebut. Namun tetap saja, ada sebuah dorongan kuat yang memaksa Baekhyun menampilkan fakta. Seolah dia tengah memberi peringatan pada dirinya sendiri.

"Chanyeol itu, seorang monster."

Memang begitu kenyataannya.

Kembali pada sumber keributan yang sempat menyita perhatian beberapa penghuni kafetaria. Karena belum ada seorang pun yang mampu memisahkan Sehun dan Woobin, maka Chanyeol akhirnya turun tangan juga. Sebenarnya ia masih ingin menonton lebih lama, namun karena rasa lapar, Chanyeol memutuskan untuk menyudahi tontonannya.

"Kalian pikir orang-orang akan terhibur dengan pertunjukan murahan ini?" Chanyeol bertanya.

"Diamlah ! Kau tidak tahu apa-apa." Woobin berseru sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya yang mengeluarkan darah.

Mendengar dirinya yang di dikte semena-mena, membuat Chanyeol geram. Beberapa detik kemudian kakinya berayun mengahantam perut si Woobin sialan dengan sangat keras. Si korban langsung ambruk ke lantai.

"Jangan menyuruhku diam, kau pikir kau siapa?"

Pelan namun tajam. Baekhyun yang memerhatikan sedari tadi, kini semakin memfokuskan pengamatannya. Chanyeol benar-benar serius sekarang. Dan itu bisa berakibat fatal.

Sehun dan Woobin tergugu sejenak. Hingga akhirnya kedua tangan Chanyeol menarik paksa rambut mereka berdua dan mencengkeramnya kuat-kuat. Dengan wajah babak belur, Sehun dan Woobin berhadapan hingga kepala mereka nyaris beradu.

"Sempat kulihat kalian mengacau di tempat ini lagi-" Chanyeol tersenyum menakutkan, matanya menghilang terdorong pipi.

"-Kupecahkan kepala kalian. Mengerti?"

Sehun dan Woobin menegak liur dengan keras. "Me-mengerti."

"Nah, sekarang kembalilah ke habitat kalian masing-masing."

Chanyeol akhirnya melepaskan mereka berdua dan semua penonton pun bubar. Hanya tersisa dirinya sendiri yang sedang meratapi nasib karena telah terlewat lapar. Jam makan siang semakin menipis, dan perut kosongnya belum terisi. Benar-benar sial.

"Bibi, berikan aku nasi kare. Cacing di dalam perutku nampaknya sudah menggerogoti jantung."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti kita ketahui, semua murid di SMU Sungji adalah laki-laki. Meskipun tidak sedikit juga diantara mereka adalah laki-laki yang _menyimpang_. Lalu, mayoritas tenaga pengajar yang dikerahkan pun adalah laki-laki. Jadi, menemukan perempuan di sekolah ini adalah sebuah keberuntungan. Sepertihalnya menemukan kolam air di gurun pasir yang panas.

Seakan sengaja, beberapa guru perempuan yang mengajar di SMU Sungji tidak pernah tidak menarik perhatian. Kepala sekolah boleh-boleh saja berkata bahwa ini merupakan sebuah kebetulan. Namun mengingat kembali beberapa jajaran guru wanita yang cantik nan seksi, membuat beberapa murid yakin, bahwa pihak sekolah menyaring para calon guru dengan sungguh-sungguh. Hanya yang cantik dan menggairahkan yang boleh masuk. Maka bisa ditarik kesimpulan, semua guru laki-laki termasuk Kepala sekolah ternyata menyimpan kemesuman terselubung.

Dan salah satu Guru perempuan yang ada di sana adalah guru Hwang.

Bernama lengkap Tiffany Hwang. Beliau mengajar di mata pelajaran bahasa Inggris. Karena ia memang berasal dari Amerika, maka kemampuannya tidak akan diragukan lagi. Siang ini, ia mendapat tugas mengajar seperti biasa di kelas 12 F.

Dan seperti biasa pula, akan ada pertukaran tempat duduk di kelas terakhir itu. Murid-murid yang senantiasa duduk di bangku paling belakang, mendadak akan berada di jarak kurang dari lima puluh sentimeter dari meja guru. Suho, Zitao, Xiumin dan Yixing terpaksa harus puas duduk di barisan paling belakang karena tempat duduk mereka telah dikuasai Chanyeol, Yifan, Jongdae dan Jongin. Lantas dimanakah Oh Sehun? Tenang, Luhan mengikatnya dengan baik di sisinya. Pemuda pucat itu tidak bisa beraksi dengan kawannya yang lain dan terpaksa terkunci di barisan tengah.

"Sadarlah Wu, kau sudah punya tiga istri dan masih saja mau main perempuan? Betapa bangsatnya dirimu." Baekhyun berujar dramatis karena tidak tahan setelah melihat ketiga istri Yifan yang bermuram durja sedari tadi.

"Berisik. Jangan mencampuri urusan rumah tangga orang lain." Ucapan bejat terlontar dari mulut seorang Wu Yifan. Oh, dia tidak tahu saja bahwa Zitao sedang mengasah kapak di belakang. Baiklah, kita biarkan saja si manusia durjana ini dan beralih pada sepasang musuh bebuyutan yang sibuk saling adu sindiran.

"Oh astaga, duduk di depan memang nyaman sekali. Tidak ada lagi kepala besar yang menghalangiku." Jongin menyandarkan punggung sepenuhnya pada kursi. Berseloroh tentang betapa nyamannya duduk di depan tanpa harus terhalangi oleh Kyungsoo seperti biasa.

"Kenapa di depan gelap sekali?" Kyungsoo menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak habis pikir. "Pasti seseorang lupa menyalakan lampu."

Jongin berdecih, lalu tersenyum menyeringai. "Ah senangnya, dengan ini aku bisa melihat wajah cantik _Miss_ Tiffany dengan jelas."

"Aku kasihan pada seseorang yang datang ke sekolah hanya untuk melihat wanita cantik. Dia pasti sangat kurang kerjaan."

Kali ini, Jongin langsung berbalik dengan tatapan menghakimi seolah Kyungsoo baru saja mencuri jemurannya. "Apa maumu?"

Kyungsoo masih santai memaku matanya pada buku paket pelajaran. "Tidak ada."

"Kuntet."

"Hidung minimalis."

"Burung hantu."

"Bunglon hitam."

"Guru Hwang sudah datang!"

Chanyeol berseru dari arah pintu. Ia cepat-cepat mengambil posisi di tempat duduknya dan bersidekap. Yifan mengambil sisir kecil dari sakunya dan mulai menyisir rambut ke belakang. Jongdae membenarkan letak kerah bajunya –yang sebenarnya tidak kusut sedikitpun. Terakhir, Jongin kembali pada posisinya dan melakukan persiapan dengan mengecek bau mulut.

Beberapa murid yang duduk di belakang hanya menggeleng-geleng tidak habis pikir.

"Selamat siang semuanya."

"Selamat siang _Miss_."

Guru Hwang memasuki kelas. Setelannya kali ini adalah sebuah kemeja putih polos dengan rok span hitam sekian sentimeter di atas lutut. Satu kancing teratas sengaja di buka untuk membuat tubuhnya terhindar dari kepanasan. Niatnya begitu. Namun beberapa orang pasti berusaha untuk mengintip lewat celah tersebut. Dan Guru Hwang sama sekali tidak menyadarinya.

Anak-anak menyebutnya, guru yang polos nan jujur.

" _Miss_ , anda terlihat cantik seperti biasa." Jongin mencuri _start_ , seperti biasa.

Guru Hwang tersenyum, matanya nyaris menghilang. " _Thank you_ , Jongin."

"Baiklah, langsung kita mulai saja pelajaran hari ini." Guru Hwang meletakkan buku-buku dan tas tangannya di meja. Sebelum memulai kegiatan, hal pertama yang akan ia lakukan adalah mengikat rambutnya. Dan ini akan mejadi salah satu _moment_ yang ditunggu, sebelum _moment_ utama berlangsung nantinya.

Saat Guru Hwang mengikat rambutnya ke belakang, tentu akan ada sesuatu yang menonjol ke depan. Dan para serigala lapar tentu tidak akan melewatkan kesempatan tersebut untuk mengintip.

"Okay, _guys_. Buka buku paket kalian halaman dua ratus tiga puluh satu."

 _Moment_ paling ditunggu adalah sekarang. Dimana Guru Hwang akan duduk di ujung meja guru sambil bertumpang kaki. Dan hal tersebut akan dimanfaatkan oleh para murid di barisan depan untuk mengintip ke dalam roknya. Serta kabar baiknya adalah, Guru Hwang sama sekali tidak merasa terganggu akan hal tersebut.

"Ada yang bisa membuat contoh kalimatnya?"

Kaki kiri berpindah menjadi penumpang kaki kanan. Ini adalah momen utama. Jongin memanfaatkan pergantian tersebut dengan menajamkan matanya. Waktunya hanya terbilang sedikit, sekitar tiga detik saja. Namun tanpa disangka, Kim Jongin berhasil melakukannya dengan baik.

 _Sungguh keindahan yang sangat dosa._

"Bagaimana Jongin?" tanya Chanyeol tidak sabaran.

Jongin yang semula mematung, kini menyandarkan tubuhnya dan tersenyum idot sambil menatap ke langit-langit. Jongdae yang duduk di sebelahnya langsung menggoncang-goncangkan tubuh si remaja berkulit temaram itu, berusaha membuat Jongin tidak kehilangan kesadarannya sebelum mengatakan-

"Merah muda."

Misi mengintip celana dalam Guru Hwang : _Complete_.

Kelas terus berlanjut. Kali ini, satu persatu para murid di panggil untuk menjawab soal yang ada di papan tulis. Tidak ada hal aneh lain yang terjadi sampai nama Park Chanyeol terpanggil untuk menunaikan tugasnya. Si raksasa itu menepuk dadanya singkat dan menatap teman-temannya seolah tengah berujar, "Lihat apa yang akan kulakukan sebagai pria sejati."

Chanyeol maju ke depan. Awalnya tidak ada yang salah, ia mengerjakan soal dengan baik. Sampai ketika hampir mendekati garis _finish_ , ia sengaja menunda jawabannya terlebih dahulu. "Permisi _Miss_ , saya melupakan bagian ini. Boleh saya melihat buku paket anda sebentar?"

Guru Hwang tidak keberatan. Wanita itu duduk tenang di kursinya saat Chanyeol mulai mendekat dan melihat pada buku paket yang ada di pangkuannya.

Saat itulah mata Chanyeol melebar dua kali lipat. Secara posisi, ia sangat diuntungkan. Guru Hwang yang sedang duduk, dan Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya. Fokusnya sama sekali tidak pernah terarah pada buku yang ada di pangkuan sang guru, melainkan pada bagian lain yang hanya dapat dilihat ketika posisi Guru Hwang lebih rendah darinya.

Belahan dada.

Jongin, Yifan dan Jongdae menganga lebar dengan air liur yang mengucur.

Baekhyun yang melihat kejadian tidak terpuji itu, spontan mengambil tindakan. Ini adalah pelecehan, menurutnya. Dan ia akan memberitahukan hal tersebut pada Guru Hwang langsung. Kalau beruntung, Chanyeol mungkin hanya akan mendapat cap lima jari di pipinya.

" _Miss_ ," Baekhyun menjeda ketika Chanyeol nyaris mendapatkan apa yang ia incar. Seisi kelas langsung berpusat padanya. Inilah akhir hayat dari seorang Park Chanyeol.

"Chanyeol berusaha mengintp bra yang anda pakai."

 _What the fuck !_

Hening.

Guru Hwang berkedip. Baekhyun menyeringai. Chanyeol berdo'a semoga dipanjangkan umur. Teman-temannya yang lain ikut berdo'a demi keselamatan Park Chanyeol.

Keheningan itu kemudian dipecahkan oleh Guru Hwang yang tiba-tiba bangkit dari posisi duduknya. Raut wajahnya sama sekali belum terbaca. Chanyeol sedikit demi sedikit berjalan mundur menuju pintu. Bersiap untuk lari secepat kilat sebelum ujung _high heels_ menancap di kepalanya.

"Tenang saja Baekhyun,"

Guru Hwang menyunggingkan senyum terbaiknya dan membuka satu lagi kancing bajunya yang teratas.

"Hari ini aku tidak memakai bra."

"HYAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Apa kubilang, Miss Tiffany itu terlalu polos dan jujur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Ini."

Chanyeol menyodorkan sebuah minuman kaleng yang baru saja ia keluarkan dari _vending machine_ di sebelahnya kepada Baekhyun. Tidak seperti biasanya, mereka pulang malam. Karena Baekhyun harus menyelesaikan tugas piket tanpa rekannya yang biasa (Kyungsoo pulang lebih dulu, Luhan ada kencan), dan ia hanya ditemani Chanyeol seorang. Itu pun karena dirinya yang memaksa. Maka jadilah mereka pulang terlambat hari ini.

Chanyeol sebenarnya tidak keberatan, ia memiliki segudang waktu kosong dan menemani Baekhyun bukan pilihan buruk.

"Terimakasih." Baekhyun menerima minuman dari Chanyeol dengan segera.

"Kenapa?" Chanyeol mengambil tempat duduk di sebelahnya.

Malam itu, hanya ada mereka berdua yang menunggu bus di halte. Chanyeol baik-baik saja hanya berduaan dengan Baekhyun, tapi Baekhyun justru sebaliknya. Dilihat dari matanya, ia tidak tenang.

"Aku ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Tidak aman berduaan di sini denganmu."

"Aku tidak akan memperkosamu, Baek." Chanyeol berujar polos.

Baekhyun ingin sekali menamparnya, namun urung. "Ck, bukan itu."

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu tidak tenang?"

"Bagaimana aku bisa tenang sementara kau punya banyak musuh dan kita hanya berdua saja di sini." Baekhyun berbicara dengan kecepatan seratus kilometer perjam. Butuh beberapa saat untuk Chanyeol mengerti akan apa yang diucapkan sahabatnya itu.

"Oh."

Kali ini Baekhyun tidak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak mendaratkan jitakannya di kepala Chanyeol. "Aku sudah bicara panjang-panjang dan kau hanya bilang 'OH'"

Chanyeol tersenyum meringis dan kembali berkata. "Tenang saja Baek, aku tidak pernah kalah. Kau juga tahu kan?"

Baekhyun tahu itu, ia mengenal Chanyeol lebih baik dari siapapun. Tapi masalahnya, semua manusia bisa tertimpa sial. Si bodoh Chanyeol mana bisa mengerti.

"Heh, Park Chanyeol ya?"

Baekhyun terkaget dan langsung meloncat pada Chanyeol. Ada apa dengan hari ini? kenapa tiba-tiba ada suara di belakang saat ia tengah berbicara serius dengan Chanyeol? Dan kenapa si bodoh Chanyeol justru tersenyum-senyum sekarang?

"Heeee …"

Baekhyun lalu tersadar. Ia menjauh dari Chanyeol dan memasang ekspresi ingin muntah. Dasar, bisa-bisanya si idiot itu mencari kesempatan –padahal nyatanya Baekhyun sendiri yang membuka kesempatan.

"Ekhem …"

Seseorang yang berdiri di belakang Baekhyun membuat isyarat karena merasa dirinya telah di acuhkan. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol kemudian membawa pandangan mereka pada orang yang telah mengganggu ketentraman mereka berdua.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Park Chanyeol." Sapanya dengan tangan terulur.

Chanyeol berdiri, begitupun dengan Baekhyun. Ia menatap si pengajak bicara dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut. Matanya menyiratkan ketajaman luar biasa. Sementara Baekhyun berdiri gemetaran di tempatnya. Ia mengenal orang itu. Orang berbahaya yang pernah menjadi lawan Chanyeol.

"T-tungu sebentar." Baekhyun menahan Chanyeol yang hendak bergerak maju. Matanya menangkap satu, dua, ahh tidak lebih tepatnya empat orang yang muncul tiba-tiba di belakang si pemuda yang baru saja menyapa mereka berdua. Baekhyun langsung tanggap, Chanyeol tidak boleh gegabah karena mereka kalah jumlah.

"Jadi, kau masih ingat aku 'kan?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, ia justru menatapi pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya lebih lama lagi. Atmosfer yang mereka timbulkan begitu kuat. Seakan ada kilatan-kilatan petir yang keluar dari mata mereka masing-masing. Yang kemudian beradu dan menimbulkan benturan dahsyat. Mereka mungkin terdiam, namun sebenarnya, keduanya tengah bertarung lewat pikiran.

Dan Baekhyun hanya mampu mendesah kecewa dengan mata memelas.

"Ini akan menjadi rumit."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Njong's bacod :**

Lama tidak berjumpa ceman-ceman /salaman/ Gimana kabarnya? Sehat? Semoga kalian senantiasa sehat dan dijauhkan dari kenangan mantan ya. (Njong gagal move on). Oh iya, buat temen-temen yang mau share cerita pengalamannya waktu masa putih abu-abu, boleh ketik di kolom review. Kalo ada kesempatan mungkin bisa ane masukin ke jalan cerita.

Spesial update kali ini bareng author-author tertjinta : kak **Oh Lana** , kak **Pupuputri** , nuuna **SilvieVienoy69** (muahahaha), dan kak **Sayaka Dini** (yang katanya pengen disebutin juga :v ) Otong merasa terhormat bisa update bareng kalian /mata berkaca-kaca/

Dan always, tengkyu buat temen-temen yang udah ripyu di chapter sebelumnya:

 **Guest1, Guest2, vivicho92, Guest3, ismi. ryeosomnia, nezumi shizuka, Chanta614, utarigunawan14, Asthia, namiraaa2001, exobaeolchabae, Guest4, hunniehan, B for C, ohsaera, cebe, neko, BLUEFIRE0805, fallen1004, ParkHyun47, SHINeexo, sunsehunee, WinnBaekwinn, beleng114, guest, realveraee, ChanSeHanee, Iyel, Oh Lana, Kiyomi381, nur991fah, oow, erry-shi, Oohsehunn, sanyakie, Guest5, baekyeolldl, Guest6, onlYOONA, chanmeeh, Lala Gypsophila, Strawbaekberry, Oviee, SilvieVienoy96, memomy, Orielspy, HoshinoChanB, pcy25, kmkr2728, Sebut Saja B, Chanbaek Numero Uno, SeiraCBHS, istiqomah813, Skymoebius, anaals, cntyathalia, Shinigami ker, Blacjims, deux22, Byeol11, chanzhr, ECCENDENVY.**

Alafyu all :* Kapan-kapan nyasar lagi yak !

SELAMAT TAHUN BARU (belom woy), dan PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULUL


	4. Chapter 3

**_"_ _Bukankah kalian homo? Lebih suka penis dibanding payudara."_**

* * *

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

 **Rated :** T (nyerempet M)

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor, School life.

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.

* * *

 **Chapter 3 :**

 **Pembawa acara dan Pendekar pedang**

* * *

"Jadi, kau masih ingat aku 'kan?"

Chanyeol tidak langsung menjawab, ia justru menatapi pemuda yang berdiri di hadapannya lebih lama lagi. Atmosfer yang mereka timbulkan begitu kuat. Seakan ada kilatan-kilatan petir yang keluar dari mata mereka masing-masing. Yang kemudian beradu dan menimbulkan benturan dahsyat. Mereka mungkin terdiam, namun sebenarnya, keduanya tengah bertarung lewat pikiran.

Beberapa menit terlewatkan.

Chanyeol masih memindai remaja yang berada di depannya tersebut dari atas hingga bawah. Wajah orang ini memang terlihat tidak asing. Tapi Chanyeol berani sumpah demi tubuhnya yang telah dikutuk menjadi seksi, bahwa ia benar-benar-

"Itu, … anu, kau siapa?" Chanyeol menggaruk pelipis dengan wajah serius.

Baekhyun mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar.

Empat orang yang berada di belakang si pemuda misterius spontan terlihat marah dan hendak menyerang. Namun temannya yang berada di depan cepat-cepat menahan dengan satu tangan.

Chanyeol masih kebingungan, maka ia putuskan untuk bertanya lewat Baekhyun.

"Baek, apa aku pernah berhutang uang padanya?" bisik Chanyeol dengan hati-hati. Dan Baekhyun langsung menatap tidak percaya padanya seolah tengah mengatakan, _"Apa kau benar-benar tidak mengingatnya wahai bajingan?"_

Chanyeol angkat bahu.

"Es krim stroberi, kau tidak ingat?" Pemuda itu belum jera mengingatkan.

"Maaf, bisakah kau berhenti bertele-tele? Aku bisa sakit kalau berpikir terlalu keras." Chanyeol kesal juga dengan orang yang ada di hadapannya. Ia bukan tipe orang yang gemar menghapal dan berpikir terlalu giat. Bukan apa-apa, kalau dipaksa begitu kepalanya bisa mengeluarkan asap.

Baekhyun mengambil langkah. Ia mendekati telinga Chanyeol dan berbisik, "Dia…"

"Kim. Nam. Joon."

Chanyeol masih mengernyit. "Maaf, tapi kau siap-"

"Akuorangyangberkelahidenganmuuntukmemperebutkaneskrimstroberiyanghanyatinggalsatuditokodekatpersimpanganjalanitu, bedebah !"

Anak lain yang berada di belakang Namjoon tiba-tiba menepuk pundaknya. "Itu lirik rap yang bagus."

"ITU BUKAN LIRIK RAP !" Namjoon meledak. Temannya mundur seketika.

"OH ! Kau yang waktu itu !" Seru Chanyeol. Baekhyun memukul tengkuknya dengan sekali tebas. Sambil tersenyum ia berkata, _"Kemana saja kau, bajingan pikun."_

"Bagaimana? Apa kau sehat-sehat saja, Namhyun?" tanya Chanyeol akhirnya.

"Namjoon. Namaku Kim Namjoon !"

"Oh, maaf maaf."

Namjoon mendecih. Ia bersilang tangan dan bersandar pada tiang penyangga. "Biar kuingatkan."

 _Musim panas tahun lalu…_

 _Saat itu, Namjoon beserta teman-temannya yang lain sedang kepayahan sehabis bermain baseball di lapangan yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Ia pergi ke toko yang biasa ia datangi untuk membeli eskrim stroberi, kesukaannya. Ketika itu, es krim loli yang tersedia hanya tinggal satu. Meskipun demikian, Namjoon sangat bersyukur setidaknya ia tidak kehabisan. Maka dari itu, ia dengan cepat mengambil dompetnya dan hendak membayar. Namun, hal yang tak terduga terjadi begitu saja._

 _"_ _Hmm, es hwim loli ini henak hwekali ya, Hwaekhyun. Ahu baru hahu." Chanyeol berkomentar dengan mulutnya yang penuh._

 _"_ _Ya ampun, berhentilah berbicara saat sedang makan. Dan jangan gigit es krimnya seperti itu, kau membuatku ngilu." Baekhyun menggerutu seperti biasa. Saat itu, ia memang sedang mentraktir Chanyeol es krim stroberi. Maka setelah membayar, mereka berdua pun segera keluar dari toko tersebut._

 _"_ _Tunggu sebentar." Namjoon merasa diremehkan. Jelas-jelas dia yang pertama kali menemukan eskrim itu. Tapi dua orang idiot ini dengan tidak tahu malu justru mengambilnya tanpa rasa bersalah sedikitpun._

 _"_ _Es krim itu milikku."_

 _Baekhyun dan Chanyeol yang hendak melanjutkan perjalanan pulang, spontan berhenti sejenak saat mendengar suara seorang anak laki-laki yang keluar dari dalam toko._

 _"_ _Aku sudah memakannya." Tukas Chanyeol._

 _"_ _Kalau begitu muntahkan."_

 _"_ _Heh?"_

 _"_ _Berengsek!"_

 _Namjoon menyerangnya secara membabi buta. Lalu Chanyeol dengan sigap, menghindar. Ia menitipkan eskrim lolinya untuk sementara kepada Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak berniat mencari ribut. Maka ia hanya berusaha menghindar dari pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan padanya. Ia tidak berniat untuk menyerang balik. Terlebih karena ia tidak tahu kenapa ia harus melakukannya._

 _"_ _Hey, tunggu dulu bung, kita bisa selesaikan ini baik-baik." Chanyeol masih menghindari tinju-tinju yang hendak menuju ke arahnya. "Dan lagi, kau siapa?"_

 _"_ _Aku Kim Namjoon. Orang yang akan membeli es krim itu." Namjoon menunjuk eskrim yang dipegang Baekhyun. "Aku akan memakan eskrim itu, tapi kau mengacaukan segalanya !"_

 _"_ _Apa?"_

 _"_ _Terima ini."_

 _Namjoon berniat membenturkan kepalanya pada kening Chanyeol. Namun refleks Chanyeol yang tidak main-main membuatnya menghindar dengan cepat. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya adalah sesuatu yang diluar dugaan. Bukan masalah jika Namjoon hanya meleset, tapi saat itu…_

 _DUAKKK !_

 _Kepalanya justru membentur pada tiang listrik._

 _Namjoon terkapar di trotoar. "Si-sial, aku dikalahkan."_

 _"_ _Wah, kau tidak apa-apa?" tanya Chanyeol prihatin. Ia menjadi merasa bersalah karena telah menghindar dari serangan tadi._

 _"_ _Aku akan menuntut balas… Beri tahu aku… siapa namamu?"_

 _Chanyeol menjabat tangan Namjoon yang saat itu sedang terkapar dengan darah yang mengucur dari lubang hidung. "Namaku Park Chanyeol. Salam kenal."_

 _Park Chanyeol. Setelah nama itu dicatat dalam hatinya, Namjoon pun kehilangan kesadaran._

 _…_

"Begitulah yang terjadi. Aku sudah mencaritahu tentangmu selama ini, dan aku benar-benar akan menuntut balas." Namjoon mengakhiri ceritanya dan berlanjut menatap Chanyeol dengan serius.

"Oh, lihat Baekhyun, busnya sudah datang."

"KAUBAHKANTIDAKMENDENGARKANKUDASAROTAKUDANG !"

"Woaah, lirik rap yang bagus." Baekhyun bertepuk tangan.

"Sudah kubilang itu bukan lirik rap !"

Chanyeol menyingsingkan lengan seragamnya. Ia mulai merasa terganggu juga dengan musuh jadi-jadian yang bahkan ia sendiri tidak mengingat kasusnya. "Ayo selesaikan ini secepat mungkin. Busnya sudah hampir mendekat."

Baekhyun mundur beberapa langkah. Ia butuh mengambil jarak setidaknya lima meter ketika Chanyeol akan memulai perkelahian.

"Cih. Aku tidak menuntut perkelahian." Namjoon menyeringai. "Kita akan menentukan siapa yang lebih unggul lewat pertandingan olahraga."

Namjoon sudah memperhitungkan ini sebelumnya. Melawan Chanyeol dengan otot sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Maka ia mencoba mencari celah dengan menawarkan permainan yang membutuhkan ketangkasan dan taktik jitu agar menang.

"Hmm, boleh juga. Aku bagus dalam sepak bola dan voli." Chanyeol menyombongkan kemampuan olahraganya. Sudut bibir Namjoon kembali tertarik ke atas. Ia tentu saja tidak akan memberikan tantangan yang sudah Chanyeol kuasai.

"Tidak. kita akan bermain basket."

"Kenapa harus basket?"

Tepat sasaran.

"Kita akan bertanding basket. Lusa nanti di tempatku, SMA Bangtan. Bagimana? Kau takut?"

Chanyeol terlihat menimbang-nimbang. Kalau boleh jujur, ia sama sekali tidak mengerti cara bermain basket dan ketentuan-ketentuannya. Tapi karena dasarnya ia memang tidak mau kalah, jadi jawabannya adalah YA. Mau tidak mau.

"Baiklah. Aku dan timku akan datang sepulang sekolah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Semuanya ! Berkumpul sekarang juga !"

Pagi hari, sebelum jam pertama dimulai, ada jeda waktu beberapa saat setelah bel masuk dibunyikan. Park Chanyeol berdiri di belakang meja guru, dan mengebrak-gerbraknya. Memberitahukan kepada seluruh teman-temannya untuk segera berkumpul dalam ruangan kelas.

Setelah semuanya duduk rapi di tempat masing-masing, Chanyeol memulai pengumumannya.

"Ada misi yang harus kita kerjakan." Ucapnya menggebu-gebu.

Jongdae belum apa-apa sudah mengangkat tangan. "Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk berhenti mempreteli mobil kepala sekolah?"

"Tidak, bukan itu. Lagipula kepala sekolah sudah tidak pernah membawa mobil lagi sejak dua bulan yang lalu." Chanyeol menyangkal dengan logis. "Besok, kita akan bertanding basket melawan SMA Bangtan."

"Basket? Kenapa harus basket?"

"Kenapa bukan _battle dance_?"

"Kenapa bukan _battle_ karaoke?"

Chanyeol kembali menggebrak-gebrak meja guna menenangkan rekan-rekannya yang tiba-tiba merusuh. "Kita ditantang, maka sudah seharusnya kita menjawab tantangan mereka tanpa ragu."

Kini, Suho mengangkat tangan. "Kudengar SMA itu mendapat gelar juara dua kali berturut-turut di perlombanan tahunan."

"Maka dari itu kita akan mematahkan gelar juara mereka dengan pertandingan ini. Dan Suho, kau kutunjuk untuk mencarikan seragam yang akan kita pakai saat bermain nanti."

"Eh, aku? Kenapa harus aku?" Suho menunjuk wajahnya dengan panik.

"Karena aku berkata demikian." Chanyeol menyilangkan tangannya dengan angkuh. Suho tidak berkata-kata lagi setelahnya.

"Hmm, seragam sudah diurus. Tapi siapa diantara kita yang paling jago bermain basket?"

Baekhyun yang sedang mencabut sisa sarapannya yang menyelip di gigi, menyahut santai. "Kau tidak akan percaya ini. Tapi faktanya, Luhan yang paling bisa diandalkan."

"Aku setuju." Sehun membenarkan.

Luhan menyibak poninya dengan se-cantik mungkin. "Kalau kalian memaksa,"

"Baiklah, Luhan akan kutempatkan dibangku cadangan."

"KENAPA AKU DITEMPATKAN DI BANGKU CADANGAN WOY?!" Luhan langsung meledak saat mendengar putusan Chanyeol yang seenak jidatnya sendiri.

Chanyeol mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Kau tidak tahu strategi. Setidaknya kita harus menyimpan senjata andalan kita sebagai kejutan."

Luhan mereda. Ucapan Chanyeol memang ada benarnya juga, lagipula ia tidak keberatan untuk tidak bermain dari awal. Dan, tumben sekali anak itu berotak cemerlang kali ini. Oh sudahlah.

"Bagus. Semuanya sudah kita atur." Chanyeol tersenyum puas. Ia sudah tidak sabar menantikan pertandingan mereka.

"Tinggal tunggu saja tanggal mainnya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang itu, Baekhyun dan Luhan berdiri di depan kelas dengen berhalang meja guru.

"Ya pemirsa, kembali lagi bersama saya, Byun Baekhyun. Dan rekan saya…"

"Xi Luhan."

"Kita kembali dalam acara kesayangan keluarga berencana yang akan menampilkan beberapa produk terbaru dari _home shopping_ kami, Lekong Home Shopping!"

Hadirin bertepuk tangan.

Kelas sedang kosong saat ini. Dikarenakan Guru Biologi yang seharusnya mengajar, tidak masuk dengan alasan asam uratnya kambuh. Semua orang merdeka. Maka untuk mengisi kekosongan ini, mereka melakukan beberapa kegiatan kurang penting. Contohnya seperti sekarang.

"Pemirsa, kali ini kami akan mendemonstrasikan produk terbaru dari Lekong _Home Shopping_ yang telah diperkenalkan ke seluruh dunia yaitu Chef Way. Alat masak ajaib anti lengket, anti gores, anti karat, anti rewel, dan anti badai." Baekhyun mulai mempertontonkan kebolehannya dalam berceloteh panjang lebar.

Tak mau kalah, Luhan mengambil buku paket yang telah disediakan dan menampilkannya pada penonton. Tak lupa, ia menggoreskan pena di bagian jilidnya. Berpura-pura bahwa itu adalah permukaan wajan yang tengah digores. "Lihat pemirsa, permukaannya yang dilapisi _diamond_ lima ratus karat memungkinkan anda untuk memasak lebih leluasa tanpa takut wajan anda akan tergores spatula atau semacamnya. Ini benar-benar teknologi terbaru yang dikembangkan di Korea Selatan. Memanfaatkan tambang murni untuk dijadikan mahakarya yang pastinya akan sangat mempercantik dapur ibu-ibu dirumah."

Selesai Luhan berkata tidak karuan, Baekhyun lalu mengambil alih buka paket tersebut (yang mereka anggap sebagai wajan) untuk diletakkan di atas meja.

"Langsung saja kita mulai pemirsa. Ibu-ibu di rumah pasti sudah penasaran bagaimana cara alat ini bekerja. Gampang sekali. Anda hanya tinggal menyalakan kompor dan langsung masukkan saja bahan yang akan anda masak." Baekhyun membuat gestur seolah tengh menyalakan sebuah kompor gas.

"Wow, tanpa minyak? Apa tidak apa-apa? Biasanya akan menimbulkan bekas yang lengket dan susah dibersihkan." Luhan pura-pura bertanya.

"Nah, inilah keistimewaan Chef Way dibandingkan dengan alat-alat masak lain. Ibu-ibu dirumah bisa langsung memasak bahan tanpa minyak sedikitpun. Mari kita coba. Ayo Luhan, masukan sambalnya."

Luhan pun memasukkan sambal imajiner pada wajan _pura-puranya_. Kemudian Baekhyun menggerak-gerakkan wajannnya dan menampilkannya pada penonton terdekat.

"Lihat pemirsa, sambalnya menari-nari. Dan wangi bumbunya bisa tercium bahkan sampai ke dapur tetangga." Baekhyun mengendus-endus.

"Hmmm … benar sekali pemirsa. Wanginya wangi khas sambal balado."

"Sambalnya terasa seperti, _Sambala_ _sambala bala sambalado, terasa pedas, terasa paanas …_ " Baekhyun terkekeh. Penonton mengeryit heran, mereka tidak tahu lagu apa yang baru saja dilantunkan pembawa acara jadi-jadian tersebut.

"Jadi, tunggu apa lagi pemirsa? Telepon sekarang juga ke nomor dibawah ini. Kosong delapan kosong kosong isi isi. Jangan sampai kehabisan, stok terbatas."

Belum cukup sampai di sana, Baekhyun menyambung. Ia mengeluarkan sebuah botol minum merk _Supperware_ yang cicilannya belum lunas. "Dan kalau anda menelpon sekarang juga, saat _live_ ini masih berlangsung. Anda akan mendapatkan botol minum khusus ini secara cuma-cuma dengan bonus jin di dalamnya. Anda tinggal menggosok-gosok badan botol seperti ini…" Baekhyun menggosok-gosok telapak tangannya pada permukaan botol. "… dan jin tersebut akan segera keluar."

"Woaaahh… benar-benar super dan gila sekali ya, pemirsa." Luhan terlalu _excited_. "Langsung telepon sekarang juga ke nomor di bawah ini, maka anda akan mendapatkan potongan harga senilai SERATUS PERSEN ! Bayangkan itu pemirsa, anda tidak perlu mengeluarkan uang banyak untuk produk canggih ini-"

"Maaf menyela acara kalian." Yifan tiba-tiba berdiri di depan kelas. Menghalangi pemandangan dua orang anak adam yang tengah sibuk mempromosikan barang dagangan mereka.

"Siapa yang piket hari ini?" tanya Yifan karena ia merasa tidak puas dengan ruangan kelas yang masih kotor. Begini-begini, dia cinta kebersihan. Terlebih karena guru yang akan masuk selanjutnya adalah Guru Jung. Pemimpin di pelajaran matematika yang tidak tolelir terhadap kelas yang kotor.

Yixing mengacungkan tangan. "Bukankah kau yang piket hari ini?"

"Eh, benarkah?"

Seisi kelas mengangguk membenarkan. Yifan menggaruk tengkuknya dan tersenyum kikuk. Ia terjebak dalam kebodohannya sendiri. Oh sial, siapa sebenarnya yang mengatur jadwal piket?

"Ya sudah ya sudah, lalu dengan siapa aku piket hari ini?"

Kali ini Suho yang menjawab. "Dengan Luhan dan Chanyeol."

"Aku sudah membuang sampah !" Seru Luhan ketika Yifan mendelik ke arahnya.

"Aku juga sudah." Kata Chanyeol.

Yifan memicing. "Sudah apa?"

"Sudah melihat Luhan membuang sampah."

"Mati saja sana !" Yifan hendak memukul anak itu, namun urung. "Ya sudah, ayo kita piket. Dan silahkan lanjutkan acara kalian."

Yifan mundur dari depan kamera, di susul Chanyeol yang mengekor di belakangnya. Kemudian acara promosi besar-besaran pun kembali berlanjut.

Sementara teman-temannya yang lain sibuk dengan acara hiburan dadakan itu, Yifan dan Chanyeol berjalan keluar kelas. Mereka berdua hendak berkunjung ke kelas sebelah, kelas 12 E, untuk meminjam alat kebersihan.

"Kau yang pinjam sana." Yifan mendorong Chanyeol ketika mereka telah sampai di depan pintu kelas 12 E yang tertutup. Para murid di sana mungkin tengah belajar.

"Kau saja, kau 'kan ketua kelas." Chanyeol berujar malas.

"Karena aku ketua kelas, aku memerintahkanmu untuk meminjam sapu sekarang juga. Cepat. Kuhitung sampai tiga, TIGA !"

"Hey, kau curang."

Namun Yifan terlanjur mengetuk pintu. Chanyeol tidak punya pilihan lain selain menyembulkan kepalanya ke dalam kelas.

"Permisi." Sapanya dengan hormat. Memang benar, kelas itu ternyata tengah ada kegiatan belajar mengajar. Saat Chanyeol menyembukan kepalanya, semua perhatian langsung terarah padanya.

"Boleh aku meminjam sapu?"

"Tidak boleh." Satu kelas menjawab serempak. Chanyeol _sweat-drop_.

Salah satu dari mereka berdiri. "Kau bahkan belum mengganti rugi atas kerusakan kemarin."

Kerusakan kemarin? Chanyeol kembali mengingat-ingat. Oh, saat itu memang ia tidak sengaja mematahkan tongkat pel saat bermain dengan teman-temannya. Tongkat pel itu digunakan sebagai pengganti papan selancar dan ditumpangi oleh enam orang sekaligus.

"Ah, yang itu. Aku minta maaf. Kami akan menggantinya nanti." Chanyeol masih berusaha membujuk agar mereka mau meminjamkan.

"Kelasmu juga belum mengganti rugi untuk kemoceng kami yang kalian rusak dua minggu lalu."

Chanyeol terkekeh canggung. Kemoceng? Maksud mereka mungkin kemoceng yang telah dipereteli bulunya oleh Baekhyun. Anak itu memanfaatkannya untuk membuat kok karena memakai bulu angsa sudah terlalu _mainstream_.

"Yaa, aku juga minta maaf untuk yang itu."

"Kalian juga harus mengganti untuk ember kami yang rusak. Kami kewalahan saat mengepel karena ember yang seharunya menampung air justru bocor."

Ember itu, Chanyeol ingat. Ia menggunakan ember itu sebagai helm saat bermain perang-perangan bersama teman sekelasnya. Saat itu Baekhyun hendak memukulnya dengan gagang sapu, namun ia menahannya dengan ember sebagai helm. Akibatnya ember itu yang terkena pukulan dan akhirnya mengalami keretakan yang mengakibatkan bocor.

"Aku benar-benar minta maaf. Tapi ini penting, aku-"

"Kami hanya ingin meminjam sapu kalian." Yifan tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam kelas. tanpa salam, tanpa aba-aba. Ia langsung berjalan ke pojok ruangan, dan mengambil dua batang sapu dalam genggaman. Mengabaikan guru dan warga sekelas lain yang kebingunan.

Selepasnya, ia langsung menarik Chanyeol ke dekatnya. "Aku akan mengganti rugi untuk yang kemarin. Dan kalau sampai sapu yang ini juga rusak, kalian boleh mematahkan leher orang ini."

"Oyy, bung !" Chanyeol bersiap melayangkan protes.

"Diam, ini cuma _acting_." Bisik Yifan kalem.

"Ba-baiklah."

Setelah mendapat persetujuan dari si empunya sapu. Mereka berdua pun pamit undur diri dari hadapan hadirin kelas 12 E. Berlanjut dengan melangkah menuju kelas untuk segera membersihkan ruangan.

"Bagaimana rasanya?"

Chanyeol melihat Baekhyun dan Luhan yang masih sibuk dengan acaranya. Kali ini mereka berdua mengajak seorang penonton di studio, yang tidak lain dan tidak bukan adalah Do Kyungsoo, untuk mencicipi hasil olahan menggunakan alat yang mereka promosikan.

"Fantastis … tidak ada rasanya sama sekali." Seru Kyungsoo.

Penonton bertepuk tangan.

"Aku harap mereka tidak lupa memasukkan bumbu." Komentar Chanyeol. Ia berlalu begitu saja dan memilih untuk membersihkan pojok ruangan terlebih dahulu.

Yifan melakukan hal yang sama. Ia berada di sisi yang berlawanan dan mulai mengambil beberapa sampah di bawah meja. Ini yang paling menjijikan. Beberapa monyet-monyet yang tak lain adalah warganya selalu menyimpan banyak barang-barang aneh di bawah meja. Kalau papan catur dan kartu remi, masih bagus. Tapi kalau sudah-

"Sial, siapa yang menyimpan sisa kare di bawah meja ini?"

Mendengar pekikan Yifan, Xiumin sontak menoleh ke belakang dan tersenyum minta diampuni. "Itu bekas sarapanku tadi pagi. Tolong dibersihkan."

Yifan berdecih, kenapa anak itu tidak melakukan segala sesuatu di mejanya saja. Kalau begini _sih_ , sudah seperti menaruh ranjau di daerah lawan. Ia pun beranjak mencari kolong meja lain yang butuh dibersihkan. Saat tangannya menarik sesuatu yang tidak asing, Yifan menganga.

"I-ini…"

"Oyy, Wu Yifan. Simpan kembali koleksi-koleksiku." Jongin berseru dari arah depan. Kedamaiannya yang tengah menonton acara hiburan Baekhyun dan Luhan, tiba-tiba harus terusik.

"Woaaah, majalah dewasa elit terbitan minggu ini. Kudengar harganya sangat mahal." Chanyeol tiba-tiba ikut bergabung dengan Yifan yang sedang membuka-buka halaman majalah di depannya.

"Pantas saja Jongin rela berpuasa selama seminggu tanpa jajan. Benar-benar menakjubkan." Yifan tidak tahan untuk tidak terpesona.

Jongin datang dengan tergesa-gesa. Tangannya dengan cepat merebut harta paling berharga miliknya dari tangan-tangan jahil Yifan dan Chanyeol. "Bukankah kalian homo? Lebih suka penis dibanding payudara."

"Tidak sepenuhnya. Aku masih suka payudara yang besar." Jawab Yifan enteng. Tidak peduli dengan ketiga istrinya yang diam-diam memelototi seolah keluar laser dari mata mereka.

"Aku juga." Chanyeol menimpali. Bola mata Baekhyun nyaris meloncat keluar kala mendengarnya.

"Aku juga." Jongdae turut serta. Oh, tidak ada yang peduli.

"Aku juga." Bersamaan dengan Sehun yang ikut berseru, sebuah buku paket tebal mendarat dengan selamat di wajahnya.

"A-ampun, Lu. Takkan kuulangi."

Jongin menggeleng-gelengkan kepala penuh keprihatinan. Teman-temannya memang tidak ada yang waras. Maka sebelum sesuatu yang lebih buruk terjadi, ia memutuskan untuk mengamankan beberapa majalah miliknya ke dalam tas.

Kembali pada Yifan dan Chanyeol yang sedang menjadi petugas kebersihan dadakan.

Chanyeol beralih ke barisan tengah. Ia pun meraba-raba bagian bawah dari meja teman-temannya. Tidak ada hal aneh selain sampah bekas makanan. Namun lain lagi ketika ia meraba kolong meja milik Luhan.

"Jepitan rambut?" Chanyeol sempat mengernyit sebelum kembali memasukkan benda tersebut ke tempatnya. Tangannya kembali masuk ke dalam dan kini menarik benda lain yang tak kalah sensasional dengan majalah porno milik Jongin.

"B-bra?" Rahangnya jatuh ke bawah. Semua perhatian langsung terarah padanya yang tengah memegang dalaman wanita yang berwarna oranye tersebut.

"YAH ! DASAR CABUL !" Luhan langsung berjalan cepat sambil meneriakinya. Ia merampas dengan paksa benda keramat tersebut dan tak lupa menjambak kuat-kuat rambut Chanyeol yang _terimakasih_ , cukup gondrong saat itu.

"Ke-kenapa kau memelihara benda itu? Aw, Lu, lepaskan tolong. Rambutku baru saja kuberi _pomade_. Aw, sakit Lu. Sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, bukankah buah dada milikmu tidak bisa dikantongi? Atau mungkin kau memang, aw … suka, aw … _crossdressing?_ "

"Bukan urusanmu !" Tandas Luhan sambil menendang selangakangan Chanyeol tanpa ampun. Segera ia amankan benda keramat –yang entah itu miliknya atau bukan- ke dalam tas sebelum kericuhan semakin menjadi.

Hadirin _sweat-drop_. Antara masih bingung dengan alasan kenapa Luhan membawa bra ke sekolah, atau ngilu melihat Chanyeol yang di tendang selangkangannya. Namun alih-alih menjelaskan, Luhan justru kembali bersikap seperti semula. Seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa, dan ia pun melanjutkan acara on air-nya yang sempat tertunda.

"Turut berduka atas buah zakarmu." Yifan menepuk-nepuk pundak Chanyeol dengan prihatin.

Mereka berdua kembali melanjutkan pekerjaan.

Lima menit kemudian, setelah semua kolong meja dibersihkan, lantai disapu, Yifan dan Chanyeol duduk diatas meja dengan saling beradu punggung. Sekedar melepas penat setelah bekerja sebagai petugas kebersihan dadakan. Lalu tanpa sengaja, sapu yang Chanyeol pegang tiba-tiba jatuh ke lantai. Maka dengan sigap, si telinga lebar itu meloncat turun dari meja dan menerkam gagang sapu.

"Huh?" Yifan menaikkan alisnya ketika melihat sikap aneh Chanyeol. Bocah itu tidak kunjung bangkit dan justru memegang batang sapu sambil berlutut dramatis.

"Oy, kau kerasukan?"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mendongak, menatapi Yifan dengan sorot tajam. Yifan yang awalnya terkejut, kini turut menatap tajam pada kedua mata Chanyeol sambil mengeratkan genggamannya pada gagang sapu.

"Begitulah kisah ini berawal. Seorang ksatria muda berhasil mengalahkan naga dan mendapatkan kekuatan dari pedang pusaka yang terpendam lama di dalam goa." Jongdae, tiba-tiba membacakan narasi dengan suara berat yang dibuat-buat.

Benar sekali. Mereka tiba-tiba memainkan peran dalam drama kolosal. Dan entah karena terlalu lelah atau apa, Yifan memilih untuk menuruti jalan cerita yang dibuat Chanyeol. Sekarang, mereka sama sintingnya.

Chanyeol mendadak bangkit dan mengayunkan sapunya pada Yifan. Namun sang lawan cukup cekatan, ia menangkis serangan tersebut dengan sapunya. Mengakibatkan kedua batang sapu beradu dengan sengit.

"Akulah sang ksatria baru yang akan memimpin negeri ini menuju kemakmuran." Ujar Chanyeol sambil mendorong gagang sapunya lebih kuat lagi.

"Ternyata kau memang pengkhianat. Tak kusangka rekanku sendiri akan menusukku dari belakang." Suara Yifan terdengar sangat kepayahan.

"Cih, aku bukan mahluk homo yang suka menusuk dari belakang." Chanyeol berdecih.

"Kita tidak sedang membicarakan hal itu, ksatria tolol."

Chanyeol mendorong sapunya lebih kuat, membuat Yifan tersudut dan akhirnya terpental ke belakang. Semua orang diam. _Presenter_ pembawa acara _home shopping_ ikut diam. Penonton menahan napas.

"Tak kusangka, kau cukup kuat." Yifan menyeka sudut bibirnya. Ia berdiri tertatih dengan bertumpu pada sapunya yang hampir patah.

Chanyeol tertawa-tawa dengan bengis. "Aku akan mengalahkanmu dan menjadi pendekar terhebat di dinasti Joseon."

Yifan, yang berperan sebagai pendekar lama, kini bangkit dan kembali mengayunkan gagang sapunya. "Tidak akan kubiarkan. Hyaaaaa !"

 _Jleb_

"Akh…"

Yifan menjatuhkan sapunya ketika ujung senjata milik Chanyeol menyentuh dadanya. Yang mana di dalam film berarti, pedang milik Chanyeol baru saja menembus jantung Yifan. Sang ksatria lama berlutut di lantai, merasakan kematiannya yang perlahan kian mendekat.

"Dengaaaan… seluruuuh… angkaasa raaaya memuji…pahlawan negaraaaa…"

Jongdae tiba-tiba hadir di tengah pertarungan sambil membuat gestur seolah tengah menabur kelopak bunga diantara jasad Yifan. Tak lupa dengan mengumandangkan lagu duka cita yang teramat dalam.

"Begitulah akhir cerita yang menyedihkan dari sang ksatria lama yang dikalahkan oleh seorang pendekar baru di dinasti Joseon…"

"Oyy, apa-apaan jalan ceritanya terlau pendek." Protes Jongin yang sedari tadi adalah penonton setia drama kolosal dadakan ini.

Tak lama saat _ending_ cerita tengah dinikmati baik-baik, Yifan tiba-tiba bangkit dari berbaringnya. Ia tidak jadi mati- oh bukan. Ada yang lebih penting dari itu. Karena pukulan-pukulan Chanyeol yang terlalu kuat, dan karena ia terlalu sering menahan serangan Chanyeol dengan sapunya, maka akibatnya sudah bisa diketahui.

"Gawat, yeol. Sapunya patah !"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Sore itu, di hari yang telah ditentukan …_

"Waaaah sekolahnya luas juga ya."

Semua murid kelas 12-F yang jumlahnya tak lebih dari dua belas orang itu berjalan di pelataran parkir SMU bla bla. Mereka bru saja sampai sekitar lima belas menit yang lalu, dan masih berputar-putar mencari dimana lokasi pertandingan akan diadakan.

"Lihat, di sana ada tong sampah !"

"Yixing, semua tempat pasti memiliki tong sampah." Yifan mengacak-acak rambut istrinya dengan gemas. Sebenarnya niatnya bukan begitu. Dia hanya sedang memastikan kepala Yixing masih ada isinya atau mungkin kosong melompong.

"Tidak usah bermesraan di tempat umum, bisa?" Zitao yang melihatnya hanya memutar bola mata dengan jengah. Wajar saja, dia istri termuda. Pembawaannya sedikit sensitif seperti pantat bayi.

"Lagi-lagi urusan rumah tangga." Jongdae mencibir.

"Makanya, kau juga cepat-cepat berumah tangga seperti kami. Jangan bermain solo terus. Benarkan Baekhyun?" Chanyeol tiba-tiba merangkul pingang si pendek Byun dengan mesra.

"Oh ayolah, kenapa kalian jadi _out of topic_ begini."

Saat Chanyeol hendak menanggapi pernyataan Baekhyun, saat itulah sang tuan rumah datang menyapa. Namjoon (kali ini Chanyeol mengingatnya) datang bersama dua temannya menghampiri segerombolan idiot yang tidak tahu jalan.

"Kalian sudah datang." Ucapnya berbasa basi.

"Tidak, kami masih di rumah." Jongdae berujar sembari mengorek telinga. Jongin meninju lengannya sambil tertawa pelan.

Namjoon meresponnya dengan sebuah decihan pelan. "Ikut aku."

 **.**

Selesai berganti baju, Chanyeol dan teman-temannya berkumpul di pinggir lapangan. Sementara tim lawan melakukan pemanasan, mereka justru kembali berdebat konyol. Kali ini mengenai nomor punggung.

"Sial, kenapa nomorku kosong kosong?" Yifan protes karena dia yang terakhir mengambil seragam dan tidak mendapat nomor yang lebih pantas. Padahal dia berada di posisi kapten.

"Siapa suruh kau berkeliaran saat orang lain berebut seragam." Suho mendesah. Karena ia yang bertugas dalam hal seragam, maka mau tidak mau ia pasti akan kena damprat dari si kapten tercinta. "Jangan murung begitu fan, lihat. Kalau kita berjajar, akan membentuk angka seratus."

Suho menunjukan nomor punggungnya sendiri, nomor satu.

"Seharusnya aku yang memakai nomor itu." Yifan masih ingin protes. Pokoknya dia itu kapten. Kapten harus dapat nomor yang bagus !

Kita tinggalkan dulu pasutri yang tengah berebut nomor punggung itu untuk melihat pemain lain yang juga sedang sibuk meributkan nomor punggung. Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Si jangkung sedang menggoda teman boncelnya yang mendapat nomor punggung empat.

"Kau tahu Baek, nomor empat itu angka sial. Cepat tukar dengan milik Kyungsoo."

Baekhyun merasa terhina, angka empat adalah angka favoritnya seumur hidup. "Kau juga harusnya bertukar seragam dengan Yifan, angka itu tidak pantas untukmu. Kosong lebih tepat, otakmu memang kosong kan?"

Dan mereka terus berdebat akan hal itu.

"Apa mereka tidak akan melakukan pemanasan?" Seseorang bermata kelewat sipit dari sudut berlawanan bertanya karena heran melihat tim lawannya justru mendebatkan sesuatu hal yang sama sekali tidak penting.

"Entahlah, biarkan saja mereka. Ayo berbaris, kita akan mulai sekarang."

"Semua pemain harap berbaris di lapangan. Kita akan memulai pertandingannya !" seorang wasit berseru di tengah-tengah lapangan.

"Hah? Sudah mulai? Gawat, aku ingin ke toilet." Chanyeol mendadak memegangi kandung kemihnya. "Tunggu sebentar, jangan gantikan aku. Aku segera kembali."

"Hoi, pertandingannya sudah mau dimulai. Oyy, Chanyeol ! Setan kau." Yifan berteriak percuma karena Chanyeol sudah terlanjur menghilang menuju toilet terdekat.

"Ya sudah, kita mulai saja. Dia tidak akan lama." Ajak Sehun. Ia merasa tidak enak karena tim lawan sudah menunggu di tengah lapangan. Yifan menyetujuinya. Kemudian ia menggiring kawan-kawannya menuju lapangan. Mereka _seharusnya_ sudah hendak berbaris sebelum Jongin menginterupsi dengan terburu-buru.

"Tunggu, tunggu. Bagaimana kalau kita lakukan pemanggilan pemain terlebih dahulu? Supaya terdengar keren." Usulnya tak lupa sambil mengacungkan jempol.

Yifan mengerang frustasi. "Jongin sialan. Jangan banyak tingkah."

"Eh? Kedengarannya menarik. Ayo kembali ke pinggir lapangan." Baekhyun berlari sambil menarik tangan Sehun.

"Ayo, Jongdae. Kau sebutkan nama kami dari sana." Titah Sehun pada Kim Jongdae yang sedang duduk tenang di bangku cadangan. Jongdae, Suho, Xiumin, Yixing, Zitao, Luhan dan Kyungsoo memang diposisikan di sana dan menunggu untuk main. Tapi khusus untuk Jongdae, kemungkinan ia tidak akan pernah dimainkan. Mengingat Chanyeol pernah mengatakan bahwa, _"Jongdae hanya penggembira saja."_

Yifan yang sudah berposisi di tengah lapangan, terpaksa kembali ke pinggir hanya untuk menuruti tingkah gila rekan satu timnya. Dia bersumpah bahwa ini adalah terakhir kali mereka bertingkah. Setelahnya, bocah-bocah itu akan ia bantai habis-habisan. Digantung di ring basket bila perlu.

"Ya, pemirsa yang berada di stadion maupun di rumah, di tempat kerja maupun di sekolah, di dunia maupun di alam baka, anda sedang menyaksikan pertandingan langsung partai final dari kejuaraan basket tingkat SMA, antara Sungji melawan Bangtan. Siapakah yang akan menjadi pemenangnya? Mari kita saksikan-"

"TERLALU LAMA !" Yifan mengerang untuk kesekian kali.

Jongdae mengekeh takut. "Baiklah, untuk mempersingkat waktu. Mari kita perkenalkan terlebih dahulu para pemain dari SMU Sungji." Ia kembali bersemangat. Matanya mengarah pada pemain pertama yang akan ia sebutkan.

"Yang pertama adalah si pelari tercepat dengan nilai matematika yang tidak pernah lebih dari tiga, Byun Baekhyun."

Para pemain cadangan bertepuk tangan dengan meriah.

Baekhyun melambai-lambai sambil berlari ke tengah lapangan dengan semangat. Ia melambaikan tangan pada semua orang yang menonton di atas tribun. Meski tak ada satupun diantara mereka yang mengenalnya.

"Aku sayang kalian !" Serunya sambil melambaikan tangan pada gelombang manusia yang tidak jelas bentuknya. Baekhyun mengira dirinya tengah berada dalam sebuah konser. Konser pertunjukan orang tidak waras _sih_ , mungkin iya.

"Selanjutnya, pemain tampan dengan kemampuan biasa saja, Oh Sehun." Sehun berlari ke lapangan dengan biasa saja. Tidak terlalu banyak tingkah.

"Kemudian si penakluk wanita yang juga pengoleksi ribuan majalah dewasa, Kim Jongin."

Jongin berjalan lamban menuju lapangan. Sengaja, ia sedang memperhatikan beberapa penonton di tribun yang ternyata didominasi oleh kaum rok pendek. Sembari melambai tampan, ia pun tak lupa mengerlingkan mata pada salah seorang gadis beruntung yang ada di atas sana.

Kyungsoo mencibir. "Kusumpahi matamu tertusuk lidi."

"Lalu, kita memiliki Kapten dengan temperamen buruk dan beralis _Angry Bird_ , Wu Yif-" Jongdae belum sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya karena Yifan terlanjur menimpuknya dengan botol minuman.

"Wu YiFuck." Rutuk Jongdae sambil memegangi pelipisnya yang menjadi korban sasaran.

Selesai dengan acara pemanggilan, para pemain kemudian saling berhadapan di tengah lapangan. Namun, tim lawan menyadari bahwa pemain SMU Sungji belum lengkap. Mereka mengajukan _complain._

"Kenapa kalian hanya empat orang? Dimana satu lagi?" Namjoon menggeram. Sudah cukup timnya dipermainkan dengan idiot-idiot ini yang kelihatannya tidak pernah tahu arti kata serius. Sekarang, mereka bahkan bercanda dengan jumlah pemain.

"Tidak apa-apa, kita mulai saja." Ujar Yifan yang sudah geram ingin segera memantulkan bola.

"Tapi kalian belum lengkap,"

Yifan tersenyum manis. "Mulai saja, keparat. Si berengsek Chanyeol akan segera menyusul."

Semua orang bergidik.

Peluit panjang dibunyikan, permainan dimulai. Sorak sorai penyemangat dari arah penonton mulai silih bersahutan. Karena ini di kandang lawan, jadi wajar saja jika sorakan untuk tim SMA Bangtan terdengar lebih keras daripada mereka yang hanya berjumlah tujuh orang. Untuk sesaat, Baekhyun merasa menyesal karena tidak membawa lebih banyak _supporter_. Namun pemikirannya itu cepat-cepat ditepis oleh keberadaan Jongdae yang lebih menghebohkan dibanding penonton manapun.

"GO! GO! SUNGJI GO ! ... GO! GO! SUNGJI GOBLOK !"

Jongdae berteriak nyaring sembari memukul-mukul botol minuman bekas merk _Ponari Sweat._ Ia memukul-mukul dengan semangat tanpa peduli apa isi dari yel-yel nya.

Baekhyun merasa, ia tidak perlu khawatir lagi dengan yang namanya _supporter._

Permainan berlangsung cepat. Entah sadar atau tidak, tapi para pemain dari kubu Yifan sama sekali belum menyentuh bola semenjak _tip-off_. Selain itu, mereka pun terlalu terbawa alur permainan dari lawan. Akibatnya, mereka tidak berkutik ketika salah satu dari tim lawan yang berpostur tubuh paling pendek memasukkan bola.

" _Nice shot_." Namjoon bertepuk tangan. Ia dan anggotanya yang lain kemudian mundur.

Yifan mendapatkan bola untuk pertama kali. Ia pun berniat menyerang balik dan mencetak angka. Namun saat ia berlari dengan membawa bola, tiba-tiba peluit berbunyi. Wasit menghentikan permainan sesaat.

"Nomor enam puluh satu, masuk."

Chanyeol bergabung ke lapangan diikuti cengiran bodohnya.

"Hallo semua, ow" Chanyeol hendak menyapa teman-temannya, namun ia terlanjur dikejutkan oleh _chest pass_ dari Yifan yang datang tanpa aba-aba.

"Masukkan bolanya, cetak angka, lalu selesaikan ini dengan cepat."

Chanyeol menyeringai. "Okey."

Ia pun menggiring bola dengan kecepatan tinggi. Bahkan Luhan, orang yang cukup mengerti dunia perbasketan dan dilantik sebagai pelatih dadakan pun, merasa heran karena Chanyeol bermain dengan baik. Luhan bahkan baru tahu bahwa Chanyeol mampu mendribble bola. _Ternyata dia tidak sebodoh yang kubayangkan_ , ujarnya dalam hati.

"Hallo, bung." Sapa Chanyeol ketika ia berhadapan langsung satu lawan satu dengan salah seorang pemain yang berpostur tidak lebih tinggi darinya. Namun alih-alih membalas sapaan Chanyeol, anak itu justru tersenyum remeh.

"Ngomong-ngomong, wajahmu mengingatkanku pada Baekhyun."

"Heh?"

Bagus, sementara ia lengah. Chanyeol segera memutar tubuhnya 360 derajat ke sisi kanan, dan melepaskan diri dari penjagaan. Ia pun berlari dengan cepat menuju tiang eksekusi tanpa memperdulikan beberapa teriakan yang memanggil namanya.

"Hoi, Chanyeol !"

Terlambat. Chanyeol terlanjur melakukan _lay-up_. Dan ia tersenyum lebar setelahnya.

"Si bodoh itu." Yifan telah bersiap untuk menyerang Chanyeol, namun langkahnya terhenti ketika Baekhyun telah lebih dulu berlari ke arah si telinga lebar tersebut,

"Tolol !"

Dan menendang bokongnya. Park Chanyeol tersungkur ke depan dengan badan menelungkup.

"Bodoh, bodoh, otakmu itu ditaruh dimana, hah?" Baekhyun menginjak-injakkan kakinya di pantat Chanyeol.

"Baek, apa yang kau lakukan?" tanya Chanyeol bingung.

"Harusnya aku yang bertanya seperti itu, apa yang kau lakukan?" hidungnya kembang kempis.

"Kau memasukkan bola ke dalam jaringmu sendiri."

"Hah?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Daftar plesetan :

Lekong home shopping : Dari Lejel home shopping

Supperware : Tupperware

Ponari Sweat : Pocari Sweat

Dan lain sebagainya.

* * *

 **Njong's Bacod** : Okey, chapter ini emang ancur sangat. Maafkeun ke absurd-an gua yang makin hari makin menjadi. Gua ga bermaksud, ini semua terketik begitu saja /halah/ Dan kenapa harus basket? Ahh, ide ini meluncur begitu saja men. Kalo ada temen pembaca yang berteman ama gua di fesbuk pasti tahu kalo gua sempet nyinggung IBL di status. Yup, emang mungkin ga se-amazing NBA, tapi buat gua yang tergila gila sama _"three point"_ , itu seru banget. Oh iya, buat yang penasaran kenapa gua pake SMU sungji, kenapa ga sma exo atau sma SM, atau SM High school (biar keinggris-inggrisan). Ada alasannya. Simple aja sih, denger denger Sungji ini masuk daftar 3 sekolah terburuk di koriya. Ga ada peraturan di sana. Jadi ya, hahahaha anak anaknya kampret, sekolahnya juga harus bangsat :3

Namjoon disini rapmon ya, nanti anak buahnya keluar satu satu. Dan chapter ini mungkin kebanyakan filler, jadi gua berniat bagi jadi dua bagian. Semoga ada humor yang nyangkut. Gua belom mau masukin action tawuran atau full romens chanbaek di sini. Biarlah kita nyampah dulu aja.

Buat temen-temen yang masih di bawah umur. Gua ga bakalan ngasih peringatan "don trai dis et hom". Kalo kalian mau nakal silahkan, bikin kenangan sebanyak mungkin di SMA, cumaaaa.. yang harus tau batasannya. Jangan sampai jadi kriminal atau keenakan main sampe lupa diri. Serius, jangan kelewatan. (Ttd : Kak Njong yang pernah nyaris tinggal kelas) udah itu aja pesan dari kakak /JAN KETAWA WOY/

Dan… ini balesan ripyu buat temen-temen yang mampir kemaren. Pengen aja si ngebacot, biar gua ga berasa jones jones amat :'v

 **Kiki2231** : Thanks udah nyasar ya. Gatau kenapa bisa pada bangsat gini, mungkin dikasih makan kecoa goreng tiap harinya xd. Ngga kok, ga penuh misteri, Cuma lagi maen rahasia2 aelah. Sip, chapter tiga udah meluncur nih, *kedipin* *kelilipan*.

 **viviCho92** : ga semua official keknya, hehe. Wes pasti hepi ending, ato mungkin nyerempet dikit /nyerempet apa?/ xd. Thanks udah nyasar ya.

 **Vanilla92** : Alhamdulillah udah bikin ngakak anak orang XD. Yoss, ini udah di update. Happy newyear juga, entahlah tergantung reader mau dinaikin ato kagak hehe. Thanks udah nyasar ya

 **Chanbaeqiss** : Chanyeo ga ada maksud apa-apa. Mereka emang temenan, temen tapi ya gitulah :v Thanks udah nyasar ya.

 **Yukiyukaji** : ASTAJIM YUKI, ENTAHLAH INI EPEP MACAM MACAM RASANYA. ANAK ANAK SINI PADA BANGSAT SEMUA. Yosh, udah di update nih, nyasar lagi ya.

 **Honeybbh** : Apa ini? entah lah, mungkin semacam guyonan di siang bolong XD Chanbaek sahabatan, tapi ya gitulah :v Chanbaek momentnya mungkin belom banyak, ditunggu aja yak. Thanks udah nyasar xd

 **Chanie11** : Alhamdulillah udah ngakak ya, jangan lupa mingkem lagi. Iya, suho nguke disini. Yossh, chapter tiga udah naik. Silahkan nyasar lagi.

 **BLUEFIRE0805** : mungkin ini bukan kelas, tapi RSJ XD yang baru datang pastinya orang heuheu. Thanks udah nyasar ya xd

 **Socloverqua** : Karena tbc adalah hak segala bangsa, oleh sebab itu, maka… /halah/ Iya ini udah next, Cuma chanbaek momentnya masih otewe, ditunggu ya. Hamdalah kalo ff ini bikin terhibur yaw hohoho. Ini udah fast belom? Njong takut di santet.

 **onlYoona** : Makasih dedek udah terharu :'v kaga, dia urat malunya udah kepotong. Chapter baru udah naik ya, silahkan nyasar.

 **Rukichi kurosaki** : Unem nya mengingatkanku pada shinigami bleach :v Gimana bayangin chanyeol ngupil? Enak kah? Xd Makasih udah suka fic kampret ini ya. Bahasanya emang sengaja gua bikin rada slengean, biar enjoy bacanya. Chapter baru udah naik ya, enjoy !

 **Namiraaa2001** : Hello, siapa ya? /ditabok/ canda neng, masa ga inget. Kamu tukang gado gado yang jualan di pertigaan itu kan? :'v wah, chapter kemaren kurang greget ya. Yodah dibales deh ama chapter sekarang. semoga greget. Kalo soal berantem beranteman, itu udah prnah dibahas di prolog, cuma mungkin ga terlalu jelas… dan ya, mereka cuma bespren, tapi doaian aja semoga naik level… Luhan sayang kok ama Sehun, dan kalo kamu lihat gaya-gaya pacaran anak jaman sekarang, pasti kamu ngerti. Kadang cewek kan emang banyak maunya :v… tahun baru kemarin di isi sama update smerig heheh… iya iya, gua tau kita sesama jomblo, tapi yang penting sekarang udah update kan? XD silahkan nyasar.

 **Erry-shi** : Ini udah next ya, cahyo sudah dipastikan badas nan idiot xd Silahkan nyasar.

 **Clouds6104** : Wah, awas jadi lupa diri, lupa nama, lupa gebetan /apa?/ Hamdallah udah bikin anak orang ngakak, lain kali jan banyak banyak baca ff gua ya, ntar masuk RSJ. Njong tidak bertanggung jawab :v Chapter terbaru udah di update, silahkan nyasar yak.

 **CBfrlght** : Bagian akhir sengaja dibikin sok sok misterius. Moment chanbaeknya masih otewe, ditunggu yak :v Yoss, chap terbaru udah di apdet. Silahkan bernyasar ria

 **Byun Jie** : Makasih udah suka hehe, semoga tidak mengecewakan yak. Siap, chap terbaru udah naik, cb moment masih otewe :v

 **Biezzle** : Hamdallah udah ngakak ya, jangan lupa mingkem tapi. Yap, setiap murid punya harta karun terpendam /apaan/ Jangan sampe penasaran, silahkan nyasar. Chap terbaru udah naik.

 **Yousee** : Chapter baru udah naik ya :))

 **nEVILle** : Udah di update, ayo next !

guest : yes, he does. Buat also an idiot XD

 **Sonewbamin** : sayapun disini menunggu dia yang tak kunjung kembali /njong gagal mup on season 2/ moment cb nya masih otewe yaa. Fighting juga !

 **Exolafh** : Ahahahaha juga. syukurlah dijadikan penghibur, lama lama gua bangun taman hiburan juga disini. Ditunggu aja yak, romens akan datang dengan sendirinya. Chap terbaru udah naik, SEMANGAT BACANYAAAA…

 **Fujoness** : Laf juga lah sama elu ness. Ini kemasuk fast update kaga? /KAGA OYY/ yodah baca aje ye.

 **Sherly. Gdragon** : Astaga sher, gua jadi merasa gembira perut lo sakit /canda/ sama, gua juga baru lulus kemaren sore :v

 **Yongbekyu** : Akhirnya ya :v syukurlah, ada juga yang bilang ff ini keren. Siap, siap, fighting juga yak.

 **Oviee** : WOW ugha, mwehehe. Iniudah dilanjut, nyasar yaaa…

 **ECCEDENVY** : PUJA KERANG AJAIB ULULULULL /angkat kerang/ WAKAWAKWAK GUA JUGA BINGUNG JADINYA MO BALES APA. YODAH, NYASAR LAGI YAK.

 **Fvirliani** : Halllo juga ! wohooo, gitu tah. Hamdallah kalo ff ini lucu, otp udah ada yang jadian, Hunhan, kris sama istrinya. Tbc nya ngampretin banget pokoknya. Sip, ini udah dilanjut yak, silahkan nyasar di kotak review.

 **Chanbaek1992** : Kak njong juga boleh /kepengen lo itumah/ wah wah wah, terharu sama reader yang rela bela belain subuh subuh Cuma buat baca ff kampret ini. Wkwkwkw manjat pohon? boleh lah boleh. Sekarang kelas berapa? jan manjat manjat lagi yak, jatoh ntar berabe XD Sipp, ini udah dilanjut yaa

 **Neapolitana** : Haiii juga, makasih udah mau nyasar kesini. Syukurlah kalo ngakak, cy emang di imejin /?/ kek gitu mwehehe. Tenang aja, lambat laun mereka pasti di upgrade hubungannya. Soal tiffany, gatau lah, itu bener-bener ngampretin. Wkwkwk iya, panggil njong aja biar akrab. Ini udah di update, semoga suka yaa

 **Park ae nie** : Makasih udah suka ! Iyap, ini uda di update. Panggil njong aje yaa, authornim kebagusan soalnya :v

 **Anaals** : Sumpeh gua juga ga ngerti kenapa bisa nulis kayak gini :v Syukurlah kalo menghibur, cb yaaa gitulah XD yoss, udah di update yaa

 **Herzana00kurnia** : Ini udah dilanjut :v

 **Chanbaekssi** : WAAAA TENGKYUUU. Ini udah dilanjut yaw :v

 **SilvieVienoy69** : Waks, kalo ga salah, gua juga nonton dah, yang ada kembaran guanya itu kan, si Justin? /tabok/ Chanbaek masih otewe nih romens nya, suatu saat mungkin naik level. Dari bespren, jadi laki bini. Serius, gua ngetikanya jadi ikutan ngakak, tadinya mau hyuna yang dijadiin guru di sana, tapi entahlah suka yang polos polos hahah, muka tipani rada mendukung soalnya. Kalo gua sih, gurunya pernah mewek gegara gw ama temen sekelas diem diem ga sengaja liat dadanya yang ke ekspos /malah curhat juga/ Sebenernya bukan ekstrim sih nun, Cuma saling terbuka aja /terbuka ndasmu/ belom deh, chanyeol belom ada niat ngefrontal padahal hatinya pengen banget :v Njir otak kriminal, gini gini otong juga adek karbitan elo nun xd Yah, biar rada kekinian emang, tapi yang sekarang keknya engga. Projeknya udah kelar pan ye, tinggal buku kite aja. /KITA?/ hohoho /cipok banjir/

 **Pcy25** : Syukurlah, udah bikin anak orang ngakak :v cb emang sok misterius gitu, padahal aslinya sinting. Sip, ini udah di next yaaw

 **Parkcheonsafujoshi** : Sorry kelamaan, sekarang update lagi :v

Indrisaputri : Ane juga kangen, makanya bikin fict ini buat nostalgia wakss

 **Shellapcys18** : INI UDAH DI NEXT DEK, GAPAPA JOIN AJA LANGSUNG XD HUBUNGAN CHANBAEK MASIH JALAN DITEMPAT. MAKASIH UDAH MAMPIR YOO

 **Skymoebius** : Entahlah, ini dia jawabannya :v itulah serigala berbulu kelinci. Sipp, udah di next yaa

 **GitaPark** : Chanbaek doain aja cepet-cepet naik level :v musushnya chanyeol, ada di chapter ini. Sip, udah dilanjut yaa

 **Miichaniee** : Keren apanya waksss. Friendzone memang menyakitkan hwhwh, ini udah di update yaa. Jan panggil authornim dek, kebagusan buat guanya xd

 **Neli amelia** :Tenang tenang, kalau sudah waktunya, mereka bakalan kawin juga heheh, chap terbaru udah naik yaaa

 **SeiraCBHS** : waksss, itu emang sering. Apalagi kalo jam jam siang hari abis dzuhur, pengennya caw aja maen ama yang laen :v

 **Chanta614** : Jan mampir-mampir kesini lo dek, lanjutin sana ff lu, ntar gua baca. /tendang/

 **Lala Altonen Gypsophila** : La la la, aku sayang sekali… DORAEEEMOONN…. Sama sama la, gua juga ga sengaja update ini :v … Chanbaek emang masih, yaaa gitulah, entah kapan mau maju. Serius, kalo masalah diksi, gua angkat tangan. Bukannya merendah, tapi kalo dibandingin sama author author lain, ugh gua masih jauh. Masa masa esemka… bisalah bisa nanti kita atur. Weh weh, iyakah? Gua ga inget sampe situ sih. Soalnya rivai banyak tendang tendangannya di sono /salah fandom lagi/ Levi's day udah kelewat hoi ! Sip, ini next nya udah naik. Yoooo

 **Beleng Kim** : nanti kalo sudah waktunya :'

 **Sebut Saja B** : Ya itulah anak anak muda jaman sekarang /woi/ ngga ngga, aka nada hal tak terduga yang akan terjadi *senyum psikopat* yang terakhir itu ….. manusia.

 **KyusungChanbaek** : Syukurlah bisa ngakak yaa, terimakasih sudah terhibur :v

Utarigunawan14 : Berharap boleh boleh saja, tapi untuk segera, kayaknya memakan waktu lama :'v jangan dibikin penasaran, langsung dibaca aja nyokk :v

Cntyathalia : Ini udah di next, nyasar yaaaa

Chanmeeh : Asdfghjkl ini ff emang ga baik buat kesehatan wakss INI UDAH DILANJUT DEK, NYASAR YAAA

 **Chanzhr** : AAAA akhirnyaa, wakkk syukurlah kalo ngakak :v Ini udah di next yoooo

 **Ryuusuke622** : tengkyuu, konfliknya nanti nyusul yoo. Yosshh

 **Hunniehan** : Tipe tipe temen impian gitu ye :v Wakss, udah di next nih, nyasar yaa

 **SHINeexo** : Astaga astaga ff ini emang ga baik dah buat kesehatan :v yang terkahir itu…. orang. Sipp !

 **Ismi. ryeosomnia** : SMERIG? Hohoho, nanti nanti. Yang manggil cy itu seorang manusia berinisial rapmon, eh

 **Ohsaera** : Mweheheh sip, ini udah dilanjut yooo. Yehet !

 **Baeqtpie** : Wkwkwkwk ini seiusan humornya masih cetek, tapi emang ga baik kalo dibaca lama lama. Kotak tertawa bisa rusak :v Sip, udah dilanjut yaa, semoga ga kelamaan XD

Well, segitu aja buat apdetan kali ini. Makasih buat yang udah nyempetin buat nyasar kesini, langsung join aja bro. Jangan sungkan sungkan :v ff ini selalu tersedia buat di baca. Udah gitu aja.

p.s : bilang sama gua kalo chapter ini rate-nya udah kelewat T, ntar gua ganti.

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULUL


	5. Chapter 4

**" _Bagaimana cara menentukan siapa yang paling jantan diantara mereka semua?"_**

* * *

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor, School life.

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.

* * *

 **Chapter 4:**

 **Teori ukuran payudara wanita**

 **(A, B, C dan D)**

* * *

"Kau memasukkan bola ke dalam jaringmu sendiri."

"Hah?"

Chanyeol melongo.

Baekhyun mendesah prihatin.

Para pemain cadangan _facepalm_.

"Sudah kuduga dia memang ceroboh." Luhan berujar lirih.

Sementara itu Chanyeol hanya membungkuk berkali-kali di depan rekan-rekan satu timnya. Kedua tim lalu berkumpul di tengah-tengah dan melakukan sidang atas apa yang telah terjadi. Keputusan final diambil, dan kedua pihak sepakat untuk tidak memperpanjang urusan. Anggap saja, tadi itu hanya insiden kecelakaan, tidak ada penambahan skor. Berhubung ini permainan tidak resmi, hal itu boleh-boleh saja.

"Kami tidak butuh skor darimu, aku bisa mencetaknya sendiri semauku." Namjoon berkata dengan angkuhnya.

"Bagus. Tadi itu hanya kecelakaan, aku juga tidak berniat memberikannya untukmu." Ujar Chanyeol. Ia menjilat bibirnya dengan senyum menyeringai. _Oh_ , dia mulai serius rupanya. Dan Baekhyun melihat itu. Si pendek langsung berdiri di samping si bongsor dan membisikkan kata-kata ancaman.

"Sekali lagi membuat masalah, kau akan dicadangkan."

Chanyeol langsung mengubah raut wajahnya semanis mungkin. "Jangan begitu sayang. Kau tahu tim ini tidak akan menang tanpa aku di dalamnya."

 _Apa itu sebuah permohonan berikut gombalan?_

"Terserah." Baekhyun merasakan bola matanya berputar.

Permainan berlanjut. Kali ini, kekuatan mereka seimbang. Yang satu bermain dengan apik sesuai teknik yang telah mereka pelajari, sementara satu lainnya bermain sesuka hati. Tidak usah dijelaskan tim mana yang bermain dengan mengandalkan kemauan sendiri –kita sudah bisa menebak. Tapi siapa sangka, permainan ini enak ditonton. Pebasket resmi bermain dengan pebasket –kurang ajar, (yang sebetulnya tidak begitu paham dengan aturan dalam basket). Sampai tiga menit terlewatkan, belum ada satupun yang mencetak angka.

"Kita belum mencetak angka sama sekali." Jongin, ditengah kegiatannya memantulkan bola, sekilas melirik pada Yifan untuk meminta ide.

"Oper pada Sehun." Titah Yifan, namun matanya mengisyaratkan ke arah lain.

Jongin cukup mengerti. Untuk saat ini, ia lebih mempercayai kode isyarat daripada ucapan. Maka sebelum dirinya terlalu lama membawa bola, si kulit bundar itu segera diberikan pada seseorang yang berdiri di kanannya.

Bukan Sehun, tapi Chanyeol.

Dan seperti dugaan, Chanyeol yang tengah dikawal Namjoon tidak semudah itu meloloskan diri. Maka untuk mempermudah anak itu bebas, Yifan berdiri di belakang Namjoon dan memberi isyarat supaya Chanyeol berlari ke kiri.

Chanyeol menurut, ia pun berlari ke sisi kiri dan membiarkan Namjoon untuk berbalik mengejar. Namun sebelum itu terjadi, Yifan sudah lebih dulu menghadangnya dengan punggung.

"Sial, _screen_." Namjoon mengumpat. "Seokjin !" ia lalu berteriak memanggil seseorang yang berdiri di bawah jaring.

"Serahkan padaku." Seseorang yang dipanggil SeokJin itu (Bukan, bukan Jin pengabul permintaan, tolong) lalu melompat untuk menyamai lompatan Chanyeol yang hendak memasukkan bola. Ia berniat memblok.

" _Fake?_ "

Chanyeol menyeringai. Ia tidak memasukkan bola di lompatan pertama dan turun lebih dulu untuk kembali melompat. Seokjin berdecih, mengutuki dirinya sendiri yang termakan tipuan basi dari pemain amatiran seperti Chanyeol.

"Kumasukkan ya."

Dua angka berhasil diraih.

"YEAH, HIDUP CHANYEOL !" Jongdae berteriak sambil memukul-mukul botol bekasnya. Kali ini merk Akua.

Yifan tersenyum remeh. Yah, akhirnya si bodoh itu melakukannya. Ia pun teringat tentang apa yang mereka diskusikan bersama Luhan sebelum pertandingan ini berlangsung.

Bahwa di kuarter pertama, mereka hanya akan melakukan uji coba.

 _"Sehun, Jongin, Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan kau akan jadi starter." Tidak heran bahwa Luhan hanya berbicara dengan Yifan, keempat pemain lain terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri. "Aku akan bermain di kuarter kedua."_

 _Jongin dan Sehun sibuk berbisik dan sesekali tertawa kecil. Baekhyun sedang bermain-main dengan rambut Chanyeol sementara si empunya mengupil dalam. Luhan menghela napas, benar-benar hanya Yifan yang bisa diandalkan._

 _"Lalu yang lain?" tanya Yifan._

 _"Akan diturunkan jika keadaan sudah memburuk." Luhan memijit keningnya. "Untuk sepuluh menit pertama, arahkan semua tim untuk memberikan bola pada Chanyeol. Kau boleh menembak saat waktu mulai menipis, usahakan three point."_

 _"Aku, aku juga ingin three point, dari mana aku harus menembak?" Chanyeol meski tidak menaruh perhatian penuh, ternyata mendengarkan._

 _"Dari bangku penonton." Luhan menjawab sesukanya. Lagipula bila dijelaskan, Chanyeol juga tidak akan langsung paham. Jadi ia memilih untuk kembali mendiskusikan siasatnya bersama Yifan. "Suruh saja si bodoh itu menembak dari jarak dekat."_

 _"Jadi, tugas yang lain hanya mendapatkan bola dan mengopernya pada Chanyeol?"_

 _"Yap, kalau beruntung, mereka juga bisa memasukkan bola. Tapi persentasinya minim. Kita akan mencoba strategi ini di kuarter pertama."_

 _Yifan mengangguk-angguk, Luhan boleh juga. Ternyata selama ini otaknya tidak hanya dipenuhi barang diskonan. "Baiklah."_

 _"Jadi kita selesai? Yossh, ayo kita ambil seragam." Ajakan Chanyeol menggerakkan yang lain untuk segera menghampiri Suho, minus Yifan dan Luhan. Mereka berdua masih asyik dalam obrolan._

 _"Heh, kau percaya juga ya pada Chayeol?" tanya Yifan._

 _Luhan memangku dagunya dengan sebelah tangan. "Si bodoh itu." Dia tersenyum kecil. "Kemampuannya memang jauh lebih buruk dariku. Tapi pada siapa lagi kita akan bergantung?"_

 _Yifan mengendikkan bahu._

 _"Lagipula," Luhan memiringkan kepalanya dan menatap Yifan dengan senyum lima jari._

 _"Chanyeol tidak pernah kalah."_

Ya, setidaknya itulah yang dipercayai semua orang.

Kini, kembali pada kedua tim yang masih berebut angka. Di menit-menit terakhir kuarter pertama, permainan mulai memasuki fase agresif yang berlebih. Mungkin karena diburu waktu. Tekanan itupun membuat kedua tim saling mengejar skor. Untuk saat ini, Chanyeol dengan timnya tertinggal lima poin.

"Sial." Sehun mendesis ketika ia kesulitan menemukan celah untuk mengoper pada Chanyeol yang saat itu tengah dijaga oleh dua orang. Tim lawan ternyata sudah menyadari bahwa Chanyeol adalah mesin pencetak angka satu-satunya.

"Kami tahu kalian hanya bergantung pada si tiang ini." ujar Namjoon dengan senyum meledek.

 _Benar begitu?_

"Tidak, tidak juga." Luhan menyeringai setan dari bangku pemain cadangan. Satu tangannya mengisyaratkan pada Yifan untuk berbuat sesuatu. Yang mana pemberitahuan bahwa waktu semakin menipis dan si Kapten harus segera mendapat bola untuk melancarkan serangan.

Yifan membaca situasi. Bahwa Luhan secara tidak langsung telah mengatakan, _hentikan kakimu di depan garis dan lempar bolanya dari sana. Kalau tidak masuk, kutelanjangi kau bulat-bulat !_ Setidaknya sih, begitu.

Maka dengan satu lirikan mata, Yifan meminta bola pada Sehun. Dan bersyukurlah karena dirinya mendapat penjagaan yang cukup longgar, sehingga mampu melancarkan serangan dengan leluasa. Dengan begitu, tingkat akurasinya juga tinggi. Sisanya, hanya keberuntungan yang bisa menjawab.

Bola dilepaskan, penonton menahan napas. Jika di film-film, maka wajah pemain akan diperlihatkan satu persatu ekspresi tegangnya –dengan musik yang mendebarkan tentunya.

Lalu peluit dibunyikan.

" _Three point_ !"

"Yahooooo !"

Dan beberapa detik berikutnya, kuarter pertama pun berakhir. _Well_ , setidaknya selisih poin mereka tidak terlalu jauh. Diberkatilah kau, Wu Yifan !

"Bagus, Yifan sudah memperpendek jarak angkanya." Luhan mondar-mandir dengan gulungan kertas yang ia pukul-pukulkan pada telapak tangan. Ia pun memberi nasihat panjang lebar mengenai strategi mereka untuk kedepannya. Tapi sayang,

"Yixing, tolong pijitkan pundakku- aw, jangan keras-keras !"

"Ada yang melihat botol minumku? Ayolah, cicilannya belum lunas."

"Bangunkan aku kalau kita main lagi."

"Ssst, lihat. Yang di atas itu manis juga."

"YAH !" Luhan berteriak kencang.

Para pemain inti terdiam. Pemain cadangan ikut diam. Penonton ikut diam. Presiden ikut diam.

Luhan menghembuskan napas. "Bagus, sampai dimana aku tadi? Oh iya, aku akan melakukan penggantian pemain."

"Tidak, kumohon jangan aku. Aku punya dua istri dan tiga orang anak yang harus kuhidupi." Chanyeol memohon-mohon di depan kaki Luhan dengan mata memelas.

Luhan menendangnya hingga terpental.

"Aku bisa mati muda." Ujarnya ketus. "Baiklah, untuk sekarang aku akan menggantikan Sehun." Ia mengumumkan pada semua orang.

"Okey." Melihat Sehun yang langsung menerima, Luhan lantas mendekatkan wajahnya pada kekasihnya tersebut dan berbisik seram.

"Dan jangan coba-coba untuk melirik gadis-gadis yang ada di sini. Aku mengawasimu dari lapangan. Sempat kulihat kau berpaling pada mereka, matamu akan kucongkel dari tempatnya."

 **.**

Permainan terus berjalan. Meski Luhan telah masuk dan membantu dalam mencetak banyak angka, namun ternyata tim lawan masih memimpin beberapa poin. Hal ini tentu tidak bisa dibiarkan. Mengingat Chanyeol memiliki harga diri yang tinggi untuk menang dalam adu fisik apapun. Kemudian saat _time out_ , mereka pun mulai menyusun ulang rencana dengan kelima pemain yang melingkar.

"Haaaah, aku ngantuk sekali, ngomong-ngomong." Chanyeol memulai lebih dulu.

"Pinggangku juga sakit." Jongin jadi ikut-ikutan mengeluh.

"Yah, yah, kita disini untuk menyusun strategi." Luhan mendesah prihatin. "Tuhan, kenapa aku harus hidup diantara mereka." Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk pipi.

"Bercanda." Chanyeol nyengir kuda. Ia merapatkan posisinya dan mulai berbisik. "Begini saja. Kupikir, daripada melawan mereka sebagaimana mestinya, justru kita perlu melakukan sesuatu yang berlawanan."

Baekhyun menepuk sahabat sekaligus tetangga satu blok-nya itu dengan tatapan dalam. "Chanyeol, aku yang bodoh atau memang kata-katamu yang terlalu sulit dimengerti?"

"Sejujurnya aku juga tidak mengerti." Yifan mengangkat tangan.

"Aku juga."

"Aku juga."

Chanyeol mengusap wajahnya dengan kasar. Terimakasih kepada Tuhan yang Maha Esa karena mahluk-mahluk keparat ini adalah teman-temannya, kecuali Baekhyun – _Chanyeol pikir Baekhyun adalah calon istrinya_ \- karena kalau bukan, mereka sudah dilemparkannya ke jalanan supaya tergilas truk sampah.

"Begini, sederhana saja. Jika mereka bemain dengan normal, maka kita harus melawan mereka dengan abnormal."

"Baiklah, aku positif tidak ikut di babak ini." Yifan menyela dengan cepat. Dan dengan cepat pula rekan satu timnya mengarahkan pandangan penuh tanya kepadanya.

"Pertama, aku kapten. Aku bisa melakukan apapun yang kumau. Kedua, aku tidak akan melakukan kegiatan yang bisa menurunkan derajatku sebagai sorang kapten. Dan ketiga, pakai saja si berisik ini !" Yifan tiba-tiba saja telah menyeret kerah baju Kim Jongdae dengan tangannya.

"Aku dimainkan? Sungguh?" Jongdae menatap haru pada sang kapten. Dua botol bekas yang selama ini ia pegang dan ia sayang-sayang, kini dibuang percuma. Ia melingkarkan tangannya untuk memeluk Yifan.

"Lepaskan. Aku bukan homo!" bentak Yifan.

"Tapi kau gay."

Yifan buru-buru pasang wajah _Weteef_.

"Haaah, oke oke." Luhan mau tidak mau menurut juga. lagipula Yifan tidak akan cocok dengan taktik ini. Imej wajah sangar dan brengsek telah melekat di wajahnya dan sulit dilepas.

"Kita akan menggantikannya dengan Jongdae."

Babak selanjutnya kembali di gelar. Memasuki kuarter terakhir, dengan siasat yang dibuat Chanyeol, mereka kembali untuk merebut angka.

"Kau siap?" Chanyeol melirik pada Jongdae. Si wajah kotak mengacungkan jempol dengan antusias. Kemudian tak lama, bola yang selama ini dikuasai Chanyeol, melesat menuju Jongdae.

"Aku mendapatkannya." Jongdae mendapatkan bola dan langsung di hadang oleh si mata sipit.

"Oi, bung. Celanamu melorot !" teriak Jongdae.

"Hah?" si sipit langsung menurunkan pandangannya ke bawah dan mendapati celananya baik-baik saja. Ya, masih tersangkut di pinggang.

"Hoi, Suga. Dia melewatimu !" teriak salah seorang.

Si sipit yang diketahui bernama Suga tersebut, mendecih kesal. "Sial, aku dibohongi."

Dan sebelum dia mengejar, Jongdae telah lebih dulu maju sambil membawa bola. Luhan yang telah lebih dulu berdiri di bawah ring, menyambut operannya dengan suka cita. Dengan begini, mendapatkan poin menjadi lebih mudah.

"Sial !" Namjoon menggertakkan giginya begitu tim Chanyeol berhasil merebut angka.

Kembali ke pertandingan. Orang bilang, dua orang musuh akan dipertemukan terlalu sering. Hal itu pun berlaku dalam situasi kali ini. Dimana Jongdae dan Suga kembali dipertemukan dalam satu lawan satu.

"Hay, bung. Celanamu-"

"Apa? Celanaku melorot? Kau akan mengatakannya lagi? Jangan bermimpi, aku tidak akan terjebak dua kali." Suga tersenyum remeh.

"Baiklah kalau kau tidak percaya. Tapi kali ini betulan."

"Hah?"

Suga spontan kembali menurunkan pandangannya dan- Sial, kali ini Jongdae tidak berbohong !

"Oh, _shit_. Siapa?" Suga menarik kembali celananya ke pinggang dan mulai mengedarkan pandangan ke seluruh lapangan. Kemudian ditemukanlah seseorang yang berlari tidak jauh darinya. Yang ia yakini, sebagai pelaku pemerosotan celana secara tidak senonoh yang telah terjadi padanya.

Dan jangan lupakan juga penonton yang bersorak sorai karena telah mendapat _pertunjukan_ gratis. Celana dalamnya berwana abu-abu, kalau kalian ingin tahu.

"Kau."

"Eh?" Baekhyun memasang wajah kaget, atau mungkin _pura-pura kaget_. Ia lalu bersembunyi di belakang tubuh Chanyeol. Suga telah bersiap untuk berlari ke arahnya, namun kaptennya, Namjoon segera menahan. Memang bukan pilihan baik, kalau Suga melawan, maka habisalah riwayat mereka semua di tangan Chanyeol.

 _Lumayan licik, heh._

Dan memasuki kuarter akhir, taktik abnormal pun semakin gencar dilakukan. Kali ini, Luhan berhadapan satu lawan satu dengan seseorang yang terlihat lebih muda darinya, diketahui bahwa namanya dalah Jimin.

"Hay," sapa Luhan dengan ramah. Jimin yang sedang berlari sambil membawa bola, sontak berhenti saat menemukan Luhan berdiri menghadangnya.

"Maaf untuk teman-temanku ya, mereka memang sedikit tidak waras." Ujar Luhan berterus terang. Suaranya pun sedikit di merdu-merdukan.

"Tak usah dipikirkan."

Sebetulnya Luhan tidak melakukan apa-apa, namun Jimin merasa ia begitu kesulitan untuk bergerak leluasa. Terlebih, Luhan menatapnya dengan tatapan … seduktif?

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau tampan juga ya." Luhan tersenyum menggoda. "Dari semua pemain yang ada di sini, kau yang paling menonjol."

"Eh? Ah… hehe tidak juga." Jimin menyambut pujian Luhan dengan wajah kikuknya.

"Sebenarnya," Luhan mengikis jarak di antara mereka berdua. Membuat wajahnya dua kali lebih dekat dengan Jimin, ia bahkan bisa mendengar suara detak jantung si lawan yang mulai tak menentu. "Aku sedang mencari pacar yang terlihat yah, kurang lebih sepertimu."

Jimin _blushing_ seratus kali lipat.

"Jadi, kalau kau mau …" Luhan menggigit bibirnya. Satu tangannya meraba jemari Jimin dengan lembut.

 _Astaga, apakah ini yang dinamakan senjata biologis?_

Jimin menelan liurnya dengan kasar. Tatapannya tidak pernah teralih kemanapun kecuali pada kedua bola mata Luhan yang- Demi Tuhan, sangat-sangat indah dan seksi. Lalu apa-apaan itu? Dia mengedipkan sebelah matanya? Oh tidak.

Jimin dilanda _stroke_ ringan.

"Sampai jumpa lagi." Segera setelah lawan dilumpuhkan, Luhan berlari sambil membawa bola ke arah jaring. Dan hanya butuh hitungan detik untuk membuatnya meraih poin. Kedudukan imbang sekarang.

Sementara itu…

"Lepaskan ! Dia harus tahu kalau Luhan itu pacarku satu-satunya. Dia milikku. MILIKKU, KAU DENGAR ITU KEPARAT !"

Beberapa orang sedang memegangi Sehun yang saat itu hendak berlari ke tengah lapangan seperti orang gila.

Kembali pada pertandingan konyol yang sialnya belum juga berakhir.

Tapi, permainan jenis ini memang cukup langka. Hanya ada satu dari lima puluh kemungkinan. Persyaratannya adalah: harus gila terlebih dahulu. Khasiatnya adalah: menjadi hiburan tersendiri. Dan efek sampingnya; membuat lawan jengkel.

"Jangan bercanda !" Namjoon terlihat marah sembari menyeka keringatnya dengan punggung tangan. Di depannya, ada Chanyeol yang berdiri dengan wajah tak bersalah.

"Apa-apaan taktikmu itu?" sebuah telunjuk mengarah langsung pada hidung bangir Chanyeol yang berlumuran keringat. Si jerapah angkat tangan.

"Aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan."

"Aku melihat dia !." telunjuk kini mengarah pada Baekhyun. Chanyeol mengikuti kemana tangan itu menunjuk.

"Ya, aku juga melihatnya. Dia bukan hantu."

"Bukan itu, aku belum selesai. Aku melihatnya menggelitik Taehyung untuk merebut bola."

"Woah, benarkah itu Baekhyun? Aku tidak tahu kau bisa melakukannya."

Namjoon mengusap kasar wajahnya. _Itu bukan sesuatu yang patut dikagumi, bodoh._

Dan mereka berdua memilih untuk kembali ke posisi masing-masing sebelum diusir oleh wasit dari lapangan. Memang cukup sulit untuk protes, dan kalau dipikir-pikir, tim yang dinaungi oleh Chanyeol lumayan pintar (dan juga licik) karena menggunakan taktik abnormal tersebut. Serius, mereka benar-benar membuat permainan ini menjadi _permainan_.

Dalam permainan, harus ada satu pihak yang dipermainkan.

Memasuki menit-menit terakhir, Chanyeol dan timnya telah unggul beberapa angka. Hal tersebut membuat lawannya melakukan penyerangan yang kian gencar. Memang bola itu bundar, semuanya bisa saja terjadi di detik-detik terakhir. Tapi pemikiran itu terlalu naif. Jika Namjoon berpikir ia bisa menang, maka Chanyeol berpikir bahwa orang itu tidak lebih daripada bocah delusional.

Tidak ada lagi permainan abnormal. Semua orang menjadi serius di menit-menit akhir. Bahkan Jongdae berhenti melontarkan lelucon memuakkan tentang celana yang melorot.

"Ini belum berakhir."

"Bagiku ini akhirnya."

Chanyeol melempar bola pada Baekhyun dan memperbolehkan si pendek itu menembak.

"Hyaaah…"

Bolanya memantul.

"Eh? Heheh…"

Chanyeol langsung merebut kembali bola itu sebelum tim lawan mengambilnya. Dan kembali si bundar berkulit jingga itu ia lemparkan pada Baekhyun. "Masukkan dengan benar." Titahnya sambil melempar bola.

"Tenang, kali ini pasti mas- Eh?"

Bolanya kembali memantul.

"Sudah cukup !" Luhan mengerang sambil merebut bola.

"Sekali lagi, kumohon." Baekhyun masih mencoba meminta dengan senyum meringisnya.

"Kalau tidak masuk, kau akan kuperkosa sehabis ini !" itu suara Chanyeol.

Baekhyun melotot. Tapi daripada ia berlama-lama dan semakin ragu, ia pun segera melemparkan bolanya ke dalam ring. Dan berdo'a kepada Tuhan supaya kali ini tembakannya tidak meleset. Dan-

"YEAHHH !"

Bersamaan dengan bola yang masuk, pertandingan usai. Syukurlah.

 **.**

"Ah, sebetulnya aku lumayan betah di sini." Jongin bergumam sedih. Ia dan teman-temannya telah hampir sampai di depan gerbang untuk pulang setelah pertandingan usai dua puluh menit yang lalu.

"Kenapa?" Sehun menanggapi gumaman Jongin barusan.

"Mereka punya kolam renang."

"Kita punya kolam ikan di kebun belakang." Sahut Chanyeol. Jongin berdecak sebal sambil mendelik penuh intimidasi.

"Kau tidak mengerti." Kembali pandangannya terarah pada jalanan lurus. "Mereka pasti punya klub renang. Dan banyak gadis-gadis yang bergabung. Ahh… aku bahkan sudah bisa membayangkan bikini seperti apa yang mereka pakai."

Chanyeol dan Sehun berwajah teflon. Tentu saja, yang ada di dalam pikiran Jongin hanya wanita, wanita, dan wanita. Tidak ada yang lain? Tentu ada. Dan apa itu? benar sekali. Wanita.

"Chanyeol !"

Yang dipanggil namanya menoleh. Ia membiarkan teman-temannya yang lain berjalan lebih dulu sementara dirinya menunggu si pemanggil untuk menghampiri. "Yoo !"

Namjoon berdiri sambil memegangi pinggangnya, dan terengah-engah. "Kalian sudah mau pulang?"

Chanyeol mengangguk. "Begitulah."

"Heh." Namjoon mendengus. Tapi di beberapa detik kemudian, wajah meremehkan yang selama ini ia pasang di depan Chanyeol, sudah tidak ada. Terganti dengan sebuah senyum ketulusan. "Aku kalah."

"Ahh, sial sekali. Kau ternyata memang lebih hebat dariku." Ujarnya lagi.

"Kau juga hebat."

Namjoon mengibaskan satu tangannya. "Tidak usah menghiburku. Kapan-kapan kalau kita bertanding lagi, aku pasti akan menang."

"Tidak jika dalam adu fisik, bung." Chanyeol mengekeh.

"Tentu saja. Kita akan adu kecerdasan nanti."

Keduanya tertawa.

Mereka lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan bersama. Chanyeol berkelakar bahwa ia akan mengganti rugi untuk es krim yang sempat ia rebut dari Namjoon. Dan Namjoon menyetujuinya dengan syarat, Chanyeol harus menggantinya dua kali lipat.

"Ngomong-ngomong, dimana teman-temanmu?" tanya Chanyeol ketika mereka berdua sampai di luar gerbang. Komplotan Chanyeol sudah memimpin di depan, tapi teman-teman Namjoon belum terlihat.

"Mereka akan segera menyusul."

Hening.

"Ngomong-ngomong, orang sepertimu pasti banyak musuh yah?" tanya Namjoon tiba-tiba. Chanyeol tergelak.

"Kalau kubilang tidak juga kau tidak akan percaya."

"Heh." Namjoon mengekeh. "Kalau kau perlu bantuan, tidak perlu sungkan padaku."

Chanyeol merangkul pundak si teman baru dengan semangat. "Tentu saja kawan, aku sangat menantikannya."

Keduanya berhenti melangkah sesaat, menyaksikan segerombolan anak perempuan yang berjalan sambil tertawa-tawa kecil. Beberapa dari mereka melontarkan lelucon-lelucon yang sulit di mengerti, sementara yang lainnya mentertawakan. Oh wanita, mereka memang mahluk yang aneh.

Dan pandangan Chanyeol tidak pernah lepas dari mereka yang kini memasuki sebuah gerbang.

"Hey, aku tidak ingat ada gedung sekolah di sini." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Bukan, ini asrama perempuan. Sekolanya ada di seberang sana." Tunjuk Namjoon pada sebuah gedung bertingkat yang ada di seberang jalan.

"Asrama perempuan?" Namjoon mengangguk. Chanyeol merasa ada sebuah ide yang tiba-tiba tercetus. Dia harus cepat-cepat memberitahukan ini kepada Jongin.

"Ahh, asrama perempuan ya."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa semuanya merah?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Ugh Chanyeol. kau sepertinya benar-benar masuk angin." Gumam Baekhyun.

Malam ini, Baekhyun bertandang ke rumah Chanyeol. Bukan untuk menginap, melainkan mengabdikan dirinya menjadi sukarelawan untuk mengeruk punggung Chanyeol dengan uang koin. Ya, anak bongsor itu mengeluh bahwa dirinya masuk angin dan meminta Baekhyun mengambil tindakan. Yang disuruh mau-mau saja, tidak ada ruginya membuat punggung Chanyeol dipenuhi garis-garis merah bekas kerokan.

"Mana mungkin aku bohong." Chanyeol meliriknya sekilas. "Sekalian tolong pijatkan pundakku."

Baekhyun mendengus. "Yang bermain basket kan bukan kau saja. Aku juga pegal-pegal tau !" Ia menggerutu. Namun masih tetap melakukan apa yang Chanyeol pinta. Tangannya kini telah beralih ke pundak Chanyeol dan memijit-mijitnya.

"Kalau Baekhyun pegal, sini biar paman yang pijatkan."

Baekhyun berjengkit kaget ketika sebuah suara tiba-tiba datang dari arah belakangnya. Oh Tuhan, jangan si tua mesum ini lagi.

"Setidaknya ketuk dulu sebelum masuk. Apa tangan ayah cedera atau semacamnya?" Chanyeol sewot. Ia tidak suka jika acara berduaannya diganggu oleh sang ayah yang selalu datang tanpa permisi.

Park Jinyeong, 49 tahun. Menjabat sebagai Park senior di rumah ini. Hobinya adalah bersaing dengan putranya sendiri hanya demi menggoda Baekhyun. Sebenarnya ia menggoda semua orang gadis. Tapi berhubung Baekhyun adalah _perawan_ paling dekat di kompleksnya, jadi ia tidak mau melewatkan kesempatan untuk menggoda putra tunggal keluarga Byun tersebut.

Yang lebih tua membalas, "Kalau kuketuk dulu, kau tidak akan mengizinkanku masuk. Apalagi di sini ada Baekhyun."

Chanyeol berdecih. Sang ayah mendekat pada Baekhyun, menggelayut di tangannya sambil menggumamkan kata-kata semacam, "Baekhyun kalau sudah lulus, menikahlah dengan paman."

Ugh, makanya, Baekhyun sangat malas datang ke rumah Chanyeol kalau ada ayahnya.

"Cih, dasar tukang tikung." Chanyeol menggerutu sambil memakai kembali kaosnya.

"Sepedamu sudah diperbaiki." Kata sang ayah. "Jangan sampai rusak lagi, biaya perbaikan itu tidak murah."

"Aku akan terus merusaknya sampai ayah membelikanku sepeda motor."

"Si berandal ini. Kenapa tidak kau jual saja semua video game dan mainan-mainanmu untuk membeli sepeda motor yang kau impi-impikan itu." Ujar Park senior seraya menendang sebuah mobil lamborghini mini yang terparkir di lantai.

Chanyeol buru-buru menyelamatkan lamborghini limited editionnya dari amukan sang titan yang tak berperikemobilan. "Berhenti merusak mainanku."

"Lihat, orang gila ini. Itu sebabnya kau belum mendapatkan pacar. Padahal ayahmu ini dulu banyak dikejar-kejar wanita."

"Itu karena gadis-gadis zaman dulu terlalu buta untuk melihat mana yang tampan dan mana yang tidak." ledek Chanyeol. "Dan lagi, kalau ayah merasa _keren_ , kenapa ayah masih saja menduda?"

"Itu karena Baekhyun belum lulus sekolah."

Baekhyun protes. "Apa urusannya denganku?"

"Kalau sudah lulus nanti, Baekhyun akan paman nikahi."

Dasar tua bangka gila.

"Aku pulang dulu, Chanyeol. Kurasa aku lupa menyiram toilet."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Begini, aku tidak masalah jika Sehun ikut. Tapi… "Chanyeol melayangkan pandangannya pada si jangkung (lain) yang tengah bersidekap angkuh. "Kenapa kau juga ikut, woy?"

Jelas saja Chanyeol sedikit terganggu. Karena acara kali ini hanya boleh dihadiri oleh pemuda-pemuda jalang –maaf, lajang saja. Sehun bisa saja ikut karena dia masih bisa ditolelir. Tapi Yifan?

"Memangnya kenapa?"

Chanyeol tersenyum sinis. Pertanyaan bagus. "Kau sudah punya tiga, bung. Acara ini diperuntukkan bagi pria yang bebas saja." _–atau belakangan disebut, jomblo._

"Menjadi bajingan sehari tidak akan membuatku mati."

"Aku tidak sedang mempersoalkan kematianmu."

"Hey, sudah sudah." Jongin melerai pertengkaran tidak penting yang terjadi diantara kedua tiang. "Yifan juga sudah terlanjur datang kesini. Jadi apa boleh buat, kita bergegas saja."

Peserta lain –sebut saja Sehun dan Jongdae- mengangguk setuju dengan ajakan Jongin.

Sore ini, kelima pejuang kita tengah melaksanakan sebuah acara yang cukup berisiko namun sekaligus menyenangkan. Karena kemarin, Chanyeol memberitahukan kepada kawan-kawannya bahwa ada sebuah asrama perempuan di samping SMU Bangtan. Setelah mendengar informasi tersebut, bersemangatlah seorang Kim Jongin dan mengajak kepada kawan-kawannya tersebut untuk melakukan penyusupan. Semangatnya pun semakin bertambah ruah ketika Chanyeol menyebutkan bahwa di asrama itu, terdapat sebuah kolam renang _indoor_.

Maka, disinilah mereka sekarang. mengendap-endap dibalik tembok berbekal teropong. Misi ini sangat berisiko, karena jika mereka tertangkap, habislah sudah. Beruntung kalau hanya anak-anak perempuan yang tinggal di asrama itu yang menghukum, kalau sampai mereka juga melapor pada pihak sekolah, bisa-bisa sekelompok pemuda sinting itu hanya tinggal kenangan.

Chanyeol berterimakasih sekali pada mantan musuhnya, Kim Namjoon. Karena dia dengan sukarela telah menggambarkan secara rinci seluk beluk asrama putri yang ia datangi sekarang. Dengan ini, risiko nyasar atau kehilangan arah telah di antisipasi. Juga, mereka bisa tahu kemana harus kabur kalau-kalau situasi sudah tidak memungkinkan.

Mereka seperti penyusup yang handal. Teroris nampaknya punya saingan.

"Disini, disini." Chanyeol berbisik sembari memanggil kawan-kawannya untuk segera berkumpul. Mereka berlima berada tepat di sisi kolam renang sekarang. Hanya terhalang sebuah tembok yang menjadi sekat antara gedung dan halaman belakang.

"Geser sedikit." Jongin mulai mensejajarkan posisinya dengan yang lain. "Wah, lihat, mereka sudah mulai."

"Baiklah, apa ada seseorang yang berniat membantuku disini?" suara Jongdae terdengar sangat memohon. Keempat temannya memiliki tinggi badan yang cukup untuk mengintip dibalik tembok. Sementara dirinya? Ugh, Jongdae menyesal dirinya tidak banyak minum susu saat masih kecil.

"Kau carilah dulu sebuah pijakan. Tenang, kami tidak akan kemana-mana." Kata Chanyeol dengan mata yang masih tidak lepas dari gadis-gadis yang hilir mudik di pinggiran kolam renang. Tanpa teropong pun, mereka bisa melihat dengan jelas gadis-gadis seksi itu. Yuhuu, apa ini yang dinamakan surga dunia?

"Ck, baiklah baiklah." Jongdae dengan wajah murungnya melipir ke belakang. Bermaksud mengorek-ngorek tong sampah atau apapun yang sekiranya bisa menjadi alat bantunya untuk mengintip.

"Berikan teropongnya." Jongin menyalurkan tangan pada Sehun. Kalau hanya menonton segini saja, dia mana puas. Sehun yang berada di sisi kirinya lalu menyerahkan teropong tanpa banyak bicara.

Baiklah, dia terlihat sangat menikmati.

Jongin memasang teropong di depan mata. "Hmm, coba kita lihat. Ow ow, 34B, C, B, B, C, C, C, B, A, B, dan –WOW D, Muahahahaha …" Dia jadi heboh sendiri.

"Hey, kau tidak sedang belajar menghapal abjad bukan?" Tanya Chanyeol. Ia kebingungan sejak Jongin menyebutkan huruf-huruf itu selepas meneropong para gadis yang sibuk main air.

"Chanyeol, Chanyeol," Yifan menggeleng tak percaya. "Itu ukuran besarnya payudara mereka. Masa begitu saja kau tidak tahu." Ledeknya.

"Memangnya kau sendiri tahu?" Chanyeol bertanya lagi dan mendapatkan sebuah anggukan dari Yifan. "Kalau begitu, A artinya apa?"

"Begitu saja kau tidak tahu. Beritahu dia Jongin."

Yang disebutkan namanya hanya memutar bola mata. Kalau sama-sama tidak tahu, sebaiknya mereka tidak berdebat. "Yang A itu artinya _Acceptable_. Biarpun kecil dan mungil, yang penting ada. Nah, contohnya yang sedang duduk dengan pakaian renang warna biru itu, yang rambutnya dikuncir dua."

Hadirin mengangguk.

"Kalau B artinya _Beautiful_. Yang seperti ini, dadanya cukup enak untuk dipandang. Contohnya yang di sebelah sana, disana, disana, disana, dan disana." Jongin menunjuk ke beberapa arah. Hadirin mengikuti kemana telunjuk Jongin berkiblat, dengan seksama.

"C itu artinya _Collosal_. Agak sedikit besar, tapi masih rasional. Contohnya yang baru saja masuk kolam itu. Haduh, tanganku gatal ingin meremasnya."

"Kalau D?" tanya Sehun.

Jongin tertawa lebar tanpa suara. "Yang D artinya _Dramatic_. Bahkan si empunya juga akan sedikit kesulitan dalam menanganinya. Woah, kalau yang ini aku baru melihat satu orang, itu, yang rambutnya digerai. Yang seperti itu cukup empuk untuk dimainkan saat sedang tidur. Kalau menyusu juga bisa tahan lama." Terang Jongin panjang lebar.

Hadirin yang mendengarkan mengangguk-angguk. Benar-benar ilmu yang bermanfaat. Tidak sia-sia Jongin berlanggangan majalah dewasa tiap minggunya.

"Kau hebat juga ternyata." Puji Sehun.

Jongin menyisir rambutnya ke belakang. "Tentu saja, diantara semua warga sekelas, hanya aku yang paling jantan."

"Tidak bung, kau salah besar. Akulah yang paling jantan, kau pikir siapa yang berani memimpin tawuran selain aku?" Chanyeol mengekeh.

"Ini bukan masalah berkelahi saja. Semua orang tahu kalau aku yang paling jantan disini. Aku bahkan punya tiga istri." Yifan ikut terjun dalam perdebatan.

Kalau sudah begini, Sehun tidak mau kalah. "Hey hey hey, kalian tahu Luhan primadona di sekolah kita kan? Yang bisa menaklukannya hanya aku. Jadi aku yang paling jantan di sini."

"Diantara kita, hanya aku yang memacari perempuan. Sudah jelas aku yang paling jantan disini." –Jongin.

"Tidak, akulah yang paling jantan." –Chanyeol.

"Tidak, terimakasih. Yang paling jantan itu aku." –Yifan.

"Aku" –Sehun.

Tanpa sadar, mereka pun berdebat akan hal sepele itu. Meributkan tentang siapa yang paling jantan di antara semua warga sekelas –atau mungkin warga sekolah. Dan tanpa mereka sadari pula, keributan yang mereka timbulkan mulai terdengar ke dalam tembok.

"Aku yang paling jantan !"

"Aku !"

"Kalau begitu ayo buat perlombaan!"

"Siapa takut !"

"HEY, SIAPA DISANA?"

Tiba-tiba sebuah suara khas anak gadis terdengar hingga keluar tembok. Keempat monyet pengintip langsung saling bertukar tatapan _horror._ Apes. Kalau ketahauan bisa gawat.

"Hey, Lihat. Ada seseorang yang mengintip kita !"

"S-sial." Chanyeol mendesis. Tanpa banyak ba-bi-bu lagi, ia dan ketiga temannya langsung tancap gas; berlari menjauh dari area TKP. Mari kesampingkan terlebih dahulu perdebatan soal siapa yang paling jantan, karena sekarang, nyawa mereka sedang terancam.

"Hoi, ada ap-"

"Ayo cepat lari dari sini."

Jongdae yang tidak tahu apa-apa hanya bisa menurut ketika tangan besar Chanyeol meraih kerah bajunya dan membawanya berlari terbirit-birit. Si muka kotak meringis. Sebuah karung berisikan tanah yang baru saja ia temukan (dan hendak dijadikan pijakan) harus dilepas secara terpaksa. Oh Tuhan, dosa apa yang telah ia lakukan sehingga terus bernasib sial. Padahal dirinya sama sekali belum sempat melihat pemandangan gadis-gadis seksi di dalam sana. SIAL, DIMANA KEADILAN?!

Dan mereka terus berlari. Keluar dari gerbang, lalu berhenti di ujung trotoar. Mereka berlima terengah-engah, meraup oksigen dengan rakus, dan satu persatu mulai berjalan menuju tikungan.

Setelah di rasa cukup aman. Langkah mereka pun berhenti di ujung jalan. Chanyeol yang berbicara lebih dulu. "Tadi itu hampir saja." Ujarnya sambil mengelus dada.

Keempat temannya mengangguk dengan napas yang masih putus-putus.

"Tapi," Yifan mengacungkan jari telunjuknya. "Kita masih belum sepakat soal siapa yang paling jantan."

Tersadar karena baru saja di ingatkan, Sehun mencoba mengulang kembali perdebatan yang sempat tertunda tadi. Ia menyetujui usulan yang diajukan sebelumnya, yaitu melakukan perlombaan. "Kita harus menentukan ini lewat sebuah kompetisi."

"Kompetisi apa? Hey, aku ketinggalan apa?" Jongdae menatap satu-persatu temannya dengan bingung.

"Kau cukup diam dan ikuti saja." Kata Chanyeol. "Lalu, bagaimana cara kita menentukannya?"

Semuanya terdiam. Benar juga.

Bagaimana cara menentukan siapa yang paling jantan diantara mereka semua?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Njong's bacod:**

Spesial Update hahahay, semoga tidak mengecewakan. Selalu banyak yang pengen gua bahas di a/n ini, tapi itu akan memakan korban (waktu). Buat chapter kemaren, gua cuma mau bilang, gaiss, iklan lejel sama pedang pedangan itu emang sering gua lakuin pas ESEMKA /tutupin muka pake kresek/.

Ahh, yang paling bikin gua seneng, hari ini gua udah boleh nonton bukef secara legal. Tapi sedih juga sih, hari ini gua makin tua. Ahh gapapa deh, YANG PENTING BOKEP.

Eniwei, Selamat ulang tahun buat bias gua **Kang Seulgi** , sama oshi gadungan gua di jeketi48 **Haruka** ! Semoga sehat selalu, dipanjangkan umur, dan semakin dipendekkan roknya. /Disorakin wota/

Daaaan inilah balesan review temen-temen. Kita mulai aja: **SHINeexo:** Sekali lagi, makasih karena udah ngakak. Ya namanya orang gila, pasti ada aja kelakuannya. Chanbaek belom ada mesra-mesra keknya, masih pada… ya gitulah. Sip, tengkyu udah mampir. **SilvieVienoy96:** MAAPIN JARI GUA KESELEO NUN, HAHAHAH. Maklum nun, yang itu cuma filler, ga ada hubungannya ama cerita :v. Lah iya Jonged emang cuma penggembira selama ini (sekaligus obat nyamuk dalam hubungan CB) /dikarungin/ Masih ngawang emang si CB ini, nanti deh gua suruh sakuin batu biar turun /apasih/ Maap udah bikin elu ngakak nun, gua ngga menyesal :v Daan, deadline buku 21? 21 juni, udah ditentuin tah, mana ff gua belom pada beres pula. Yodahlah, kita sama sama semangat aja /Apasih chapter dua/ Eniwey, makasih udah mampir ke lapak sederhana ini :'v. **Lilis536:** Wahahah, makasih udah suka kkk itu bangsat bangsat emang ciri khas bat dah. Jangan lupa mingkem kalao udah ngakak. Tengkyu udah mampir dan yeh, ini udah di update ya XD. **sunsehunee:** Mungkin towernya kurang tinggi, coba sekali-kali ripyunya sambil manjat tower (LOH) Wkwkwkwk tau aja, gua emang sering kaya gini pas SMK, jadiin sapu buat maen pedang dan patah :v Anjir lah jupe dibawa bawa hahay. Dan apa itu ngakak subuh-subuh, hmm, ff gua ternyata emang kurang sehat. Tapi, thanks udah mampir yaw. **Lala Aaltonen Gypsophila:** Doraemon kan pairingan ama shinchan, kemana aja lo la hadehh. Entar deh gua OTP-in jadi DoraChan, terus bikin doujinnya /Horror tin/ Yah, gitulah emang kalo genre humor, ngga bakalan stabil. Apalagi, selera humor orang-orang kan beda beda. Dan, gua bahkan ga bisa bayangin muka rapmon yang begituan, terlalu absurd :v Rate ini sumpah gua bingung, selain bahasa kasar disini juga banyak istilah kampret. Ini udah T ples ples ples. Pokoknya ditunggu aelah moment CB nya nanti naik. Yoo, tengs uda mampir ya, gwaenchana sarangiyaaa /apasih chapter 3/. **Beleng Kim:** Wohoho, makasihh udah ngakak dan makasih juga udah mampir XD. **babypark94:** Hayy, selamat bergabung selamat datang di ff kurang ajar ini. Gapapa telat, asal jan hamil aja /WOI/ cb ahh itu… itu… *sinyal ilang*. **chanbaeqiss:** Lah authornya kan emang idiot :v Kalao ngga idiot, ff nya ngga bakalan absurd. Makasih udah suka dan makasih udah mampir yaw. P. s: saya adalah sejenis mahluk peralihan/?. **Pcy25:** Aduh aduh udah lucu lucu aja. LuBaek promosi, kalo mau join aja. tapi masuk rumah sakit jiwa terlebih dahulu. Oh sungguh, gua juga pengen rated m, tapi nanti ff ini ternodai kesuciannya XD. Yeah, makasih udah mampir yaw. **Miichaniee:** Tenang tenang, maksudnya disini diganti karena terlalu banyak kata-kata kasar sama kata yang menjurus /kemana jong?/ Maapkeun pcy yang udah gublug itu :'v Yossip, makasih udah mampir yaw. **sherly. gdragon:** Wahahahha ketauan pecandu drakor :v Gue juga percaya kalo yifan itu botak /Nah/. **Skymoebius:** Emang ini orang udah parah banget gilanya. Sip, udah dilanjut yaw. **Pexingyixing:** TENANG TENANG BRO, INI BARU CHAPTER EMPAT, BELOM CEPE /dikira sinetron/ Tampol sini aja /tunjuk bibir/ Iya iya ini abang tanggung jawab dek. Udah diapdet yaw. **kesper:** ngakak nya jan kegedan ntar dilalerin XD. **Ovieee:** karena plesetan adalah hak segala bangsa :v Rabid invasion yang wawawi wawawi, wawawi wawawa itu kan? /gila/ Okesip ini udah dilanjut yoo. **chocomilkfaza:** Emang gua udah jauh di rata rata :v Kadang yang makin tua itu makin bocah pemikirannya wkwkwk. **shykiters:** Yo, selamat karena udah nyasar ! ingat, tetaplah di jalan setan. Ya beginilah anak badung kalo udah beraksi, sesat emang wahahah. Gabaik kebanyakan plesbek, suka susah mup on /Njong yang berpengalaman/. **ismi. ryeosomnia:** Yaa kurang lebih gitulah kalo orang gila disuruh maen basket. Yossip, ini udah dilanjut yaw. **park ae nie:** Hehehe, emang koplak mereka. Romance cb ditunggu aja yoo. Semangat juga !. **chanbaek1992:** Kunyul sekali mereka ini memang :v Itu lejel cuma iklan slewat wkwkwk Yossha, ini udah di next ya. **Exolafh:** Ya kan authornya juga emang gublug wahahaha, mereka adalah sejenis orang sinting habis obat. Wah, itu boleh boleh lah. Siapp, ini udah di next yoo. **cntyathalia:** Thank selalu jadi pembaca setia XD Yoo, ini udah di next yaa. **SeiraCBHS:** Emang xd. Sipp, udah naik chapter barunya. **AeriChannie:** Awas dikira rang gila. Hayoo tebak tebakan berhadiah, kalo bener nanti tak kasih upilnya Chanyeol :v. **uzuchihanana:** Bagus dah kalo nyebut, takutnya kelepasan setan :v Yaa, bego ama tolol beda tipis laa. Waks, iya iya ini gua udah berjuang buat ngapdetin ini ff XD. **bubbleve:** Saya sarankan anda segera lari ke rumah sakit jiwa terdekat karena ff ini menimbulkan efek samping yang lumayan kampret. Jangan dong jangan ditenggelemin, gua pan kaga bisa renang. Iya ini udah di update. **biggirldiary:** Nanti juga dia enyah sendiri kalo udah bosen :v. **jiellian21:** Tengkyu udah leaving a trail :v. **EXOLOVEXOL:** Hay juga dek ! Hooo ini OnlYoona tah, napa ganti? /jadi kepo/ Hehehe, gitu sih kurangnya kalo bikin humor, grafiknya dinamis apalagi ntar kalo udah masuk ke konflik. Yossh, semangatku selalu membara /pake iket kepala/. **Socloverqua:** Belom lama kok, Cuma setahun yang lalu :v INI BUKAN KELAS, TAPI LEBIH KE RUMAH SAKIT JIWA. *siram aer panas* Ngga tau deh, kalo makin ditingkatin pasti makin gila ini para penghuni kelas /termasuk authornya/ Makasih udah setia jadi penunggu, njong terharu :'v. p. s: semoga kali ini ngga lumutan. **GitaPark:** Bagus atuh euyy, yokk lanjutkan lagi ngakaknya. **Herzana00kurnia:** Sudah di next :v. **jongdaelz:** Entahlah :v lo sering review di ff yang lain, yunem lu lebih sering gua liat, hahah tengkyu udah mampir. Chapter ini cb momentnya belom terlalu nganu keknya. Sipp ya, udah dilanjut. **exobaeolchabae:** Makasih udah suka sama sampahnya :'v Siiip, udah dilanjut yoo. **yukiyukaji:** *tarik napas* BAE BAE AJA ENTU MAJALAH SI JONGEN. ANJRIT JAM TIGA PAGI, GUA BARU PEGI TIDUR ITUMAH :V TENANG, DISINI DICANTUMIN KOK DIKIT DIKIT. Ini udah di next bebh /matiin kepslock/ yaudah, nakal yang banyak yaaa. **yousee:** Yang menang udah keliatan :v Chapter terbaru udah naik yaaa. **Namiraaa2001:** Helllaaaw, itu bulu ketek apa kuntilanak bisa cekikikan segala? Anjrit yifan dikilo, tukerin beras kalo bisa :v. Sori men, gua emang suka es krim stroberi dan gua bangga sebagai anak metal /terus?/ Luhan itu bawa buat dipake, katanya pengen punya payudara XD. Eh tapi ini cius, gua juga pas esemka sering maen pedang pedangan kek gini hahay. SIALAN. Gua disamain sama si tegar /iya namanya tegar kan?/ Gua bukan sok alim, gua emang anak alim. Gua ga pernah nonton bukef. **CandyBaek:** Sepertinya moment chanbaek kejebak macet. **SrieMayy:** Makasehh, kkk ff ini ngga keren-keren ama, cast nya aja pada gublug. Next nya silahkan dipencet sekarang. **CBfrlght:** Bukan nyasar, tapi ini kejebak macet :v Ahh, iya itu si typo emang selalu mengganggu. Iya juga pen diganti ke rated M, soalnya bahasanya udah pada nganu. Tapi ntar minta pendapat sama yang lain juga. Ini udah di update, fast ngga? :v. **nEville:** ane saranin jangan dah, ntar jadi ikutan gila ngga tanggung jawab. Udah di next yaa. **sShip:** Makaseh udah suka :v Chapter baru udah di update, ngga lama kan? Waks. **GUEST:** Maaf, siapa yang anda sebut gila? Mungkin anda sendiri ya. Itu buktinya ketawa ketawa sendiri. 12E, itu kelasnya orang-orang jaim, ya kayak orang yang baca ini nih. Kris kan emang dibikin badasss /pasang kacamata/ EWH, IYA IYA EDITORNIM YANG MALAS, SAYA SELALU SEMANGAT DISINI. Cih -_-. **ParkHyuna47:** Yunemnya mengingatkanku kepada seseorang nun jauh disana yang teramat sangat seksi :v Makasih udah suka ya, kalo ena-ena ntar deh dipikir pikir lagi :v Wesss gapapa, sante aja. Sipp, udah di update. /yang itu emang sengaja ga disamarkan XD/. **viviCho92:** Biarin nyungsep, kan ada kamu yang nolongin ;) CB pasti jadain kok, tapi masih otewe heheh. Chenmin sih belom tau, kasian kan jongdae jadi jones :v. Sippp, ini udah di update ya, singkirin itu sapu oyy!. **Nur991fah:** Semoga anak anak bts tenang di alam sana :'v. **biezzle:** Yassh, akhirnya Baek yang cemburu ada yang neg-notice juga hehehh. Siap, ini udah dilanjutt. **BLUEFIRE0805:** itu orang emang kudu dimusnahkan ck ck. **hunniehan:** Ketawanya jan kegedean. Pake muncrat segala. Awas woy awas /apa/ Tengs udah mampir yaw, ini udah dilanjuttt. **tiayusnia:** Syukurlah bikin orang ngakak, hehe. Sip, ini udah dilanjutt. **Babies BYUN:** Gapapa kok, santai aja ;) Chanbaek moment nya bener-bener masih otewe nih XD. **fvirliani:** Hehehe jan kekencengan ah ngakaknya, malu ama tetangga. Chanyeol disini bloon bloon ganteng :v Kapan Chanbek jadian? Nanti jika tuhan sudah mengkehendaki. Menang dong basketnya, kalo kalah Chanyeolnya yang gua timpukin wakss. Thanks udah mampir yaw. **alysaexotans:** Makasih udah suka dan makasih udah nyasar yoo XD.

Segitu aja buat kesempatan kali ini ya gais, besok-besok kita sambung lagi. Pokoknya kalian semua selalu gua Alafyuin :*

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULUL


	6. Chapter 5

**_"_ _Kau seperti orang tolol yang ada di drama korea, demi tuhan! Berhenti mengikutiku, atau aku tidak akan pernah turun !"_**

* * *

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor, School life.

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.

* * *

 **Chapter 5:**

 **Kencing Mania**

* * *

"Lalu, bagaimana cara kita menentukannya?"

Benar juga, bagaimana cara menentukannya?

"Gampang saja. Kita tinggal berjajar di toilet, lalu buka celana, siapa yang lebih besar, dia yang paling unggul." Jongin menyarankan. Dia cukup percaya diri mengingat ukuran _pedang_ miliknya cukup patut dibanggakan.

"Tidak, tidak." Jongdae buru-buru protes. "Pikirkan tentang orang yang terlahir dengan penis kecil. Ini tidak adil."

"Jongdae benar. Lagipula ukuran tidak akan menjamin kepuasan. Coba saja kau tanya pada gadis-gadis yang lewat, tentang memilih ukuran atau durasi. Banyak dari mereka pasti akan memilih durasi." Jelas Chanyeol yang entah kenapa otaknya lumayan encer saat itu.

"Dan apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Tanya Sehun yang heran melihat Chanyeol mengangkang di depan tiang listrik jalanan. Yang ditanya menjawab tanpa rasa bersalah,

"Kencing."

Keempat temannya menepuk jidat secara serentak. Orang ini benar-benar. Mereka sampai kehabisan kata untuk sekedar mengumpati kelakuannya. Semua orang tahu bahwa Chanyeol itu bodoh. Tapi tidak bisakah ia berpura-pura memiliki otak?

"Aku sudah tidak tahan." Chanyeol cengar-cengir. Keempat temannya memalingkan wajah, berpura-pura tidak mengenali pemuda bengal ini.

"Eh, tunggu tunggu. Aku punya ide." Yifan yang belum mengeluarkan usulan tiba-tiba bicara serius. "Bagaimana kalau kita adu kencing saja?"

"Adu kencing bagaimana?" tanya Jongin, Jongdae, Sehun nyaris bersamaan. Yifan menjentikkan jarinya dan mengisyaratkan teman-temannya untuk berkumpul lebih dekat. Termasuk Chanyeol yang langsung bergegas setelah risleting celana ia tarik.

"Kita akan melakukannya besok. Siapa yang kencingnya paling jauh dan paling lama, itu berarti dia yang paling jantan diantara kita semua." Kata Yifan dengan dua alis naik turun.

"Besok? Di sekolah?" Sehun nyaris tidak percaya.

"Biar ada sedikit tantangannya." Yifan berdalih.

"Jadi, pesertanya hanya kita saja?" Jongdae angkat tangan. Yifan menepuk bahunya sambil memberi tatapan keprihatinan.

"Tentu saja. Memangnya ketujuh teman kita yang tersisa itu bisa apa? Kepunyaannya saja mungkin hanya sebesar lidi." Oke, itu berlebihan. Tapi memang Baekhyun, Luhan, Kyungsoo, Xiumin, Suho, Yixing dan Zitao masih diragukan kejantanannya.

"Hmm…" Chanyeol mengelus dagu. "Boleh juga. Aku tidak keberatan."

"Kalau hanya kencing saja, aku tidak akan kalah." Jongin tersenyum meremehkan. Pertanda bahwa yang akan mereka lakukan adalah sesuatu yang cetek saja.

Sehun menghembuskan napas berat. Kalau sudah bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang tidak waras ini, mau tidak mau dia juga harus ikut-ikutan membuang kewarasannya. "Baiklah, aku ikut."

Setelah dirasa semuanya setuju. Maka ditetapkanlah bahwa besok, Sabtu siang, mereka akan bertanding adu kencing. Siapa yang kencingnya paling jauh dan tahan lama, maka dia pemenangnya.

Padahal kalau dipikir-pikir, ini tidak ada urusannya sama sekali dengan kejantanan.

Chanyeol yang paling bersemangat, meninju udara seraya berseru. "Baiklah, kita akan melakukannya besok di depan kelas !"

"HAAAAAA?!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Aku tidak tau apa yang ada di pikiranmu, Chanyeol," Baekhyun memicing. Di tengah-tengah pelajaran sejarah yang sungguh tenang, ia berkesempatan berbalik untuk sekedar mengomentari kegiatan Chanyeol yang akan berlangsung setelah pelajaran ini berakhir. "Tapi kau pasti sudah gila."

"Ya, aku tergila-gila karenamu." Park Chanyeol menopang dagu dengan senyum manis. Baekhyun nyaris muntah.

"Serius, apa _sih_ yang kau lakukan?"

"Satu-satunya yang kulakukan adalah menyayangimu sebegini besarnya."

"Sinting."

Baekhyun memang mengumpat, namun _blushing_ bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa ditutupi. Pipinya merona seperti tomat –busuk.

Chanyeol tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Baekhyun selalu mudah digoda meski kelihatannya penuh penolakan. Ahh, si boncel ini. Kapan _sih_ dia mau mengakui perasaannya?

"Sinting sinting begini juga calon suamimu."

"Park Chanyeol !"

"Iya, aku diam aku diam."

"Baiklah, sampai di sini ada pertanyaan?" Guru Ahn bertanya setelah menyelesaikan tulisannya di papan tulis. Dan untuk mempersingkat waktu, murid-muridnya akan menggeleng tanda tidak ada pertanyaan yang ingin diajukan. Bagi seorang guru, itu artinya mereka sudah paham. Tapi bagi para murid, mereka akan berpikir, _bertanya hanya akan memperpanjang durasi._ Lah, memang.

"Kalau begitu, silahkan catat tugas untuk dikumpulkan minggu depan."

Murid-murid mendesah kecewa.

"Rangkum materi Bab dua yang ada di buku paket. Hafalkan, dan minggu depan aku akan menunjuk salah satu dari kalian untuk menjelaskan hasil rangkuman tersebut."

Murid-murid mendesah kecewa _season 2_.

"Masih kurang?"

"Ti-tidak, tidak. Kami mengerti." Cari aman. Kerjakan saja apa yang diperintahkan dan jangan coba-coba untuk membantah atau tugas akan dilipat gandakan. Ketahuilah, guru macam ini tipe-tipe jahil keterlaluan, menggunakan kekuasaan mutlak seorang guru untuk menimbun tugas sebanyak-banyaknya. Licik.

"Terimakasih atas perhatianya. Sampai jumpa minggu depan."

Setelah Guru Ahn dipastikan meninggalkan kelas, dan bel tanda istirahat telah berbunyi, maka kelima jagoan kompetisi langsung berhambur keluar kelas. Jongdae adalah yang paling heboh. Bukan karena antusias, tapi sedari tadi pagi tubuhnya terus menggeliat-geliat seperti belatung. Saat Baekhyun bertanya apa penyebabnya, si wajah kotak kardus itu dengan tampang meringis menjawab, "Aku menahan pipis sejak kemarin malam." –sambil memegangi selangkangannya.

Oh, Jongdae hanya tidak mau kalah saing.

"Dan kenapa kalian harus melakukannya di depan kelas?" Baekhyun yang berdiri di belakang kelima remaja yang sedang berjejer, mengajukan pertanyaan yang sepertinya juga hendak diajukan oleh teman-temannya yang lain yang ikut menyaksikan pertunjukan ini.

(Tuhan, berapa banyak kata "yang" yang kugunakan untuk paragraf di atas?)

"Di depan kelas kita ada banyak tanaman." Ujar Chanyeol sambil menurunkan risleting celananya. "Hitung-hitung kita memberi pupuk. Bagaimana? Ramah lingkungan bukan?"

Baekhyun mengusap wajah. Ramah lingkungan sih ramah lingkungan, tapi setelahnya kawasan ini pasti bau pesing. Dan tidak tahukah orang-orang tolol itu bahwa bukan mereka saja yang tinggal di kompleks ini. Pikirkan tentang kelas D dan E yang juga pemilik sah atas kawasan ini.

Tapi Chanyeol ya tetap Chanyeol, keinginan tidak masuk akalanya sulit dibantah.

Sementara Baekhyun berdiri di ujung sambil membawa sapu tangan (Chanyeol menunjukanya sebagai wasit dan Baekhyun amat sangat _terhormat_ akan hal itu), para penghuni kelas 12F yang lain berjongkok di pinggiran arena. Dengan beberapa buah batu sebagai pembatas.

Luhan meniup kuku dengan santai. Kyungsoo memeluk lutut dengan wajah bosan. Xiumin makan popcorn. Yixing, Suho dan Zitao saling berdempetan sambil bernaung dibawah payung. Mereka berjejer tak kalah rapi dengan para peserta kompetisi. Tadinya, Yixing sudah bersiap untuk membawa _banner_ untuk menyemangati Yifan, namun suaminya menolak halus dengan alasan Yixing harus banyak menghemat uang.

Dan demi Neptunus, ini hanya adu kencing! Bukan balap F1.

"Bersedia!"

Kelima peserta memasang kuda-kuda.

"Tiga, dua, satu, GO !"

Pertandingan sengit pun dimulai. Baekhyun cepat-cepat mundur, takut terciprat air kencing. Namun matanya tetap ia gunakan untuk memerhatikan semburan air kencing mana yang paling jauh. Awalnya, mereka berlima seri. Namun memasuki puluhan detik berikutnya, kualitas air mulai menurun. Bukan, bukan karena air kencing mereka berubah menjadi keruh. Tapi beberapa diantaranya mulai mundur dari jarak awal. Kini, mulai terlihat bahwa air kencing Sehun mulai memendek.

"Demi Tuhan Sehun! Kau menggagahiku hampir setiap hari tapi punyamu hanya segitu saja?" Luhan memutar bola matanya dramatis. Tidak terima karena kekasihnya hanya mampu bertahan sebentar saja.

"Haish, sepertinya aku perlu mengarahkan air kencingku ini ke mulutnya." Sehun mendesis sebal. Bukannya di dukung, ia justru dimaki. Bukankah mereka sepasang kekasih? Apanya yang selalu ada saat suka dan duka.

"Dan berhenti mengumpat pelan-pelan seperti itu!"

"Baik-baik, aku minta maaf." _–Lain kali aku akan mengumpat keras-keras._

Kembali pada pertandingan yang disiarkan langsung dari arena depan kelas 12F. Tanpa di sangka, kelakuan mereka ini menimbulkan perhatian dari beberapa kelas tetangga. Terbukti dari mereka yang langsung berhamburan dari dalam kelas masing-masing. Ada yang menunjuk-nunjuk, geleng-geleng, menunjuk sambil geleng-geleng, dan tertawa terpingkal-pingkal sambil mengutuk betapa idiotnya kelima bocah ini.

"Aku tidak percaya…" satu diantaranya tertawa sambil memegangi perut. "Aku tahu mereka bodoh, tapi ini sudah keterlaluan." Ujarnya sambil menepuk-nepuk dinding.

Sementara itu, Yifan masih memimpin dengan jarak yang lumayan jauh. Agak mengeherankan memang, karena keempat temannya yang lain, (semburannya) mulai mundur secara perlahan. Dia ini seperti tidak kencing selama seminggu saja.

"Bung, kau pakai obat apa?" Tanya Jongin dengan gusar. Sebagai pejantan berpacar banyak, dia tidak boleh kalah dalam hal seperti ini. Malu kalau sampai kalah, mau dikemanakan penisnya –ehm, mau dikemanakan mukanya?

"Heh." Yifan menyeringai sok hebat. "Jangan remehkan pria yang berpoligami. Asal tahu saja, aku ini banyak berolahraga ranjang, tidak seperti kalian." Ia menyombong dengan dada membusung.

"Sial !" Sehun mengutuk sambil menyentil propertinya berulang kali. Rupanya air kencingnya sudah habis. Luhan panik (dan kenapa harus dia yang panik?), ia berdiri dan mengambil ancang-ancang.

"Apa perlu kusedot dulu?" tanyanya dengan mata berbinar.

Kyungsoo yang berjongkok di sampingnya, bergegas menarik tangan Luhan supaya anak itu kembali ke posisi semula dan tidak mengacaukan pertandingan. "Nanti kalau disedot yang keluar bukan air kencing." – _tapi sperma_. Lanjutnya dalam hati.

"Oh Sehun dinyatakan GAGAL." Baekhyun menyilang tangannya.

Selang beberapa detik setelah Sehun keluar dari arena, giliran Jongdae yang kehabisan bahan bakar. Dia mengumpat, percuma sudah menahan kencing semalaman. Maka dengan hormat, Baekhyun mengusirnya dari lapangan.

"Yah, dia memang tidak bisa dibanggakan." Xiumin menyeletuk. Luhan dan Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja mendengar, langsung melirik ke arahnya.

"Tumben sekali kau perhatian." Selidik Kyungsoo. Sementara Luhan yang berjongkok di sebelahnya sudah bersiap-siap untuk berteriak _, "Ciyeeee…"_

Xiumin cuek, beberapa _popcorn_ masuk ke mulutnya. "Kami taruhan. Kalau dia kalah, dia akan mentraktirku selama seminggu. Kalau dia menang, aku harus jadi pacarnya."

Kyungsoo dan Luhan mengangguk-angguk paham. "Hmm, begitu rupanya."

Tapi,

Tunggu,

Pacar katanya?

"HEH?!" Teriak keduanya berbarengan.

Kita tinggalkan dulu keterkejutan Luhan dan Kyungsoo. Mari kembali fokus pada pertandingan yang sepertinya akan segera berakhir. Tak di sangka-sangka, beberapa lama kemudian Jongin terlempar keluar dari arena pertandingan. Menyisakan dua tiang abadi yang bersaing untuk merebut gelar juara.

Chanyeol dan Yifan beradu dengan sengit.

Kini keduanya seimbang, dengan jarak yang mulai memendek dan semburan yang tidak lagi kuat. Mereka sama-sama sudah mencapai batasnya.

"Aku yang akan menang. Aku yang paling jantan." Ujar Chanyeol.

"Aku yang akan menang. Aku punya tiga istri." Ujar Yifan tak mau kalah.

"Grrrrrrr…!"

"Rawrrr….!"

Tapi kemudian…

"Eh?" Chanyol menengok selangkangannya. Berulang-ulang dengan tatapan bengong. Air kencingnya sudah berhenti keluar.

Dan Yifan menyusul setelahnya. Jadi sudah dipastikan siapa yang menang.

"YAHOOOOO!" Yifan bersorak kegirangan. Dengan ini, pertarungan berakhir dan ia keluar sebagai juaranya. Ketiga istrinya ikut bersorak gembira.

"Pemenangnya adalah, Wu Yifan !"

Suho menangis terharu. Yixing berteriak 'Mansae!'. Zitao berteriak sampai terbatuk-batuk.

"Ekhem!"

Namun euforia kemenangan itu tidak berlangsung lama. Karena tanpa diketahui kapan kedatangannya, seorang algojo tiba-tiba hadir diantara mereka semua. Suasana yang awalnya ceria berubah drastis menjadi mencekam luar biasa.

"Gu-guru Kang?"

 **.**

"Kalian harus belajar untuk tahu apa itu malu." Guru Kang melanjutkan pidato sambil mengitari ke-dua belas monyet alias biang masalah yang menimbulkan keributan siang ini. "Bukannya malah memperlihatkan kemaluan di depan umum."

Siang ini, di lapangan yang sudah menjadi tempat wajib eksekusi, semua penghuni kelas 12F digiring dari kandang mereka dan dipaksa berlutut di tengah lapangan dengan kedua tangan terangkat tinggi-tinggi. Itu adalah hal yang biasa. Namun kali ini, hukuman menjadi sedikit dimodifikasi.

Mereka dijemur tanpa baju seragam. Bertelanjang dada.

Sudah kepanasan, tangan pegal-pegal, kulit terbakar. Siksaan ini tidak bisa lebih parah lagi.

"Berdiri."

Dan ternyata tidak juga.

 _Plakk!_

"Aduh …" Yifan mengaduh pelan ketika penggaris kayu menghantam pantatnya. "Sa-saya bisa kena impoten kalo pukulannya sekeras itu, guru Kang." Protesnya dengan wajah meringis.

"Peduli setan kau mau impoten atau mandul sekalipun."

"Tolong pikirkan tentang ibu saya yang selalu minta cucu."

"Kau kurang puas dengan pukulan tadi?"

"Ti-tidak, terimakasih !"

Bergeser selangkah ke kanan, giliran Park Chanyeol yang dihadapkan dengan lezatnya pengggaris kayu yang telah melayang di udara. Namun sebelum benda panjang itu menghantam pantatnya, Chanyeol telah lebih dulu melakukan perlawanan.

"Tu-tunggu, Guru Kang."

Alis berkerut, senjata urung dipukulkan. "Ada apa bocah bengal?"

"Tolong lakukan pengecualian. Saya mohon."

"Hah? Memangnya ada apa di pantat kotormu itu?"

"Ada bisul yang sangat besar."

Guru Kang menghela napas. Mau tidak mau, beliau langsung bergeser ke sisi lain. "Apa boleh buat-"

Namun mata tajamnya tidak bisa dikelabui. Meski hanya dua detik, ia mampu melihat sebuah seringai kemenangan yang menempel di wajah si murid yang mengaku berbisul. Saat itulah ia tahu bahwa dirinya telah dibohongi.

"-KALAU BEGITU AKU AKAN MEMBANTU MEMECAHKANNYA !

 _PLAKKK_

"Hyaaaaaaaaa!"

 _Beberapa pukulan (di pantat) kemudian…_

"Dasar anak-anak nakal. Kalian pantas mendapatkannya." Guru Kang berdiri di depan barisan murid-muridnya yang masih sibuk mengelus pantat. Ngomong-ngomong, mereka sudah pakai baju sekarang.

"Kenapa kami juga ikut dihukum?" Kyungsoo memanyunkan bibirnya beberapa senti ke depan. Yang ia maksud _kami_ adalah para penonton yang sama sekali tidak turut serta dalam pertandingan konyol yang diselenggarakan tadi.

Guru Kang menodongkan ujung penggaris ke depan hidung Do Kyungsoo. "Kalau kalian waras, kalian akan menghentikan pertandingan konyol itu."

Kyungsoo mendecih. Guru Kang menyodok perutnya dengan ujung penggaris.

"Baiklah, sebagai hukuman akhir, kalian buanglah semua sampah yang ada di depan kelas ke tempat pembuangan akhir. Aku akan kembali untuk memeriksanya satu jam kemudian. Jangan coba-coba untuk kabur.""

Baekhyun menggerutu kecil dengan bibir miring. "Kenapa kami harus dihukum lagi dan lagi."

Tapi telinga sang guru yang terlewat tajam tentu mendengarnya dengan jelas. Ia tersenyum manis dan berkata, "Kalau begitu dengan senang hati aku akan menulis surat untuk orangtua kalian…"

"AYO ANGKUT SAMPAHNYA !"

"AYO !"

Yifan berteriak lantang dan diamini oleh warga-warganya.

 **.**

"Aku tidak akan kalah." Dua buah bola mata memicing dengan tajam. Kilat imajiner keluar dari dua kelereng tersebut. Aura pertarungan tercium keluar.

"Maaf saja, aku juga tidak berniat kalah darimu." Seseorang di samping kiri membalas sengit. Kompetisi semakin memanas.

Baekhyun, orang yang lagi-lagi ditunjuk sebagai wasit, kini berdiri ditengah-tengah kedua peserta yang hendak bertarung sambil mengacungkan sapu lidinya tinggi-tinggi. "Bersedia,"

Jongin dan Chanyeol mengeratkan pegangannya masing-masing. Kali ini, mereka berdua beradu cepat dalam hal membuang sampah. Ada dua buah gerobak sampah dibelakang masing-masing peserta dengan sampah yang menggunung. Mereka akan beradu siapa yang paling cepat membuangnya ke tempat pembuangan akhir dan kembali ke garis _strart_.

Sementara yang lainnya menyoraki dari pinggir.

Dan inilah salah satu penyebab kenapa kelas-kelas lain selalu menyebut 12 F adalah kelas tertolol. Tidak pernah belajar dari pengalaman. Entah mereka ini memang tolol atau murni masokis. Keduanya terlihat samar bedanya.

"Siap… Mulai !"

 _Whusssss_

Jongin dan Chanyeol menarik gerobak masing-masing dengan kecepatan luar biasa. Jarak dari garis _strart_ ke tempat pembuangan akhir tidak terlalu jauh, jadi pertandingan ini tidak akan berlangsung lama, Dan tanpa mereka sadari, sampah yang mereka bawa jadi berhamburan di sekitar jalan. Saking cepatnya gerobak itu ditarik. Dan sialnya, mereka tidak memedulikan hal tersebut.

Selesai dengan urusan membuang sampah, keduanya kembali dengan gesit. Chanyeol dan Jongin tidak membuang waktu sedetikpun. Begitu mereka berdua muncul kembali dan mulai terlihat dalam pandangan, teman-temannya semakin gencar menyoraki.

"Ayo Chanyeol ! Ayo Chanyeol !" Jongdae bersuara paling heboh. Seperti biasa.

"Aku bertaruh untuk Jongin." Yifan menyilangkan kedua tangannya di depan dada setelah melirik Kim Jongin yang berada selangkah di depan Chanyeol. "Kalau Chanyeol menang, kalian semua kutraktir makan ubi bakar sepulang sekolah." Ujarnya enteng.

Mendengar kata "traktir", para pendukung Jongin kini berbalik menyoraki Chanyeol.

"Hoy Chanyeol, kalau kau menang Yifan akan mentraktir kita sepulang sekolah !" Teriak Jongdae.

Chanyeol tentu saja mendengarnya. Peduli setan dengan apapun, yang penting ada kata "traktir" yang menyangkut di telinganya. Maka dari itu, ia pun mempercepat laju larinya supaya sejajar dengan Kim Jongin. Dan setelah itu,

"Oh lihat ! Ada majalah porno terbang !"

"DIMANA?"

Ketahuilah, sesungguhnya hanya orang bodohlah yang tertipu dengan ucapan tersebut. Dan orang bodoh itu adalah Kim Jongin.

"Aku tidak habis pikir, yang ada di otaknya hanya porno dan porno saja. Dasar cabul." Kyungsoo tidak tahan untuk tidak berkomentar.

Karena Jongin sempat terhenti untuk sementara waktu, maka pemenangnya sudah dipastikan adalah si licik Park. Dan dengan bangga, ia tersenyum sumringah sambil menaiki gerobak sampahnya.

"Aku yang terbaik." Ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang diiringi derai tawa.

Di belakang, Jongdae menabur-nabur sampah sebagai pengganti _confetti_.

"Dia selalu curang seperti biasa." Yifan memijit alis. Dengan ini, ia sudah resmi akan kehilangan isi dompetnya.

Alih-alih bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang sedang merayakan kemenangan Chanyeol (Satu lagi fakta penting; mereka gemar berpesta), Yifan justru mundur, menyendiri dengan duduk di bawah pohon. Tidak ada yang lebih menyenangkan selain menonton pertunjukan orang gila dari jarak jauh.

Diam-diam, Yifan mengulum senyum.

"Kalau begini, aku jadi tidak mau menjadi orang dewasa."

Yifan mendongak, baru menyadari kehadiran seseorang di sampingnya. Tapi ia tidak terkejut karena itu bukan orang lain. "Hmm."

Suho mengambil tempat duduk di sisinya. "Kenapa hanya 'hmm' saja?"

Yifan kembali melarikan pandangannya pada sekumpulan idiot-idiot itu. Kali ini mereka tengah mengelilingi Baekhyun dan Luhan yang berlaga sebagai _Miss Universe_ sambil menaiki gerobak. "Aku mengerti."

"Jadi orang dewasa tidak menyenangkan. Aku selalu melihat orangtuaku bekerja, bekerja, dan bekerja. Seperti mereka tidak punya kesibukan lain selain mengurus kantor. Aku takut jadi seperti itu juga nantinya."

"Tidak kalau kau berakhir denganku." Yifan menarik kedua tangannya sebagai sandaran kepala. Mengendikkan bahu. "Aku tidak akan membiarkan istriku bekerja."

Suho menatap kaget pada pria yang kini duduk disampingnya. Yifan jarang sekali –sangat- membicarakan perihal hubungan mereka berdua dengan serius. Yang Suho ingat, selama ini dirinya hanya pakaian lama yang sebentar lagi akan dibuang. Karena Yifan memiliki dua pakaian baru yang jauh lebih indah. Meski terkadang sakit, Suho tidak pernah berpikir untuk melepaskan diri.

"Bodohnya aku, bisa suka padamu." Suho menunduk dan terkekeh. Jika diingat-ingat kembali, hidupnya terbilang konyol.

"Ya, kenyataannya aku mencintai orang yang bodoh." Yifan memejamkan matanya. Suho lalu mendekatkan wajahnya dan menopang dagu tepat di depan hembusan napas Yifan.

"Kalau kita putus bagaimana, ya?" tanyanya iseng.

Yifan tidak langsung membuka mata. "Kalau kau minta putus tak apa. Aku masih punya dua cadangan."

Suho merengut. "Kejam."

"Makanya jangan putus dariku." Yifan tiba-tiba membuka matanya dan langsung memerangkap Suho dengan tatapan sarat akan aura dominan nan penguasa. "Lagipula, memangnya kau tahan jauh-jauh dariku?"

Suho menarik wajahnya. "Tidak juga, _sih_." Ia mengaku dengan malu.

Yifan berhenti memerhatikannya –dan teman-temannya. Ia pun kembali menutup mata dan bersandar nyaman pada batang pohon. Merasakan hembus angin yang mengalir pelan dari arah barat. Membuat sejuk sekitaran tubuhnya.

"E-eh?" Suho terkejut saat tangan Yifan tiba-tiba meraih jemarinya. Awalnya Yifan hanya menggenggam, namun tak lama kemudian tangan Suho ia bawa ke atas dadanya, dan ia genggam semakin erat.

"Aku mau tidur sebentar." Tuturnya dengan wajah tak acuh.

Suho tersenyum, tulus. Meski Yifan adalah seorang berengsek, meski Yifan seorang bajingan, meski Yifan punya tiga istri, tapi Suho tidak pernah membencinya. Baginya, Yifan selalu menjadi sosok pemimpin (keluarga) yang tangguh dan penuh tanggung jawab. Bersamanya, mereka berjuang menghadapi warga sekelas (baca: anak-anaknya) yang tidak tahu diri itu. Tanpa lelah. Bagi Suho, Yifan itu tidak ada celahnya.

Kau tahu kawan? Cinta itu buta. _Benar-benar-buta_.

Dan omong-omong, apa yang terjadi dengan pertunjukan _Miss Universe_ yang tengah digelar teman-temannya?

"Dasar anak-anak nakal. Kusuruh kalian membuang sampah, kalian justru bermain-main. Apa perlu kalian semua kumasukan ke dalam tong sampah, hah?"

Oh, mereka memang tidak ada habisnya. Suho hanya bisa berdo'a supaya Guru Kang senantiasa diberi kesehatan. Karena ia tahu, mengurusi para idiot-idiot itu sama saja dengan memperpendek umur.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sepulang sekolah setelah pelajaran tambahan berlangsung –yang sangat mencengangkan karena mereka mengikutinya tanpa banyak protes- Yifan mentraktir kesebelas temannya sesuai apa yang telah ia janjikan. Malam itu, mereka pulang bersama dan mengerubungi penjual ubi bakar yang hadir di pinggir jalan.

"Hwaah, phawaah hwekawih." Chanyeol berbicara sambil mengipasi mulutnya.

"Ampun, aku tidak mengerti dengan apa yang kau bicarakan." Baekhyun geleng-geleng kepala.

Ahh, tidak ada yang lebih nikmat selain memakan ubi bakar di malam-malam dingin seperti ini. Di tambah lagi, dengan pemandangan sekelompok gadis dengan rok sekolah super mini yang melintas di trotoar. Ngomong-ngomong, melihatnya menjadi membuat seseorang teringat akan sesuatu.

"Mereka mirip gadis-gadis yang kita intip kemarin yah." Celetuk Jongin dengan ubi di tangan habis setengah. Ia berbicara dengan santai dan mulus tanpa hambatan. Seolah yang baru dibicarakan hanya mengenai ramalan cuaca saja.

"Aku belum sempat melihat, kalian terlanjur lari dengan buru-buru." Jongdae menimpali tak kalah santainya.

Sementara Chanyeol, Yifan dan Sehun tiba-tiba diam. Ya, mereka memang terlihat diam, tapi di dalam hati berteriak mengutuki Jongin dan Jongdae, _"Mereka berdua ini benar-benar tolol, demi Tuhan."_

Memang, pada dasarnya Jongin hanya bercakap-cakap berdua dengan Jongdae saja. Tapi mereka ini sedang beramai-ramai, ingat? Mau berbisik sekalipun pasti terdengar. Mau bicara dari hati ke hati pun pasti terdengar. Oke, yang itu hiperbola. Tapi ini serius, keduanya pasti memiliki sindrom semacam _"Tidak tahu situasi"._

"Gadis-gadis?" Zitao menghimpit Yifan dari arah kiri.

"Mengintip?" Suho menghimpit Yifan dari arah kanan.

"Kemarin?" dan Yixing menghimpitnya dari arah depan. Tak lupa sambil menunjukan sebuah surat –tunggu, surat?

"H-hey, surat apa itu?" Yifan bertanya takut-takut.

"Surat cerai."

Kandas sudah bahtera rumah tangga yang selama ini ia bangun. Sudah tertangkap basah, digugat cerai pula. Tolong, Yifan masih umur delapan belas, belum siap menduda.

Asal tahu saja. Suho, Yixing dan Zitao rela-rela saja dimadu selama ini karena mereka memang teman sekelas. Mereka juga tidak pernah mempermasalahkan kebangsatan Yifan atau mungkin perlakuannya yang jauh dari kata romantis. Tapi kalu Yifan sudah main perempuan, maaf-maaf saja. Mereka tidak akan tinggal diam.

(Oh, haruskah kuubah judul fanfiksi ini menjadi "Catatan hati seorang pria yang berpoligami"?)

"Oh oh oh…" Luhan melahap habis ubinya yang tinggal seperempat dalam sekali suapan. Oh Sehun dibuat menenggak ludah dengan kasar.

"Jadi…" hasil kunyahan kasar ia telan dengan paksa. Sehun yang melihatnya sedikit meringis, takut Luhan tersedak. Namun itu sama sekali tidak terjadi –syukurlah. "Biar kuperjelas. Kau pergi mengintip gadis-gadis itu bersama para monyet ini? Oh, kenapa aku tidak terkejut." Ujarnya sambil berkacak pinggang.

Sehun sudah siap mental untuk dieksekusi. Kalau tidak ditendang, ya minimal dapat cap lima jari di kedua pipi. Dan ia _sangat sangat_ berterimakasih kepada Kim Jongin dan Kim Jongdae yang telah membicarakan aib mereka dengan sangat santai. Sehun bersumpah, kalau dirinya mati, ia tidak akan lupa untuk menyeret kedua orang itu ke neraka.

Sementara dua orang yang dijadikan target pembunuhan hanya bersiul-siul tanpa dosa. Mereka mungkin terlihat tenang diluar, tapi dalam hati mereka merapal, _mati aku mati aku mati aku…_ hingga seratus kali.

Xiumin dan Kyungsoo memilih pura-pura sibuk dengan Pak Tua penjual ubi bakar. Mereka tidak ada urusan. Mau marah juga pada siapa.

"Kalau begitu, aku pulang duluan."

Ini yang paling horror !

Baekhyun selesai dengan makanannya dan buru-buru pamit. Ia tidak banyak bicara setelah insiden pembocoran rahasia yang dilakukan duo Kim. Setelah berterimakasih pada Yifan –yang tengah sibuk diinterogasi- ia pun berjalan cepat menuju halte terdekat.

"Hey, Baekhyun. Kau pulang denganku!" Chanyeol secepat mungkin menaiki sepedanya yang sebelumnya tergolek di trotoar. Ya, sepedanya itu memang sudah sehat kembali dan _seharusnya_ , Baekhyun ia tempatkan di jok belakang. Biasanya pun seperti itu, pulang pergi ke sekolah. Tapi kali ini ada yang berbeda.

"Hey, apa mereka bertengkar?" tanya Xiumin tiba-tiba. Kyungsoo hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"Kyungsoo, punyaku sudah habis. Boleh kumakan bagianmu?" Jongdae tiba-tiba hadir ditengah-tengah mereka berdua sembari berbicara seenaknya.

"Tidak." Bukannya Kyungsoo pelit. Hanya saja Jongdae perlu belajar mengenai apa itu yang dinamakan serakah. Tapi anak itu tidak keberatan sama sekali, ia justru berbalik dan memunggungi Kyungsoo dan Xiumin yang saat itu tengah berdiri sejajar.

"Nah… kalau begitu, kuberi ini sebagai hadiah."

Brrrttttt!

Satu detik. Dua detik. Tiga detik.

"ASTAGA KIM JONGDAE KAU KENTUT?!" seru Kyungsoo dan Xiumin berbarengan. Mereka berdua terlewat heboh, berbanding terbalik dengan Jongdae yang terlihat santai sambil mengibaskan satu tangannya.

"Tidak, aku hanya buang angin –Oi, jangan lempari aku dengan batu, hey, ampun, ampun."

"Mati saja sana."

Itulah sebabnya, sampai sekarang, Kim Jongdae belum kunjung dapat pacar.

 _Sementara itu…_

"Naik." Titah Chanyeol ketika dirinya sejajar dengan Baekhyun.

"Aku pulang sendiri. Sebentar lagi busnya akan datang." Baekhyun melirik jam di _handphone_ -nya sekilas. Ini belum terlalu malam, bus masih beroperasi.

"Pulang denganku apa susahnya?" Chanyeol masih bersikeras.

Bukan tanpa alasan, tetapi sejak Jongin berikut Jongdae mengatakan bahwa mereka pergi mengintip kemarin, Chanyeol sudah dapat melihat perubahan di wajah Baekhyun. Memang tidak terlalu kentara, tapi bagi dirinya yang sudah bersama Baekhyun dari tahun ke tahun, mendeteksi hal seperti ini adalah mudah. Chanyeol sudah tahu apa yang menjadi penyebabnya tapi ia pun masih ragu.

"Ah, busnya sudah datang. Aku duluan." Baekhyun tidak membuang waktu. Ketika bus malam yang ia tunggu tiba, kakinya langsung beranjak untuk naik dan mencari tempat duduk yang nyaman. Meninggalkan Chanyeol yang masih menaiki sepedanya dan tertinggal di belakang ketika bus telah melaju pelan.

"Akan kukejar." Chanyeol baru tersadar di beberapa detik kemudian. Ia cepat-cepat mengkayuh pedal dan mengejar bus yang ditumpangi Baekhyun.

"Baekhyun !" teriaknya ketika sepeda yang ia bawa telah bersisian dengan badan bus yang melaju sedang. Ia bisa melihat Baekhyun yang duduk di dekat jendela dan ia yakin Baekhyun mendengarnya, namun enggan menggubris.

"Baekhyun, biar kujelaskan semuanya. Kumohon turunlah !"

Baekhyun masih enggan menggubris.

Namun ternyata, tindakan Chanyeol ini mengundang atensi beberapa penumpang bus yang lain. Mereka menatap iba pada Chanyeol yang masih mengkayuh pedal sekuat tenaga. Terkecuali sang supir bus.

"Hey nak, apa dia temanmu?" tanyanya pada Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya mengusap tengkuknya dan menjawab, "Uhm… ya, dia itu…"

"Kalau begitu katakan padanya untuk berhenti berteriak sebelum aku menyerempetnya dengan bus ini. Demi Tuhan, ini bukan drama korea. Suruh dia menunggu di pemberhetian berikutnya!"

Baekhyun mengerjap.

"Cepat !"

"Ba-baik." Baekhyun buru-buru mengambil ponsel pintarnya dan mengetik sebuah pesan untuk Chanyeol. Begini-begini, dia masih cukup punya gengsi untuk tidak berbicara langsung dengan Chanyeol –meski itu lewat telepon.

"Dasar anak muda zaman sekarang…" Baekhyun tidak lagi menghiraukan ucapan sang sopir bus. Segera ia tekan tombol kirim, dan memberi isyarat kecil pada Chanyeol supaya membuka pesannya.

Untungnya, Chanyeol menurut dengan memberhentikan laju sepedanya dan berhenti sesaat guna membuka pesan.

 _"_ _Kau seperti orang tolol yang ada di drama korea, demi tuhan! Berhenti mengikutiku, atau aku tidak akan pernah turun !"_

Oke, sepertinya, Chanyeol hanya akan menunggu Baekhyun di depan rumahnya saja.

Ya, begitu lebih baik.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Njong's bacod:** Rasanya lama banget sejak gua apdet beberapa tahun yang lalu –Engga. Dan, GUA KANGEN KALIAN GAYYSSS. Kalian kangen gua kaga? Ayo sini peluk papah /DIHAJAR MASSA/ biasanya, sebelum tidur gua sering kepikiran nulis apa di kolom a/n, tapi pas eksekusinya gua lupa semua. Nyet dah. Intinya gua kangen kalian. Itu aja.

Amsori kalo chapter ini humornya kurang, ya lagian ini bukan cerita humor kok. Ini Cuma cerita keseharian orang-orang gila :v

Apdet kali ini bareng author **Chanta614** dedek gua yang masih galau gegara skandal -kalian tau apa, dan tadinya mu bareng juga ama author **HunjustForhan** ama **SilvieVienoy69**. Cuma karena ada kendala teknis, mari tunggu kelanjutannya minggu depan :v. Ahh sekarang malem minggu, sekalian nyenengin para jones *uhuk* ahh, satu lagi, buat yang kebetulan tinggal di jekardah, ada acara gathering yang diadain **Chanbaek Stan Indonesia**. Detail acaranya bisa dilihat di website yang tertulis di bawah ini /KAGA/ Silahkan kunjungi akun ffn **CHANBAEK INDONESIA** buat info lebih lanjut.

/BACOD MULU/

Dah ah daripada ngalor ngidul, kita bales dulu review di chapter sebelumnya (yang mungkin udah pada lupa sama ripyunya sendiri :v):

 **Pcy25:** Emang pada miring semua :'v Iya Chanbaek hts-an. Humu Tanpa Status. Sip, udah di next ya, tengkyu udah ninggalin jejak. **Chanta614:** gua gatau musti ngomong apa '_' Greget pengen nampol? Iya gua juga XD thanks udah ninggalin jejak ya dek. **Hanna Byun614:** Untuk judul kemaren, no komen :'v Wih, keren nonton slam dunk ane belum nyoba, katanya lebih bagus dari kurobas ya? /malah nanya/ dan… ah senangnya bisa berbagi ilmu. Mari berterimakasih kepada master bukef kim jongen XD Pokoknya Chanbek jadiannya masih tetep otewe :v Chap ini udah naik ya. Makasih udah ninggalin jejak. **EXOLOVEXOL:** akhirnyaaaa…. Juga. Mungkin karena ff ini mengandung banyak orang2 gubluk :') Semoga makin kesini anak anak Bengal ini bisa diberi pencerahan ya, aamiin. Thanks udah mampir yo. **xxcbaekindo:** Kenapa Jongen bisa hapal? Karena dia terlatih muahaha (Pertahankan, bung). Ahh… aku juga cinta kamu kok :'* cuman buat smerig, mungkin harus lebih bersabar lagi yaw, otak gua masih liburan XD Sorry belom bisa fast update. Thanks udah ngakak dan tengkyu juga udah ninggalin jejak. **biggirldiary:** Anjayy :v Yah, ini jadi semacam persaingan antara anak dan bapaknya. Bicara soal a/n kemaren, umur gua 19 dong /pasang kacamata/ gapapa, aku juga bahagia kok sama kamu (eh?) aku juga suka… review-nya :v. Tengs udah mampir yaw. **selgiokta:** Ini udah di next, thanks udah mampir yaw :"). **Jongdaelz:** Sabarlah, chanbaek akan jadian setelah waktunya :') Gua kok malah dukung Baekhyun ama park senior XD Sip, udah dilanjut ya. Thanks selalu mampir ;). **babypark94:** Makasih udah ngakak, jangan lebar2 tapi ya ;') Iya, hehe biar beda aja. Tengkyu udah ninggalin jejak. **SHINeexo:** Makasih udah ngakak hehe. Buat siapa yang lebih jantan, silahkan saksikan sendiri :v Makasih selalu review ya. **sherly. grdagon:** Ahh, kamu bisa aja. nanti si kulit kerang ajaib bisa malu. Dan Soal pomade, haha itu semacam minyak rambut. Biar rambut kaga acak-acakan hehe. Makasih udah sering mampir. **ismi. ryeosomnia:** Yup, kurang lebih JYP lah, hahah biar gampang. Makasih udah terhibur dan diusahain bikin yang lebih lagi nanti :'v Dan maaf soal keterlambatan update XD. **Babies BYUN:** padahal gua kira ff ini garing bukan main, tapi makaseh udah terhibur :v Siap, mari kita lanjutkan kegilaan orang orang sinting ini. dan, makasih udah mampir. **byunbaebybaechu:** Udah dilanjut yaa, makasih udah ninggalin jejak. **Biel025:** Yah, jangan keram dong, ntar kaga bisa ketawa lagi. Makanya ketawanya jan gede-gede :v Dan yeah, taktik abnormal ini memang cocok diterapkan bagi segala jenis olahraga /olahraga ndasmu/ ah, bukan bukan, taktik abnormal sama pengintipan itu lain cerita wahaha. Gapapa langsung join aja, gua seneng kalo dapet temen baru. Wow, makasih buat ucapan ultahnya dan ngomong2 gua belum mau waras :v Tengkyu udah mampir! **SilvieVienoy96:** /tarik napas/ kadang gua bingung mau bales apa biar bisa sebanding ama ripyu-nya :v Dan meskipun ff gua udah ngehajar mulut lo sampe 20 ronde, gua ga bakalan tanggung jawab nun. Biarlah hubungan kita menjadi rahasia /WOY/ NBA? Itumah anak TK lagi pada maen bekel, ancurnya minta ampun XD Dan bapaknya si Yeol ini gua nyambet JYP, yang kampret itu nun, lo pasti tau dah. Lalu soal Jongen, tenang, kapan-kapan gua suruh intip elo pake teropong dari rumah sebelah. Kalo hasilnya ketemu, ntar gua teriakin pake toa. Kadang gua juga ga ngerti karena orang2 gubluk ini berantemin hal hal konyol semacam kejantanan. Yang gila siapa sebenernya? :'v Kalo chanbaek momentnya, amsori hahahah gua masih pelit. Yang penting ada sekumpulan monyet yang masih bisa gua jadiin cast (tanpa bayaran). Tengkyu review-nya nunaaaah, plus ucapan habedenya :v Tengs udah selalu mampir, alafyutu :* **Lilis536:** Waks, ff ini emang sesuai pengarang, bangsat :v Ngga deng, gua anak baik masa ngintip-ngintip, kalo punya SPG sabun cuci mah hayu hayu aja /LOH/ Hohoho, tengkyu udah ngakak dan udah mampir yaw. **Pexingyixing:** Kadang gua juga lelah ngetikin ff kampret ini :v Tengs udah baca. **chocomilkfaza:** Njay, buka bukaan terlalu vulgar /LAH/ Makasih udah mampir yoo. **rilakkuchaan:** Ini ga keren samasekali :'v Bokapnya Chanyeol suka kan biar Cy ada saingan muahaha. Tengkyu udah ngakak dan mampir yaa. **Lala Aaltonen Gypsophila:** Mamam, suruh sapa baca ini malem-malem /atau pagi?/ Ahh mu bales apa ya gua, suka bingung soalnya lu kesana kemari :v /apanya?/ Tapi tenang, semua ulasannya gua baca dan pokoknya Chanbaek (mungkin) ga bakalan kelamaan friendzone, tar bulukan. Kalo soal Yifan, gua sih pengennya dia nambah istri lagi HAHAHAHAH /WOY/ Sip dah pokoknya, ini udah dilanjut. Tengkyu udah sering mampir yoo. **HeeKyuMin91:** Hallo GreenLatte16, heheh disini item belon jadian ama Kyung. Tengs udah review. **yukiyukaji:** ANJENG, GUA DIBILANG NJING :v TENANG, KALO KETAHUAN TINGGAL DISOGOK PAKE BAJU DISKONAN. GUA EMANG GA WARAS DARI SONONYA NJIR :v dan… PEMANTAPAN? Hahaha, kabur ajalo kabur, apaan gituan ngga ngaruh /Mohon jangan ditiru/ Pokoknya tengkyu udah mampir yoo. **parkchanbee:** Hey hey hey, bukan karena kamu bodoh, ff nya aja yang keterlaluan wkwkwk Gapapa, langsung join aja. Tengkyu udah mampir ya. **shykiters:** Apaan itu :v Mungkin kalo soal CD Jongen juga ga kalah pinternya. Dia pan manusia super (mesum) Soal siapa yang paling jantan? Ha! Kita lihat setelah pesan pesan berikut ini /BAH/ Yodah, chap ini udah naik. Tengkyu udah ngakak dan Tengkyu udah sering mampir yoo. **DinkyAA:** lope lope juga sama kamuu. Siap, tengkyu udah mampir yaa. **Parksoojin97:** Teu kiat mah lambai tangan aja :v Aduh ff ini bener-bener kampret ya, bikin orang kelepasan ngakak mulu. AWAS NYUKSRUK DI TROTOAR! Makasih review nya ya permaisu- eh :v dan tolong jangan santet gua. **uzuchihanana:** Iya gua esemka :v HIDUP SMK. Emang baca ff gua kudu banyak banyak nyebut biar kaga kelepasan :v Sip, tengs udah mampir. aku padamuuuuh. **Fizha1220:** Panggil saja gua Njong asal jangan Njing :'v Tenang, tenang, Chanbaek jadiannya masih otewe. Rate nya dinaikin? Entar ya tak cari dulu tangganya. Gapapa asli, langsung join aja. tengkyu udah ninggalin jejak. **park ae nie:** Anjir centini manis muahaha. Yoyoy, makasih udah mampir juga yaa. **utarigunawan14:** Konflik? Hmm mungkin ada, mari kita liat saja. paling paling konfliknya Cy yang maling jemuran /Plis jong/ Makasih udah review yoo. **potatochanbaek:** Keren apanya :v ini mah begajulan :n Sip, tengkyu udah ninggalin jejak. **tiayusnia:** Ditunggu ya ditunggu hehe, tengs udah kesini. **chanbaek1992:** Jangan ngakak sendirian, jangan! Dan abang bukan abang tukang bakso :'v heheh, tengs udah mampir. **SrieMayy:** Hehe jawabannya ada di chapter ini. **BLUEFIRE0805:** emang dasar pada sengklek. Mari berdoa supaya Jongdae ngga pundung :v Makasih udah mampir. **bastardbaekyeol:** Gua juga kadang ngga ngerti sama ff ini :') Dan kerokan itu hahahah, ampun, gua nyerah. Sorry belom bisa fast apdet, chap ini udah naik yoo. **Mhrs826:** Lah iya? di gintama kalo kaga salah pokari wkwkwk. **Yessi94esy:** Terimakasih udah mampir dan ngakak :'v **CBfrlght:** Soal seluk beluk ukuran ini, biarlah hanyadewa yang tau /WOY/ Demen kok, masa ama baekhyun kaga demen, ntar diembat bokapnya tau rasa :v Tengs ucapannya muahahah dan sorry belom bisa fast update :'v. **nEville:** Jam dua pagi cuma baca ff begajulan ini? tepuk tangan :v Btw, tengkyu udah ninggalin jejak. **socloverqua:** Hasyuuu, semoga meja lo cepet dapet gantinya :v /Lah gajadi patahnya/ Fbi dadakan anjir :v Dan, plis gua juga tau ini dikasih tau ama Jongen :'v Dan soal naik rated, hmmm ntar kita cari tangganya dulu. Tengs buat riviewnya yoo, lafyutuuh. **ParkHyun47:** Gua baik, hehe cuma otak mungkin makin geser. Kamu sendiri apa kabar? /Sok akrab anjir/ sorry belom bisa fast update yoo, tengkyu udah mampir. **abcdopq:** DAN… NGESHIP BAEK X JYP HAHAHHA BAIKLAH, CHAPTER DEPAN GUA KASIH MOMENTNYA. INI UDAH DILANJUT DAN JANGAN NANGIS :v. **ohsaera:** Kerokan sudah mulai diperkenalkan ke korea :v Selamat malam jum'at wkwk. **exobaeolchabae:** Tengkyuu ucapannya heheh. Sip, ini udah dilanjut yoo. **nyeol:** Ditunggu ae yah :v. **Luhanssi:** Bapaknya Cy keganjenan :v Soal bahasan Jongin itu, silahkan pergi ke gugel, wkwkwk itu asli. Sip, tengkyu dah mampir. **exolafh:** Itu orang emang gubluk :v Yaallah gua gatau harus gimana lagi sama ff kampret ini :v Chanbaek masih otewe yaa, hahahay. Sip, chap ini udah naik. **Zahranisa351:** Haduh, tengkyu udah review di semua chapter. Makasih, sip, ini udah dilanjut. **nur991fah:** Mereka para pejantan tangguh, Cuma ya kadang sengklek gitu :v. **biezzle:** Hehehe, ini udah dibocorin ama dua Jong. Chapter ini udah naik yaa. **gorgyeoja:** Urat malunya udah pada putus :v Wah wah ,baru ngisi kuota mending dipake buat yang lebih berguna dulu, nonton bukef misalnya /WOY/ Tengkyu udah nongkrong di ff sederhana ini yoo. warung kali ah sederhana. **B for C:** Makasih ucapan selamat ulang tahunnya. Tapi anda siapa? /HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA/ **Karenina:** Hallo juga Kare /iya kare kan?/ Gue? Gue cuma seorang bangsat yang tulisannya kebangsat-bangsatan :v Rahasia negara wahahha, tengkyu udah mampir yoo. **nab03** : Annyeong juga :), Wow ada korban baru hahaha makasih udah baca smerig juga yaa. Dan makasih juga udah review di semua chapter. Chap ini udah naik yaa, Salam kerang ajaib! **GitaPark:** Ini uda dilanjutin heheh, tengs udah mampir. **viviCho92:** Mana ada main cast yang kalah, tamat dong :v Haduhh, moment Chanbaeknya masih seuprit nih, gua juga jadi gemes /lah/ Anjir, dia lupa :v kaga papa yang penting jan lupa pake baju aja yaa. **Oviee:** Wawawi wawawi wawawi wawawa /terjemahan: tengkyu udah ngakak dan udah mampir/ **YgHm:** Wah, lagi sakit ya? Sekarang pasti udah sembuh dong (amin) tetep jaga kesehatan yaa. Aduh malah pake baca ini ff, ga makin parah kan sakitnya? :v Siap, porsi makan mereka pasti ditambah :v Tengkyu udah mampir yaa, dan sehat selalu. **Sellin:** Haduh makasih pisan udah review, apalagi di semua chapter. Tengkyuu. **riahbyul:** Gapapa, langsung join aja. Dan tolong jangan ngakak terus, baunya sampe sini :'v Dan Yifan, sebenernya gua pengen dia nambah istri hahahay. Pokoknya tengs udah mampir yoo. **christovitaa:** ini ga sepenuhnya true story :v sebagian ada yang pengalaman reader. Oh, hai juga Chris, selamat jadi korban baru yah :v. **ongin 3:** IYA GUA WOTA, NGIN :v. **dittt:** lah yang ngarang juga kaga kalah gubluk :v Sipp, udah dilanjut. **chreomrin:** Romancenya, emm…. Emmm… server not found. Maap belom bisa fast update :'v Tengs udah mampir. **ARox25:** Ampuni dedek yang udah ngocok perut mu kak :v Tolong sembuhin kegilaan ini:'). **Clouds614:** Tolong kalo mau ngakak guling guling ditempat yang bersih yaa, biar ga dimarahin mama /hah?/ Kalo abjad2 itu beneran kok, bukan sekedar imaaaaajinasi *ala spongebob* Wah wah pada nungguin cb moment nih, semoga cepet berkembang lah /apanya/ Dan, tengs udah mampir. **dxx:** Nanti ya, emang yang poligami itu gua juga suka :v Sipp, udah lanjut yaa. **Parkceye2792:** Hohoho, tengkyu udah baca ya, gapapa serius, dibaca doing juga guamah bersyukur heheh. Sorry belom bisa fast update yaa. **xxi:** Wah, mau dipake pentas drama? Boleh boleh aja hahah, padahal ini kampret banget loh. Makasih udah mampir yaa. **Priska598:** Nae sangat berterimakasih atas ripyu neo yang memotivasi ini. Semoga neo diterima disisinya :v amiin. Tengkyu udah mampir ke lapak sederhana nae ya, lopyu tuu. **CHANBAEKYEOL:** Ketahuilah nak, itu bukan nyampah, tapi berkata-kata. Dan ketahuilah juga itu adalah hal hal yang tidak akan mau lo bahas :v /beneran/ Itu rahasia negara, dan gua udah ganti bio yuhuuuu /nyawer/ Jangan deh, jangan pacaran yah. Soalnya mama mau aku fokus UN :') /najis/ Anjer lah, gua udah jomblo kaga usah ditungguin. Dan demi dewa neptunus, gua Cuma bisa ngakak baca review lo ini. Semoga dia diterima disisinya, ya tuhan :') dan gua masih lurus -_- kecuali kalo suka ama karakter 2D dikategorikan menyimpang, berarti gua nyimpang dah :v. **Alyaexostans:** Makasih udah ngakak terus :'). **Skeyou:** Pertama tama, yooo sama sama. Kedua, emang bapak cy kurang waras :'v Ketiga, keempat dan keseterusnya, Tengkyu udah ngakak dan tengkyu udah mampir Hahahay. **Jiellian21:** makasih udah ninggalin jejak yaa. **fvirliani:** Amiiiiin, gua dapet banyak pahala udah hibur orang, amiin hahahahah, Ketahulah soal cup bra itu, gua juga dikasih tau ama Jongen :v Ceritanya disini kedua Park mau saingan buat dapetin baek, wkwkwk. sip, udah dilanjut yah. Muah juga. **munakyumin137:** Entahlah, hanya tuhan yang tau. Makasih udah mampir yoo, sampe diriview semua chapter :v. **shnyeoli27:** Makasi udah love hahahay, dan makasih udah mampir. *muach juga ah **. ecladraenix:** Ya ampun makasih udah ngakak XD. **byunnie puppy:** Chapter ini gatau banyak atau engga cb momennta :') heheh, Makasih udah mampir yaa. **Vanilla92:** Salah wkwkwk yang paling jantan yang bininya tiga. Tengs udah mampir ya, Cb moment masih otewean :v

Maaf buat typo, maaf buat jalan cerita yang tidak mengenakkan, sehat selalu, dan mari nyanyikan mars perindo /NJONG!/ iya iya -_- Btw, **ALAFYU ALL ;)**

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULULUL


	7. Chapter 6

" _Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat, biar ayah saja yang jadi pacarnya dia."_

* * *

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance, Humor, School life.

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.

* * *

 **Chapter 6:**

 **Civil War**

* * *

Jadi, malam itu Chanyeol menunggu Baekhyun di depan rumahnya.

Tentu saja ia sampai lebih dulu, kecepatan sepedanya saja sudah hampir menyamai Valentino Rossi. Jangan tanya kenapa, karena yang ia hadapi adalah Byun Baekhyun. Orang yang bahkan lebih penting daripada presiden Zimbabwe –bagi Chanyeol.

Di dalam, jantung Chanyeol nyaris jungkir balik. Masalahnya, Baekhyun yang tidak bicara itu lebih gawat daripada lupa membayar tagihan listrik. Kalau lupa membayar tagihan listrik, hanya rumah yang akan gelap. Tapi kalau Baekhyun tidak bicara, dunia Chanyeol serasa gelap gulita.

Ea. Masih sempat-sempatnya saja menggombal.

Tidak sampai lima belas menit, penantian Chanyeol pun berakhir. Tidak sia-sia tubuhnya kena gigit nyamuk, Baekhyun akhirnya tiba juga di depan rumahnya.

"Baekhyun…"

Tapi yang dipanggil hanya buang muka sambil mengibaskan sebelah tangannya. "Besok sajalah, aku lelah."

"Oke oke, aku mengaku. Aku pergi mengintip kemarin. Tapi berani sumpah, aku sama sekali tidak berminat dengan seorangpun dari mereka." Chanyeol mengaku dengan jujur, dan itu terlihat dari matanya. Sayang, hal tersebut luput dari pandangan Baekhyun.

"Bukan urusanku."

"Tapi kenapa kau marah?"

Sebuah kilatan muncul dari mata Baekhyun. "Aku tidak marah. Aku hanya lelah."

Chanyeol tahu itu bohong. Tapi dia juga tahu batasan sampai mana Baekhyun bisa disinggung soal perasaannya. Bukannya dia ingin memperlarut masalah, hanya saja saat ini Baekhyun belum bisa diajak bicara lebih jauh.

"Baiklah." Lalu akhirnya, hanya kata itu yang terucap keluar dari mulut Chanyeol. "Selamat beristirahat."

Baekhyun tidak membalas. Ia beralih menggeser gerbang rumahnya dan masuk lebih dulu. Mengabaikan si laki-laki yang tengah berdiri pasrah dengan sepedanya. Mau bagaimana lagi, selaku orang satu-satunya yang berkepala dingin saat ini, Chanyeol hanya bisa mengalah. Biarlah mereka memperbaiki hubungan esok hari saja.

Lalu Chanyeol segera menuntun sepeda dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya setelah melihat pintu rumah keluarga Byun tertutup. Dan hanya sesaat setelah dirinya memasukkan sepeda ke garasi, Chanyeol sudah dipertemukan dengan sang ayah yang berdiri dengan tangan berlipat di dada. Serta kakinya yang mengetuk-ngetuk tanah beton.

"Bertengkar lagi, heh?" tanyanya seolah tengah mengejek.

Chanyeol buang muka, dan mengumpat dalam hati betapa sialnya dia mendapat seoarang ayah yang hobi menguping. "Bukan urusan ayah."

Segera setelahnya, ia memilih untuk masuk ke dalam rumah. Membasuh badan mungkin bisa membuatnya tenang.

"Chanyeol!"

Ketika kakinya nyaris melewati pintu, Chanyeol memilih berhenti untuk mendengar kata-kata –tidak penting- yang sepertinya akan segera lolos dari mulut sang ayah.

"Kalau kau tidak cepat-cepat, biar ayah saja yang jadi pacarnya dia."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi itu, semua berjalan seperti biasa.

Kelas 12-F terasa tenang. Ada yang mengerjakan piket, bergosip, atau sekedar bermain dengan _handphone_. Itu adalah hal yang biasa, jika menurut orang-orang yang lewat di depan kelas mereka. Tetapi, lain cerita jika sudah terbiasa dengan mereka yang sering ribut.

Terlalu tenang adalah pertanda buruk.

Jika pengamatan dipersempit, maka kau akan menemukan bahwa mereka ini terbagi ke dalam dua kubu. Jelas, pemicunya adalah masalah yang terjadi kemarin malam. Meski tidak ada bukti tertulisnya, namun secara resmi Chanyeol, Yifan, Jongin, Sehun dan Jongdae resmi berkoalisi. Karena mereka adalah pelaku tindak kejahatan yang menyebabkan siswa lainnya dilanda naik pitam. Terkecuali untuk Xiumin, mungkin. Ia menjadi ikut ke pihak _lainnya_ , karena ia ingin saja. Kalau Kyungsoo, sudah jelas karena dia memang selalu berseteru dengan Jongin.

Luhan sudah barang tentu memusuhi Sehun. Begitupun dengan trio madu, Suho, Yixing dan Zitao yang sampai sekarang surat perceraiannya sama sekali belum ditanda tangani oleh Yifan.

Dan Baekhyun, dia hanya marah saja. Apa alasannya, tidak ada yang tahu.

"Hey, kau punya ide untuk masalah ini?" tanya Sehun yang wajahnya berwarna merah _plus_ dibubuhi cap tangan. Sepertinya dia kena tampar bolak balik. Dan kita tidak perlu bertanya pelakunya siapa.

"Aku gelap." Yifan mengangkat kedua tangannya.

"Yang gelap itu Jongin." Jongdae yang tengah menyapu sela-sela kaki meja, ikut menyahut dan sukses mendapat umpatan _cinta_ dari Kim Jongin.

"Unta sialan."

"Biarkan saja. Otak mereka masih panas." Begitu saran Chanyeol. Yifan dan Sehun hanya mengendikkan bahu, mungkin usulan Chanyeol memang ada benarnya dan mereka akan membiarkan terlebih dahulu pacar mereka masing-masing.

Padahal Chanyeol tidak sedang memberi usul. Ia hanya berkata untuk dirinya sendiri. Namun tentu saja tidak ada yang menyadari.

Sementara itu di kubu lain…

"Aku menamparnya lima puluh kali." Luhan berujar santai sambil meniup kukunya yang baru saja ia gosok.

Beberapa orang yang terlibat dalam obrolan ini adalah Baekhyun, Xiumin, Zitao, Yixing. Sementara Suho dan Kyungsoo hanya mendengarkan sambil membaca buku pelajaran.

"Kau hebat dalam hal penyiksaan. Apa kalian putus?" tanya Zitao yang mendengarkan dengan tangan bersidekap di atas meja. Luhan menggeleng.

"Tidak. Atau mungkin belum. Kau sendiri bagaimana?" ia bertanya balik.

"Kami sudah sepakat minta putus kalau dia ada main dengan perempuan. Tapi sampai sekarang belum disetujui." Jawab Zitao. Dan tentu kata _kami_ sudah mencakup Yixing dan Suho. Keduanya mengangguk takdzim di tempatnya masing-masing.

"Sejujurnya aku kurang mengerti sistem rumah tangga kalian." Baekhyun berujar malas dengan dagu yang ia topang dengan sebelah tangan.

"Oh ya, kenapa kau pulang duluan kemarin? Ugh, padahal kita semua bisa berjalan-jalan dulu." Luhan melayangkan tatapannya pada Baekhyun.

"Aku cuma ingin cepat pulang. Tidak enak badan."

"Tapi Xiumin bilang ia sempat melihatmu bertengkar dengan Chanyeol."

"Eh, ka-kapan?" Baekhyun mendadak gelagapan. Ia tertangkap basah. "Aku hanya lelah saja, yah, sedikit pusing kau tahu."

"Kau seperti perempuan yang mau menstruasi saja. Aku jadi semakin penasaran apa yang terjadi denganmu dan Chanyeol di masa lalu."

Peluh Baekhyun turun setetes. Gawat.

"Aku justru lebih penasaran dengan hubungan Kyungsoo dan Jongin." Celetuk Xiumin tiba-tiba.

"Eh? Apa apa?" Luhan cepat-cepat mengalihkan perhatiannya pada Xiumin.

Otot Baekhyun melemas. Ia selamat.

"Aku pernah dengar kalau mereka satu SMP." Ujar Xiumin lagi.

"Aku menolak dikaitkan dengan mahluk gelap itu." Kyungoo tiba-tiba menyahut, meski kedua bola matanya masih terpokus pada buku pelajaran.

"SIAPA YANG KAU SEBUT GELAP HEY?" Oh, sudah jelas itu suara siapa. Tapi untuk sekali ini, mari abaikan saja. Kyungsoo sedang malas berdebat dengan mahluk itu.

"Berarti kalian sudah saling kenal dari dulu?" tanya Luhan yang ingin mengorek lebih dalam. Kyungsoo masih menggunakan haknya untuk tutup mulut.

"Aku heran kenapa kalian bermusuhan. Pasti ada sebab-sebabnya 'kan?" tanya Baekhyun yang juga ternyata diam-diam menaruh rasa penasaran yang tinggi. Atau mungkin dia hanya ingin permasalahnnya dengan Chanyeol dilupakan?

"Tidak ada sebab. Aku hanya benci dia." Lagi, Kyungsoo menjawab kalem.

"AKU JUGA BENCI KAU." Mari abaikan kembali dia yang menyahut di belakang.

Luhan yang ikut menyaksikan perdebatan sengit itupun hanya mengangkat alis. "Kau tahu? Kau tidak bisa membenci seseorang tanpa sebab."

Kali ini, Kyungsoo menutup bukunya dan berbalik. Ia menghadap Luhan yang tengah duduk di bangkunya dan berkata dengan raut datar. "Dia itu busuk."

 _BRAKKKKK_

Xiumin tercengang, Baekhyun tercengang, Luhan terjengkang.

Karena tiba-tiba, meja yang mereka pakai untuk obrolan pagi, digebrak oleh tangan Kim Jongin.

"Apa masalahmu?" tanyanya, dan sudah jelas pertanyaan itu diajukan untuk siapa.

Nyali Kyungsoo tidak serta merta menciut. Digebrak dan di bentak di depan mata tidak membuatnya gentar dan hanya berdiam diri. Kyungsoo bangkit dari kursinya dan berkata, "Kau bajingan."

"Apa katamu?" Jongin hendak menyerangnya langsung saat itu, namun bahunya tiba-tiba ditarik dari belakang oleh seseorang yang berdiri tak jauh darinya, Luhan.

"Yah! Kau serius ingin memukulnya?!" Luhan membentak dengan mata nyalang.

Lalu sebuah tangan menarik lengannya, itu Sehun. "Jangan campuri urusan mereka berdua."

"Hah? Kau mendukungnya? Kau mendukung dia yang ingin memulai perkelahian di kelas?"

"Jongin tidak segila itu." Sehun tak mau kalah.

Luhan membola. Di dekatkannya wajah pada sang kekasih yang menatapnya dengan serius. "Tidak segila itu kau bilang? Dia menggertakan giginya dan tinjunya nyaris saja melayang kalau aku tidak menahan."

"Hey Luhan, kau juga jangan memulai perkelahian dengan Sehun." Yifan berniat menengahi, namun hal itu dirasa berat sebelah karena ia lebih membela komplotannya.

"Kau pun tidak usah ikut campur!" Zitao berkata padanya dengan nada tinggi.

"Ikut campur? Aku ketua kelas di sini kalau kau lupa." Entah kenapa dia yang biasanya cuek, kali ini ikut terbawa emosi.

"Hanya karena kau ketua kelas, jangan pikir kau bisa melakukan apapun semaumu."

"Teman-teman."

Oke, untuk saat ini, masih Jongin vs Kyungsoo, Sehun vs Luhan, dan Yifan vs Zitao. Serta, ini masih bisa bertambah lagi.

"Oi, teman-teman…"

Xiumin dan Jongdae mencoba menengahi, Suho dan Yixing pun demikian. Baekhyun memegangi Luhan yang mulai mendorong-dorong Sehun. Lalu seketika matanya mendelik pada Chanyeol berdiri di tempatnya berada.

"Lakukan sesuatu!" bentaknya. Mengingat Chanyeol adalah penanggung jawab keamanan, maka sudah sepatutnya ia menengahi perseteruan yang terjadi saat ini.

"Sepertinya memang harus diselesaikan sekarang juga."

Baekhyun perlahan melepas pegangannya pada Luhan dan menatap tak percaya pada si tinggi yang berdiri di seberangnya. "Maksudmu menyelesaikannya dengan perkelahian?"

"Jika itu memang jalan keluarnya, kenapa tidak?" tanya Chanyeol.

Bagi Baekhyun, Park Chanyeol telah memukul genderang perang.

Ia berjalan dengan cepat menuju ke depan wajah Chanyeol dan bersuara dengan nada naik beberapa oktaf. "Kau pikir semua masalah bisa diselesaikan hanya dengan berkelahi saja, HAH?"

"SUDAH KUBILANG JIKA ITU MEMANG JALAN KELUARNYA MAKA LAKUKAN SAJA!" Kali ini, suara Chanyeol ikut meninggi.

Seketika semua yang ada di sana terdiam menyaksikan peristiwa langka yang tidak biasa terjadi. Park Chanyeol membentak Byun Baekhyun? Woy, yang benar saja!

Sementara itu yang dibentak hanya diam tak merespon.

"Apa? Kau pikir aku tidak bisa membentakmu? Kau pikir aku tidak jengkel dengan sikap marah-marah sepihakmu?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Aku tidak mengerti kemana arah pembicaraanmu, Park…"

"Kau mengerti." Chanyeol melangkah maju sehingga Baekhyun tersudut. "Kau sangat mengerti perihal apa yang tengah kita bicarakan. Kau juga punya emosi pribadi. Jadi ayo selesaikan ini sekarang juga!"

Hey, ini tidak benar, Chanyeol.

"Sudah kubilang bic-"

 _BRUGHH!_

"O-oi, Baekhyun!"

Siapa sangka, Chanyeol adalah yang pertama kali tersungkur. Tubuhnya limbung dan wajahnya nyaris menempel di meja.

Baekhyun meninjunya di rahang dengan sangat keras.

"Kau sudah salah perhitungan, Park Chanyeol."

Awalnya, Baekhyun adalah yang sangat menentang perkelahian. Dan Chanyeol pun berkewajiban demikian. Tapi siapa sangka, mereka sendiri yang memulai pemukulan. Padahal yang berseteru di awal-awal pun masih bisa menahan diri.

Mereka kecuali Chanyeol dan Baekhyun hanya menatap tak percaya dengan apa yang mereka lihat. Setahu mereka, Chanyeol selalu akrab dengan Baekhyun dan kalau pun mereka bertengkar tidak akan separah itu. Akan ada salah satu dari keduanya yang mengalah. Tapi kali ini lain, mereka berdua dikuasai rasa emosi. Entah karena pengaruh suasana yang telah memanas sejak awal, atau mungkin dendam pribadi.

Yang jelas, ini adalah pertengkaran yang paling menyeramkan sepanjang sejarah kelas 12-F.

"Bu-bulu kudukku merinding…" Jongdae mengelus tengkuknya dengan takut.

"H-hey, kenapa suasananya jadi menakutkan begini…" Suho melirik pada teman-temannya yang lain.

"Seseorang, cepat hentikan mereka berdua…"

Namun, tidak ada seorangpun yang bergerak dari tempatnya. Karena itu adalah hal yang mustahil. Mereka mungkin bisa menahan Baekhyun untuk tidak kembali memukul. Tapi jika Chanyeol melancarkan serangan balasan, mereka angkat tangan. Bahkan Yifan sekalipun.

Lalu ditengah keheningan yang menguasai, Park Chanyeol berdiri dengan tegaknya. Matanya memang terhunus untuk Baekhyun yang berdiri di bawah dagunya. Namun ternyata, satu tangannya perlahan tengah mengangkat sebuah kursi.

"CHANYEOL, JANGAN GILA!"

Tapi Byun Baekhyun tidak menunjukan raut ketakutannya sedikitpun. Matanya justru semakin menatap ke iris terdalam Chanyeol, seolah tengah menantangnya. Bahkan sampai kursi itu terangkat di udara, Baekhyun masih tidak bergeser. Hingga-

 _DUAKKK!_

-kursi itu pun terlempar.

Tepat mengenai papan tulis.

Setelahnya, Chanyeol memilih angkat kaki dari tempat itu dan melenggang pergi entah kemana. Tanpa berkata apapun lagi.

Sementara mereka yang menyaksikan hal tersebut langsung mengelus dada dengan mata terpejam lega. Sungguh luar biasa. Semua orang terasa seperti baru lolos dari maut. Untunglah kekacaun ini tidak menimbulkan korban jiwa. Mereka benar-benar diberkati.

Suasana kelas kembali hening. Mereka terlalu takut bahkan untuk memulai pembicaraan. Tidak ada yang bertanya pada Baekhyun, tidak untuk sekarang ini. karena melihat dari matanya saja, dia terlihat tidak _aman_.

Sampai akhirnya suara ketukan sepatu pantofel terdengar mengudara dari luar kelas. Seseorang muncul, dengan mengapit buku paket dan agenda kelas, serta absen. Matanya meruncing kala melihat suasana kelas yang cukup kacau. Sepertinya murid-murid ini baru saja _berpesta_ , pikirnya.

"Baiklah. Aku butuh seseorang untuk menjelaskan tentang papan tulis yang rusak ini."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol bukan tipikal orang yang suka mendiamkan masalah.

Namun kali ini lain. Dia cenderung lari dari kenyataan. Di sekolah, ia jarang mengikuti pelajaran dan memilih tempat lain untuk menghabisakan waktu, selain merokok di toilet tentunya. Memang bukan hal aneh ketika ia mangkir dari kelas, tapi yang aneh adalah sebabnya. Jika dulu ia bolos hanya untuk kesenangan saja, sekarang ia bolos hanya demi menghindari Baekhyun.

Begitupun dengan kelakuannya di rumah. Ia hanya tinggal sebentar dan selepas itu akan pergi lagi enatah kemana. Tanpa membawa serta ponselnya.

Perilaku tersebut telah terjadi selama dua hari berturut-turut.

"Byun Baekhyun?"

"Hadir."

Suasana kelas masih dilanda perang dingin. Namun kali ini kubu yang terbentuk bertambah menjadi tiga, hasil perpecahan dari kedua kubu sebelumnya. Yang mana sekarang, ada Xiumin dan Jongdae yang menjadi kubu netral. Sisanya masih berseteru.

"Park Chanyeol?"

"…"

"Park Chanyeol?"

Masih hening.

Guru Kim membetulkan letak kacamatanya. Sudah sejak dua hari yang lalu ia mendapat laporan dari guru-guru yang mengajar sebelumnya bahwa Chanyeol telah membolos. Tanpa alasan yang jelas dan ketika bertanya pada teman-temannya, mereka enggan menjawab.

"Sebenarnya ada apa dengan kalian?" Guru Kim akhirnya mulai serius menanggapi kelakuan murid-muridnya. Ia masih menolerir kala mereka becanda atau sekedar mengobrol di dalam kelas. Tapi kalau sudah diam-diaman begini, ia tidak tahan untuk tidak turun tangan.

"Wu Yifan." Beliau akhirnya menunjuk Ketua kelas untuk menjelaskan.

"Tidak ada apa-apa, Guru Kim." Seseorang yang paling tinggi di kelas itu menjawab ragu. Sangat kentara sampai-sampai bocah TK pun bisa tahu bahwa ia berbohong.

"Lalu bagaimana penjelasan tentang papan tulis yang rusak kemarin, Park Chanyeol yang selalu membolos, dan tempat duduk kalian yang berubah menjadi tiga barisan?"

Oh benar, tempat duduk adalah hal yang tidak bisa di tutupi. Suho, Yixing, Zitao, Kyungsoo, Luhan dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk duduk di barisan paling kiri, di dekat pintu masuk. Barisan paling kanan diisi oleh Yifan, Jongin dan Sehun, serta Chanyeol –yang hanya meninggalkan tasnya saja di dalam kelas. Sementara barisan tengah diambil oleh Jongdae dan Xiumin yang memutuskan untuk duduk sebangku.

"Aku wali kelas kalian," nada bicara Guru Kim tak pernah berubah, sekalipun yang dihadapinya adalah bocah tak tahu diri yang hanya pintar membuat masalah. "Bicaralah."

Namun masih saja murid-murid yang berada di hadapannya membisu. Seolah mereka tidak pernah diajarkan caranya berbicara.

Guru Kim menghela napas, "Lupakan-"

"Anu," Xiumin mengangkat tangannya. Meski sangat jelas di wajahnya tersrat bahwa ia sama sekali tak ingin buka mulut. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, mungkin ini salah satu jalan keluar agar permasalahan cepat selesai. Walau bagaimanapun mereka masih remaja, masih butuh bimbingan orang dewasa. Setidaknya mereka masih membutuhkan sepatah atau dua patah nasihat untuk keadaan yang tak kunjung membaik seperti sekarang ini.

"Ya, Minseok?" titik terang. Guru Kim merasa melihat ada dua buah sayap yang muncul dibalik punggung muridanya tersebut. Bersyukur setidaknya masih ada orang waras di sini.

"Mungkin karena aku dan Jongdae tidak memihak pada siapapun, kurasa aku memiliki hak untuk bicara. Terserah kalian semua mau memusuhiku setelah ini, atau apapun." Xiumin berdiri, sambil menatap ke sekelilingnya. "Tapi aku tidak tahan dengan pertengkaran kalian yang tidak ada ujungnya."

Dua pihak yang berseteru masing-masing menunduk. Tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Memang diluar, mereka sering mengundang masalah bahkan berkelahi. Tapi pada dasarnya tidak pernah ada yang menyenangi perpecahan. Terlebih dengan teman sekelas yang hubungannya telah terjalin hingga nyaris tiga tahun.

"Kami terlibat pertengkaran kemarin. Awalnya hanya tentang hal sepele, tapi karena semua orang sedang dikuasai emosi maka terjadilah pertengkaran besar. Bahkan Chanyeol dan Baekhyun," Xiumin mengalihkan matanya pada si pendek Byun yang memalingkan wajah ke arah tembok. "Mereka bertengkar hebat. Papan tulis yang rusak itu ulah Chanyeol, saat itu ia tengah emosi dan melemparkan kursi ke sembarang arah. Beruntung tidak mengenai siapapun diantara kami semua."

"Kalian boleh menganggapku sebagai seorang pengadu-"

"Tidak."

Tanpa disangka, Kim Jongdae berdiri dengan tegasnya di samping Xiumin dengan raut wajah mantap luar biasa. "Kau bukan pengadu," ia melirik temannya itu sekilas dan kembali menatap ke depan. "Kami memang sedang dalam masalah. Dan kami membutuhkan orang dewasa untuk membantu menyelesaikannya."

"Bahkan jika itu guru bimbingan konseling?" tanya Guru Kim.

"Kami sudah sering keluar masuk ruangan konseling."

Ah, benar juga. Diceramahi guru wanita berusia lanjut tidak akan mempan. Buktinya mereka sudah sering keluar masuk tempat itu, dan perangai mereka masihlah sama. Jadi Guru Kim berpikir bahwa membuat masalah bagi kelas 12-F adalah sebuah bakat.

Maka ia dipaksa memutar otak. Jika hanya pepatah, tidak akan cukup di dengar oleh anak-anak yang masih labil itu. Mereka juga butuh ditindak. Dan sepertinya, ia telah memutuskan siapa yang berhak untuk mengeksekusi murid-murid _kesayangannya_ ini. Seseorang yang tegas, namun juga pemurah.

"Mungkin, aku bisa membantu kalian." Guru Kim tiba-tiba bangkit dari kursnya dan merapikan peralatan mengajar yang sempat ia bawa. "Tapi kalian juga perlu dihukum. Dan sayangnya itu bukan keahlianku."

Tak ada satupun dari murid-muridnya yang tak menatapnya dengan heran.

"Tetaplah di dalam kelas sebelum aku mengirim seseorang untuk datang kemari."

 **.**

Jadi, di sini mereka sekarang.

Kelas 12-F memang sudah seperti pemilik sah dari lapangan serbaguna yang terletak di tengah-tengah bangunan kelas lainnya. Bahkan untuk proses penyelesaian masalah sekarang pun, mereka tetap digiring ke lapangan.

Tidak perlu bertanya lagi soal cuaca. Karena matahari telah mulai meninggi dan menyilaukan penglihatan. Memang bagus –dan seseorang yang membawa mereka kemari berkata bahwa mereka beruntung karena telah diasupi vitamin D- _terimakasih_. Tapi memangnya siapa yang sudi dijemur di bawah terik matahari padahal semestinya kau bisa berleha-leha di dalam ruangan.

"Kalian tahu kenapa kalian kubawa kemari?"

Guru Choi ternyata orang yang telah ditunjuk sebelumnya. Kepala bagian kesiswaan ini memang tegas, namun cukup bijaksana. Tapi tetap saja beliau jago menghukum dan semua orang sangat paham akan hal itu.

Tapi beberapa dari mereka diam-diam bersyukur karena ternyata bukan Guru Kang yang diturunkan.

"Untuk menyelesaikan masalah." Ia meninggikan alisnya. "Dan karena kudengar kalian berkomplot, jadi kalian berkumpullah sesuai kawan masing-masing." Perintahnya. Murid-murid di depannya sempat terheran. Bukankah mereka itu mau didamaikan, kenapa justru kembali dipisah? Atau mungkin mereka hendak diadu?

Tapi apa boleh buat, perintah tetap saja perintah. Jadi, mereka yang berkomplot memutuskan untuk berseberangan.

"Kim Jongdae dan Kim Minseok kalian kemari." Setelah mendapatkan dua sejoli itu di belakangnya, Guru Choi kembali melanjutkan.

"Kalian akan bermain polisi dan pencuri. Kubu Yifan akan menjadi pencuri, dan kubu Joonmyeon akan menjadi polisi."

"HAH?" semua murid yang mendengar sontak menjatuhkan rahang. Ini konyol. Tentu saja.

"Baiklah, karena waktu kita tidak banyak, jadi ayo kita mulai saja. Yifan, Jongin dan Sehun, mendekat kemari." Trio yang disebutkan namanya maju dan mendekat pada sang guru. Mereka membuat sebuah lingkaran kecil dan di sanalah Guru Choi memberi instruksi dengan suara pelan.

"Ambil salah satu gulungan kertas yang ada di tenganku ini. Kalian bisa membukanya jika suatu waktu kalian tertangkap. Setelah kuberi aba-aba, larilah secepat mungkin tapi jangan keluar dari lingkungan sekolah."

Meski merasa aneh di awal, namun mereka tidak membantah. Lagipula ini lumayan menarik walaupun mereka sendiri tidak tahu akan menjadi target buruan siapa nantinya.

"Tiga, dua, satu. Lari!"

Dan akhirnya, trio bangsat itupun lari sesuai instruksi sang wasit. Sebelum memanggil para polisi, Guru Choi sempat berbisik dengan Xiumin terlebih dahulu. Sampai ia benar-benar memberi keputusan akhir dengan, "Joonmyeon, Zitao dan Yixing akan mengejar Yifan. Luhan akan mengejar Sehun. Lalu Kyungsoo akan mengejar Jongin. Sisanya, Baekhyun akan mencari Chanyeol sampai dapat." Tegasnya.

"Aku akan membantu Baekhyun mengejar Chanyeol saja." Kyungsoo tiba-tiba protes.

Namun protes bukanlah sesuatu yang akan di dengar dalam situasi sekarang. "Tidak ada bantahan. Kalian ambil salah satu gulungan yang ada di tanganku, dan bukalah setelah kalian menangkap target. Cepat, waktu kalian tidak banyak."

"Ugh," diiringi desah keberatan, mereka yang berperan sebagai polisi lalu mendekat dan mengambil gulungan kertas tersebut.

"Waktu kalian benar-benar tidak banyak, hanya satu jam pelajaran. Berterimakasihlah kepada Guru Kim yang telah memberikan waktu mengajarnya untuk kalian isi dengan _kegiatan_ ini. Lebih dari itu, aku tidak bertanggung jawab kalau Kepala Sekolah menemukan ada murid yang berlarian selama jam pelajaran berlangsung."

Akibat tekanan yang mereka terima, mau tidak mau mereka menyanggupinya dengan bersemangat. Karena berurusan dengan Kepala Sekolah sudah lain lagi ceritanya. Mereka tidak sudi mendapat surat pemanggilan orangtua hanya karena permainan konyol ini.

"Baiklah, ayo kita tangkap bangsat-bangsat itu." Luhan melakukan peregangan pada kakinya. Begitupun dengan yang lain.

"Bersedia! Satu, dua, mulai!"

"Awas kau mahluk sialan!"

Kuda terkahir di lepas. Mereka yang mengaku sebagai _polisi_ berlari secepatnya menuju tempat yang telah mereka tandai sebelumnya. Entah ini hanya terbawa suasana atau apapun, tapi yang jelas mereka cukup bersemangat untuk menangkap para _pencuri_ sialan itu.

Terkecuali Baekhyun, mungkin. Kemana perginya Chanyeol saja, ia tak tahu.

"Hati-hati! Kepala sekolah selalu berkeliaran di siang hari!" guru Choi berseru mengingatkan. Meski mungkin tak akan lagi di dengar mengingat mereka telah berlari cukup jauh.

"Jadi, uhm, bagaimana dengan kami?" Tanya Kim Jongdae yang tak tahu akan diapakan nasibnya. Begitupula dengan Minseok. Mau ikut mengejar juga sudah terlambat.

Guru Choi terlihat menggosok dagu. Tapi pada akhirnya, ia mengambil keputusan juga.

"Kalian berdua pacaran sajalah di sini. Sampai mereka kembali. Dah…" ujarnya seraya berlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Lima belas menit sebelum permainan berakhir..._

Kurang lebih setengah jam sudah Suho dan kedua temannya mengitari sekolah. Toilet, aula, kantin, semua telah mereka datangi. Diikuti cemoohan dari penghuni kelas lain yang merasa terganggu ketika mereka berlarian di koridor. Beberapa guru yang melihat tidak protes atau menghentikan. Sebagian besar sudah hafal bahwa jika tidak sedang dihukum, itu berarti anak-anak ini hanya sedang iseng saja.

"Sial, kemana larinya orang itu?" Zitao merunduk sembari mengurut lutut dan mengambil napas dengan kepayahan. Kali ini mereka memutuskan berhenti sejenak untuk mengira-ngira kemana perginya si Ketua kelas bongsor itu.

"Di sini tidak ada." Suho menyampaikan hasil laporannya setelah memeriksa ke belakang bangunan kelas satu.

"Di sini juga tidak ada." Ujar Yixing sembari mengangkat pot bunga yang baru saja ia periksa. _Oh ayolah._

Ketiganya lalu memutuskan untuk berjalan pelan menyusuri taman kecil yang terletak di belakang kelas. Di sana cukup sepi, tentu saja karena murid-murid yang lain tengah belajar. Dan beruntung tempat itu banyak ditanami pepohonan yang rindang. Lokasi yang cukup bagus untuk mengambil istirahat.

"Kita istirahat sebentar." Ujar Suho seraya merapatkan tubuhnya pada batang pohon mangga yang belum berbuah. Berlarian setengah jam cukup membuat tubuhnya berkeringat. Ia pun memutuskan untuk duduk-duduk sebentar sambil mengibas-ngibaskan baju seragamnya.

"Kalian tahu?" Yixing duduk di atas rerumputan sembari memejamkan mata. "Mungkin kita memang terlalu kekanakkan."

"Maksudmu?" Zitao gagal paham.

"Padahal persoalannya hanya sepele. Tapi karena salah satu di antara kita tidak ada yang mau mengalah, maka beginilah jadinya." Yixing membuang napas panjang. "Kita mungkin seharusnya bisa cepat berbaikan. Tapi bagi Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, kurasa mereka butuh waktu yang lama…"

"Aku tidak berpikir seperti itu." Suho menyuarakan pendapatnya. "Mungkin memang terlihat sulit. Tapi mereka sudah berteman sejak lama. Pasti ada suatu hal yang bisa membuat mereka berbaikan kembali."

Zitao mengendikkan bahunya. "Aku tahu ini mungkin tidak ada hubungannya tapi, apa kalian tidak merasa kalau mereka punya sesuatu yang spesial?"

"Itu-"

 _Pluk!_

Tiba-tiba sebuah sepatu jatuh dari langit.

"Oh, _shit_ …"

Ketiganya segera melarikan pandangan ke atas begitu melihat sesuatu yang baru saja mendarat. Dan mereka akhirnya menemukan penyebab sepatu yang terjatuh tersebut, serta seseorang yang baru saja mengumpat pelan.

"YAH! ITU DIA!"

Kejutanya adalah, Wu Yifan sedang berada di atas pohon sana. Duduk di salah satu dahan dengan tampang meringis.

Zitao dengan cekatan menggoyang-goyangkan batang pohon mangga tersebut kuat-kuat. Diikuti dengan kedua rekan seperjuangannya, mereka berusaha membuat monyet tanpa ekor yang ada di atas itu segera turun.

"Hoi hoi, jangan digoyang-goyang!" Yifan berseru cemas. "Nanti aku jatuh-"

 _Brukk! Takk! Adaww!_

(Mohon abaikan suara-suara itu)

Terlambat. Bahkan sebelum Yifan sempat menyelesaikan kalimatnya, tubuhnya sudah lebih dulu terjatuh. Memang benar orang bilang bahwa: Ucapan adalah do'a. Belum sampai lima detik, do'a Yifan sudah terkabul.

Tapi dia tidak berhenti sampai di situ, dengan pantatnya yang masih terasa nyeri, Yifan masih sempat-sempatnya mencari celah untuk kabur.

"Jangan lari!" Namun sayang, kedua kakinya telah dikunci oleh sang istri kedua yang tumben sekali, saat ini berpikir cepat.

"Sial." Yifan yang kini berada dalam posisi tengkurap, mencoba merogoh sakunya dan mengeluarkan senjata terkahir yang ia gunakan kala tertangkap.

"Hey, kau mendapatkan kertasnya juga?" tanya Suho yang melihat pacarnya mengeluarkan sbuah gulungan yang sama seperti yang ia punya. Yifan tidak langsung menjawab, ia juga cukup heran.

"Akan kubuka punyaku."

"Aku juga."

 **.**

"Sebenarnya aku tidak sudi menjadi polisi dengan kau sebagai targetnya, tapi apa boleh buat. Toh, ini pun hanya sebuah permainan." Kyungsoo berujar tak acuh.

Jongin telah hadir di depan mata. Terpojok di dinding toilet lantai dua, diantara deretan kelas sebelas. Beruntung tempat itu cukup sepi karena muri kelas sebelas lebih senang menggunakan toilet yang ada di lantai bawah. Alasan kebersihan.

"Dan kutenkankan sekali lagi, aku tidak kalah. Tapi aku hanya mengalah, kau tidak sepenuhnya menangkapku, polisi gadungan." Jongin mengatakannya dengan nada mengejek.

"Kata seseorang yang bahkan sudah terpojok di dinding." Kyungsoo memutar bola mata dan tersenyum remeh tak mau kalah. Selanjutnya ia merogoh saku guna mengeluarkan gulungan kertas yang ia punya.

"Tunggu, kau juga memilikinya?" Jongn terheran. Mengiingat kertas yang dikeluarkan Kyungsoo terlihat sama seperti kertas yang ia genggam sekarang.

"Memang kenapa? Aku disuruh membukanya setelah menangkapmu."

"Aku juga di suruh membukanya kalau tertangkap."

"Ya sudah jangan banyak bicara buka saja." Solusi yang tepat. Merekapun membunya secara bersamaan.

Lalu yang terjadi berikutnya adalah bola mata mereka berdua yang saling melotot.

 **.**

"Akkkhh…Aku… menyerah!"

"Bagus."

Di lain tempat, di lapangan basket sekolah, Luhan tengah duduk di atas punggung Oh Sehun sembari mengunci tangan pemuda tersebut. Bukan Sehun kalah kuat, hanya saja ia tak tahan dengan Luhan yang mengejar sambil melemparinya dengan kerikil. Maka dari itu ia memutuskan untuk berlari dan hasilnya adalah seperti yang disebutkan di atas.

"Sekarang saatnya…" Luhan mengeluarkan kertas yang ia punya.

"Lepaskan tanganku dulu," Sehun memohon. "Aku juga perlu membuka kertas yang kuambil tadi."

"Hee, jangan-jangan kau bisa kabur dengan itu." ujar Luhan curiga.

"Ayolah, ini peraturan."

Setidaknya Luhan masih taat akan aturan main. Maka ia pun melepas kunciannya di tangan Sehun.

"Jadi, tulisannya…"

 **.**

 _Lima menit sebelum permainan berakhir…_

Mungkin diantara _polisi-polisi_ yang ada, hanya Baekhyun yang tidak semangat menjalankan tugasnya. Satu sisi ia berpikir bahwa ini terlalu kekanakkan dan hanya menghabiskan waktu. Tapi di sisi lain ia berpikir bahwa dialah yang justru terlalu kekanakkan. Entahlah, yang jelas Baekhyun terlalu banyak berpikir.

Selama berjalan-jalan, Baekhyun banyak merenung. Perihal apa yang membuat ia dan Chanyeol berada di titik ini;perpecahan. Ia tidak menginginkannya, sungguh, dan Chanyeol pun seharusnya demikian. Mereka sudah berteman lama tapi kenapa mengesampingkan ego saja susahnya minta ampun.

"Haaaaah…" desah frustrasi. "Aku bodoh."

Bodoh karena terlalu mendramatisir keadaan sejka awal. Bodoh karena terlalu mengedepankan egonya saja. Padahal ia bisa saja mengabakan perihal kasus menintip di hari lalu, dan menganggapnya sebagai angin lalu saja. Lagipula mereka hanya teman.

Hanya teman. Hanya sahabat.

Tapi Baekhyun mengakui saat itu ia jengkel. Sangat. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Chanyeol masih memiliki ketertarikan kepada perempuan. Padahal… ah sudahlah.

Baekhyun banyak menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Dia yang dengan bodohnya telah memancing keluar kemarahan Chanyeol. Baekhyun seharusnya tahu, bahwa Chanyeol tidaklah sesabar itu. Dia hanya monster yang sewaktu-waktu bisa meledak.

Kini, Baekhyun berjalan menaiki tangga. Ia tidak terlalu yakin, tap nalurinya terus memaksa untuk melangkah bahkan lebih cepat. Ini adalah tempat terakhir yang akan ia datangi ketika dirinya tidak menemukan Chanyeol dimanapun.

"Padahal di sini panas sekali."

Atap. Tempat dimana Chanyeol dan komplotannya menghabiskan waktu untuk sekedar berceloteh dan membolos di jam pelajaran.

Dan Baekhyun menemukannya. Dia yang sedang bersandar pada tangki air yang melindunginya dari sengatan matahari. Dia yang sedang memejamkan mata. Hingga timbul pikiran peduli dalam hati kecil Baekhyun yang bertanya, _Apa dia tidur dengan baik akhir-akhir ini?_

 _Atau dia sama resahnya sepertiku?_

Baekhyun berjalan pelan tanpa menimbulkan suara, dan terhenti pada satu titik. Titik dimana ia menciptakan jarak yang cukup lebar dengan Chanyeol, namun masih bisa melihat gerakan naik turun yang ia timbulkan saat bernapas.

Tapi Baekhyun kemudian menggeleng. _Baiklah, sedikit lebih dekat lagi_.

Lebih dekat lagi dan lebih dekat lagi. Hingga akhirnya ia mampu melihat peluh-peluh kecil yang meluncur di dahi Chanyeol. Anak ini tidur dengan pulas hingga ia sendiri tak sadar bahwa matahari tengah memanasinya.

Baekhyun memandangi wajah itu lama. Sekilas terpikir kembali wajah ceria Chanyeol yang selalu menggodanya. Namun kemudian itu terganti dengan wajah Chanyeol yang… menatapnya dengan penuh kemarahan.

 _Apa mungkin Chanyeol sudah tidak tahan?_

 _Apa mungkin Chanyeol ingin menyerah?_

 _Apa mungkin Chanyeol ingin menyerah terhadapku?_

 _Hey Chanyeol, apa aku sudah keterlaluan?_

Baekhyun ingin Chanyeol terbangun dan menjawab suara hatinya. Supaya semuanya jelas. Namun rasa takutnya terlalu besar. Hingga ia sendiri memilih Chanyeol untuk tetap tertidur saja. Karena jujur, Baekhyun terlalu takut untuk mendengar jawabannya nanti.

Dan Baekhyun akhirnya sadar bahwa ia telah menguji Chanyeol terlalu lama.

 _Chanyeol, sebenarnya perasaanku terhadapmu itu seperti apa?_

Baekhyun tidak tahu, semuanya terlalu samar untuk dilihat. Seolah ia tidak punya kendali terhadap dirinya sendiri. Bahkan saat wajahnya tengah mendekat seperti sekarang pun, Baekhyun belum bisa menguasai dirinya sendiri.

Sangat dekat. Hingga bibirnya nyaris bisa bersentuhan dengan bibir Chanyeol.

 _"Kau mengerti. Kau sangat mengerti perihal apa yang tengah kita bicarakan."_

Ketika tiba-tiba bayangan tentang Chanyeol yang menatapnya murka kembali teringat, Baekhyun refleks menjauhkan wajahnya. Bergerak mundur teratur dan menjauh seolah Chanyeol adalah hewan buas yang berbahaya.

Lalu kembali kesadaran tertarik. Ia ingat tentang apa yang harus dilakukannya ketika target telah tertangkap. Baekhyun tidak memedulikan detailnya, yang jelas setelah Chanyeol ia temukan, kertas yang dibawanya bisa ia buka.

Padahal sebenarnya ia bisa membukanya sedari tadi, bahkan sebelum menemukan Chanyeol. Toh, tidak ada yang melihat.

Tapi, apa salahnya menahan diri? Mungkin dengan ini segala sesuatunya bisa menjadi kejutan tertentu. Baekhyun tidak membuang waktunya lagi kali ini, lagipula mungkin sesuatu yang tertulis di sana tidak terlalu penting juga. Sesuatu yang tertulis di sana hanya-

"…Aku minta maaf…"

-itu.

Sesuatu yang sama yang juga ditulis di kertas-kertas lainnya. Tidak ada hal lain selain pemiliknya yang berbeda.

"Aku minta maaf." Baekhyun menutupi matanya, dan ia tersenyum. Kata-kata itu memang sederhana, tapi nyatanya sangat sulit diucapkan akhir-akhir ini. ia kemudian berpikir betapa pintar Guru Choi yang menampatkan ia –bersam temannya yang lain- dalam situasi seperti ini. Situasi yang mengharuskannya untuk berucap demkain.

Karena ini memang penyelesaian masalah.

"Aku minta maaf."

Dan dikali ketiga Baekhyun mengulang ucapannya, Park Chanyeol terbangun.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Contnued**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Njong's bacod:** Update spesiall bareng author senior kak Aya alias **Sayaka Dini,** Cihuuuy Jan lupa dibaca setori nya gais. Ahh.. Rasanya lama banget gua ga apdet-apdetin ini ff (emang). Tadinya gua mau bikin chapter ini biasa-biasa aja, tapi makin kesini kok berasa ada nyesek-nyeseknya? LOL. Ahh, namanya romance kadang nggak sesuai sama yang kita pengenin. Apalagi menyangkut temen baik (WOY CURHAT?) Kaga, canda. Doain aja mereka baikan di chapter depan.

Dan oke, sorry gua kaga balesin review di sini satu-satu. Setelah gua pikir-pikir lagi, kalian pasti udah lupa ama review kalen sendiri (SAPA SURUH KELAMAAN APDET HAH?) Jangankan ripyu, ceritanya aja mungkin dah pada lupa. sori deh sori, kan udah dikasih wansyut-wansyut kemaren /ceritanya nyogok/ Dan lahh, jadi keingetan. Buat yang belum tau, gua udah bikin Side Strory ff ini judulnya **MADU** **TIGA**. Pairingnya siapa? Baca aja biar tau.

Terus, ini **note khusus** buat seseorang yang sempet ngomongin gua diluaran sana. Yang sialnya sampe ke telinga gua :v. Kalo lo kebetulan baca ini karena ada Krisho di dalamnya, gua cuma mo bilang: Terimakasih, berkat lo gua bisa sedikit lebih famous hahahahahahahahahaha /ngakak sampe taun depan/ Ini salah satu sifat manusia yang gua suka, demen nyari gara-gara XD Ahh, manusia itu memang unik kan.

(Gua hargain usaha lu. Tapi kalo elu nggak cukup sampe sini, gua bisa bantu bikin kekacaun yang lebih asyik daripada yang pernah elu bikin)

Udah gitu aja. Dan buat para pembaca sekalian, gua cinta kalian. Selama kalian masih baca ff entah itu punya gua ato punya orang lain, dan selama kalian masih manusia, Gua tetep cinta kalian !

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULULUL


	8. Chapter 7

**CHANBAEK FANFIC PARADE – SPECIAL UPDATE**

 **TO CELEBRATE**

 **#ChanbaekID 4** **th** **ANNIVERSARY**

 **26.05.2012 – 26.05.2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _ **.**_

* * *

 _ **"** **Baekhyun, aku tahu kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Tapi bisakah kau pakai celanamu?"**_

* * *

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun;Park Chanyeol.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre :** Romance;Humor;School life.

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.

* * *

 **Chapter 7:**

 **What Do You Mean**

* * *

Dikali ketiga Baekhyun mengulang ucapannya, Park Chanyeol terbangun.

 _Si-sial!_

Baekhyun berbalik badan dengan cepat, pipinya nyaris gosong. Kenapa si Chanyeol yang biasa tidur seperti orang mati itu harus bangun di saat-saat penting seperti ini? Kurang ajar. Apalagi, mengingat posisi mereka sekarang yang saling bermusuhan, tentu hal seperti ini menjadi celah si lawan untuk mencela.

Baekhyun memiliki banyak rencana di otaknya, termasuk kemungkinan untuk kabur. Tapi – _hell no!_ Siapa juga yang mau melarikan diri! Maka dari itu Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tinggal beberapa waktu dan berniat mengatakan sepatah dua patah kata yang menyatakan bahwa dirinya tidak sengaja datang kemari, dan tidak sengaja mengatakan hal serupa tadi.

Tapi bagaimana caranya?!

"Maaf mengganggu tidurmu." – _HAH? KENAPA KAU MALAH MENGATAKAN ITU TOLOL?!_

Baekhyun butuh karung untuk menutupi wajahnya.

Barangkali, diluar mungkin ia terlihat tidak peduli. Tapi percayalah di dalam sana, seisi perut Baekhyun jungkir balik.

Berpikir. Berpikir. Berpikir. Aha! Bagaimana kalau ia memulai pembicaraan tentang cuaca? Apa? Tunggu, mereka bukan anak kecil yang akan melupakan masalah dengan mudahnya dan kembali bersikap biasa seolah tak pernah terjadi apa-apa sebelumnya. Tidak, Baekhyun mencoret itu dari opsi yang ia punya. Lalu, lalu bagaimana dengan melarikan diri? Astaga, itu lagi?

Begitulah Baekhyun yang tengah bertikai dengan pikirannnya sendiri.

Chanyeol masih diam tak merespon. Raut wajahnya tak menggambarkan apapun dan Baekhyun sungguh bingung untuk menerjemahkannya. Oke, ia mungkin sudah mengenal Chanyeol sejak bayi tapi hey, yang ini benar-benar tidak terbaca!

Baekhyun putus asa. Kalau bisa Baekhyun ingin mengeluarkan ponselnya dan berkata _"Oke gugel, apa yang harus kulakukan?"_ Tapi tidak karena sayangnya, ponselnya tertinggal di kelas. Dasar tidak berguna.

"Aku-" dan sepertinya memang tidak ada pilihan lain. Baiklah, sebut saja Baekhyun itu pecundang karena telah melarikan diri dari kandang musuhnya dengan terburu-buru. "Permisi."

Baekhyun berbalik memunggungi Chanyeol dan segera bangkit. Ia berpikir untuk cepat-cepat lari dari situasi ini. Persetan dengan _game_ yang ia mainkan, biarlah untuk sekali ini saja _polisi_ yang kalah dari _pencuri_.

Tapi faktanya, Baekhyun salah perhitungan.

Karena ketika ia memutuskan untuk melangkah jauh, Park Chanyeol tidak pernah sekalipun mengizinkan.

"Ada banyak hal… yang tidak kumengerti." Chanyeol berbisik.

Ia memeluk Baekhyun dari balik punggung sempitnya dan menunduk, membiarkan pundak Baekhyun menjadi tumpuan untuk keningnya. Di depan, Baekhyun sama sekali tak berani menengok.

"Kau egois, kau semaumu sendiri, kau bisa sangat peduli lalu kemudian kau acuh, kau memintaku menjauh tapi kau sendiri yang mendekat, kau… terkadang aku tidak mengerti apa maumu. Dan sialnya hanya kau yang membuatku bertahan sampai sejauh ini."

"Aku tidak memintamu untuk tetap tinggal." Baekhyun berujar dengan suaranya yang bergetar.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang berdiri di depanku sekarang." Chanyeol mengulum senyum. Miris. "Kau bisa mengatakan apapun, tapi kau tidak bisa menyangkal dengan apa yang kita lakukan sekarang."

"Aku akan turun untuk menemui yang lain." Baekhyun secara tidak langsung meminta Chanyeol untuk melepas pelukannya, namun yang terjadi berikutnya adalah mereka yang justru diam satu sama lain.

"Baekhyun, maaf…"

 **.**

Tungkai Baekhyun terayun menuruni anak tangga. Benar. Ia sendirian dan tak membawa pulang apapun. Tapi mungkin itu hanya akan menjadi masalahnya sendiri saja. Berbeda dengan kawan-kawannya yang sejauh ia lihat, telah memperbaiki hubungan masing-masing. Mereka telah berkumpul lebih dulu di lapangan, bahkan Kyungsoo dan Jongin.

"Yah! Kau lama sekali, waktu kita sudah habis." Jongdae protes atas keterlambatan Baekhyun yang cukup fatal. Mereka bisa saja dilahap Kepala Sekolah kalau saja Baekhyun masih belum datang dalam waktu lima menit ke depan. Sementara yang dikatai hanya mencibir.

"Kau bahkan tidak ikut bermain, kardus."

"Hoi, siapa yang kau panggil kardus?"

"Sudah, sudah, Baekhyun berkumpullah dengan yang lain." Guru Choi memberi instruksi. Setelah ini, ia akan melakukan evaluasi atas _permainan_ yang telah dilakukan.

Baekhyun menunduk kecewa. Semua teman-temannya telah berhasil menangkap target buruan mereka, tapi hanya ia sendiri saja yang gagal menangkap Chanyeol. "Maaf, aku-"

"Maaf aku terlambat."

Baekhyun spontan melarikan matanya ke samping, ke arah seseorang yang baru saja datang dan meminta maaf. Seseorang yang beberapa menit lalu telah ia tinggalkan tanpa berkata apapun lagi. Seseorang yang telah bersandar di bahunya tanpa ia ketahui ekspresinya seperti apa.

"Baguslah. " Guru Choi mengalihkan matanya dari mereka berdua.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol bergabung dengan teman-temannya yang lain di lapangan. Aneh, mungkin iya. Karena Chanyeol tidak merasa canggung sama sekali. Seperti mereka baru saja melakukan hal biasa. Seperti apa yang dikatakannya tadi bukan apa-apa. Park Chanyeol kembali tersenyum seperti seorang idiot.

"Jadi, kalian sudah mendapatkannya?"

Terkadang Baekhyun juga menyukai itu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Sehabis berlarian di sekitar sekolah, kelas 12-F disuguhi pelajaran matematika. Dan kosakata yang paling sesuai untuk menggambarkan situasi saat ini adalah: Mantap.

Karena jika boleh memilih, mereka lebih senang kepala mereka terkena panas matahari, dibanding panas karena memikirkan rangkaian rumus. _Oh Man_ , apalagi kalau mengingat guru yang mengajar sekarang, Guru Jung. Cantik sih iya, seksi juga iya, tapi galaknya seperti anjing tetangga yang baru diberi makan kumbang hitam.

"Tapi siapa sangka kertas yang kita bawa tulisannya seperti itu semua." Jongin berjalan sembari menyangga kepalanya dengan kedua tangan di belakang. Jongdae yang berjalan di sampingnya menyahut,

"Ternyata Guru Choi bisa pintar juga."

"Kalau tidak pintar dia tidak akan jadi guru." Jongin menanggapi malas.

"Hey hey," Luhan tiba-tiba menghampiri Baekhyun dan berbisik sembari meyikut pinggangnya. "Bisa juga kau menjinakkan si Chanyeol itu."

Baekhyun mengelus tengkuknya seraya tersenyum. "Ahh, itu …dia sudah tidak marah lagi padaku. Hehe…"

"Lu, aku minta air minummu." Sehun berteriak di depan sana. Membuat Luhan terpaksa menghentikan pembicaraannya dengan sang sahabat dan berlari pada kekasihnya. "Sebentaaaaar..."

Baekhyun mengendikkan bahu, tapi rasanya cukup lega setelah melihat semua orang berbaikan. Termasuk ia dengan Chanyeol mungkin, uhm, yeah mungkin. Karena- hey tunggu, sejak kapan si tinggi penuh kalsium itu berjalan di sampingnya?

"Hey," sapanya.

 _Hey dengkulmu! Memangnya kita baru berkenalan?_ Baekhyun membatin.

"Omong-omong, Chanyeol…" Baekhyun meliriknya sebentar dan kembali melihat ke depan dimana ruangan kelas mereka telah semakin dekat. "Aku tidak memberitahumu kalau kita sedang bermain polisi dan pencuri 'kan?"

"Oh itu," Chanyeol nyengir. "Aku melihatnya dari atas atap."

"Hah, jadi…"

"Hoi, cepat berkumpul!" Yifan berdiri di depan kelas dan berteriak sambil melambai-lambai kertas. Membuat atensi beberapa warganya seketika teralihkan padanya.

"Ada apa? bisulmu pecah?" seseorang menyahut dengan asal. Tapi kemudian mereka semua akhirnya mendekat juga.

"Guru Jung tidak masuk hari ini."

"YEAAAAAAAY."

Keajaiban. Tuhan memang selalu punya cerita indah bagi mereka yang senantiasa berdo'a. Tidak ada yang lebih indah daripada jam kosong, terlebih itu adalah matematika. _Miracle! Miracle!_

"Tapi ada tugas."

"OH SIAL!"

Selalu ingat. Keajaiban juga butuh bayaran.

Maka mereka pun berbondong-bondong masuk ke dalam kelas. Semua orang yang awalnya berbahagia berbalik mengutuki Wu Yifan yang dianggap sebagai pembawa berita buruk. Dengan Yifan yang mengangkat alis seraya berkata, "Aku salah apa?". Lalu Suho akan menjawab, "Laki-laki selalu salah." Dan "Suho, kau juga laki-laki."

"Ayo selesaikan dan pergi ke kantin." Baekhyun mengeluarkan bukunya. Maksud dari selesaikan adalah bagi Kyungsoo, karena ia dan yang lain hanya akan menyalin saja.

"Aku tidak yakin," Kyungsoo mengacungkan buku paket tebal di udara. "Tugasnya nyaris seluruh halaman di bab satu."

"Kalau begitu tidak usah dikerjakan saja." Yifan mengibaskan tangannya dengan malas. Ia pun hendak pergi dari ruangan kelas dengan mengajak teman satu geng-nya untuk merokok di toilet, "Ayo Chanyeol- WOY, KENAPA KAU SUDAH MAIN TIDUR SAJA?"

Ah, Yifan seperti tidak tahu saja kalau Chanyeol akhir-akhir ini kurang tidur –selain kenyataan juga bahwa Park Chanyeol bisa tertidur kapan saja.

"Ugh, benar juga, tugasnya banyak sekali." Luhan yang baru memperhatikan buku paket mendesah kecewa. "Hey teman-teman, bagaimana kalau kita tutup saja sekolah ini?"

Baekhyun menatapnya datar. "Yang benar saja."

"Hey, hey, Yifan bilang kita tidak usah mengerjakan tugasnya. Jadi ayo kita main saja." Jongdae mengompori.

"Teman-teman…" Suho tiba-tiba berbalik dari bangkunya dan menyedot perhatian yang lain karena sepertinya, ada hal penting yang akan ia bicarakan.

"Kupikir kita harus menata ulang kursi di kelas ini."

 _Oh yeah_ , tentu saja.

Karena _civil war_ telah berakhir, maka susunan kursi pun harus ditata ulang. Lagipula jumlah mereka hanya dua belas. Dan daripada berjauhan, lebih baik berdempetan saja. supaya lebih hangat –apanya?

"Yosh, dengan begini, kita tidak perlu khawatir kalau ada ulangan mendadak. Sekarang Kyungsoo sudah dekat." Ujar Luhan sembari merapatkan mejanya dengan meja milik Kyungsoo.

Ngomong-ngomong soal ulangan…

"Uhm, kalau tidak salah, ulangan tengah semester akan diadakan senin depan." Suho memegangi dagunya dengan alis berkerut. Dan sekarang adalah hari kamis yang artinya, mereka hanya punya waktu sekitar empat hari.

"Hah, yang benar?" –Yifan.

"Oy, jangan bercanda." –Jongin.

"Tidak mungkin." –Baekhyun.

"Ini mimpi buruk!" -bahkan Chanyeol yang sedang tidur saja dibuat bangun.

Suho menatap mereka datar. Yang baru saja berteriak adalah manusia-manusia yang nilainya bahkan tidak pernah lebih dari dua puluh.

Memang benar, mereka yang berada di kelas buangan ini otaknya bahkan tidak lebih berat dari permen kapas. Tapi ayolah, nilai mereka setidaknya harus sedap dipandang. Okelah enam puluh ke bawah, tapi kalau sudah dua puluh ke bawah _sih_ itu sudah keterlaluan namanya.

"Aku pernah dengar kalau orang yang bongsor itu memang bodoh." Luhan berkomentar sambil menduduki ujung meja Baekhyun. Chanyeol, Jongin dan Yifan buang muka. Pacar dari si Sehun ini memang kalau bicara tanpa tedeng aling-aling. Lagipua, teori darimana itu?

"Tapi Byun, kau kan berbeda dari mereka." Lanjutnya dengan alis bertaut serius. Baekhyun mendengus, ia tahu Luhan tak berniat mengejek. Tapi tidak bisakah si centil ini memilih kosa kata yang lebih manusiawi?

"Mana kutahu." Baekhyun memilih tak acuh.

"Aku punya ide."

"Ahh, kita benar-benar butuh ide untuk masalah ini." Luhan memijit keningnya prihatin.

"Aku punya ide."

"Andai saja ada seseorang yang punya ide." Kata Luhan lagi.

"Baik. Aku tidak akan memberi contekan lagi padamu."

"Tidak tidak tidak." Luhan buru-buru turun dari meja dan menghampiri sahabat tersayangnya yang baru saja berbicara, Kyungsoo. "Aku cuma becanda, hehe… Jangan diambil hati Kyungsoo-yah…" ujarnya sambil memijit-mijit pundak Kyungsoo.

Si jelmaan burung hantu itu hanya memutar bola mata. "Bagaimana kalau kita belajar bersama?"

Semua orang menghentikan aktivitas mereka masing-masing dan melirik Kyungsoo bersamaan. Si pencetus sendiri hanya membuang napas dan mengelus dada secara imajner. Mengapa?

Karena kata "belajar", terlalu sakral untuk diucapkan di sini.

Entah mereka itu memang bodoh atau mungkin primitif. Tapi selama ini, kata "belajar" hanya menjadi mitos. Hanya Kyungsoo seorang yang paham dan rajn mengerjakannya. Yang lain? Jika ditanyai mereka hanya akan menjawab dengan berjuta alasan. Bahkan Suho si mantan anggota osis yang rajin pun masih jarang belajar. Ia berdalih percuma, karena apa yang dipelajarnya tidak pernah ditemukan di soal ujian. Akhirnya ia menyerah.

Sedangkan yang lainnya beralasan bahwa mereka lebih percaya kepada Tuhan. Asalkan rajin berdo'a, Tuhan pasti akan memudahkan meski hasil yang mereka dapat tak pernah seberapa.

Kyungsoo yang notabene rajin belajar, sampai dibuat pening dengan kelakuan para mahluk terbelakang itu. Mereka berdo'a hanya untuk alibi, ujung-ujungnya dialah yang dimintai bantuan. Sejujurnya bukan karena Kyungso pelit tak ingin membantu. Hanya saja nilai mereka tak pernah tertolong bahkan setelah Kyungsoo campur tangan untuk mengerjakan soal. Heran. Kyungsoo kerap bertanya-tanya jawaban macam apa yang mereka tulis di lembar jawaban.

"Jangan melihatku seperti itu," Kyungsoo menopang dagu dengan malas. "Aku tahu ini aneh untuk kalian, _yeah_. Tapi kalian juga harus ingat kalau kita sudah kelas tiga. Ujian kelulusan tinggal beberapa bulan lagi."

"Sejujurnya aku masih betah di sekolah ini." Jongdae berbicara sambil menepuk bahu Jongin.

"Yah! Kau tidak mau lulus?!" Luhan menyerangnya.

"Biarkan dia sekolah selama empat tahun. Dia ingin jadi senior." Baekhyun mengejek.

Dan tentu saja Jongdae mengelak. "Betah bukan berarti tidak mau lulus."

"Cukup." Kyungsoo menengahi mereka dan kembali menarik napas dalam. Kenapa orang-orang ini tidak bisa diam barang sehari saja. "Jika mau lulus makanya belajar."

Beberapa orang terlihat berpikir. Entah sedang benar-benar berpikir atau sedang berpura-pura punya otak saja. Baekhyun mengetuk-ngetuk jemari di dagu, memikirkan ucapan Kyungsoo yang mungkin ada benarnya. Mereka sudah kelas tiga, bung. Sudah waktunya serius. Chanyeol pun berpikir demikian. Tentang mereka yang sudah menginjak kelas tiga. Hanya saja ia sedikit berbeda dengan bertanya-tanya pada dirinya sendiri: Kenapa hubungannya dengan Baekhyun tidak pernah ada kemajuan?

"Kau pasti sedang berpikir jorok." Zitao menyikut Yifan yang berdiri tak jauh darinya. Ia curiga karena Yifan terlihat berseri-seri sendiri. Tidak berbeda jauh dengan orang yang sedang berpikiran kotor.

"Aku setuju." Baekhyun menepuk meja dan langsung angkat tangan. Dilihat dari sudut manapun, ini terlihat menyenangkan. Tidak apa-apa kalau acara belajar mereka tak efektif, yang terpenting mereka bisa menghabiskan waktu bersama. Untuk yang terakhir, mungkin. Karena tidak ada jaminan mereka akan bersama-sama lagi nanti, setelah kelulusan.

(Itupun kalau mereka lulus. HA!)

"Aku setuju-setuju saja."

"Ayo kita belajar sambil bermain."

"Kau pikir kita anak SD?"

"Kyung, di rumahmu ada banyak makanan, 'kan?"

"Xiumin, siapa bilang kita akan melakukannya di rumahku?"

"Ayolaaah…" Luhan mengeluarkan jurus membujuknya. "Yang mengajari kami kan kau sendiri, jadi alangkah baiknya kita belajar bersama di rumahmu."

Dan oke, karena tatapan teman-temannya telah sangat memuakkan untuk dilihat (bagi Kyungsoo, karena demi Tuhan, mereka berkaca-kaca. Kecuali Jongin, oke) jadi Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain kembali membuang napas keras-keras.

Tapi tak lupa sambil mengeluarkan buku legendaris yang selalu tersimpan aman di dalam tasnya. "Baiklah. Kita akan belajar di rumahku. Tapi bayar uang kas seka- HEY KALIAN PERGI KEMANA?"

Tiba-tiba kelas sudah kosong. Kyungsoo ditinggal sendirian.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun, aku tahu kita sudah saling mengenal cukup lama. Tapi bisakah kau pakai celanamu?"

Malam itu, Chanyeol baru saja melihat pintu rumah Baekhyun terbuka lebar dan mendapati dirinya sendiri terpaksa mendesah prihatin karena seseorang menyambutnya dengan sangat tidak baik. Maksudku, siapa orang gila yang senang bertelanjang dari pusar hingga ke bawah jika bukan Baekhyun seorang?

 _Yeah_ , hanya Baekhyun seorang.

"Kau tahu aku tidak suka kalau kau sudah membahas ini." Baekhyun memberi penolakan yang cukup halus agar Chanyeol tidak kembali mengomentari perihal cara berpakaiannya. Lagipula ini negara bebas.

Chanyeol angkat tangan. "Terserah."

Lalu anak itu masuk dengan santai ke dalam kediaman Baekhyun. Berjalan menuju ruang makan serta diekori oleh si empunya rumah yang berjalan malas-malasan. Tanpa bertanya pun Chanyeol tahu anak itu baru bangun dari _tidur siangnya_. Dan asal tahu saja ini sudah malam.

"Ayahku ada penerbangan malam ini, dia tidak pulang."

"Kau harus mulai belajar tidur sendirian, Park."

"Lalu memasak makananku sendiri dan menghancurkan dapur, kemudian tidur nyenyak sampai siang hari tanpa ada yang membangunkan untuk pergi ke sekolah."

"Oh, aku mulai tahu posisiku sekarang. Seorang pembantu." Baekhyun menyindir.

"Cepat pakai celanamu, aku yang minta izin."

"Baik, Tuan Muda."

Baekhyun berjalan gontai menuju kamarnya. Samar-samar ia dapat mendengar suara Chanyeol yang tanpa _speaker_ sekalipun akan tetap terdengar. Anak itu sedang melakukan permohonan penculikan. Semacam, "Bibi, malam ini Baekhyun aku pinjam."

Seperti Baekhyun ini barang dagangan saja.

"Aku tidak tahu dia bisa bersikap biasa saja setelah apa yang terjadi di atap." Baekhyun berbicara, atau mungkin menggerutu di tengah-tengah kegiatan memakai celananya.

"Haaaaah… tapi tidak apa-apa _sih_." Ia berakhir dengan menjatuhkan tubuhnya di tempat tidur. Telentang dan menghadap langit-langit. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi ke depannya."

"Baekhyun ayo pergi!" tiba-tba terdengar sebuah suara teriakan dari balik pintu.

"Ya ya aku datang."

 **.**

"Serius, di kulkasmu hanya ada telur?" Baekhyun bertanya –setengah kesal setelah mendapati isi kulkas keluarga Park yang sungguh sederhana. Hanya ada susu, sosis, dan telur. "Kenapa kita tidak makan malam dirumahku saja?"

Chanyeol menempelkan wajahnya pada permukaan meja makan dengan lesu. "Kau tahu, orang bilang memakan makanan di rumah sendiri itu jauh lebih enak."

"Aku tidak pernah dengar."

"Nah, barusan kau mendengarnya."

Baekhyun menutup pintu kulkas dengan geram. Sebenarnya ia lebih ingin mengangkat kulkas itu dan melemparkannya pada seseorang yang tengah bermalas-malasan di meja akan tetapi, dia baru ingat kalau massa kulkas itu bahkan lebih berat dari tubuhnya.

"Baiklah, kau mau aku masak apa?" Baekhyun berkacak pinggang dan bertanya seperti seorang ibu yang bermurah hati ingin memasakkan makanan apapun yang diminta anaknya.

" _Spaghetti_ dengan saus makarel."

"Kalau bicara jangan sambil tidur. Kau tahu tidak ada apapun di kulkasmu selain sampah-sampah itu." penolakan langsung.

"Tapi tadi kau bertanya."

"Dan tolong jawablah dengan masuk akal sebelum mulutmu kupotong dengan gunting kebun."

Chanyeol buru-buru meraba mulutnya dengan takut. "Kalau begitu aku mau sosis saja."

"Permintaan diterima."

"Kalau sosismu boleh?"

"YASHHH!" Terlambat. Sebelum Baekhyun sempat melempar sesuatu padanya, Chanyeol sudah lebih dulu kabur ke ruang tamu. Baekhyun tidak berniat mengejar.

Alih-alih memberi pelajaran, Baekhyun memilih untuk mulai memasak. Untung saja Chanyeol tidak terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar menghangatkan nasi. Jadi tugas Baekhyun hanya menyediakan lauknya saja. Apapun itu. Baekhyun sadar ia tidak terlalu baik dalam memasak dan Chanyeol juga tahu itu. Tapi asalkan masih layak dimakan, ya tidak apa-apa.

"Hey, aku terlihat seperti ibu rumah tangga." Baekhyun yang semula memasang perhatiannya pada sosis dan telur yang tengah dimasak, kini beralih pada dirinya sendiri. Berkacak pinggang, memegang spatula, tubuh dilapisi apron, - _wtf_. Kenapa tidak sekalian rambutnya diikat ke belakang dan perutnya membuncit.

Dan kenapa ia malah berpikir bahwa dirinya seorang ibu-ibu hamil?

"Oh ayolah…" Baekhyun memutar bola mata atas imajinasinya sendiri. Tidak, yang seperti itu tidak boleh terjadi. Apalagi kalau ayah dari bayinya adalah Chanyeol.

Dan- OI, KENAPA IMAJINASINYA SEMAKIN NGAWUR SAJA?!

"Baekhyun, aku mencium bau gosong." Suara Chanyeol tiba-tiba terdengar di belakang.

Baekhyun spontan kembali ke dunia nyata. Dimana ia mendapati hidungnya yang langsung mencium bau gosong dan ketika tatapannya jatuh ke bawah, sosis dan telur dadar sudah tak terselamatkan.

"Jadi," Chanyeol menepuk bahunya dari belakang. "Sejak kapan kau mulai suka makanan berwarna hitam?"

"JANGAN MENGHINAKU!"

 _Bad ! Dum! Tss!_

Apa boleh buat. Kalau perut sudah berorkestra minta diisi, makanan apapun jadi.

Kemudian mereka berdua berakhir dengan saling berhadapan memelototi makanan gosong yang tersaji di meja makan. Baekhyun samar-samar melirik ke arah lain dan terkekeh pelan. "Yang penting kita masih bisa makan." Ia membela diri.

"Ya, mari kita cicipi mahakarya-mu ini." Chanyeol menyindir dengan wajah datar. Bibir Baekhyun maju tiga senti.

"Kalau tidak suka tidak usah dimakan." Baekhyun menyilang tangan di depan dada. Bermaksud menguji apa Chanyeol masih mau memakannya untuk mengahargainya atau tidak.

"Kalau begitu aku makan piringnya saja."

"Heish." Baekhyun berdecak sebal. Centong nasi ia pasang kuat-kuat di tangan, bermaksud menakuti. "Dasar orang gila."

"Yang benar itu, orang yang tergila-gila padamu."

"Oke, diskusi ditutup."

Pada dasarnya mereka berdua sering berbicara aneh-aneh dengan maksud bercanda, tapi diantara merka berdua nyatanya hanya Baekhyun yang selalu menghindari percakapan serius. Ia menilai Chanyeol kurang sesuai jika berkata demikian, amat berlawanan dengan wajahnya yang idiot. Pokoknya Baekhyun tidak suka jika Chanyeol berbicara dengan maksud menjurus, pasalnya Baekhyun adalah mahluk yang pandai berhati-hati.

Terkadang ia kesulitan membaca perkataan yang Chanyeol lontarkan. Apakah itu sebuah keseriusan atau hanya sekedar gurauan. Maka dari itu mereka selamanya selalu jalan di tempat. Tak pernah naik ke level yang lebih.

"Hangan hwehahun. Hanhi hau hewahwuhan." Chanyeol mengingatkan dengan mulutnya yang penuh (Oh, dia memakannya juga akhirnya). Tubuh Baekhyun tidak dilengkapi dengan fitur penerjemah otomatis jadi ia hanya bisa mengira bahwa Chanyeol sedang mengucapkan _, "Jangan melamun. Nanti kau kerasukan."_ Atau sesuatu semacam itu.

"Kalau mengunyah jangan sambil berbicara." Baekhyun balas mengingatkan. Dan kenapa sekarang mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kakek-kakek dan nenek-nenek yang tengah makan malam bersama?

Barangkali, Chanyeol pun menyadarinya. Ia menelan makanannya dan mulai berbicara, "Kita seperti keluarga kecil saja."

"Dalam mimpimu."

"Kalau begitu jangan bangunkan aku." Chanyeol diam-diam mencibir. Baekhyun ini terkadang sulit diajak bercanda.

Hingga menit demi menit pun terlewati. Dengan obrolan tak tentu arah yang mereka lontarkan hingga suara sendok dan piring yang saling berdentangan, menandakan makanan nyaris habis.

"Kau berniat masuk ke universitas?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Seperti aku punya otak yang encer saja."

" _Well_ , kalau kau bilang begitu aku juga ikut tersinggung."

Chanyeol meletakkan sendoknya di meja. "Sebodoh-bodohnya dirimu, kau masih bisa lulus tes. Aku mana mungkin."

Baekhyun turut melakukan hal yang sama, meletakkan sendok di meja. "Sejak kapan kau jadi mudah putus asa?"

Yang diajak bicara mengalihkan wajah ke arah lain, sambil menopang kepala ia mencibir. Mencibir dirinya sendiri barangkali. "Aku hanya bicara realita."

"Pokoknya kau juga haru mendaftar ke universitas." Putus Baekhyun, final. "Universitas yang sama denganku." Lalu ia bangkit sambil membawa piring kosongnya menuju wastafel.

Sepertinya Chanyeol cukup kaget karena, ia langsung mengalihkan matanya pada punggung si boncel Byun yang tengah berjalan. Itu mungkin bukan sesuatu yang spesial tapi bagi Chanyeol, ucapan Baekhyun barusan terdengar seperti ajakan untuk hidup bersama. Oke, mungkin itu hanya delusinya saja tapi tolong sekali ini biarkan delusinya itu menguasai otaknya.

"Baekhyun, jadi kau…GYAH!"

Chanyeol hendak menyusul Baekhyun dan ketika ia telah selangkah lebih dekat, kakinya tak sengaja nyaris menginjak miniatur tokoh ninja favoritnya –yang harganya luar biasa menguras dompet- dan mengakibatkan tubuhnya oleng ke depan.

Celakanya, Baekhyun yang tengah berdiri di depan wastafel justru berbalik. Dan yang terjadi berikutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang bisa dihindari.

Baekhyun terpojok dengan punggung yang menempel di wastafel, serta tubuh Chanyeol yang kehilangan keseimbangan dan menempel di depannya.

"…"

Jika di drama korea, si tokoh utama perempuan akan berbaring dengan si tokoh utama laki-laki yang menindihnya secara tak sengaja. Tapi demi Tuhan ini lain lagi! Mereka melakukannya dalam posisi berdiri!

(Baekhyun dalam pikirannya: "As-ta-ga, apa-apaan ini? Aku sering melihat ini di film-film tapi merasakannya langsung ternyata sangat- oh sial, perasaan macam apa ini?")

(Chanyeol dalam pikirannya: "TUHAN, WAJAH BAEKHYUN SANGAT DEKAT, BOLEHKAH AKU MENCIUMNYA?")

Tapi teriakan-teriakan frustrasi itu hanya akan terdengar oleh tubuh mereka masing-masing saja. Dibiarkan menjadi fantasi liar untuk sesaat karena, jarang-jarang _moment_ seperti ini akan terjadi dalam hidup.

Chanyeol menyangga kedua tanganya di ujung wastafel, mengunci tubuh Baekhyun. Perlahan wajahnya kian mendekat guna mencapai jarak yang semakin minim. Sedikit lagi, sedikit lagi, mungkin hanya perlu sedikit lagi dan Baekhyun bisa diajak khilaf bersamanya.

"Uhm."

Tapi gagal.

Gagal total karena Baekhyun langsung mengalihkan wajahnya ke samping, meski dengan pipi yang memerah. "Bisa kau menyingkir? Aku akan mencuci piring dan membereskan dapur."

Chanyeol angkat tangan dan ia berhenti menyerang. Tubuhnya ia tarik ke belakang, samar-samar ia pun merasa malu atas apa yang baru saja ingin ia lakukan. "Oke." Ujarnya sambil menggaruk tengkuk.

"Aku juga akan merokok diluar. Silakan lanjutkan pekerjaanmu."

Baekhyun pikir ini selesai. Tapi ternyata-

"-Kau pikir aku akan bilang begitu?"

-tidak juga.

Karena sepertinya Chanyeol tidak berniat membuang kekhilafannya. Dimana saat itu juga ia langsung menerjang bibir tipis Baekhyun dan melumatnya. Tak peduli dengan si empunya bibir yang melotot tak percaya. Chanyeol mengabaikannya dengan memejamkan mata. Ia tak butuh Baekhyun yang berekspresi sedemikian rupa, ia hanya ingin mereka berdua merasakannya.

Di lain pihak, Baekhyun akhirnya menyerah dan mengibarkan bendera putih. Ia turut memejamkan matanya dan perlahan, mengalungkan kedua tangannya di leher Chanyeol. Ia pasrah dan menerima ketika Chanyeol berbuat semaunya sendiri dan amat berkuasa atas bibirnya kini.

 _Hey, mereka tidak boleh seperti ini bukan?_

 _Hey, mereka cuma sahabat bukan?_

(Jangan lempari aku karena aku tahu kalian sedang berkata semacam, _"Mana ada sahabat yang berciuman sepanas itu sialan?_ )

Tapi adegan ini sudah akan berakhir. Chanyeol perlahan telah melepaskan tangannya yang meremas rambut belakang Baekhyun, dan gerakannya pun melunak. Ia mungkin telah mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya setelah lama berimajinasi seliar yang ia bisa.

Ia berhenti. Dan menarik wajahnya dari hadapan Baekhyun. "Aku tidak akan minta maaf."

Baekhyun melakukan kesepakatan yang sama.

"Dan aku tidak akan menganggap hal yang barusan itu pernah terjadi."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suatu sore di kediaman keluarga Do.

"Teman-teman, berhentilah bermain dengan kucingku –HEY, JANGAN BERI DIA SODA!" Kyungsoo histeris dan langsung menyambangi kucingnya yang tengah menjadi bahan _bully_ -an Kim Jongdae dan Xi Luhan. Mereka benar-benar tak berperikekucingan.

Sore itu semua teman sekelasnya datang ke rumah dengan modus belajar bersama. Kyungsoo mengizinkan karena kebetulan orangtuanya pun sedang tidak berada di dalam rumah. Tapi lihat apa yang dilakukan manusia-manusia itu sekarang? Apanya yang belajar bersama, mereka bahkan menjarah rumahnya!

"Hey, menurutmu bagaimana dengan rok?"

Bagus, pembicaraan bodoh apa lagi ini? Di sofa, di ruang tengah, Yifan, Sehun, Jongi serta Chanyeol sedang menggelar acara minum-minum bersama ditemani beberapanac _snack_. Dan agenda pertemuan mereka sekarang adalah tentang rok.

"Kau pernah memakainya?" Chanyeol bertanya dengan serius pada seseorang yang duduk di sampingnya, Sehun.

Yang ditanyai hanya menggeleng dan menggosok dagu tak kalah serius, "Aku pernah meminta Luhan memakainya saat kami berduaan di kamarku."

"Lalu?" Jongin bertanya tak sabar.

"Dia menjadi dua kali lebih cantik."

"Hmm…" mereka bergumam bersamaan. Barangkali, mungkin ini salah satu penyebab kenapa perempuan yang memakai rok mini terlihat lebih cantik. Mungkin terbantu oleh pakaiannya itu.

"Apa kita juga bisa jadi cantik kalau memakainya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Bodoh. Tergantung konteksnya. Kalau kakimu yang penuh bulu itu memakai rok mini, itu akan menjadi kejutan." Sangkal Yifan dengan logis.

Dari kejauhan, Kyungsoo mengurut kening. Ternyata mahluk sejenis mereka itu benar-benar ada.

"Chanyeol."

Ketika hendak beranjak, Baekhyun menemukan sesuatu yang mengganggu matanya. Ia pun menghampiri gerombolan Chanyeol yang tengah merapatkan sesuatu yang tak penting.

"Yah, kukumu panjang sekali!" Baekhyun buru-buru menurunkan gelasnya dan menghantam tangan Chanyeol dengan sekali tebas.

"Hoo… lihat siapa yang dimarahi ibu guru." Jongin bersiul-siul, diikuti suara ejekan dari rekan-rekannya yang lain.

Chanyeol tidak berani membalas. Ia melirik Baekhyun lalu kemudian menjawab, "Nanti akan kupotong."

"Nanti maksudmu itu dua tahun lagi." Baekhyun menolak keras.

Bicara soal kebersihan diri, Baekhyun tidak ada yang menyaingi. Lihat bagaimana ia merawat kukunya sendiri sampai sebegitu mengkilapnya seperti baru saja perawatan di salon yang mahal. "Kyungsoo, boleh pinjam gunting kukumu?" seru Baekhyun pada akhirnya.

Kyungsoo yang juga sedang memerhatikan dari jauh menyahut, "Boleh-"

"Kyungsoo! Kucingmu kabur!" sebuah teriakan membahana dari luar.

"Oh sial, idiot-idiot itu…" Kyungsoo membalik tubuhnya untuk pergi. "Baekhyun, kau cari sajalah sendiri di kamarku. Aku lupa menaruhnya dimana."

Baekhyun kemudian membuat gestur OK dengan jarinya. Ia telah hapal letak kamar Kyungsoo karena sering berkunjung.

"Dimana dimana dimana…" Baekhyun merapal kata-kata itu setelah kakinya menginjaki lantai kamar Kyungsoo. Tempat itu cukup rapi untuk seukuran anak laki-laki. Jauh berbeda jika dibandingkan dengan kamarnya. Oke, Baekhyun juga kerap beres-beres, tapi ruangan Kyungsoo ini berada di level yang berbeda.

"Oh, biasanya di laci." Baekhyun langsung memastikan perkiraannya. Ditariknya laci meja belajar Kyungsoo, dan mendapati sesuatu yang ia cari. "Ahh, ini dia."

"Baekhyun!"

"Hyaaaah!"

Si yang lebih pendek terjungkal ke belakang karena terkejut. Chanyeol datang dan menyapanya tiba-tiba. "Berhenti mengagetiku!" protes Baekhyun.

"Aku tidak mengagetimu." Bahu Chanyeol terangkat.

"Baiklah, lupakan. Sedang apa kau disini?" tanya Baekhyun.

Chanyeol langsung berjalan mendekati rak buku yang ada di pojok. "Kudengar Kyungsoo punya serial komik yang menarik. Aku mau pinjam."

Tangannya menarik salah satu komik yang mencuri perhatiannya. Cukup tebal. Ia melihat-lihat _cover_ -nya, dan membuka-buka isinya. Seperti apa yang selalu ia lakukan di toko-toko.

"Kau menjatuhkan sesuatu." Baekhyun lekas memungut selembar kertas yang cukup tebal yang ia kira hanya pembatas buku. Chanyeol tidak menyadari benda itu jatuh.

"Apa?" tanyanya cuek. Namun sepertinya ia harus cepat-cepat merubah ekspresinya itu setelah melihat Baekhyun yang terkejut di seberangnya.

"Hey, ini…"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Continued :v**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Njong's bacod:** PIBESDEY CIC! Itung-itung buat ngerayainnya, kita author pada sekongkol apdet jamaahan –gua imamnya /GAK/ Yang apdet bareng ada author :

 **Amie Leen, Baekbychuu, Blood Type-B, Flameshine, Hyurien92, Kang Seulla, MykaReien, Oh Yuri, PrincePink feat Oh Lana, Pupuputri, Railash61, RedApplee, Sayaka Dini, Sehyun14,** dan tentu saja **SilvieVienoy69** nuna gua tertjintah yang lulus tes hari ini. Congrats nuun :v

Udah, gua ngga ada bacod lagi dan sorry gua belom sempet bales review kalen, soalnya ff ini aja baru jadi. Kebut-kebutan, (Makasih buat kak **Dee Stacia** yang udah mau betain) Oh ya, yang di atas juga jan lupa dibaca story-nya. Bagus-bagus gua jamin.

Udah itu aja, soal cerita gua angkat tangan. Ngbosenin? Iya pasti. Mamam :v Dah ahh, gua cinta kalian semua!

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULULUL


	9. Chapter 8

**"Mungkin membuat sedikit kekacaun, tidak apa-apa."**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun;Park Chanyeol.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre** : Romance;Humor;School life.

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Chapter 8:**

 **Oh-Ho**

 **.**

 **.**

"Hey, ini..."

Barangkali Baekhyun salah lihat atau apa, tapi setelah memelototi tajam-tajam sebuah foto yang ada ditangannya, ia tidak bisa lagi membantah keinginannya untuk tidak percaya. Karena demi Tuhan-

"Itu Kyungsoo dan... oke, Jongin?"

Chanyeol adalah yang pertama kali bersuara setelah sembuh dari keterkejutan. Lihat, bahkan orang dungu macam dia pun terlihat tidak percaya.

"Mana mungkin..." Baekhyun berkerut alis. Ia seperti baru melihat hal yang paling mustahil yang ada di dunia.

"Mungkin ini hanya editan hahaha..."

"Ya, editan hahahaha..."

"HAHAHAHAHA..."

 _Pletakkk!_

Baekhyun membanting sebuah gagang sapu menuju kepala Chanyeol.

"Editan dengkulmu! Kyungsoo mana sudi mengedit fotonya dengan si buluk itu."

"Lebih penting daripada itu, dakemudian kau dapat sapu sialan itu, Baek?"

Chanyeol mengelus kepalanya sambil bersungut-sungut. Persetan dengan siapa yang ada di foto itu, kepalanya masih berdenyut-denyut karena sakit. "Bagaimana kalau aku terkena gegar otak?"

"Seperti kau punya otak saja." Baekhyun memutar bola mata dengan malas. Foto -yang dicurigai adalah Kyungsoo dan Jongin- masih ada di tangannya dan masih ia pandangi lamat-lamat.

"Hey, Chanyeol. Sepertinya mereka terlihat mesra." Baekhyun menyimpulkan apa yang ia lihat. Disini Kyungsoo berada di belakang dan menempelkan dagunya di bahu Jongin. Dan mereka berdua tersenyum bahagia seperti pasangan yang baru saja menikah -oke, yang terakhir hanya imajinasi Baekhyun saja.

"Bagaimana mereka melakukannya?" Baekhyun masih meracau.

"Gampang saja. Kau hanya perlu menyalakan _handphone_ -mu, masuk ke aplikasi kamera dan jeprettt- AW BAEKHYUN! DARIMANA KAU DAPATKAN KAMUS SIALAN ITU?!"

Chanyeol lagi-lagi terkena hantaman di kepalanya. Kali ini dengan sebuah kamus bahasa Inggris yang tebalnya nyaris satu telapak tangan. Kalau itu orang lain, ia sudah pasti mengajukan tuntutan dengan tuduhan penganiayaan dan pembunuhan berencana. Tapi karena ini Baekhyun, iya Baekhyun yang itu, maka Chanyeol hanya bisa pasrah saja.

"Bicara seperti itu lagi, kupotong mulutmu nanti. Pakai otaklah sedikit." Gerutu Baekhyun yang sudah kepalang kesal karena tidak kunjung mendapat jawaban yang masuk akal atas pertanyaan yang mencuat di pikirannya. Masih seputar "Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo dan Jongin berfoto seperti ini?"

Padahal dua orang itu bahkan seperti anjing dan kucing. Tom and Jerry. Minyak dan air. Air dan Api. Romeo dan Juli- CUKUP!

"Kau tahu Chanyeol, aku memang selalu penasaran dengan tingkah laku mereka yang selalu bertengkar tanpa tahu waktu. Dan setelah melihat ini, aku jadi yakin kalau mereka memang menyembunyikan sesuatu."

"Aku jadi ingat, dulu Jongin pernah bercerita padaku kalau dia dan Kyungsoo itu satu SMP."

Baekhyun diam-diam bersyukur karena akhirnya Chanyeol bisa serius juga. "Lalu?"

"Lalu entahlah, sepertinya hanya sampai disitu saja. Dia jarang membicarakan tentang dirinya sendiri. Aku dan Yifan hanya sering mendengar dia bercerita soal perempuan."

Oh. Baekhyun tidak kaget. Memangnya apa lagi yang bisa mereka harapkan dari Jongin selain ocehannya tentang mahluk berdada besar itu.

"Kenapa tidak tanya langsung kepada Kyungsoo saja?" Saran Chanyeol.

Tapi Baekhyun pikir itu bukan ide bagus. Ia sudah bisa mempediksikan akhirnya akan bagaimana. Mungkin,

 _"Hah? Jongin? Monyet jenis apa itu?"_

Atau,

 _"Aku tidak ingat orang seperti itu ada di dunia ini._ "

Ya kira-kira seperti itu. Kyungsoo mana mau diajak bicara tentang Jongin. Mereka musuh yang benar-benar musuh. Bahkan ketika semua teman sekelas berkunjung ke rumahnya untuk modus belajar bersama, cuma Jongin yang tidak ditawari makan dan minum. Kyungsoo berdalih hidup Jongin sudah kenyang dengan wanita-wanita di sisinya.

Sementara Jongin? Dia berdo'a secara terang-terangan agar tinggi badan Kyungsoo tidak pernah bertambah. Walaupun itu tidak bisa disebut berdo'a melainkan lebih kepada menyumpah.

"Kupikir bertanya langsung bukanlah ide bagus." Baekhyun menggeleng.

"Baekhyuuuuuun! Apa kau sudah dapat gunting kukunya?!"

"Celaka. Itu Kyungsoo." Baekhyun panik. Chanyeol ikut panik. Mereka bertukar pandang satu sama lain.

"Masukkan lagi fotonya bodoh!" Seru Baekhyun agar Chanyeol menyimpan foto yang mereka temukan kembali ke tempatnya.

"Aku tidak ingat itu disimpan di halaman berapa." Chanyeol masih membolak-balik komik.

"Berapa saja- Yah! Jangan ditaruh di belakang cover, nanti ketahuan."

"Kau bilang mana saja."

"Kau mau kugoreng, hah?"

 _Hingga beberapa detik kekacauan kemudian..._

"Uhm, kalian sedang apa?"

Chanyeol dan Baekhyun saling bertukar pandang sebelum akhirnya Baekhyun berinisiatif untuk menjawab. "Ahahahaha, Chanyeol bilang perutnya sembelit, bukan begitu?"

"Y-ya, aduduh... Baekhyun, antar aku ke toilet." Chanyeol terhuyung sambil memegangi perutnya. Baekhyun membantunya berjalan keluar.

"Uhm, Baek, kau serius mau mengantarnya ke toilet?" Kyungsoo masih menatap keduanya penuh curiga.

"Te-tentu saja, Chanyeol bilang miliknya sudah di ujung."

"Astaga. Cepat antarkan dia ke toilet!"

"Roger!"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol secepat mungkin menghilang dibalik pintu. Menyisakan sang tuan rumah yang masih membayangkan hal-hal yang tidak-tidak. "Mereka berdua memang aneh." ucapnya sambil bergidik.

"KYUNGSOO! KUCINGMU KABUR LAGI!" Terdengar suara penuh kepanikan dari luar. Kyungsoo menghela napas sambil berjalan dengan geram menuju sumber suara.

"Kumohon, jangan kucingku lagi..."

Sementara itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol ternyata betul-betul pergi ke toilet. Tidak, ini tidak seperti yang kau pikirkan. Mereka hanya berdiri di depan pintu saja.

"Tadi itu hampir saja." Baekhyun membuang napas penuh kelegaan.

"Ya, dan Baek..." Chanyeol melipat tangannya di dada. "Mungkin kita biarkan saja."

"Maksudmu?"

Chanyeol memang sama penasarannya dengan Baekhyun. Akan tetapi ia menghargai apa yang mungkin sengaja ditutupi sahabatnya, Jongin. Ada batasan tertentu dimana mereka tidak bisa ikut campur ke dalam masalah itu. Se-penasaran apapun.

"Kita pura-pura tidak tahu saja." kata Chanyeol.

Nampaknya Baekhyun sependapat. Ia menganggukan kepala, menyetujui ucapan Chanyeol. "Mungkin biar mereka sendiri saja yang bercerita nanti."

"Kau tahu, sebaik apapun bangkai disembunyikan, baunya akan tercium juga."

Baekhyun kembali mengangguk.

"Dan kau tahu, Baek?" Chanyeol bertanya. Baekhyun mendengarkan dengan seksama.

"Aku jadi ingin buang air besar betulan."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seperti kata pepatah, berakit-rakit ke hulu berenang renang ketepian. Bersakit-sakit dahulu... Berobat kemudian.

Tidak, bukan begitu.

Hanya saja intinya, hidup harus bersusah-susah dahulu agar mendapat kesenangan di kemudian hari. Tapi bagaimana kalau sebaliknya? Ya begitulah. Jika bersenang-senang dahulu, maka susahnya akan terasa di kemudian hari. Tidak percaya? Tanya kepada Baekhyun sekarang.

"Oh, sial. Soalnya susah sekali."

Anak itu meremas kepalanya. Menyesal karena kemarin -saat waktu belajar masih tersisa- ia justru bermain-main dengan rekan sekelasnya di kediaman milik Kyungsoo. Padahal si empunya rumah sudah berulang kali mengingatkan. Tapi bicara dengan mereka sama saja berbicara dengan orang tuli (dan autis) tidak akan di dengar. Jadi hari ini, Baekhyun harus merasakan sendiri akibat ulahnya dari membuang-buang waktu yang ia punya. Kesusahan.

Padahal ini baru soal nomor satu.

Tapi kabar baiknya, Baekhyun tidak sendirian dalam kesukarannya. Karena squad IQ jongkok nyatanya berjumlah (hampir) semua anggota kelas 12 F.

"Aku tidak yakin ini soal untuk murid SMA." Yifan menggosok-gosok jemarinya di dagu. Menganalisa dengan seksama lembar soal yang tersaji di hadapannya. Ia tidak yakin bahwa ini layak dikerjakan oleh anak SMa seusinya. Tapi fakta mengatakan bahwa itu hanyalah sebagian dari kebodohan yang ia miliki. Sebab anak-anak dari kelas lain nyatanya tengah mengerjakan soal ini dengan tenang dan damai.

Sementara di sisi lain, Oh Sehun tengah merancang siasat dalam hatinya. Seperti, "Baiklah, aku akan memilih huruf A untuk semua jawaban." Lalu ia akan menunduk dengan pensil terpegang kuat di jari. Tanpa membaca soal sama sekali, ia lanjut berkata. "Setidaknya pasti akan ada jawaban yang benar."

Dia pikir ini judi atau apa.

"A, B, C, D, E, A, B..."

Bukan. Jongin bukan sedang menerka-nerka ukuran bra yang dipakai guru pengawasnya. Dia hanya sedang menghitung kancing untuk mendapat jawaban. Saking putus asanya.

Lalu Chanyeol, oh lupakan. Dia sedang tidur dengan lembar jawaban yang menutupi wajahnya.

Sementara itu di pojok ruangan, sang guru pengawas tengah asyik sendiri dengan kegiatannya menekan-nekan layar handphone. Adalah Guru Yoon, yang kali ini mendapat tugas mengawas anak-anak yang kekurangan vaksin ini. Cukup melegakan, mengingat ia tak terlalu peduli dengan apa yang dilakukan muridnya saat ujian tengah berlangsung. Entah itu sekedar mencontek, lirik kanan kiri, berbisik-bisik, atau mungkin merayu. Oke, siapa itu yang merayu?

"Xiumin, sekarang kau kurusan ya." Hey, ternyata itu kelakuan si lelaki kardus alias wajah kotak alias Kim Jongdae. Entah kebetulan atau apa, tapi Xiumin ternyata mendapat tempat duduk di sebelahnya yang artinya, ia mau tidak mau akan direcoki terus oleh si kampret ini.

"Terimakasih." Xiumin menyahut santai.

"Jadi, jawaban nomor satu itu apa?" Tanya Jongdae setengah berbisik. Lalu dengan perlahan Xiumin mendekat dan memposisikan bibirnya di depan telinga Jongdae.

"Pikir sendiri." bisiknya penuh perasaan.

Kim Jongdae patah hati.

"Sisa waktu tinggal dua puluh menit." Guru Yoon mengabarkan. Kemudian matanya kembali fokus pada layar datar. "Pergunakan waktu kalian sebaik mungkin.

Semua murid masih di posisi yang sama. Belum ada perubahan sama sekali. Bagi mereka, dua puluh menit masihlah waktu yang tepat untuk bersantai.

"Hey, bangun. Kau belum mengerjakan soal." Sehun berbaik hati mengingatkan teman di belakangnya yang tengah tertidur pulas.

"Hhmmm... Lima menit lagi. Ayah saja yang mandi duluan..."

"Terserah." Sehun berbalik ke depan dengan kedua tangan terangkat. "Dan aku bukan ayahmu, demi Tuhan."

Dan kembali pada pejuang yang masih gigih meminta jawaban, Byun Baekhyun. Ia yang duduk di barisan paling depan terpaksa harus memberi kode pada Jongdae agar memberinya jawaban. Dan kenapa harus Jongdae? Karena Kyungsoo tengah sibuk memberi makan Xi Luhan dengan jawaban yang ia punya. Lagipula, Jongdae juga sahabatnya.

"Nomor satu sampai lima puluhhh..." Ujar Baekhyun tanpa tanggung-tanggung. Jongdae yang melihatnya hanya menggelengkan kepala. Tapi akhirnya ia merobek kertas dan menuliskan sesuatu di atasnya.

Baekhyun menunggu dengan harap-harap cemas. Diliriknya Jongdae berkali-kali, anak itu masih menulis. Lalu tubuhnya kembali berbalik ke depan, dan bersyukur Guru Yoon masih berada di tempatnya. Baekhyun bernapas lega, kepalanya kembali menolah ke belakang namun sebelum ia memberi kode pada Kim Jongdae, dahinya sudah lebih dulu dilempari sebuah bola kertas.

"Haishh.." Umpatnya pelan. Jongdae membuat gestur seolah tengah meminta maaf. Tapi lebih penting daripada itu, Baekhyun segera memungut kertas yang sebelumnya jatuh ke lantai setelah membentur dahi. Ia pun dengan wajah gembira membuka bola kertas tersebut, dan membaca apa isinya. Jadi, di sana tertulis-

 _"Jawabnya ada di ujung langit. Kita kesana dengan seorang anak. Anak yang tangkas, dan juga pemberaniiiiiihiiiiiii..."_

BEDEBAH!

Dan tahu apalagi yang lebih bedebah?

BAEKHYUN MEMBACANYA SAMBIL BERNYANYI.

"Keparat." desis Baekhyun sembari menolehkan kepalanya ke belakang. Ke tempat dimana Kim Jongdae seharusnya berada, dan setelahnya ia mendapati teman kentutnya itu tengah tertawa lebar-lebar tanpa suara.

Tanpa hormat, Baekhyun mengembalikan kertas tersebut. Meremasnya menjadi bola dan ia lemparkan tepat ke dalam mulut si jahil yang tengah membuka lebar.

"OHOK!"

Kedudukan sementara Baekhyun dan Jongdae adalah satu sama.

"Waktu tersisa lima belas menit, kerjakan dengan teliti dan jangan lupa menuliskan nama di lembar jawaban."

Lima belas menit terakhir. Terlihat Zhang Yixing tengah panik dan tak lama kemudian ia menepuk bahu Luhan yang duduk di depannya.

"Apa? Mau minta jawaban?" tanya Luhan.

Yixing menggeleng. Ia justru memperlihatkan lembar jawabannya kepada Luhan dan menunjuk salah satu kolom. "Disini tertulis "Saya mengerjakan ujian dengan jujur", kan?"

Luhan mengangguk. "Ya, dan kau hanya perlu menulis ulang. Apa masalahnya?"

"Itu dia masalahnya." kata Yixing, Luhan mulai bingung.

"Aku mengerjakan ujian dengan pensil 2C, bukan dengan jujur."

Luhan berkedip. Otaknya masih _loading_ dalam beberapa saat. Namun tak lama kemudian, ia menatap Yixing dengan serius.

"Xing, kau sudah pernah dikunyah hidup-hidup belum?"

Yeah, daripada sibuk melihat Luhan yang tengah memelototi Yixing (yang entah berniat mengunyah anak itu hidup-hidup atau hanya mengancam), lebih baik memperhatikan sekitaran kelas yang hawa memburunya mulai naik. Memburu jawaban, lantas apa lagi? Kalau sudah begini, Kyungsoo akan menjadi incaran.

"Sepuluh menit terakhir."

Jadi mau tidak mau, tanpa berhenti menghela napas, Kyungsoo akhirnya merelakan lembar jawabannya untuk ditonton bersama. Selagi pengawas sibuk, ia akan menaikkan kertas jawaban setinggi kepala dan ia pertontonkan dengan gerakan pelan ke kiri dan kanan.

"Pelan-pelan Kyung, aku baru sampai nomor sepuluh." Zitao protes.

Kyungsoo menghela napas semakin berat. "Kenapa aku harus hidup bersama kalian."

"Dan untuk yang bernama Kim Jongin, tolong tutup matamu." Oh tentu saja. Sebaik apapun Kyungsoo, ia tetap takkan sudi memberi jawaban kepada Jongin.

Musuhnya itu berdecih sebal. Ia berdiri lalu mendaratkan pandangannya pada kertas milik Jongdae. Yang penting tidak mencontek langsung dari kertas milik Kyungsoo, begitu pikirnya. Walaupun sebenarnya semua orang tahu bahwa sumber jawaban disini hanyalah Kyungsoo seorang. Mau menyontek kepada siapapun, jawabannya tetap sama.

Padahal Kyungsoo sendiri berpikir kalau jawabannya belum tentu benar. Tapi bagi idiot-idiot itu, apapun yang Kyungsoo tulis akan mereka amini.

"Baiklah, lima menit terakhir..."

Sebenarnya Sehun sangat malas melakukan ini, tapi rasa kepeduliannya kepada Chanyeol sudah tidak bisa ditoleransi. Jadi ia pun berbalik guna memastikan apakah si bongsor sudah bangun dari tidur nyenyaknya atau belum.

"Bung, kau-"

"Ngehehehe..."

Park Chanyeol unjuk gigi. Diperlihatkannya lembar jawaban dengan bangga. Semua sudah terisi penuh. Padahal Sehun yakin beberapa menit yang lalu ia masih mendengar suara dengkuran si bangsat itu.

"Sulapmu mengerikan." Sehun menggeleng prihatin.

"Ya, waktu habis. Kumpulkan jawaban kalian sekarang."

"SIAP!"

 **.**

"Hey, nomor sepuluh jawabanmu apa?"

Baekhyun yang tengah menikmati eskrim, melirik sesaat pada dua orang pemuda yang tengah mengobrol di koridor. Ia mengangkat bahu sebentar, dan kembali berjalan. Sisa eskrim ia habiskan. Selepas membuang stik-nya ke tong sampah ia pun berkata,

"Untuk apa mencocokkan jawaban setelah ujian."

Chanyeol yang sedari tadi berjalan beriringan dengannya, kini ikut mengangkat bahu. "Tidak tahu. Padahal jawaban mereka tidak akan berubah."

Ya, dua orang ini memang bukan tipe pemikir. Kalau sudah ya sudah saja, untuk apa diungkit-ungkit lagi.

"Omong-omong, untuk apa kau bawa koran?" Baekhyun tidak tahan juga untuk tidak bertanya tentang koran yang Chanyeol apit di ketiaknya. Ia tahu Chanyeol itu aneh, oke, mereka berdua memang aneh. Tapi Baekhyun kurang paham untuk yang satu ini.

"Kudengar pengawas nanti adalah Guru Jang." tutur Chanyeol.

Oke, Baekhyun tahu guru Jang. Guru yang cukup berumur -kalau tidak ingin dibilang tua- yang juga cukup perhitungan. Baekhyun yakin mungkin acara menyonteknya nanti akan mengalami sedikit kendala. Tapi masalahnya, hubungan koran dengan guru yang sudah udzur itu apa?

"Nanti-"

Sebelum ucapan Chanyeol tuntas, bel telah berbunyi lebih dulu dengan kencang. Obrolan mereka terpotong dengan terpaksa. Baekhyun serta Chanyeol memilih untuk bergegas masuk ke ruangan ujian. Kalau terlambat bisa repot.

Memasuki kelas, Chanyeol meletakkan beberapa koran yang ia bawa di meja guru. Baekhyun baru tahu bahwa koran yang Chanyeol bawa ternyata lebih dari satu. Setelah itu, si jangkung pun duduk tenang di bangkunya sambil menyangga kepala denga kedua tangan di belakang.

"Kau dapat koran itu dari mana?" Tanya Yifan.

"Ada di kantor guru. Katanya belum dibaca."

Yifan menggeleng prihatin. "Kau pasti mengambilnya tanpa izin. Aku tidak membesarkanmu untuk menjadi seperti ini, nak."

Tapi sebelum drama murahan Wu Yifan berlanjut, suasana kelas mendadak tenang. Sebabnya adalah kedatangan pengawas yang tinggal dua langkah lagi menuju pintu. Jadwal kali ini adalah pelajaran matematika. Membayangkannya saja sudah bikin pusing. Apalagi harus menjawab soal nanti. Mungkin mereka sudah mual-mual.

"Selamat siang murid-murid." Guru Jang menyapa dengan ramah.

"Selamat siang." Murid-muridnya yang sialan itu menjawab serempak. Well, setidaknya mereka tidak terlalu bodoh untuk sekedar menjawab salam.

"Jadwal hari ini, matematika, bukan begitu?" tanya Guru Jang selagi dirinya memberesi lembar soal.

Murid-muridnya tersenyum kaku. Barangkali dalam hati, mereka tengah berujar kompak: "Mana kutahu, yang membawa soal kan kau sendiri!"

Tanpa berlama-lama lagi, lembar soal pun dibagikan. Ada satu hal kebiasaan guru yang sangat Baekhyun tidak sukai. Salah satunya adalah ketika membagikan lembar soal dan lembar jawaban. Dimana mereka akan menempelkan jari mereka di lidah, kemudian menempelkannya kembali di ujung kertas sembari mengambilnya. Baekhyun sangat tidak mengerti fungsinya apa, tapi yang jelas, itu cukup jorok.

Dan Guru Jang melakukannya. Tentu saja.

"Ini untukmu."

Baekhyun menatap 'ngeri' pada lembar soal yang ia dapat. Di ujung kertas terlihat basah dengan air liur. Cepat-cepat ia pun menukar lembar soalnya dengan mili Suho.

"Kenapa?" Suho yang tidak tahu menahu pun bertanya.

"Tidak apa-apa. Punyaku sedikit tidak terbaca."

Suho awalnya berekrut kening. Namun setelah ia lihat-lihat, tidak ada sesuatu yang aneh. Dirinya tidak ambil pusing. Mungkin hanya Baekhyun saja yang terlalu jeli.

"Ya, sialakan dimulai. Jangan lupa membaca do'a."

Kalau soal berdo'a sebelum ujian, kelas 12 F jagoannya. Mereka benar-benar getol jika menyangkut ujian, karena sebelumnya mereka tidak pernah belajar. Jadi, harapan satu-satunya adalah pertolongan dari yang Maha Kuasa -dan Kyungsoo.

Beberapa menit terlewati. Sementara menunggu Kyungsoo -si bandar jawaban- selesai menghitung, Baekhyun membawa lari matanya memerhatikan sekitar. Jongdae masih merayu Xiumin (Oh, dia tidak kunjung jera), Jongin masih menghitung kancing -ditambah kancing seragam Sehun, Yifan yang terus membisiki Zitao, dan Yixing yang masih bingung antara harus menyontek atau berlaku jujur. Padahal selama ini, entah sadar atau tidak, dia juga ikut menikamati hasil jerih payah Kyungsoo.

"Khhhrrrkkk..."

Dan demi Tuhan Park Chanyeol, berhentilah mendengkur!

Baekhyun mengusap dahinya tanda bahwa ia sudah lelah, padahal ia tidak lari kemanapun. Tapi melihat kelakuan teman-temannya, dia lelah sendiri. Untung saja yang seperti ini hanya ada di SMU Sungji, kalau banyak, dunia bisa repot.

Dan tumben sekali, kenapa pengawas kali ini tidak menegur. Padahal di depannya terdapat banyak jangkrik-jangkrik yang tidak bisa diam. Karena penasaran, Baekhyun pun melihat ke depan guna memerhatikan Guru Jang.

"Oh-ho."

Tapi kemudian, dia akhirnya tahu sebab kenapa Park Chanyeol menenteng banyak koran tadi.

Rupanya dia cukup berotak juga. Ia ternyata sengaja menyimpan banyak koran di depan agar perhatian pengawas teralihkan. Hey, Baekhyun merasa bodoh sendiri. Kenapa dia tidak berpikir sampai sejauh itu? Tahu begini, dia mungkin sudah menyiapkan sesuatu yang lebih. Mungkin besok-besok dia bisa menaruh majalah porno disana.

(Kalau pengawasnya laki-laki sih bagus. Kalau perempuan? Bisa-bisa dia kena damprat)

"Haaaaah..." Akhirnya Baekhyun bisa bersantai juga. Ah, tapi dari tadi juga sebenarnya yang dia lakukan hanya bersantai saja. Masalah jawaban, dipikirkan nanti lagi saja.

 **.**

Hingga empat puluh menit tandas, kertas jawaban masih kosong.

"Oi, Kyung. Mana hasilnya?" Baekhyun akhirnya jengkel juga. Masalahnya, waktu yang tersisa tinggal sedikit. Sementara kertas jawabannya masih kosong melompong.

"Kuberitahu kalau sudah selesai semua." Kyungsoo terlihat masih sibuk menghitung. Perempatan urat mulai muncul di dahinya, pertanda bahwa soal yang ia hadapi telah mencapai level keparat. Ini seperti menghitung uang kas yang tidak pernah dibayar; benar, tidak ada hasilnya.

"Ya, sisa sepuluh menit. Jika sudah selesai silakan dikumpulkan." Guru Jang rupanya telah khatam membaca. Ia melipat koran dan hendak mengawasi betul-betul.

Namun syukurlah, karena Park Chanyeol tiba-tiba terbangun. Mendapati Guru Jang yang tengah banyak waktu senggang untuk mengawas, ia pun mengambil tindakan alternatif.

"Guru Jang, apa anda melihat berita nenek Yifan yang meninggal kemarin? Beliau tercebur ke dalam sumur, kudengar beritanya ada di koran."

Yifan yang namanya disebut hanya mendesis sambil melirik tajam pada teman tiangnya tersebut. "Bangsat..."

Lagipula protes pun tidak akan diterima. Sebab teman-temannya yang lain sudah mengamini. "Itu benar, anda harus membacanya sendiri." Baekhyun menimpali.

"Oh benarkah? Yifan, aku turut berduka cita." Guru Jang menunjukan rasa belasungkawanya dan kembali membuka lembaran koran yang sempat ia lipat. Penasaran dengan berita yang disebutkan muridnya.

Selagi pandangan Guru Jang terhalangi, murid-murid yang duduk di depannya sibuk mengikik geli. Pasalnya mereka semua tahu, kalau nenek Yifan memang sudah meninggal dua tahun yang lalu karena sakit. Tapi demi keselamatan bersama, dan demi agar Guru Jang membaca kembali korannya, Park Chanyeol pun terpaksa mengarang cerita.

"Sudahlah, yang penting beliau tidak fokus mengawasi lagi." kilah si pencetus ide.

"Sudah selesai." Kyungsoo memberi aba-aba supaya semua mata tertuju padanya -yeah, terdengar seperti jargon sebuah acara. Tapi sudahlah, kali ini dia sedang berbaik hati. Kenapa? Karena Kyungsoo ragu-ragu terhadap semua jawabannya. Jadi, semisal ia harus remedial, dia tidak akan sendirian. Tapi semua warga kelas ikut menderita.

Terdengar menakutkan.

"A, A, C, B..." semua sibuk menyalin. Tanpa membaca soal sama sekali. Bahkan Yixing tidak lagi bingung untuk menentukan metode jujur atau tidak. Yang jelas dia memang jujur -jujur bahwa dirinya telah menyontek.

"Dan seperti biasa, seseorang silakan menutup mata. Sepertinya aku tidak perlu sebut nama." Kyungsoo sengaja mengeraskan suaranya sembari melirik Jongin.

"Kusumpahi jawabanmu salah semua." Jongin membalas sengit.

"YAH!" dan tentu saja, dia akan mendapat protes dari teman sekelasnya yang memihak Kyungsoo -dalam kasus ini. Ia pun semakin jengkel dibuatnya.

"Oh sial, kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Seminggu berlalu.

Ujian berat yang harus dilalui pun berakhir. Semua siswa bebas dari belenggu soal-soal. Dan selalu, setelah ujian berlangsung akan ada sisa waktu seminggu bebas tanpa kegiatan belajar mengajar. Guru-guru sibuk memeriksa hasil ujian, sementara murid-muridnya akan sibuk mengikuti acara yang sering disebut _classmeeting_.

Ya, selagi menunggu nilai keluar, murid-murid akan mengadakan beberapa turnamen musiman dengan hadiah yang di sesuaikan setiap waktunya. Perlombaan olahraga adalah perlombaan yang wajib ada. Biasanya akan diselenggarakan lomba voli, sepak bola, basket, baseball, dan yang lainnya.

Setiap kelas akan mengirimkan perwakilannya masing-masing. Dan diantara jajaran kelas yang ada, kelas 12F adalah yang cukup diperhitungkan- oh, atau mungkin ditakuti. Sebabnya karena pemain 'tergila' berada disana.

Park Chanyeol telah resmi memasukkan namanya ke dalam daftar pemain yang diunggulkan. Dia tidak pernah absen dalam setiap perlombaan. Karena semua teman sekelasnya percaya, Chanyeol tidak akan pernah kalah dalam adu fisik apapun. Jadi setiap tahunnya, mereka setidaknya selalu menduduki peringkat atas dalam perlombaan.

Tapi sekarang lain lagi ceritanya.

Permasalahannya adalah, kali ini, entah setan apa yang membisiski ketua OSIS di sekolah itu sehingga perlombaan yang diselenggarakan menjadi lebih bervariasi. Tidak hanya olahraga, tetapi perlombaan yang mengandalkan kesenian dan kecerdasan pun ternyata dihadirkan.

Saat _technical meeting_ berlangsung, Yifan sempat protes dengan perlombaan tambahan itu. Alasannya bahwa waktu seminggu takkan cukup. Namun nyatanya usulan tersebut sudah terlanjur disetujui oleh pihak lain terutama kelas A. Karena mereka berpikir, sudah waktunya para murid SMU Sungji menggunakan kecerdasan mereka. Walaupun nyatanya, orang-orang cerdas disana hanya bisa dihitung dengan jari.

Jadi Yifan kalah suara. Ia pun bertolak ke kelasnya dengan wajah muram.

"Lomba cerdas cermat, mengarang puisi, bernyanyi, pentas drama- hey, kau yakin mereka tidak sedang kesurupan?" Jongdae bertanya setelah membaca daftar perlombaan yang Yifan bawa.

Bukan tanpa sebab, karena tentu saja ini cukup asing untuk seukuran anak-anak berandal seperti mereka.

"Mungkin." Yifan menjawab dongkol. "Kita tentukan sekarang sajalah. Pertama lomba cerdas cermat, Ugh, apa diantara kita ada yang pernah ikut olimpiade?"

Hening.

"Aku hanya bercanda, tentu saja tidak ada. Jadi Suho, Kyungsoo, dan Luhan, kalian ikut lomba ini."

"Tunggu, kenapa harus kami?" Terdengar suara protes. Yifan mengibaskan tangannya dan menyahut kalem.

"Setidaknya nilai rata-rata kalian itu selalu lebih dari enam puluh." jawabnya sederhana. "Lalu lomba mengarang puisi. Aku tunjuk-"

"Tidak, tidak." Luhan menyela dengan cepat. "Kali ini kita tentukan dengan batu gunting kertas."

"Baiklah, ayo lakukan dengan cepat. Batu gunting kertas!" Yifan memberi komando tiba-tiba. Semua orang mengeluarkan jurus tak kalah tiba-tiba. Namun anehnya,

"Hey, KENAPA AKU LAGI?"

Semua mengeluarkan kertas. Hanya Luhan yang mengeluarkan batu.

"Tidak ada protes. Kita beranjak ke perlombaan selanjutnya," Yifan abai dengan suara protes Luhan yang melengking-lengking di telinganya. Ia hanya ingin melanjutkan agar tugasnya cepat selesai. "Lomba bernyanyi, Baekhyun."

"Tenggorokanku sedang sakit." Baekhyun mengangkat tangan.

"Tidak masalah. Itu lebih baik daripada kita mengirimkan Sehun." Yifan menghibur dengan baik.

"AKU JUGA BISA BERNYANYI!" Sudah jelas itu suara siapa.

Tapi Yifan lagi-lagi tidak mau ambil pusing. "Terakhir, karena peserta lomba pementasan drama dibatasi dua belas orang, jadi kita semua ikut. Kita akan mengatur tugas-tugas yang lainnya nanti. Dan Chanyeol, untuk cabang olahraga kau saja yang atur. Aku sudah pusing."

"Kau bisa mengandalkanku!"

"Sekarang perlombaan cabang olahraga sudah dimulai. Kelas dua belas C akan berhadapan dengan sebelas F dalam lomba sepak bola. Kita akan melawan tim yang menang dalam pertandingan itu besok. Oh ya, satu lagi, untuk Suho..."

"Ya?" Suho menjawab panggilan sang suami dengan sigap.

"Aku haus, bisa buatkan aku teh?"

 **.**

Matahari sibuk memanggang bumi di jam dua belas sepuluh tengah hari. Beberapa perlombaan tengah berlangsung di lapangan serbaguna. Maka dari itu, semua murid kelas 12 F yang belum mendapat jadwal pertandingan, memutuskan untuk menonton.

"Jadi, kita akan bertanding disini?" Chanyeol bertanya sembari berkacak pinggang. Matanya terlihat antusias mengamati beberapa tim yang tengah bertanding.

"Tidak usah sok keren." Baekhyun di sampingnya terlihat ingin muntah.

Sementara itu di belakang, ternyata beberapa siswa kelas sepuluh tengah berbisik-bisik setelah melihat kedatangan rombongan kelas 12 F.

"Hey, kudengar mereka tidak pernah kalah."

"Yang benar saja."

"Iya, kau lihat seseorang yang tinggi itu. Dia senior Park, pemain terbaik yang dimiliki mereka sekaligus pengatur strategi. Tenaganya setara dengan dua belas harimau."

Chanyeol, orang yang ditunjuk, hanya mengupil dalam-dalam.

"Dan kau tahu, orang yang ada di sebelahnya itu Byun Baekhyun. Dia kaki tangan Senior Park. Walaupun badannya kecil, tapi dia cukup lincah dan cerdas."

Baekhyun yang mendengar namanya disebut-sebut, membusungkan dadanya dengan bangga. "Cih, pertandingan ini tidak ada apa-apanya." ujarnya meremehkan.

"BAEKHYUN, NILAI SEJARAH SUDAH KELUAR. KAU DAPAT NILAI SEBELAS DAN HARUS IKUT REMEDIAL!"

"Sialan Kim Jongdae, tidak usah bicara keras-keras, bajingan!"

Ya, kita lihat saja nanti. Apa benar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun, dua orang yang sama dungunya ini, bisa menguasai jalannya pertandingan dan patut untuk diperhitungkan. Tapi tidak hanya tangguh, mereka juga perlu memberi hiburan agar permainan menjadi menarik.

Dan mungkin membuat sedikit kekacaun, tidak apa-apa.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TeBeCeh**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bacod** : Update jamaah (sekalian ultah Kaidfrd, Kanin, si Nuna, Kasonk, Kadew, Kaell, dan pokoknya siapapun yang ultah bulan ini :v) Bareng author-author senior ada: **SilvieVienoy96, Hyurien92, Sebut Saja B, Blood Type-B, Pupuputri, Cactus93, Uchanbaek 27x06, Jonah Kim feat Flameshine, RedApplee, Baekbychuu, Myka Reien, Byun Min Hwa, Baekhyeol, Sigmame, Oh Lana.** Jangan lupa dibaca storinya gaess.

Dan gua minta maaf belom bisa bales ripyu kalian gaes, jujur aja ini diketik kebut kebutan dan baru jadi hari ini. Soalnya setengah dari filenya ilang barengan hape gua yang mati. Jadi mohon maaf juga kalo ada typo dan mengganggu para pembaca sekalian. Gua minta maaf belom bisa ngasih yang terbaik karena sarana nulis gua yang raib (Hape, leptop) Tapi gua tetep usaha kok, ini juga pinjem hape tetangga :v Udah ah, jan serius-serius amat. Lagian gua juga gak yakin bacotan ini bakalan dibaca hehe...

Gua sayang kalian, kalian tahu itu kan?

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULULULULUL


	10. Chapter 09

**_"_** ** _…_** ** _bahkan seekor anjingpun bisa membaca puisi..._** ** _"_**

* * *

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun;Park Chanyeol.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre** : Humor;Romance;School life.

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.

 **WARNING: RECEH!TYPO**

* * *

 **Chapter 9:**

 **Budidaya Jamur Tiram dan Tragedi Toilet**

* * *

"Aku tidak mengerti."

Guru Yoon, yang bertanggung jawab atas pelajaran Bahasa Korea, menggeleng prihatin atas apa yang menimpa murid-muridnya. Padahal ia telah membuat soal segampang mungkin saat UTS kemarin, namun entah kenapa masih saja ada muridnya yang membuat kesalahan dan mendapat nilai dibawah dua puluh.

"Kalian ini tidak membaca soal atau bagaimana?" Guru Yoon bertanya pada sekumpulan anak muda kelebihan IQ yang kini tengah duduk manis seolah tak mengerti dengan apa yang menimpa mereka. Oh bagus. _Bagus sekali._

Sekedar informasi, sekarang semua murid kelas 12 F, terkecuali Suho dan Kyungsoo, tengah menjalani sesi remedial –yang entah kenapa lebih terlihat seperti persidangan di ruang kelas mereka.

"Jadi, ada yang bisa menjelaskan kenapa nilai kalian hancur seperti ini? Oh, bahkan tidak ada yang mendapat nilai lima belas. Astaga, kalian membuatku _kagum_." Masih guru Yoon. Beliau membolak-balik kertas ulangan para calon remedial dengan tidak minat. Serius, pasti ada yang salah dengan otak mereka.

Saat itu, Baekhyun mengangkat tangan dengan sukarela. "Saya bisa jelaskan."

Guru Yoon melepas kacamatanya. "Apa?"

"Saat itu pengawasnya galak sekali."

Hadirin mengangguk setuju.

Satu-satunya orangtua disana, memijit kening. "Apa itu sebuah alasan?"

"Saya berkata jujur."

"Kuhargai kejujuranmu." Guru Yoon kembali membolak-balik lembar jawaban. Memperhatikan baik-baik, lalu kembali bersuara. "Kalian bahkan melingkari huruf E. Apa kalian sungguh tidak memperhatikan soal? Opsi jawaban yang kubuat hanya sampai huruf D."

Murid-muridnya terlihat kaget luar biasa.

"Dan hentikan ekspresi kaget itu!"

Guru Yoon ingin sekali melempari mereka semua dengan sebongkah otak –mereka terlihat betul-betul membutuhkannya. Jadi memang benar, mereka bahkan tidak menyadari kalau opsi yang dibuat hanya sampai huruf D. Luar biasa. _Amazing_. Murid-muridnya ini patut mendapat penghargaan piala Oscar. Ya, Oscar. Jika saja ada kategori murid tertolol di sana.

"Baiklah, ayo kita buat ini menjadi mudah." Guru Yoon berdiri dan mulai membagikan soal. "Aku memberikan kalian soal yang sama dengan yang kemarin. Kali ini, baca baik-baik soalnya dan jangan lingkari huruf E. Mengerti?"

"MENGERTI!"

"Aku serius."

Murid-muridnya terlihat menelan ludah dan refleks mengangkat tangan serta memberi gestur hormat. " _Ro-roger_."

"Kali ini aku akan berhasil." Baekhyun mengeluarkan pensilnya dan mulai membaca soal dengan teliti. Ia berpikir, hanya orang bodoh yang jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali.

Soal pertama cukup sulit. Ia melewatkannya.

Soal kedua sama.

Soal ketiga sama saja.

"Hmmm…"

Sampai akhirnya Baekhyun sadar. Selain nama dan kelas, tidak ada lagi pertanyaan yang bisa ia jawab di lembar kertas itu.

Sungguh terlalu.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Haaaah…aku terselamatkan."

Kalau tidak karena Baekhyun yang menyelundupkan soal ke luar jendela –supaya bisa dikerjakan oleh Suho dan Kyungsoo yang setia menunggu di luar kelas, mungkin saja para peserta remedial tersebut takkan pernah keluar dari kelas. _Well_ , setidaknya mereka bisa jenius dalam hal-hal tertentu.

"Setelah ini sepak bola, kan?" tanya Jongdae pada Yifan yang tengah membuka selembar kertas lusuh dari dalam saku celana. Mereka berduabelas tengah berjalan beriringan menuju lapangan serbaguna karena menurut jadwal, ada pertandingan sepak bola hari ini.

"Ya, lawannya dari kelas dua belas C." ujar Yifan sebelum menyimpan kembali kertasnya.

Mereka berkumpul di pinggir lapangan yang telah ramai dengan berbagai macam manusia. Cabang olahraga voli dan basket tengah mengadakan pertandingan sejak pagi. Sementara itu untuk pertandingan sepak bola baru akan dimulai saat ini juga. Untuk itu, masing-masing kubu tengah berunding di lapangan guna merumuskan siapa saja yang hendak dimainkan.

"Jadi… KENAPA CUMA AKU YANG TIDAK DIMAINKAN OY?!"

Kim Jongdae melakukan protes keras. Pasalnya dari semua teman sekelasnya yang hanya berjumlah dua belas orang, cuma dia satu-satunya yang dikorbankan.

"Maaf, bung. Tapi ini adalah permainan dimana hanya sebelas orang yang akan bertanding. Sementara kita di sini butuh sosok seorang _cheerleader_ , dan taraaa… aku melihat dirimu begitu berbakat dalam hal menyemangati." Yifan memberikan alasan yang cukup logis –menurutnya, karena memang hanya Jongdae yang cocok dalam hal ini. Melebihi siapapun.

"Ambil sisi positifnya. Kau bisa berpura-pura menjadi seorang pelatih atau melakukan apapun sesukamu. Lihat," Chanyeol menepuk-nepuk bangku panjang di pinggir lapangan. "Tempat ini akan menjadi milikmu sepenuhnya."

Namun Jongdae sama sekali tidak terhibur. Ia memilih untuk berjongkok di ujung bangku dan mengorek-ngorek tanah dengan ranting.

"Tidak ada strategi khusus. Kita sudah sering bermain sepak bola sebelumnya. Ingat, ini hanya turnamen antar kelas, jangan terlalu serius." Yifan berbicara ketika sebelas pemain melingkar sebelum memasuki lapangan.

"Kau berbicara seakan-akan kita ini pemain tim nasional." Baekhyun tersenyum kaku.

"Baekhyun, aku akan menendang bokongmu."

Sementara itu di belakang, Jongdae berteriak. "Kalian bahkan tidak mengikut sertakan aku dalam _briefing_. Kalian benar-benar keterlaluan!"

Xiumin yang cukup terusik dengan lengkingan Jongdae, memutuskan untuk menengok ke belakang. "Berhenti merengek seperti anak gadis."

"Kata seseorang yang wajahnya lebih mirip dengan seorang gadis." Jongdae membela diri. Xiumin dengan senang hati menendangnya.

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara peluit ditiup. Ternyata itu berasal dari Guru Son yang didaulat menjadi wasit pada pertandingan itu. "Yang di sana! cepat berbaris."

"Sebentar Pak Tua!" Yifan menyahut sekenanya.

"Siapa yang kau sebut Pak Tua?!"

Yifan mengabaikannya dan kembali fokus ke lingkaran pemain. "Pokoknya, ingat-ingat saja apa yang kukatakan barusan."

"Uhm, maksudmu tentang menendang bokong Baekhyun?" tanya Chanyeol ragu-ragu.

"Setelah kupikir-pikir sepertinya aku akan menendang bokongmu saja." Yifan memberi Chanyeol tatapan datar. "Persetan dengan strategi. Selama kita bisa menang, kalian mau pakai cara apapun aku tidak akan protes."

"SIAP!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Sudah kuduga."

Yifan menyeringai dari kejauhan. Dia mengambil posisi menjadi kiper dan menunggu dengan sabar bola yang datang. Dari awal permainan berlangsung ia sudah bisa memprediksi jalannya pertandingan, dan ternyata memang tidak jauh meleset dari dugaannya.

"Chanyeol mengeluarkan aura hitam." Xiumin tersenyum meringis ketika melihat Chanyeol yang dijaga ketat oleh tiga orang. Ya, teman-temannya sudah mengetahui bahwa hal semacam ini akan terjadi. Karena lawan main mereka akan berpikir bahwa Chanyeol penyerang utama dalam tim, sudah pasti Chanyeol dikawal baik-baik. Dan kelihatannya, si bongsor tidak terlalu senang dengan hal itu.

"Hey Baekhyun! Jangan diam saja! Kau pikir aku menggajimu hanya untuk bermalas-malasan?" Jongdae berteriak dari pinggir lapangan. Ternyata dia betul-betul mengambil peran menjadi pelatih.

"Berisik! Kau bahkan tidak menggajiku sama sekali!" Baekhyun balas berteriak sambil berlari mengejar bola.

"Tolong berhentilah berteriak, kita sedang bermain sepak bola. Bukan berdemo." Kyungsoo yang bertahan di dekat gawang hanya mampu menutup wajah dengan prihatin. Sekali ini saja, ia ingin orang-orang dungu itu bersikap sedikit lebih normal.

"Kim Jongin! Berikan bolanya padaku! Cepat!" Chanyeol berteriak tidak karuan dengan tiga manusia yang masih setia mengelilinginya. Kalau bukan pertandingan sepak bola, sudah dipastikan mereka babak belur tanpa ampun. Untung saja Chanyeol masih pintar-pintar menahan diri saat ini.

Jongin yang masih menguasai bola, terlihat ragu-ragu. Bukan karena ia membaca situasi bahwa Chanyeol terkepung, melainkan karena ia tahu bahwa kepala Chanyeol sedang panas-panasnya. "Tenangkan dirimu dulu."

"Jangan khawatir…" aura gelap yang menyelimuti Chanyeol berubah menyerupai api. Dia sudah benar-benar panas sekarang.

"…aku sudah sangat tenang."

Dan oh, tidak tidak, anak itu menyeringai dengan tangan yang mengepal kuat-kuat.

"TENANG DARI HONGKONG!"

Jongin menghela napas. Kalau sudah begini, percuma menghindar. Chanyeol pasti akan merebut bola bahkan dari kawannya sendiri. Jadi dengan pertimbangan yang singkat, ia pun memutuskan untuk mengoper bola pada si kunci permainan. Terserah jika tidak sesuai strategi awal, yang penting dirinya selamat dulu saat ini. Selamat dari amukan Chanyeol maksudnya.

"Aku mengandalkanmu, bedebah!"

Jongin mengoper bola pada Chanyeol yang langsung diterima dengan baik oleh kakinya. Tentu saja tiga orang di sekelilingnya berusaha merebut bola, namun sejak awal, mereka sudah salah memilih lawan.

Sementara itu…

 _"_ _Ayo lihat semua…_

 _Kapten kita datang!_

 _Seluruh penjuru kota…_

 _Puji kehebatannya…"_

"Woy siapa itu yang bernyanyi?" para supporter dari tim lawan terlihat risih ketika mendengar seseorang bernyanyi dari pinggir lapangan. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Jongdae si berisik.

 _"_ _Lari lari lari!_

 _Tendang dan berlarihiiii!_

 _Dengan tendangan halilintar dia cetak goooooll!"_

"ASTAGA KUBILANG SIAPA ITU YANG BERNYANYI?"

"Aku. Memangnya kenapa?" tanya Jongdae sombong.

Dan karena suara nyaringnya itu mengganggu ketertiban warga setempat, para _supporter_ yang ada di sana sepakat untuk melemparinya dengan botol Auah.

Auah gelap.

(Sungguh humor yang sangat _dollar_.)

Kembali ke pertandingan. Chanyeol masih menggiring bola menuju gawang, diikuti oleh tiga pemain lawan yang tidak jera untuk mengejar. Chanyeol berhenti di pojok tengah lapangan dan masih berusaha mempertahankan bola. Meski beberapa temannya datang dan meminta operan, dia tidak sudi berbagi. Karena sedari tadi, ia tidak cukup banyak mendapat jatah menggiring bola. Jadi dengan pemikiran pendeknya, jika memang terdesak, ia berniat menendang bola langsung dari tempatnya berpijak sekarang. Meski memang jaraknya agak jauh.

"Merasa terpojok heh?" salah satu lawannya bertanya dengan nada mengejek.

Chanyeol tidak mau kalah. "Hah! Katakan itu pada idiot yang terus mengikutiku sejak tadi."

Mereka tidak tinggal diam, sementara dua orang berjaga-jaga, satu orang lainnya mencoba merebut bola dan menarik bajunya. "Sudah, menyerah saja!"

"Menarik. Rencana kalian memang sempurna." Chanyeol tersenyum mengakui. "Menekanku dengan tiga orang, dan membuat penjagaan di gawang menjadi lebih ketat."

"…"

"Tapi kalian melakukan satu kesalahan."

"Hah? Apa?"

"Satu-satunya kesalahan kalian adalah… menantang diriku."

"HOIIII!" Tiba-tiba Baekhyun berteriak dengan kesal. Chanyeol yang sedang berbicara, sontak diam. Pemain yang lain pun sama. Wasit pun sama.

"Jangan banyak bicara. Kau pikir dirimu sedang syuting film? Mau menendang saja harus pakai banyak dialog!"

"Baekhyun sabarlah. Saat ini aku sedang keren-kerennya." Chanyeol mengangkat kedua tangannya di depan dada, dan memohon agar Baekhyun mau mengerti situasi.

"Peduli setan! Kalau kau tidak kunjung menendang bola, nanti pantatmu yang kutendang!" teriak Baekhyun jengkel –yang mana langsung diikuti oleh Luhan yang mengusap-usap punggungnya supaya anak itu lebih bersabar dalam menghadapi Chanyeol yang seperti itu.

Sementara Chanyeol sendiri, nyatanya sedang berbisik-bisik dengan pemain lawan.

"Apa dia memang selalu marah-marah seperti itu?" tanya salah satu lawan mainnya.

Chanyeol mengibaskan tangan dengan wajah serius. "Ini hanya terjadi di tanggal tua saja. Maafkan istriku ya."

"DAN BERHENTI BERGOSIP DENGAN LAWANMU!"

Apa boleh buat, Chanyeol menurut. Kalau yang berteriak sudah Baekhyun, dia mana punya pilihan. Yang tadinya menggebu-gebu sampai nyaris kebakaran, kini perlahan-lahan mendingin. Itu bagus. Karena sebenarnya kalau cukup tenang, otak Chanyeol itu bisa ia gunakan baik-baik. (Sayangnya Chanyeol itu jarang sekali tenangnya!).

Jadi kali ini, ia memutuskan untuk menendang bola langsung ke gawang.

"Rasakan ini… Tendangan Macan!"

 _DUAKKK!_

Dan memantul ke tiang gawang.

"SUDAH CUKUP! KAU PIKIR INI ANIME JEPANG?!"

Baekhyun yang kesal akhirnya mengambil alih bola dan menendangnya dengan jengkel. Kalau Chanyeol melakukan kesalahan, mau tidak mau dia atau yang lainnya yang harus memperbaiki. Dan syukur saja, karena kekesalan Baekhyun itu kini membuahkan hasil. Bola yang ia tendang telah masuk ke tempat yang seharusnya.

"GOOOOOL!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"HAH? LOMBA CERDAS CERMAT?"

Setelah pertandingan sepak bola usai dengan skor 3-1 untuk kemenangan kelas 12F, para pemain dikejutkan dengan pengumuman mendadak dari sang Ketua kelas. Yifan menggaruk kepalanya dengan pusing, ia pun sama kagetnya ketika panitia lomba menginformasikan hal tersebut. Namun apa boleh buat, untuk mendapat gelar juara umum, ia dan teman-temannya telah sepakat untuk mengikuti semua jenis perlombaan supaya hasil rekapitulasi nilai nantinya bisa tinggi.

"Ya, kita tidak usah berganti pakaian, begini saja." Yifan menunjuk seragam olahraga yang mereka kenakan. "Lombanya akan dimulai setengah jam lagi. Aku yakin tidak akan terlalu lama. Dan jangan lupa menjelang sore nanti, kita ada pertandingan voli."

"Haaaah, tidak apa-apalah. Lagipula kita hanya perlu menonton saja." Imbuh Jongdae.

"Aku izin pergi ke toilet. Lombanya masih lama bukan?" tanya Luhan.

Yifan mendelik padanya dengan aura mematikan. "Ya. Dan sebaiknya kau kembali secepat mungkin sebelum kupatahkan leher Oh Sehun!"

"KENAPA HARUS AKU?" Ya, itu Sehun.

"Tidak perlu terburu-buru." Luhan melengggang pergi sambil melambai tangan.

"Emm, Yifan. Sebenarnya aku juga ingin ke toilet." Suho mengangkat tangannya dengan takut.

"Oh astaga, kenapa kau juga?" Yifan ingin marah, namun tiba-tiba ingat kalau Suho itu kekasihnya (Terkadang Yifan bisa lupa juga). "Baiklah, kau punya waktu sepuluh menit. Pergilah."

Suho berlari ke arah toilet dengan segera.

Tak lama kemudian, Park Chanyeol mengacungkan tangannya.

"KALAU KAU MAU KE TOILET, PERGI SAJA BAJINGAN!"

"Astaga, aku hanya menggaruk ketiakku yang gatal. Salahku dimana?"

Baekhyun yang berdiri di sampingnya hanya menepuk-nepuk pundak si jangkung sambil menyembunyikan tawa. "Mungkin dia sedang menstruasi."

"Satu-satunya yang memungkinkan untuk menstruasi disini hanya kau, Byun-Eh, Park Baekhyun."

"Seharusnya aku tidak bicara denganmu." Baekhyun memandangi Chanyeol dengan datar.

Sementara persiapan dilakukan, beberapa penonton telah memenuhi kursi yang di sediakan. Lokasi yang digunakan adalah aula dengan panggung yang tidak terlalu tinggi. Tidak semua murid hadir untuk menonton memang. Hanya mereka yang ingin ikut menyaksikan bagaimana teman sekelasnya bertarung otak. Dalam hal ini, kelas 12 F adalah kelas dengan penonton yang paling sedikit (ya tentu saja!). Lagipula, mereka sama sekali tidak dijagokan. Karena dalam hal akademik, kelas F adalah yang paling payah. Itu sebabnya mereka disebut kelas terbelakang.

(Dan mungkin terbelakang dalam hal kewarasan juga)

Hingga sepuluh menit menjelang lomba dimulai, kedua orang yang sebelumnya meminta izin belum kunjung kembali. Awalnya, kawan-kawannya yang duduk tenang di kursi penonton masih santai-santai saja, tapi lama kelamaan mereka kesal juga.

"Coba kau telepon pacarmu." Titah Kyungsoo pada Sehun yang hanya melihat-lihat sekitar tanpa berinisiatif untuk mencari.

"Inginnya begitu. Tapi ponselnya ada padaku." Sehun menunjukkan smartphone bercasing warna pink dengan motif bunga-bunga di genggamannya.

"Bagaimana dengan Suho?" tanya yang lain.

"Aku sudah menelponnya berkali-kali, tapi tidak diangkat." Xiumin angkat bahu. Ponsel masih ia dekatkan di telinga, namun belum kunjung ada jawaban.

"Sial. Kyungsoo, kau maju duluan. Mereka sudah memanggil."

Kyungsoo berdecak sebal. Namun akhirnya naik ke atas panggung dan berdiri dibalik meja untuk regu D. Semua peserta telah siap, dan dewan juri yang ada sempat bertanya tentang anggota regu yang lain, namun untungnya Yifan masih bisa bernegosiasi hingga mereka akhirnya diberi waktu tambahan yaitu dua menit.

"Kemana perginya tikus-tikus itu?" tanya Ketua Kelas.

Tapi sungguh sial, sampai dua menit berakhir, Suho dan Luhan tidak kunjung datang. Panitia dan dewan juri tidak bisa lagi memberi toleransi. Mereka meminta kelas anak-anak berandal itu untuk segera mengirimkan perwakilan mereka.

"Sejujurnya tidak apa-apa kalau aku sendirian di sini." Kyungsoo berkata dengan nada santai.

Yang paling murka di sini adalah Yifan. Sebenarnya, dia cukup berharap banyak dalam perlombaan ini, minimal jadi juara satu. Tidak apa-apalah. Yang penting mereka dapat _point_ yang cukup. Tapi masalahnya, dua kunci keberhasilan itu belum hadir sampai saat ini.

"Baiklah, kami akan menghitung sampai tiga. Jika peserta belum hadir, maka kelas dua belas F dinyatakan didiskualifikasi dari perlombaan."

Hadirin mengangguk setuju. Terkecuali kelas itu sendiri.

"Satu!"

"Keparat!" Yifan bangkit dari tempat duduknya sambil bersungut-sungut.

"Dua!"

"Haaaah…" Xiumin menghela napas.

"Ti-"

 ** _TEEEEEEEEEET!_**

Terdengar seperti suara bel.

"Wow, ini pertama kalinya aku memencet bel perlombaan." Park Chanyeol berteriak dengan girang.

"Hey, biarkan aku mencobanya juga." Baekhyun menyingkirkan tangan Chanyeol dari atas bel. Kemudian,

 ** _TEEEEEEEEEET!_**

"APA YANG MEREKA LAKUKAN?!"

Ini adalah keadaan yang sungguh tak terkendali, tak terprediksi, dan cukup mengejutkan dalam waktu yang sama. Karena, bagaimana bisa Baekhyun dan Chanyeol justru tiba-tiba berdiri di samping kanan dan kiri Kyungsoo, serta memencet bel layaknya anak kecil yang bertamu ke rumah pamannya?

"Oh, Hai! Teman-teman, biar kami yang menggantikan mereka." Seru Chanyeol pada teman-temannya yang masih membeku dengan rahang terjatuh, di ujung sana.

"Dengar." Kyungsoo memejamkan mata dengan khidmat. "Aku telah lama bersama kalian dalam berbagai situasi, dan kalau boleh jujur, aku amat sangat terganggu akan hal itu, kalian tahu? Dan sekarang, kalian melakukannya lagi, mengacaukannya lagi. Jadi, ini bukanlah situasi dimana kalian berdua bisa melambaikan tangan dengan ceria dan penuh tawa. Ini perlombaan, serius. Tidak bisakah kalian setidaknya BERPURA-PURA PUNYA OTAK?"

"Kyungsoo Kyungsoo." Baekhyun menggeleng prihatin. Sama sekali tidak tersinggung dengan nada sarkasme sahabatnya yang lumayan tinggi. "Ini juga bukan situasi dimana kau bisa memilih. Lagipula bertiga lebih baik daripada kau berdiri sendirian." Katanya, sok ingin bersetia kawan.

"Betul. Kau tahu, peribahasa _"Kalian pergilah, biar aku yang menghadapi ini"_ tidak selamanya benar." Chanyeol menimpali. Kyungsoo menatap aneh padanya.

"Aku tidak pernah dengan peribahasa itu."

"Nah, barusan kau mendengarnya."

"Sudah sudah." Baekhyun menengahi. "Tenang saja Kyung, begini-begini aku sering membaca buku. Aku tidak akan mengecewakanmu."

Kyungsoo berusaha menanggapinya tanpa serius. "Aku sangat ingin tahu buku apa yang kau baca."

"Kalau tidak salah, judulnya… Budidaya Jamur Tiram."

"…"

"…"

"Aku ingin mati saja."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Memang benar, ungkapan tentang; manusia hanya bisa berencana, sisanya Tuhan yang menentukan. Buktinya, meski Yifan telah pandai-pandai menyusun strategi, kenyataan yang ada tidak sesuai dengan harapan. Itulah yang kita sebut masalah. Dan masalah selalu datang kapan saja, dimana saja, tanpa pandang bulu.

Lupakan sejenak tentang lomba cerdas cermat sialan yang sepertinya akan berubah menjadi momok yang menakutkan bagi kelas 12F sendiri. Rencana yang sebelumnya disusun menjadi berantakan. Bukan berarti Suho dan Luhan bisa menjanjikan kemenangan, hanya saja mereka berdua lebih baik ketimbang dua hama yang kini tengah menghantui Kyungsoo di kanan dan kiri.

Lalu, apa yang terjadi dengan dua orang yang berada di toilet itu?

Sebenarnya, ini cukup rahasia. Tidak patut diceritakan untuk menjadi teman saat makan. Tapi yang namanya penasaran ya begitu, tidak dapat ditahan-tahan. Jadi, daripada kalian menebak-nebak apa gerangan yang terjadi pada Suho dan Luhan, lebih baik kuceritakan.

Jadi, permasalahannya cukup kompleks.

Suho dan Luhan mendatangi toilet yang sama dengan dua bilik yang berbeda. Namun karena mereka terburu-buru dan kurang cermat, mereka berdua melewatkan sesuatu hal penting yang terpampang di depan toilet. Dan situasi yang terjadi adalah seperti ini:

"Suho."

"Luhan."

Mereka berdua memanggil satu sama lain, barangkali memastikan apakah hanya ada mereka berdua di toilet ini dan itu memang benar. Hingga keduanya terdiam cukup lama.

"Suho, apa kau juga sama?"

Ada jeda beberapa detik sebelum Suho menjawab dengan serius. "Ya."

"Aku sudah keluar semua."

"Aku juga, _all out_."

Keduanya kembali terdiam. Memikirkan kesalahan apa yang pernah mereka perbuat hingga mendapat kesialan semacam ini. Pertama-tama, terkena sembelit bersama. Dan sekarang setelah mereka mengeluarkan 'semuanya', timbul masalah yang lain. Masalah yang amat sangat gawat darurat. Dan penyebabnya hanya karena mereka berdua tidak membaca tulisan yang tertera di depan toilet. Tulisan sederhana, namun amat sangat penting. Ya, barangkali kalian sudah bisa menebaknya. Benar, tepat sekali. Bunyinya:

"TISU HABIS."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baiklah, selanjutnya pertanyaan untuk regu D." salah satu juri yang tak lain adalah perwakilan guru, mulai membacakan soal. "Ini adalah soal cerita, tolong dengarkan baik-baik."

"Jarak rumah Soojin dengan sekolah adalah tiga ratus meter. Jika ia mengendarai sepeda ke sekolah ia akan tiba dalam waktu tiga menit. Berapa kecepatan sepeda yang dikendarai Soojin?"

Sementara Kyungsoo tengah berpikir, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun membantu dengan berdebat tentang sesuatu yang tak penting.

"Aku bisa membawa sepeda lebih cepat dari itu." Kata Chanyeol.

"Dan siapa itu Soojin?" tanya Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menghela napas. Ia menggelengkan kepala, dan berusaha untuk tidak terganggu dengan obrolan dua pasangan idiot ini. "Jawabannya seratus meter per menit."

"Tepat. Seratus untuk regu D."

Teman-temannya yang menonton di barisan tengah mengelus dada dengan lega. Untuk beberapa alasan, mereka bersyukur Kyungsoo telah diturunkan ke dunia ini. Ya, mungkin terkecuali untuk ehem… oke, Jongin. Ia hanya melipat tangan di dada, dan berujar santai. "Tentu saja dia pandai menghitung, dia 'kan bendahara kelas."

"Selanjutnya soal sejarah, masih untuk regu D. Tolong dengarkan baik-baik. Dimanakah surat perjanjian Versailles ditandatangani?"

"Oh, aku tahu ini." Chanyeol berseru dengan semangat dan mengangkat tangan. Tanpa ragu, ia pun menjawab: "Di bagian bawah surat!"

Seketika hadirin memasang wajah datar.

"Salah. Jawabannya adalah di Prancis. Regu D, tolong jawab dengan lebih serius."

"Biar kutebas si Chanyeol sialan itu." Yifan berkata geram. Semantara Zitao masih setia mengusap-usap punggungnya, pacarnya yang lain yaitu Yixing, merasa tidak ada yang salah dengan jawaban Chanyeol.

"Bukankah itu juga benar?" tanyanya heran. Xiumin yang duduk di sampingnya hanya diam, pura-pura tidak mendengar.

"Baiklah, selanjutnya adalah pertanyaan rebutan."

Melupakan kegagalannya dalam menjawab pertanyaan terakhir, regu D kembali fokus dengan tangan yang telah siap di atas bel. Terserah pertanyaannya apa, jawabannya apa, yang terpenting mereka harus lebih dulu dalam memencet bel.

"Apakah arti dari peribahasa: _"Setelah tiga tahun di sekolah asrama, seekor anjingpun bisa membaca puisi?"_

 ** _TEEEEEEEEET_**

"Ya, regu D?"

"Apa? Tunggu? Aku tidak tahu jawabannya." Kyungsoo menatap bingung pada kedua rekannya.

"Biar aku saja." Baekhyun memasang wajah serius. "Artinya, bahkan seekor anjingpun bisa membaca puisi."

"Salah."

"Kau gila." Kyungsoo langsung protes pada Baekhyun. "Memangnya anjing mana yang bisa berpuisi?"

Baekhyun tersenyum kikuk. "Kau tahu Kyung, itu sebabnya mereka menyebut ini peribahasa. Ehehehe…eheheh…"

Kyungsoo kehabisan kata. Ia ingin marah, tapi apa gunanya? Kalau marah bisa membuat Baekhyun dan Chanyeol menjadi pintar, ia akan melakukannya sedari tadi. Dan kalau tidak salah, menurut peraturan, tim yang keliru menjawab akan mendapat sanksi pemotongan nilai sebanyak lima puluh poin.

Sementara itu di bangku penonton sedang terjadi ribut-ribut tidak jelas. Sebagian mentertawakan, sebagian mencibir, sebagian marah-marah, dan sebagian lagi sedang sibuk menahan orang yang marah-marah tersebut.

"Lepaskan aku. Biar kugoreng si Byun itu!" Yifan hendak melompat ke depan kalau saja Zitao dan Yixing tidak memeganginya kuat-kuat.

"Wow, awas Yixing! Segelnya sudah lepas, dia bukan lagi Yifan yang kita kenal! Dia sudah dikuasai chakra Kyuubi" seru Jongdae yang menambah keriuhan di bangku penonton.

Sementara teman-temannya sibuk menciptakan sekaligus mengurus keributan, Oh Sehun duduk menjauh dan menepuk pundak orang asing yang ada di sampingnya seraya berkata serius.

"Percayalah, mereka bukan teman-temanku."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 _Setelah beberapa pertanyaan rebutan kemudian…_

Tidak seperti pertandingan sepak bola sebelumnya yang meraih kemenangan gemilang, perlombaan kali ini justru menelan kekalahan yang telak. Kyungsoo telah meminta agar Chanyeol dan Baekhyun diam saja, tak perlu menjawab. Akan tetapi kedua orang itu memiliki hasrat untuk memijit bel lebih dari siapapun dengan alasan, "Jariku terpeleset." Atau, "Ya, ampun aku tidak sadar." Dan, "Lihat, belnya berbunyi sendiri!"

Jadi, bukannya mendapat perolehan skor yang tinggi, mereka justru menunggak hutang. Tak tanggung-tanggung, jumlahnya minus empat ratus poin.

Dan sepertinya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun cukup sadar bahwa mereka berdua telah menjadi biang kerok atas kekalahan ini. Kalau soal olahraga, mungkin Chanyeol jagoannya. Tapi kali ini masalah otak, yang mana sama sekali bukan kapasitasnya. Jadi dengan lirikan mata sebagai kode, ia mengajak Baekhyun untuk segera kabur sebelum Yifan membakar mereka hidup-hidup.

"Aku tidak menerima kekalahan." Tiba-tiba bola mata Yifan berubah menjadi merah semua –tidak, becanda. Itu hanya imajinasi Chanyeol saja.

"Baekhyun, dalam hitungan ketiga kita akan kabur." Bisiknya pada si pendek Byun.

"Tiga!"

"HOI!" Baekhyun berteriak padanya, namun ia tidak berkutik ketika Chanyeol menarik tangannya dan membawanya lari dari hadapan si ketua kelas. Persetan dengan Yifan yang sekarang tengah bersumpah serapah sambil mengejar, yang terpenting mereka lari dulu.

"KEMARI KALIAN BEDEBAH!" Teriak Yifan.

"BUAHAHAHAHA!" Chanyeol yang sadar bahwa jarak mereka cukup jauh hanya tertawa keras. Terutama ketika ia sadar bahwa Yifan lebih terlihat seperti orang gila saat ini.

Sementara Baekhyun justru gagal fokus. Bagaimana ia bisa menjelaskan situasi saat ini pada orang-orang yang tengah melihat mereka berlarian di area sekolah yang luas? Apakah situasi komedi karena Yifan mengejar dengan Chanyeol yang tertawa menggila? Atau justru situasi romantis karena _for your information_ , Chanyeol masih menggenggam tangannya saat ini. Oh kenapa ini terlihat seperti cuplikan film india?

Tapi untuk beberapa alasan, sebenarnya ini menyenangkan.

"Sepertinyahhhh…sudah aman…haaaaah…!"

Lama berlari tak tentu arah, mereka berdua berakhir dengan berbaring di rerumputan di belakang sekolah. Karena dirasa sudah cukup aman, jadi sepertinya sampai sini saja drama kejar-kejarannya.

Sebenarnya, Chanyeol tidak terlalu serius menanggapi Yifan. Tapi, rasanya menyenangkan saja bisa membawa lari Baekhyun sambil tertawa-tawa. Karena ia berpikir mereka masih belum cukup dewasa, kalau sudah besar nanti belum tentu mereka bisa berlarian sekonyol sekarang kan?

"Haaaaah… aku terselamatkan…" Baekhyun meraup oksigen dengan terburu-buru.

Dan ngomong-ngomong, Chanyeol masih menggandeng tangannya.

"Hey." Panggil Baekhyun.

Chanyeol menoleh ke samping. "Apa?"

Baekhyun menunjuk pada tangannya dengan dengan lirikan mata. Namun nyatanya, Chanyeol menolak peduli dan justru mengulum senyum lebar.

"Biar, seperti ini dulu saja." Katanya enteng.

Sebenarnya Baekhyun bisa saja memaksa, dengan sikap pemberontaknya yang kuat, tapi kali ini ia memilih diam. Mengikuti arah kemana Chanyeol membawanya pada kebahagiaan-kebahagiaan kecil. Kalau sudah begini, tinggal dinikmati saja bukan?

Lagipula, ini tidak buruk juga.

"Ngomong-ngomong, disini sejuk ya?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Tentu saja, kita kan berbaring di bawah pohon mangga-"

Tiba-tiba keduanya terdiam cukup lama. Semua karena mereka melihat pada suatu objek yang sama, di atas sana. Tentu saja, ini adalah musim yang baik untuk buah mangga. Dan di depan mereka, terdapat peluang emas yang sayang untuk dilewatkan. Jarang sekali pohon mangga di sekolah berbuah selebat ini.

"Baekhyun."

"Chanyeol."

Keduanya mengukir seringai jahil.

"Apa kau berpikiran sama seperti yang kupikirkan?"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To Be Co- bentar dah ada yang kelupaan,**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

Mari menengok nasib Luhan dan Suho yang belum kunjung keluar dari toilet.

Baiklah, Luhan masih bisa menganggap ini lucu di beberapa menit pertama, tapi sungguh ini sama sekali tidak lucu karena sekarang sudah satu jam lamanya ia terkurung di tempat sial tersebut. Tanpa tisu tanpa air. Mau sampai kapan kesialan ini berlangsung?

Alat komunikasi tidak ada, alat "membersihkan" pun tidak ada. Kalau begini terus, ia dan Suho bisa-bisa bermalam di sekolah.

"Luhan, sebenarnya aku punya ide." Suho bersuara dari bilik sebelah.

"Tidak, kalau kau berniat menggunakan uangmu untuk ini, maka lupakan saja."

"Tapi kita tidak punya pilihan lain."

"Tidak bisakah kau pinjamkan foto Yifan yang ada di dompetmu?"

"Luhan astaga, yang benar saja."

"….."

"….."

 _Lima belas menit kemudian…_

"SUDAH CUKUP! AKU INGIN KELUAR! SUHO, PINJAMKAN AKU UANGMU! AKAN KUGOSOK PANTATKU SAMPAI BERSIH DENGAN UANG LIMAPULUH RIBU WON!"

Ya, mungkin begitulah salah satu cara orang kaya menghabiskan uangnya.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**


	11. Chapter 10

**_"...Kejar saja dia, dasar tolol."_**

* * *

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun;Park Chanyeol.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre** : Humor;Romance;School life.

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.

 **WARNING: PENDEK!RECEH!TYPO**

* * *

 **Chapter 10:**

 **Jangan Suka Menggunakan Toilet Guru Tanpa Izin**

 **(Nanti Gurumu Balas Dendam)**

* * *

"Apa kau berpikiran sama seperti yang kupikirkan?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mengukir seringai jahil. Ini adalah kesempatan emas, sayang untuk dilewatkan. Lagipula, kawasan ini cukup sepi untuk sekarang. Jarang ada penjaga sekolah ataupun siswa lain yang lewat. Hal tersebut tidak boleh disia-siakan. Jadi dengan cepat, mereka berdua bangkit dan berdiri mendekat pada pohon mangga.

"Kau, atau aku yang naik?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Biar aku saja. Kau berjaga disini, kalau ada orang yang lewat beritahu aku. Kalau tidak ada, ya tidak usah."

Baekhyun mendorong wajah Chanyeol dengan telapak tangan karena anak itu terlalu dekat. "Heish. Tentu saja!"

Kemudian Chanyeol membuka sepatu dan kaus kakinya. Ia mulai memanjat pohon mangga tersebut dan duduk di salah satu cabang. Lumayan, kapan lagi ia mencicipi buah segar yang ada di sekolah. Lagipula dia dan Baekhyun sudah kelas tiga, jadi tidak apa-apalah. Walaupun sebenarnya mau kelas satu, dua, atau tiga, yang namanya mencuri tetap saja mencuri. Adik-adik mohon jangan ditiru.

"Tangkap!" Chanyeol berseru dari atas. Baekhyun membuka tangannya.

"Hap!" dua buah mangga mendarat dengan selamat di tangan. "Tambah lagi. Sebagai oleh-oleh untuk teman-teman, siapa tahu Yifan tidak marah lagi."

"Tenang, di sini masih banyak."

"Hehehe…baguslah-"

"OI, SIAPA DISANA?!"

Baekhyun menoleh ke belakang dimana suara itu berasal. " _WATDEFAK!_ Chanyeol, turun!"

Ia berseru dari bawah ketika melihat Guru Kang di belakang sana. Syukurlah jarak mereka masih cukup jauh untuk dijangkau. Tapi mereka benar-benar harus bergegas karena wakil kepala sekolah tersebut tengah berjalan mendekat sembari membawa penggaris besar. Baekhyun tidak ingin membahayakan bokongnya kali ini. Lama-lama bokongnya bisa _tepos_ kalau dipukuli pakai penggaris kayu terus. Kalau bokongnya _tepos_ , Chanyeol tidak akan tertarik lagi padanya –DAN HENTIKAN! Kita sedang terburu-buru sekarang!

"Sebentar, Baekhyun." Seru Chanyeol yang masih memetik beberapa buah yang ia selipkan disana-sini, termasuk ketiak. Lalu tiba-tiba ia pun berteriak. "AWAS!"

Malang. Saking terburu-burunya, Chanyeol terpeleset dan jatuh ke tanah dengan posisi tidak elit. Saking tidak elitnya, sampai susah untuk digambarkan. Mungkin kalau monyet melihat, ia akan ditertawakan.

Sementara itu, Baekhyun tidak langsung menolong, melainkan memuaskan tawanya terlebih dahulu. Oh, apa dalam kasus ini, dialah monyetnya?

"Buahahahah..ha-hayoh, Chanyeol!" ajaknya sambil menahan tawa supaya tidak berhamburan. Kalimat yang dilontarkan mungkin sebuah ajakan, namun wajahnya dipenuhi tawa bahagia atas kesengsaraan Chanyeol. Terkutuklah kau dan tawamu itu Byun Baekhyun!

"Sial, pegang ini!" Chanyeol bangkit dan menyerahkan beberapa buah mangga yang berhasil di petik. Setelahnya, satu tangannya menenteng sepatu yang diletakkan di bawah pohon sebelumnya. "Ayo kabur!"

Kedua remaja itupun berlari secepat kilat sebelum Guru Kang sampai di tempat kejadian. Mereka berdua enggan berhenti meski nyatanya sang guru masih berteriak-teriak sambil menyumpah serapah semacam "Berhenti kalian anak sialan!" dan yah, _Dia terlihat seperti orang sinting_.

"KUBILANG BERHENTI. KALIAN TIDAK DENGAR?" Masih Guru Kang.

"TIDAK DENGAR! KAMI PAKAI _HEADSET_!" Jawab Baekhyun tanpa menoleh.

"Hey, apa dia melihat wajah kita? Kalau iya percuma saja, dia pasti datang ke kelas nanti." Tanya Chanyeol di tengah pelarian mereka.

"Tenang saja. Guru Kang itu rabun jauh." Baekhyun menjawab kalem.

Selanjutnya Chanyeol hanya diam saja. Mereka berlari memutar menuju lapangan utama, karena kalau tidak salah, pertandingan voli akan segera berlangsung. Barangkali teman-teman sekelas mereka telah menunggu di sana. Karena telah dirasa cukup aman, merekapun memperlambat laju lari dan berjalan biasa.

"Hey, kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun. Bukan tanpa alasan ia bertanya seperti itu. Melainkan karena Chanyeol yang mendadak diam. Diamnya Chanyeol adalah sesuatu yang aneh. Seperti mungkin saja kiamat akan datang sebentar lagi.

"Tidak." Jawab Chanyeol singkat.

Namun ada satu hal yang Baekhyun ketahui saat itu.

Ada yang salah dengan tangan kanan Chanyeol.

 **.**

 **.**

Sementara itu di lapangan…

Luhan dan Suho baru sampai. Dengan wajah suram, mereka berdua saling berjanji untuk tidak membahas masalah di toilet tadi pada siapapun.

Siapapun.

"Hey, kalian darimana saj-" Yifan yang hendak berceramah dengan _volume full_ seketika didorong mukanya oleh Xi Luhan.

"Jangan bicara padaku." Luhan melewatinya seperti hantu.

Ketika melirik Suho, Yifan tidak mendapat jawaban yang pantas. Selain,

"Aku kehilangan sisi kemanusiaanku."

Disaat yang sama, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun sampai di lapangan dan langsung disambut oleh semprotan Yifan yang masih belum selesai dilampiaskan di _chapter_ sebelumnya. Namun untungnya, ketika Baekhyun menunjukan beberapa buah mangga dari balik punggung, beberapa temannya merelakan kekalahan mereka di lomba cerdas cermat dan meminta Yifan untuk lebih bersabar dalam menghadapi cobaan hidup. Iya, cobaan hidup sebagai Ketua dari orang-orang idiot itu.

"Aku tidak percaya kemarahan kalian bisa reda hanya dengan sepotong mangga." Yifan berkata pada teman-temannya, sembari menyuapkan sepotong mangga ke mulut.

"Ya, katakan itu pada seseorang yang paling semangat memakan mangga curian ini." Kata Xiumin yang berdiri di sebelahnya, sarat akan nada sindiran.

Pemain lawan yang hendak bertanding di permainan voli kali inipun merasa terheran-heran dan hanya memandangi penghuni kelas 12F dengan tatapan aneh. Karena bukannya melakukan pemanasan, mereka justru santai-santai sembari menikmati buah mangga –yang orang-orang tidak tahu dari mana asalnya. Jangan tanya bagaimana bisa mereka mengupasnya. Karena saat mangga terlihat, Kim Jongdae dengan segera berlari ke kantin untuk meminjam pisau dapur. Untuk beberapa alasan, dia cukup cekatan.

"Kau mau jadi _starter_?" tanya Baekhyun ketika melihat Chanyeol yang sedang memakai sepatunya dan bersiap-siap.

"Tentu." Kata Chanyeol penuh keyakinan.

Baekhyun berdiri di depan Chanyeol yang masih duduk di bangku pemain. "Kau tahu, aku mengenalmu cukup lama."

Seketika Chanyeol mendongak. Sekarang apa lagi?

"Aku tahu mana dirimu yang sedang berbohong dan mana yang tidak. Ada yang salah dengan tangan kananmu."

Chanyeol ketahuan. Lalu dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecil dan berdiri. Baekhyun cukup kaget karena si tinggi itu berbicara langsung di depan telinganya. "Jangan beritahu siapapun. Itu akan merepotkan."

Dan menepuk puncak kepala Baekhyun sebelum akhirnya pergi bergabung dengan teman-temanya yang lebih dulu memasuki lapangan. Baekhyun berdiri mematung di tempatnya. Menunduk dalam-dalam, memandangi kedua kaki dalam diam.

Sementara itu, para pemain _starter_ telah berbaris di lapangan. Mereka yang turun dari kelas 12 F adalah Luhan, Xiumin, Zitao, Jongin, Sehun, dan Chanyeol. Sementara enam lainnya menjadi pemain cadangan –terkecuali Jongdae. Oke, anak itu tidak terlalu mahir dalam olahraga, dan sebenarnya tidak terlalu baik juga dalam hal akademik. Lantas ia mahir dalam hal apa? Tentu saja dalam hal-hal yang sama sekali tidak penting. Kentut misalnya.

Pertandingan dimulai dengan servis pertama dari Jongin. Jangan salah, bokep-bokep begitu servis atasnya lumayan kuat. Mungkin tangannya memang sering dilatih dalam beberapa kesempatan untuk hal-hal tertentu. Misalnya masturbasi. Jadi, ia tidak terlalu kaku ketika berolah raga. Bermanfaat sekali hobinya itu.

Bola langsung diterima dengan baik oleh lawan, dan melambung melewati net. Luhan tidak membuang kesempatan, sebagai _tosser_ ia maju dan bersiap untuk mengumpan.

"Chanyeol!"

" _Rooooger!_ " Chanyeol melompat dan memukul bola dengan keras. Membuat _blocking_ lawan terlihat tidak ada gunanya. Saat bola jatuh dan memantul di lapangan, satu poin dimenangkan oleh kelas 12F.

"YEAH!"

 **.**

 **.**

"Servis yang kuat, Chanyeol!"

Begitu bunyi peluit mengudara, Chanyeol lantas melompat mendekati garis dan memukul bola di udara.

"Hyaaaah!"

Dan… _boom_.

Bola yang dipukul kencang melambung keluar garis.

"HOMERUUUUUN!" Jongdae berteriak diikuti tawa dari pinggir lapangan saat melihat Chanyeol yang gagal melakukan _jump serve_.

"Oy kau pikir kemana arah pukulanmu?!" gerutu Luhan pada Chanyeol yang kini sedang meggaruk-garuk tengkuknya.

"Maaf, aku kelepasan hehehe..."

Sementara di pinggir lapangan, Baekhyun masih memperhatikan dengan serius. Terserah berapa poin yang timnya dapat sekarang, yang jelas dia masih punya Chanyeol untuk dipikirkan. Kenapa harus dia? Kenapa harus Baekhyun? Pertanyaan bagus. Jawabannya adalah karena si idiot itu mana mungkin memikirkan tentang dirinya sendiri.

"Ada apa, Baekhyun?" tanya Kyungsoo heran.

Baekhyun menggigit bibir, Chanyeol melarangnya untuk bicara. Tapi kalau dia semakin menggila, bisa putus nanti lengannya. "Sebenarnya tangan Chanyeol sedang terluka."

Tatapan heran milik Kyungsoo kian bertambah. "Hah? Maksudmu orang yang barusan melakukan servis gila itu… sedang terluka?"

"Kau tidak mengerti." Baekhyun gusar. "Dia justru tidak mau kelihatan kalau tangannya sedang terluka. Makanya dia bermain gila-gilaan, tapi kalau begitu terus, nanti tangannya semakin parah. Bahkan pemain nasional yang cedera sedikit saja diistirahatkan, apa lagi dia!"

"Mungkin Chanyeol terlalu mencintai timnya, kau tahu, seperti di film-film animasi."

"Kyungsoo!"

"Oke-oke, aku mengerti, lantas apa yang membuatmu sekhawatir itu maksudku, kita hanya perlu menariknya dari lapangan?"

"Itu dia. Kalau dia digantikan, dia akan marah padaku."

"Hah?"

"Soalnya dia minta padaku untuk tidak memberitahu siapapun tentang tangannya."

"Astaga, aku baru tahu si bedebah itu ternyata terobsesi untuk menjadi pahlawan." Kyungsoo menggeleng _takjub_. "Apalagi yang dia katakan? Apa sesuatu semacam, _"Baekhyun, aku akan tetap bertarung walaupun aku harus mati"_ , begitu?"

"Mungkin, secara tidak langsung."

"Sulit dipercaya."

Wajah Baekhyun kian mengerut. Bicara dengan Kyungsoo sepertinya bukan solusi yang tepat. Tadinya ia ingin minta saran, atau mungkin tepukan di punggung supaya kecemasannya sirna. Tapi sepertinya sekarang, hanya Ketua Kelas yang bisa dimintai tolong.

Jadi ia melirik Yifan untuk berbicara. Namun bersamaan dengan itu, Yifan sedang berteriak dari pinggir lapangan dengan Suho di sampingnya. Tunggu, dia akan melakukan pergantian pemain? Tapi siap-

"Chanyeol, kau keluar!"

Yifan berseru. Yang mana langsung mendapat tatapan tak suka dari Chanyeol. Anak itu langsung menghampirinya dan berkacak pinggang di depan si Ketua.

"Apa? Aku salah apa? Homerun tadi itu tidak disengaja." Chanyeol menjelaskan apabila Yifan menilai permainannya yang jelek dari _Homerun_ tadi. Tentu saja, itu kesalahan yang tidak disengaja. Mereka sedang bermain voli, bukan baseball.

"Dinginkan kepalamu."

"Kepalaku tidak sedang kebakaran!"

"Otakmu yang kebakaran!"

Tiba-tiba wasit menyela, _"Priiiiit!"_

"BERISIK!" Yifan dan Chanyeol berteriak berbarengan pada wasit.

"HAH?"

Melihat situasi yang kurang kondusif, Jongdae mengambil inisiatif untuk menarik kedua tiang bendera itu ke pinggir lapangan, dan menendang Suho supaya bergabung dengan tim di lapangan.

"Kalian gila! Kalian bisa dapat kartu merah!" kata Jongdae berapi-api.

"DIAM" Yifan bersiap untuk melibas kepala Jongdae namun untungnya, si pendek cepat menghindar. "Dan kenapa kau membentakku?"

"Ehehehehe… maaf maaf, aku terbawa suasana."

Chanyeol menutup mata. Ia tidak punya pilihan lain selain ikut duduk di bangku panjang yang tersedia di pinggir lapangan. Malas juga berdebat dengan Yifan –yang sekarang terlihat sedang memiting Kim Jongdae tanpa ampun.

Baekhyun yang melihat itu belum berkata apapun selain menyodorkan botol minuman.

Chanyeol menyambarnya dengan cepat. Sebelum menenggak air mineral, ia sempat menggerutu. "Aku masih mau main."

"Aku tahu." Kata Baekhyun.

Kyungsoo menampilkan wajahnya yang terhalang tubuh Baekhyun seraya berkata santai. "Baekhyun mengkhawatirkanmu. Katanya tanganmu sedang cedera. Kenapa? Terlalu sering masturbasi?"

"Oy Kyungsoo!"

Baekhyun berseru seperti anak gadis yang rahasinya dibeberkan teman. Sementara itu, Chanyeol langsung memberi tatapan menyelidik pada si Byun. "Apa?"

"Percayalah, apapun yang kukatakan pada Kyungsoo tidak ada hubungaannya sama sekali dengan kenapa kau ditarik dari lapangan." Baekhyun masih menyangkal meski sudah tertangkap basah.

"Aku tidak sengaja mencuri dengar dari Baekhyun."

Oh bagus, satu lagi masalah datang. Dia Yifan, yang saat ini sedang melipat kedua tangan dengan angkuh. Macam pelatih yang kecewa dengan performa pemainnya. "Katanya tanganmu terluka. Sepertinya ini karma karena kau mengacaukan lomba sebelumnya, atau mungkin karena mencuri mangga."

"Kenapa?"

Kali ini suara berat Chanyeol yang terdengar. Dan dari pandangannya, sepertinya itu terarah pada Baekhyun.

"Kenapa kau mengatakannya? Kau tahu kan kalau aku masih mau bermain?"

Kyungsoo dan Yifan yang berada di dekat Chanyeol sedikit kaget saat pemuda itu meninggikan suaranya –pada Baekhyun. Apa ini artinya _civil war_ bagian dua akan segera dimulai?

Baekhyun yang ditanyai demikian menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Padahal dia sudah khawatir, dan tenang dalam waktu yang sama karena akhirnya Chanyeol dikeluarkan. Tapi apa sekarang? dia sedang dimarahi? Oh yang benar saja.

"Kenapa kau bilang?" suara Baekhyun tak kalah tinggi. Pemuda itu menatap muak pada Chanyeol sebelum memutuskan untuk bangkit dari tempat duduknya.

"Tentu saja karena aku peduli! Aku peduli padamu idiot! Disaat kau tidak mempedulikan tubuhmu sendiri, lantas siapa lagi yang mau mengkhawatirkanmu?"

Baekhyun mengatakannya dengan tergesa dan kelihatan sekali kalau ia sedang mengontrol emosinya supaya tidak meledak-ledak. Di depannya, Chanyeol membola dengan mulut ingin mengatakan sesuatu yang ia sendiri tidak tahu apa itu.

"Aku peduli tapi kau tidak!"

Sekali hentakan kaki Baekhyun terdengar keras. Selepas itu ia pergi berjalan entah kemana tujuannya. Meninggalkan teman-temannya yang masih sedikit bingung, dan mungkin kaget. Chanyeol sendiri tak kalah kaget. Satu-satunya yang dapat ia mintai tolong hanya Yifan. Tentang situasi ini, ia harus melakukan sesuatu dengan situasi sialan ini.

"Bagaimana? Aku tidak tahu salahku dimana?"

Yifan menatapnya dengan hina. "Kejar saja dia, dasar tolol."

Chanyeol tidak ingin buang waktu. Untuk beberapa alasan, ia merasa bersalah. Yang mana itu membuat kakinya berdiri untuk segera mengejar Baekhyun yang berjalan entah kemana.

Di tempatnya, Kyungsoo memilih menggeleng prihatin. "Dasar tukang drama."

 **.**

 **.**

Chanyeol mengikuti Baekhyun yang berbelok ke toilet.

"Bakhyun keluarlah, ayo kita bicara baik-baik."

Membereskan masalah dengan Baekhyun adalah sesuatu yang sulit. Chanyeol mengakuinya. Selain karena anak itu sedikit lebih sensitif dari orang lain kebanyakan, dia juga agak sulit diajak kompromi. Kalau Chanyeol meninggikan suara lebih dari tadi, Baekhyun tidak akan pernah lagi bisa ia kejar. Setidaknya itu yang ia ketahui setelah bertahun-tahun berjalan di sisinya.

 _Tanpa status yang jelas._

"Baekhyun." Chanyeol kini menempelkan telapak tangan dan pipinya di pintu salah satu bilik toilet yang tertutup. "Aku minta maaf karena sudah egois."

Benar, disini memang ia yang harus minta maaf. Kenapa? Karena ia telah mengabaikan dirinya sendiri dan barangkali, itu menyakiti Baekhyun. Chanyeol tidak mau. Hal apapun yang membuat Baekhyun tak nyaman akan segera ia singkirkan.

"Tapi aku sudah keluar 'kan? Aku sudah tidak bermain lagi, lagipula sakitnya juga tidak terlalu terasa." Ujar Chanyeol seraya meraba tangan kanannya. Padahal rasa sakit sehabis terjatuh dari pohon masih terasa, tapi ia menahan-nahannya sejak tadi hanya karena tidak ingin melewatkan pertandingan.

"Maaf karena membuatmu khawatir."

Masih Chanyeol, yang kali ini benar-benar menyesali tindakannya yang telah membentak Baekhyun hanya demi kepentingannya sendiri. Padahal Baekhyun mempedulikannya, tapi ia masih saja buta.

"Aku tidak tahu harus bilang apa lagi, tapi yang jelas aku minta maaf sudah membuatmu cemas." Lanjutnya yang masih belum mendapat respon apapun dari Baekhyun.

"Ayolah, Baek. Bicaralah. Kalau kau tidak bicara aku jadi makin bingung…"

"Baekhyun…"

"Baekhyun kau sembelit?" tanya Chanyeol khawatir.

Tiba-tiba pintu di sebelahnya terbuka. Memunculkan sosok pendek yang selama ini Chanyeol kejar –dan ia ajak bicara selama beberapa menit. Itu Baekhyun. Dia keluar dari bilik sebelah dengan wajah kusut.

"Eh, Baekhyun? Kalau kau disana, lalu ini siapa?"

Lalu pintu yang ada di depan Chanyeol terbuka. Menampilkan tubuh seorang pria yang sudah lanjut usia dengan tatapan penuh keprihatinan, dan jijik secara bersamaan.

"HEEEEE?" Chanyeol berteriak heboh. "Guru Kang? Kenapa anda menggunakan toilet murid?"

Melupakan soal Baekhyun, Chanyeol masih merasa aneh dengan penampakan sang guru yang-entah-kenapa-selalu-terlihat-dimana-mana. Serius, dia mulai curiga kalau Guru Kang ini diam-diam membuntutinya dengan Baekhyun.

"Memangnya tidak boleh? Kalian juga sering menggunakan toilet guru tanpa izin." Balas Guru Kang. Dan mungkin, kali ini ia berbaik hati dengan tidak menyinggung perihal ucapan Chanyeol di toilet, yang mana ia terus berkata Baekhyun, Baekhyun, dan Baekhyun.

 _Dasar anak-anak ingusan!_

Baekhyun masih diam, namun Chanyeol yakin ia bisa mendengar setiap perkataanya tadi, dan mungkin kepalanya mulai mendingin. Sementara Chanyeol, ia masih saja menatap Guru Kang. Bahkan ketika pria itu berjalan keluar menuju pintu.

"Ngomong-ngomong, apa kalian melihat dua orang yang berlari sambil menenteng buah mangga?"

Saat itu, Baekhyun dan Chanyeol refleks menggelengkan kepala denga mata melotot. Lalu secara bersamaan, mereka berdua berujar.

"Kami tidak lihat. Sumpah."

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Malam harinya, Baekhyun menetap sementara di rumah Chanyeol.

Ia merasa bertanggung jawab, untuk beberapa alasan –selain karena menertawakan Chanyeol amat kencang saat bocah itu terjatuh. Jadi setelah mengantar Chanyeol untuk diperiksa di rumah sakit, mereka pulang bersama ke rumah si tinggi.

Mereka sudah _berbaikan_. Ya, terkadang menyenangkan juga punya teman yang sama kekanakannya, kau tahu, anak-anak jika bertengkar takkan lama.

"Ayahku akan pulang pagi." Chanyeol berbalik setelah membaca sebuah catatan kecil yang ditempel di kulkas. Malam ini, Park senior tak ada di rumah. Jadi Baekhyun bisa melakukan apapun sesuka hati karena si tua bangka mesum itu takkan terlihat sampai besok pagi.

"Oh, bagus." Baekhyun menurunkan celana seragamnya, dan melemparkannya ke kursi.

" _Yeah_ , bagus."

Chanyeol menatapnya datar. Baekhyun dan kebiasaan sintingnya itu benar-benar sialan.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau akan menginap?" tanya Chanyeol. Ia beralih ke sofa, meraih remote tv dan menyalakan layar datar di depannya.

"Iya." Baekhyun mondar-mandir di depan Chanyeol. Kelihatannya ia tengah mencari sesuatu dan Chanyeol tidak tahan. Anak itu terlihat seperti sedang syuting film porno dengan hanya mengenakan celana dalam dan berputar-putar di dalam rumah.

"Kau cari apa?"

"Cari masalah denganmu." Kata Baekhyun. Tapi kemudian ia meralat. "Aku mencari _charger_ , _handphone_ ku _low-bat_."

"Di kamarku." Chanyeol mengangkat dagu dan mengarahkan Baekhyun ke kamarnya.

"Bilang dari tadi."

"Kau tidak bertanya."

"Kau tidak peka."

"Astaga."

Chanyeol mengelap permukaan wajahnya dengan kasar. Baekhyun menjulurkan lidah sebelum benar-benar pergi ke kamar Chanyeol.

Selanjutnya, Chanyeol bisa mendengar pekikan Baekhyun tentang kamarnya –yang tidak pernah lebih baik setiap kali Baekhyun berkunjung. Chanyeol sendiri tidak ambil pusing, ia lebih suka tidur dengan banyak mainan di sekitarnya.

"Chanyeol, Ya Tuhan, ada apa dengan semua minion-minion ini?"

Chanyeol memindahkan channel tv dengan tidak minat.

"Ini bungkus keripik yang kau makan seminggu lalu!"

Chanyeol mulai mengorek telinganya.

"CELANA DALAMMU! ASTAGA CHANYEOL!"

"Berhenti berteriak dan buatkan saja aku makanan!" Chanyeol berseru dari luar. Tak lama kemudian Baekhyun keluar dari dalam kamarnya. Wajahnya persis seperti ibu-ibu yang menemukan anaknya menyimpan handuk basah di tempat tidur.

"Ini masalah serius, Chanyeol. Aku tidak mau tidur lagi di kamarmu." Kata Baekhyun seraya berkacak pinggang di depan televisi yang menyala.

"Aku juga tidak menyuruhmu tidur di kamarku –maaf, bisa geser sedikit? Ini acara favoritku." Chanyeol menggeser kepalanya ke samping. Kenapa juga si Baekhyun itu harus menghalangi pandangannya.

"Kau tidak mendengarkanku!"

Chanyeol menyerah dengan tontonan favoritnya, dan ia beralih menatap Baekhyun. "Baiklah, aku akan membereskan kamarku nanti. Malam ini kita tidur disini, di luar. Kau puas? Jadi sekarang tolong menyingkir dari sana dan buat makan malam untuk kita berdua sebelum kau benar-benar terlihat seperti orang gila yang mencoba menarikan tarian lagu _gashina_."

Baekhyun cemberut. Tapi ia menerima juga gagasan Chanyeol. "Baiklah, kalau begitu kau siapkan kasur lantainya dan juga selimut. Aku akan masak makanan."

"Hm."

"Mana iya-nya Chanyeol?"

"Iya, Baekhyun. Iya."

Kadang mereka terlihat seperti sepasang kekasih.

Kadang juga terlihat seperti ibu dan anak.

 **.**

 **.**

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Baekhyun menatap datar pada Chanyeol yang sedang membuka bebat di tangannya. Sepertinya, kata _Chanyeol_ dan _tidak patuh_ adalah perpaduan yang sangat kompak. Karena, ini bahkan belum enam jam sejak ia dibebat dan lihat apa yang dilakukannya sekarang.

"Aku merasa sangat konyol jika memakai ini." Kali ini tangan Chanyeol sudah _bersih_. "Aku sudah tidak apa-apa."

"Jangan bohong."

"Ini betulan Baekhyun. Aku bahkan sudah lupa tangan mana yang sakit." Katanya berkelakar.

Baekhyun menghela napas. Mau bagaimana lagi, kalau sudah begini ia ikut saja. Lagipula pada dasarnya, Chanyeol itu memang pembangkang.

Selepas makan malam dan mandi, mereka berdua berbaring di depan televisi. Chanyeol sudah menyiapkan kasur lantai dan juga selimut, seperti yang Baekhyun titahkan. Tak lupa dengan bantal. Sekarang, mereka hanya tinggal menutup mata dan tidur.

"Bisa tolong bantu aku membuka baju?" Tanya Chanyeol. Baekhyun berdecih dan merasa seperti déjà vu. Tadi sebelum mandi juga Chanyeol meminta hal yang sama.

"Kenapa tidak gunakan kedua tanganmu saja yang katanya sudah tidak sakit itu?" cibir si Byun.

Chanyeol tidak menjawab, ia memilih untuk diam dan membiaran Baekhyun melepaskan kaos biru yang melekat di tubuhnya. Mereka berdua memang duo yang aneh. Yang satu senang melepas celana di dalam rumah, yang satu senang bertelanjang saat tidur. Tidak terbayang bagaimana anaknya nanti –oh salah, mereka mana bisa punya anak.

"Hey Baek," Chanyeol tiba-tiba memanggil.

Baekhyun yang kini telah menarik selimut sebatas dagu menatapnya aneh.

"Apa?"

Chanyeol ikut menarik selimut, disandarkannya punggung di atas bantal. Matanya masih berfokus ke depan televisi. "Kita sudah sering makan malam bersama, tidur bersama, kadang tinggal seatap, kenapa kita tidak menikah saja ya?"

Perempatan urat muncul di dahi Baekhyun. "Kok tiba-tiba aku ingin menghajarmu ya?"

"Eh?" Chanyeol menatapnya takut. "Tapi aku serius. Memangnya tidak pernah terpikirkan olehhmu?"

Baekhyun diam setelahnya. Menelan perlahan ucapan Chanyeol dan memikirkan cara untuk membalasnya.

"Kita masih kecil, tidak perlu memikirkan hal-hal yang seperti itu dulu." Baekhyun memilih untuk berbaring menyamping, dan membelakangi Chanyeol.

"Ya, kadang-kadang terpikirkan saja. Bukannya aku tidak puas dengan kita yang sekarang, hanya saja… kau tahu, semacam sindrom anak-anak muda yang mencoba berpikir dewasa."

"Khe. Bisa dewasa juga kau rupanya."

Chanyeol angkat bahu. Ia sedikit menurunkan punggungnya, dan menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan kiri. "Kita akan pergi menuju kedewasaan, mau tidak mau."

Menjadi dewasa ya? Baekhyun diam-diam memikirkan juga. Hanya, ia tidak ingin terlalu serius. Memang ada beberapa hal yang baik jika mereka telah tumbuh dewasa. Pulang malam tanpa dimarahi, minum soju, bekerja dan menghasilkan uang, pokoknya banyak. Namun memikirkan soal itu, sama saja dengan melewatkan masa-masa indah saat remaja. Kalau boleh jujur, Baekhyun selalu ingin berlama-lama dengan proses menuju kedewasaannya.

Hanya masa ini yang bisa membuatnya bertingkah konyol, berlari tertawa-tawa seperti orang gila, mendapat ujian ulang karena tidak lulus di ujian sebelumnya, dan hal lain yang tak bisa disebutkan satu persatu.

Intinya, Baekhyun begitu mencintai hidupnya yang sekarang.

"Chanyeol, kalau menurutmu- AAARCH!"

Baekhyun sontak memundurkan wajahnya. Sebab ketika tadi ia berbalik, wajahnya disuguhi penampakan sebuah hutan dari jarak dekat. Tentu saja dia kaget, sejak kapan Chanyeol menyangga kepalanya dengan tangan?

"Kenapa?" tanya Chanyeol tanpa rasa bersalah.

"Kau. Sudah kubilang cukur bulu ketiakmu secara rutin!" seru Baekhyun.

"Hah? Ini simbol kejantanan seorang laki-laki, Baekhyun!"

"Aku laki-laki tapi bulu ketiakku selalu kucukur secara rutin."

"Itu karena kau tidak jantan."

"Aku jantan!"

"Coba perlihatkan padaku kejantananmu."

 _BUGHHH!_

"A-a-a-"

Chanyeol memegangi kepalanya yang berdenyut-denyut setelah dipukul Baekhyun.

"Rasakan." Baekhyun mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangannya dengan tatapan puas.

"Kau harus bertanggung jawab jika terjadi sesuatu dengan otakku." Tuntut Chanyeol. Baekhyun menanggapinya dengan santai.

"Otakmu ada di dengkul, kalau kau lupa."

Lalu ia menarik selimut hingga menutupi seluruh badannya.

Malam ini, Baekhyun akan tidur lebih awal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Pagi harinya, Chanyeol dan Baekhyun dibangunkan oleh suara teriakan dari Park senior yang baru pulang setelah bertugas semalaman.

Karena –bagaimana tidak? Keduanya terlihat begitu asyik tertidur sambil memeluk satu sama lain.

"ASTAGA, CHANYEOL, KALAU KAU MAU MELAKUKAN _ITU_ DENGAN BAEKHYUN, LAKUKAN DI KAMARMU! Dan Baekhyun, sayang, bisakah kau bangun? Kau membuat paman terlihat seperti orangtua yang menyedihkan, lalu –YA TUHAN, KALIAN MENYALAKAN TELEVISI SEMALAMAN!"

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Tuhan, kapan TBC ini berubah jadi tamat?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Bacot:** Emang musti diingetin terus buat apdet ff yang satu ini :'v Mari bersorak untuk kalian yang masih mantengin ini ff. BANSAI!


	12. Chapter 11

" _ **...**_ _ **Neon~wae naegeseo MAEMDORAAAHH~**_ _ **"**_

* * *

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun;Park Chanyeol.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre** : Humor;Romance;School life.

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.

 **WARNING: PENDEK!RECEH!TYPO**

* * *

 **Chapter 11:**

 **Masih di kegiatan** _ **Classmeeting**_

 _ **-yang entah kapan berakhir**_

* * *

"Kenapa kalian tidur di luar?"

Kepala keluarga Park sedang memotong bawang dengan tatapan memicing pada anaknya yang tengah melenggang santai di depan mata –Park Chanyeol. Anak itu hanya melirik acuh sambil menggosok-gosok rambutnya yang basah menggunakan handuk, dan berhenti tepat di depan kulkas.

"Baekhyun tidak mau tidur di kamarku." Ujar Chanyeol santai. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal Baekhyun, anak itu sudah bertolak ke rumahnya begitu Park senior datang –dengan pekikan hebohnya. Ia terlihat seperti baru tertangkap basah setelah bermalam di hotel dengan hidung belang, atau sesuatu lain semacam itu.

"Hah! Tentu saja!" kata sang ayah menggebu-gebu. Suara pisau yang beradu dengan talanan terdengar kian keras. "Siapa juga yang sudi bermalam di kandang babi yang kau sebut kamar itu."

"Bilang saja cemburu."

"Dasar anak durhaka!" kalau lupa, mungkin pisau di tangan Tuan Park sudah menancap di kepala Chanyeol, dengan sangat dramatis. "Ya Tuhan, aku ditikung anakku sendiri."

Chanyeol memutar bola mata. Sekarang si tua bangka itu sedang main drama dengan air mata buaya. Oh ayolah.

"Kenapa ayah tidak berkencan saja dengan pramugari yang ada di tempat kerja ayah. Aku heran, disana banyak wanita tapi masih saja ingin merebut jatah anak sendiri." Chanyeol menggerutu.

"Tidak ada yang semanis Baekhyun."

"AYAH."

"Ayah hanya bercanda. Astaga, kau membuat kuping ayah berdenging." Tuan Park memasukkan bawang ke dalam panci berisi air.

"Lelucon tentang pedofil sama sekali tidak lucu."

"Jangan terlalu serius dalam menjalani hidup. Kalau sudah tua nanti kau bisa menyesal."

Chanyeol yang hendak pergi ke kamarnya menoleh. "Seperti ayah?"

"Dasar anak sialan!"

Anak bongsor itu mengekeh jahil. "Ngomong-ngomong, ayah sedang membuat sup ya?"

"Sudah tahu kenapa bertanya? Kalau kau punya waktu untuk sekedar bersantai-santai kenapa kau tidak menggunakan waktumu untuk membantu ayah disini." Sang ayah menanggapi dengan cuek, dan masih sibuk memotong ini dan itu. Oh, kali ini wortel.

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. Tidak habis pikir.

"Kompornya belum dinyalakan. Ayah bodoh."

"Eh?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Suasana pagi hari di sekolah terasa cukup ramai. Penyebabnya, karena dalam seminggu ini tidak ada yang namanya belajar mengajar. Selain remedial yang cukup jarang dilakukan, anak-anak di SMU Sungji hanya akan melakukan pertandingan-pertandingan olahraga atau lomba-lomba lainnya sembari menunggu nilai akhir UTS keluar.

Baekhyun berjalan bersama Chanyeol seperti biasa. Setelah melewati koridor dan berbelok, sampailah mereka di depan kelas. Chanyeol menguap lebar-lebar dengan satu tangan menyangga kepala sementara Baekhyun menggerutu karena Chanyeol membuka mulut terlalu lebar. _"Bahkan setan saja bisa masuk"_ —katanya.

Sampai di kelas tercinta, mereka berhenti sejenak ketika melihat Yifan yang sedang duduk serius di bangkunya. Matanya menutup sepenuhnya dan kedua tangannya bertaut di depan wajah, ia berkonsentrasi.

"Dia kenapa? Ketahuan selingkuh lagi?" tanya Baekhyun pada Suho yang duduk di barisan paling depan. Suho melirik sebentar pada kekasihnya di belakang, dan mendesah prihatin.

"Bukan. Kalau itu terjadi, aku pasti sudah membunuhnya."

"Lalu kenapa? Buang air besar di celana?" kali ini Chanyeol.

"Aku bisa mendengarmu bajingan sialan!" Oh, itu Yifan.

Chanyeol angkat bahu, ia berjalan menuju bangkunya yang berada di dekat Yifan. Baekhyun mengikuti. Sehabis menyimpan tas, ia memutar kursi dan berbalik ke belakang.

"Apa mungkin kau baru sadar bahwa memiliki tiga kekasih sekaligus adalah perbuatan bejat yang selama ini kau tidak tahu?" tanya Baekhyun, masih belum menyerah.

"Kalau kau tidak diam sekarang juga akan kusumpal mulutmu dengan kaus kakiku yang belum kucuci selama sebulan. Aku bersumpah."

Baekhyun bungkam dadakan.

"Biarkan saja dia, dia sedang memikirkan apa yang menjadi tanggung jawabnya." Kyungsoo yang tengah memangku dagu turut masuk dalam pembicaraan.

"Maksudmu salah satu diantara Suho, Yixing, dan Zitao, ada yang hamil?" Chanyeol bertanya tak sabaran. Kyungsoo menatapnya lama dan menemukan fakta bahwa ia menyesal karena telah berbicara pada Chanyeol yang tidak lebih pintar daripada keledai.

"Bukan, idiot." Kyungsoo menjawab dengan singkat –dan pedas.

Hal itu membuat Chanyeol mengurut dagu. Barulah setelah ia melirik Xiumin, salah satu entitas yang bisa dipercaya dan diakui kredibilitasnya sebagai orang waras, Chanyeol menemukan jawaban yang sebenarnya tidak begitu penting untuk dipikirkan secara berlarut-larut.

"Dia sedang mencari ide untuk naskah drama yang akan kita ikuti hari Sabtu nanti."

"Oooooohhh…."

Chanyeol menepuk bahu Yifan dengan tatapan setia kawan. "Aku memang hanya berwenang di cabang olahraga, tapi kau tidak akan tahu kalau sebenarnya otakku ini cukup pintar untuk hal-hal yang berbau fantasi."

Yifan menatapnya dengan hina, lalu menyingkirkan salah satu tangan Chanyeol yang hinggap di pundaknya. Yang menyebabkan sebuah erangan pelan dari si empunya sebab tangannya memang masih terasa sakit jika tidak digerakkan pelan-pelan.

"Sori." Yifan terlihat puas melakukannya. "Jadi menurutmu apa?"

"Cinderalla digabung dengan Snow White tidak terlalu buruk. Atau mungkin kau ingin si cantik dan si buruk rupa ikut andil?"

"Kuno." Yifan menanggapi dengan sadis. "Kau butuh lebih dari itu untuk membuat pertunjukkan yang bagus."

"Bagaimana kalau ternyata Cinderella adalah anak seorang Hokage, dan Putri Salju… dia muak menjadi seorang Putri Salju. Dia ingin menjadi Raja bajak laut!"

Yifan menenggelamkan wajahnya dalam-dalam di samping Chanyeol yang berkata dengan wajah penuh hingar bingar. Baekhyun masih bungkam, takut disumpal betulan. Dan yang lain hanya mendengarkan sambil sesekali menggelengkan kepala penuh keprihatinan. Mereka terlihat betul-betul muak.

Lalu tak lama kemudian, sang Ketua kelas mengangkat wajahnya.

"Baiklah. Kita coba."

"WOY!"

Sontak saja mereka yang tidak setuju, bersuara keras. Tentu saja, mana bisa ide cerita gila macam itu dijadikan perhitungan. Terlebih ini perlombaan antar kelas, bukan acara pementasan komedi. Yifan memang ketua kelas dan sang _decision maker_ , tapi kalau begini terus tim waras terpaksa turun tangan.

"Tolong hentikan pemikiranmu yang sinting itu, Park." Baekhyun kali ini berpihak pada tim waras. "Bajak laut yang ada di pikiran mereka berbeda dengan bajak laut yang ada di pikiranmu." Katanya beralasan.

"Wah, ada apa ramai-ramai begini? Sedang membicarakan aku ya?" Jongin datang dari arah pintu dan langsung masuk ke dalam obrolan. "Ya memang aku ganteng sih."

"Satu lagi idiot sudah datang." Kyungsoo memangku dagu dengan malas.

"Apa? Mau berantem denganku?" Tantang Jongin pada seseorang yang barusan bebicara ketus padanya. Oh yeah, pertengkaran mereka memang seakan tiada habisnya.

Kyungsoo langsung tutup mulut. Malas juga berurusan dengan musuh bebuyutannya itu pagi-pagi begini.

"Sudahlah," Chanyeol datang melerai, walaupun sebenarnya keberadaannya sangatlah telat. "Ngomong-ngomong, sudah pakai baju olahraga saja. Yakin kau tidak ada remed hari ini?"

Padahal Chanyeol juga sudah memakai baju olahraga dari rumah. Dan pertanyaan itu lebih pantas ditujukan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Jongin mengekeh penuh percaya diri. "Aku bukan buronan sepertimu, bung. Setidaknya nilaiku masih di atas empat puluh dan aku pandai merayu wanita."

"Apa urusannya…"

"Itu artinya aku masih bisa merayu Miss Tiffany untuk memberi pengampunan pada nilaiku."

Chanyeol memasang wajah tak mengerti. Dalam kasus ini, dia tertinggal agak jauh dengan Kim Jongin si playboy cap kutang.

"Hoi hoi, tolong fokus. Jadi bagaimana dengan naskah dramanya?" Yifan kembali mengingatkan bahwasanya mereka sedang tidak berada dalam posisi untuk bersantai-santai. Kalau kelas sepuluh dan sebelas dulu, mereka tidak akan pusing-pusing memikirkan strategi untuk menjadi juara umum karena cukup tenaga saja yang disumbangkan. Tapi tahun sekarang, otak mereka yang jarang terpakai itu kini terpaksa harus bekerja.

"Kau masih saja bingung dengan hal sepele macam itu." Chanyeol menanggapi dengan kedua tangan dilipat di depan dada, bak seorang pro. "Usulanku tadi bukankah tidak buruk?"

"Teruslah berbicara dan mulutmu akan berpindah ke hidung."

Chanyeol dengan sigap memegangi mulutnya. Takut apa yang dikatakan oleh Yifan barusan menjadi kenyataan.

"Ah, kurasa aku pernah membaca sesuatu di internet." Baekhyun yang tengah duduk kini mulai kembali meraba-raba ingatannya. "Ada sebuah kisah tentang perampok yang masih berada di bangku SMA, dan bertemu dengan seseorang ditengah hujan. Anak itu membawanya, dan mereka tinggal satu atap. Tapi yang mengejutkan adalah, ternyata orang yang dibawanya itu adalah seorang polisi."

"Kedengarannya terlalu berat untuk ukuran sebuah drama." Suho menanggapi.

"Hmmm…" Baekhyun menggosok-gosokkan jemari di dagu. "Memang benar sih, lagipula ratingnya juga dewasa. Benar-benar tidak patut ditiru." Pikirnya lagi.

"Oh, aku jadi ingat. Waktu itu aku pernah membaca sebuah cerita menarik di internet." Jongin tak ingin kalah. "Ceritanya tentang seorang adik tiri yang menyukai kakaknya. Ceritanya lumayan. HaaaSh, tapi aku benar-benar tidak menyangka dengan endingnya."

Kali ini, Xiumin yang berkomentar. "Aku tidak begitu paham, tapi apapun yang kau baca, pasti tidak pernah jauh-jauh dari sesuatu yang berbau porno."

"Astaga. Kau tidak sopan. Walaupun kenyataannya memang benar begitu. Tapi kau tidak sopan." Protes Jongin, dengan wajah seolah dia tidak pernah mengklik tautan porno yang lewat di timeline akun sosial media miliknya. Setiap saat.

"Katakan itu pada seseorang yang suka mengintip rok mini guru bahasa Inggris." Ujar Xiumin lagi. Jongin seperti dapat _hit_ dua kali.

"Tapi…tapi…" mata Jongin berkeliaran mencari bala bantuan. Hingga sesaat kemudian ia berhenti pada seseorang yang kini baru saja memasuki kelas. "Tapi dia juga sama!" tunjuknya pada orang itu.

Dan orang malang itu adalah Jongdae.

"Aku? Aku kenapa? Aku memang ganteng, tidak usah dibicarakan."

Pada akhirnya, Xiumin menyerah dan memilih untuk menatap keluar jendela sembari menopang dagu. Dengan pandangan prihatin, ia mulai bertanya-tanya dalam batin.

" _Kenapa aku belum kunjung mengirim orang-orang ini ke rumah sakit jiwa?"_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Pemirsa, kembali lagi bersama saya Kim Jongdae, pembawa acara festival olahraga yang tiap tahun diadakan di sekolah tercinta ini." Jongdae membungkuk hormat pada siapapun orang tolol diluaran sana yang sungguhan menganggapnya sebagai penyiar olahraga. Dan dia bertepuk tangan, jangan lupa.

"Kali ini saya sedang berada bersama tim kelas dua belas F. Salah satu tim unggulan di SMU Sungji. Dan nampaknya, atlet-atlet kita yang terlatih ini tengah menyusun strategi khusus untuk pertandingan sepak bola kali ini..."

"Strategi hidungmu. Cepat belikan minum!"

Jongdae menatap lama pada Yifan yang baru saja berseru padanya. Kali ini memang dia tidak diturunkan lagi ke dalam pertandingan. Dan untuk mengisi waktu luang, ia sibuk membawakan acara yang-entah-siapa-kameramennya. Namun lihat apa yang terjadi. Yifan bahkan mengganggu kesenangan kecilnya itu.

Gangguan pertama diabaikan.

"Sebagai Kapten kesebelasan ini, apa tanggapan anda?" sebagai gantinya, Jongdae berpura-pura sedang memegang mic dengan menyodorkan kepalan tangannya di depan Yifan.

"Tanggapanku? Kau mau dengar tanggapanku? Ini tanggapanku!"

 _PLETAKKK!_

"Aw, ini pelanggaran!" si korban pemukulan mengerang kesakitan.

"Cepat belikan minum!" Yifan membeo sembari melempar beberapa lembar uang yang langsung diterima Jongdae dengan mau tak mau.

"Cih, kenapa ini selalu terjadi padaku." Jongdae bersungut-sungut. Tapi kakinya tetap melangkah juga menuju kantin. "Maaf pemirsa, sepertinya siaran ini harus kita tunda dulu. Salam olahraga—"

"BANYAK OMONG!"

Jongdae berlari setelah pantatnya dicambuk Wu Yifan.

Tidak tahu cambuknya dapat darimana.

"Baekhyun, lihat sepatu bolaku tidak?"

Chanyeol menghampiri si Byun yang sedang mengikat tali sepatu di pinggir lapangan. Pertandingan belum dimulai, jadi mereka masih punya beberapa menit untuk pemanasan terlebih dahulu.

"Mau main?" tanya Baekhyun tak yakin.

"Tentu saja. Lagipula kalau sepak bola 'kan pakai kaki, tanganku aman." Jawab Chanyeol dengan kedua tangan terbuka.

"Benar juga sih." Baekhyun membalik tubuhnya guna mencari-cari tas. "Tadi kutaruh dimana ya tasmu…."

"Enaknya yang sudah berumah tangga." Jongin yang sedang berbaring menyamping di rerumputan, berkomentar setelah melihat adegan di depannya. Sebenarnya Yifan sudah menyuruhnya untuk pemanasan, tapi dia malah santai-santai seolah sedang menonton drama. "Aku juga mau dong dilayani seperti itu."

"Hehehe… makanya cari pacar yang benar sana." Chanyeol tertawa meledek.

"Pacarku beneran kok. Beneran perempuan."

"Tapi sering gonta-ganti. Seperti celana dalam saja." Baekhyun turut berkomentar. "Ini." katanya seraya menyerahkan sepatu bola milik Chanyeol.

"Makanya, cari pacar itu yang seperti Baekhyun." Chanyeol tiba-tiba menggoda Baekhyun dengan merangkul pemuda itu ke sisinya. "Selalu setia setiap saat."

"Kok kedengarannya seperti iklan pengharum ketiak ya?"

"Tidak, Baekhyun. Kau itu pengharum hidupku~"

"…Neon~wae naegeseo MAEMDORAAAHH~"

Jongdae tiba-tiba hadir diantara mereka seraya menyanyikan ost drama korea kesukaannya.*

"Apa sih? Baru datang sudah karaokean…" ketus Jongin.

" _Timing-_ nya bagus kan? Hehehe… ngomong-ngomong, ini minumannya tuan-tuan. Semuanya gratis, Ketua kelas kita yang traktir." Jongdae membagi-bagikan minuman ke teman-teman sekelasnya.

"Tumben sekali, biasanya kau tidak seperti ini kecuali kalah taruhan." Sindir Baekhyun pada Yifan. Yang diperhatikan dengan seksama terlihat cuek sambil meminum jatahnya.

"Tadi aku tidak sengaja menemukan uang." Kata Yifan.

"Wah… dimana?"

"Di dompet Suho."

Di pojok sana, Suho memukul-mukul tanah penuh penyesalan. "Seharusnya aku sudah tahuuu…"

Setelah belasan menit menghabiskan waktu dalam kekonyolan, akhirnya anak-anak itu dipanggil oleh wasit untuk segera memasuki lapangan. Lawan kali ini tidak terlalu berat, hanya adik kelas yang kebetulan menang di sesi pertandingan kemarin.

Cuaca di siang hari tidak terlalu panas saat itu. Lumayan untuk kegiatan diluar ruangan. Selain kelas dua belas, adik kelaspun banyak yang cukup antusias. Terbukti dari banyaknya peserta dan penonton yang berkumpul di lapangan. Contohnya pihak lawan yang kini banyak disemangati oleh rekan-rekan sekelasnya. Kalau kelas 12F? Jangan tanya. Biarpun pemandu soraknya cuma satu orang yaitu _Kim-fuckin-heboh-Jongdae_ , tapi ramainya bisa mengalahkan ratusan orang di stadion.

"DUA BELAS EF! HUH HAH HUH HAH HUUUUH!"

Ya, kira-kira semacam itulah.

"Aku tidak kenal dia." Baekhyun berucap dengan wajah datar, yang mana mendapat suara kekehan dari teman-teman setimnya.

"Baik. Sudah siap?" tanya wasit pada dua orang Kapten yang kini sedang berhadapan.

"Siap."

"TUNGGUUUU!"

Semua orang yang berada di lapangan hijau sontak menoleh pada sumber suara. Yakni seorang anak laki-laki yang kini sedang memegangi lutut setelah berlari. Anak itu mengambil napas dengan terburu-buru untuk segera menyampaikan pesan yang dibawanya.

"Ada apa?" tanya wasit. Mewakili pertanyaan semua orang yang ikut menyaksikan.

"Kelas dua belas F…" anak itu menunjuk ke belakang dengan ibu jarinya. "…kalian semua harus ikut remedial pelajaran kimia…"

Orang-orang mulai menahan napas. Tak terkecuali kelas yang ditunjuk.

"Sekarang juga."

"HEEEEEEEEH?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Siang menjelang sore, beberapa kelas yang sedang senggang memilih untuk beristirahat. Meskipun minggu ini adalah minggu menyenangkan selagi menunggu nilai akhir keluar, namun minggu ini juga menjadi hari-hari yang melelahkan. Sebab banyaknya pertandingan yang dilakukan dalam waktu bersamaan, dari pagi hingga sore. Belum lagi perlombaan lain yang ditambahkan di musim ini, yang juga turut menambah hari-hari dimana mereka mesti berkompetisi. Jika biasanya _classmeeting_ ini diadakan hanya enam hari, kali ini menjadi sembilan hari.

"Andai saja di sekolah kita ada murid perempuan…aku pasti makin semangat."

Kim Jongin membenamkan wajahnya di atas meja. Setelah selesai makan, ia dan teman-temannya masih berdiam di kantin untuk menikmati hawa dingin. Karena beruntung saat itu kantin tidak terlalu dipadati oleh siswa-siwa lain.

"Sehari saja tidak bicara tentang perempuan, bisa tidak?" Kyungsoo, entah karena apa, selalu terganggu dengan topik pembicaraan Jongin yang itu-itu saja.

"Memang apa salahnya? Aku bicara juga tidak pinjam mulutmu 'kan? Jadi berhentilah mengeluh."

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol berkedip di depan mereka berdua yang tengah berselisih.

"Benar-benar aneh, kenapa sih kalian tidak pernah akur?" celetuk Baekhyun disertai kedua tangan menopang dagu. "Kudengar kalau perilaku kalian seperti ini biasanya berjodoh."

Kyungsoo memutar bola mata. "Teori dari mana itu."

"Ini benar, Kyung. Kalau dua orang saling menyumpah satu sama lain, biasanya mereka akan berjodoh. Karena asal kalian tahu saja, benci dan cinta itu tipis sekali pembatasnya. Jadi keduanya bisa saling bertukar."

"Wah, kalau begitu aku juga akan membencimu, Baekhyun. Biar kita berjodoh. Heheheh…hehehe…hehe-ADUH, KENAPA KAU MENCUBIT PERUTKU?!" Chanyeol mengerang setelah sebelumnya terkekeh-kekeh karena menggoda pemuda yang duduk di sebelahnya.

"Cara seperti itu tidak akan mempan." Kata Baekhyun sengit.

"Hah! Bicaranya memang begitu. Tapi lihat, hubungan kalian berdua juga tidak pernah ada kemajuan." Jongin mencibir dengan wajah malasnya.

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol mendadak suram.

"AKU CUMA BERCANDA! ASTAGA! Sial."

"Hoy, yang disana! Ayo ke lapangan!" Yifan tiba-tiba bersuara dari meja lain. Empat pemuda yang masih duduk di mejanya tadi hanya menatap dengan penuh tanda tanya.

"Mau apa?" tanya Chanyeol.

"Lompat tali. Sebentar lagi giliran kita."

Sekedar informasi, lomba lompat tali ini harus diwakili oleh tujuh orang. Lima orang akan melompat, sementara dua lainnya mengayunkan tali. Biasanya tidak banyak kelas yang mengirimkan karena dianggap ini hanya hiburan saja. Tapi sebenarnya hasil dari lomba ini mempengaruhi nilai untuk menjadi juara utama.

"Malas. Kau ajak Luhan saja. Dimana dia?" tanya Baekhyun. Kepalanya menengok kanan dan kiri karena tidak menemukan sahabatnya itu dimanapun.

"Dia ikut lomba puisi, dengan Sehun." Yifan menginformasikan.

"Hah? Sehun juga ikut?"

"Tidak, dia menemani saja. Takut Luhan digodai orang."

"Menjijikan."

"Ayo cepat! nanti terlambat."

"Haaaah…"

Baekhyun, Chanyeol, dan Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan lain selain menurut. Lagipula mereka juga bosan terus-terusan disini, kalau sudah dilapangan 'kan mau apapun terserah. Kalau tidak main, bisa jadi cadangan atau penonton saja.

"Kim Jongin, kau juga ikut!"

"Baiklah, baiklah. Aku kesana, dasar keparat."

 **.**

Pada akhirnya, mereka yang mengikuti perlombaan lompat tali adalah Baekhyun, Kyungsoo, Jongdae, Xiumin, Jongin, serta Chanyeol dan Yifan yang bertindak sebagai pemegang tali (bersama dengan omelan Baekhyun tentang tangan Chanyeol yang cedera dan Chanyeol yang berjanji untuk menggunakan satu tangannya yang lain). Dan sebenarnya, Jongin adalah yang paling malas (ia berpikir lomba ini betul-betul tidak berguna karena bagaimanapun ia tidak akan bisa melihat payudara yang melompat-lompat seperti apa yang ia lihat di drama tv sebab mereka semua laki-laki), sampai-sampai ia mengajukan protes pada Guru Yoon yang saat itu menjadi wasit secara sukarela.

"Apa kita tidak bisa menunda dulu permainannya? Kami baru selesai makan siang. Nanti perut kami terguncang, guru Yoon."

Guru Yoon menolak untuk berempati dan memilih untuk melirik jamnya. "Memangnya aku peduli. Itu kan perutmu, bukan perutku."

"Nanti kalau saya muntah di baju anda, bagaimana?"

"Tentu saja tidak boleh."

"Memangnya saya peduli. Itu kan baju anda, bukan baju saya."

Jongin mendapat hadiah jitakan keras di keningnya.

"Hoi hoi, ayo fokus. Kita latihan dulu." Kata Chanyeol si pemegang tali.

Lima orang yang berdiri di tengah pun mulai merapat. Mereka melompat sesuai aba-aba yang diberikan Chanyeol.

"Woy, Jongdae! Jangan menguap!"

"Mulutku ikut melompat! Maaf!"

Sementara itu, mereka yang tidak ikut memilih untuk duduk dipinggir sambil menonton peserta yang lain. Ketiganya adalah istri dari Wu Yifan. Kalau Suho, menolak ikut karena terlalu lelah. Yixing tidak pandai melompat. Dan Zitao, tubuhnya terlalu tinggi untuk melompat dengan yang lain.

"Hey, kok aku baru menyadari sesuatu ya?" Tiba-tiba Suho membuka percakapan diantara mereka bertiga. Kedua remaja yang duduk tak jauh di dekatnya sontak menolehkan kepala.

"Apa?" tanya Yixing.

"Kalau kalian perhatikan, sepertinya cuma kita saja yang tidak pakai baju kelas."* Kata Suho dengan mata yang menerawang ke setiap sisi lapangan.

Kalau dilihat-lihat lagi, memang benar juga. Tahun ini banyak juga murid yang memakai baju seragam yang sama sesuai kelas masing-masing. Karena di tahun-tahun sebelumnya, mereka tidak terlalu memperhatikan hal ini. Asal main saja dan jadi juara, itu sudah cukup. Tapi karena sudah kelas tiga, mungkin Suho juga mulai menyadari bahwa bagus juga memiliki baju kelas. Untuk kenang-kenangan nanti.

"Mau buat?" tanya Zitao.

"Waktunya tidak akan sempat. Kalau pesan sekarang, nanti terlanjur selesai acaranya. Lagipula kalian tahu sendiri 'kan…" Suho tiba-tiba beraura dingin dan suram.

"…anak-anak dikelas kita sangat sulit jika disuruh mengeluarkan uang…"

"U-uh, kau benar juga."

Tiba-tiba Yixing mengacungkan ibu jarinya. "Aha! Kenapa tidak kau saja yang bayarkan? Hm"

"Hah? Kenapa semuanya harus aku yang bayar?"

"Emm, karna kau kaya?"

Suho spontan menggeleng dan membenamkan wajahnya di telapak tangan. "Kau pikir uang jatuh dari langit apa..."

"AH!"

Terdengar suara erangan cukup keras yang reflek membuat beberapa pasang mata langsung teralihkan perhatiannya. Di lapangan, terlihat Kyungsoo yang terjerembab dan teman-temannya langsung menghentikan latihan mereka.

"Hey, maafkan aku? Kau tak apa?"

Baekhyun dan Chanyeol saling bertukar pandang setelah mendengar kalimat barusan. Dan juga, bukan hanya mereka. Rekan-rekan yang lainpun mendadak diam saat mendengarnya.

Itu karena yang berbicara adalah Jongin.

"Oi, aku tahu kalau Jongin tidak sengaja menyenggol Kyungsoo saat melompat. Tapi bukankah ia seharusnya senang, karena maksudku, mereka selalu berseteru, ingat? Bagaimana ini Chanyeol? Mungkin Jongin kesurupan…" Baekhyun melakukan percakapan rahasia dengan partner tingginya.

"Diamlah dan jangan bertingkah seolah dunia kiamat hanya karena Jongin seperti itu—"

"Dan sekarang dia membantu Kyungsoo berdiri. Chanyeol, lakukan sesuatu!"

"Baek…"

"A-ah, aku tak apa." Kyungsoo melepaskan tangan Jongin yang telah membantunya berdiri. Ia belum sadar dengan tatapan aneh teman-temannya, dan memilih untuk memeriksa sikutnya yang terasa perih.

"I-itu berdarah…" kata Jongin. "Kita obati dulu dan tutup lukanya. Ayo kuantar."

"Aku pergi sendiri saja." Ujar Kyungsoo.

"Biar kuantar."

"Hentikan." Kyungsoo memberinya tatapan peringatan. Meski pelan, namun penekanannya luar biasa. "Kau hanya merasa bersalah. Jadi hentikan."

Jongin tertegun. Pun ketika ia melihat punggung Kyungsoo yang menjauh dari pandangannya. Teman-temannya yang lain belum ada yang bersuara selain Yifan yang berteriak menyuruh Suho berlari ke lapangan untuk menggantikan Kyungsoo.

"Sungguh peristiwa yang mengejutkan. Nah pemirsa, kira-kira bagaimana kelanjutan drama tragedi yang terjadi antara Tuan Do dan Tuan Kim? Kita akan menyaksikannya bersama setelah pesan-pesan berikut ini."

"Kim Jongdae kau mau kugoreng hah?"

"Hoi, sudah waktunya kita mulai! Dengarkan aba-abaku, satu, dua, tiga, lompat!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Masih TBC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Lagu yang dinyanyiin Jongdae itu Ost DOTS, Talk love. Part yang itu emang racun bgt awkwkwk

*Baju kelas taulah, di sekolah pasti pernah bikin. Yang susah emang bagian ngumpulin duitnya.

*Dan buat yang belom tahu webnovel bbm gua, search aja judulnya Krankzinnig. Ceritanya komedi, jangan lupa kasi bintang. Kechaw. /Woi malah promo!/

Bacotan: Rencananya Kaisoo mau gua buatin side story, tapi gak disini, nanti ceritanya ketumpuk. Ada beberapa yang berubah termasuk gaya penulisan, disini gua bikin suasanya biar rame sama seru aja, kayak dikelas kelas kebanyakan. Jadi dialognya agak nganu dan garing-garing. Pokoknya gitulah.

Buat yang lagi UAS, tetap semangat dan jaga kesehatan. Jangan lupa bahagia.

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULUL


	13. Chapter 12

" _ **Hey, jangan gambar alat kelamin. Kebiasaan"**_

* * *

 **.**

 **Mischievous**

 **Main Cast :** Byun Baekhyun;Park Chanyeol.

 **Rated :** T

 **Genre** : Humor;Romance;School life.

 **Disclaimer :** The story is mine. The character belong to God and their parents.

 **WARNING: Ya gitulah gaje**

* * *

 **.**

 **Chapter 12:**

 **Pastikan banner-mu terbaca dengan jelas**

 **(Masih di kegiatan** _ **Classmeeting**_ **kok)**

 **.**

* * *

Pukul enam belas lewat beberapa menit, Baekhyun dan rekan-rekannya mulai bertolak ke kelas untuk mengambil barang-barang. Karena beberapa pertandingan telah selesai dan tinggal menunggu pertandingan lainnya besok, mereka memutuskan untuk segera pulang ke rumah. Meski beberapa dari mereka juga ingin mampir dahulu ke warnet untuk bermain _game_.

"Bagaimana dengan hasil lombamu? Kau buat sendiri puisinya atau bagaimana?" Baekhyun bertanya pada Luhan yang tengah menata rambut di depan cermin.

"Tentu saja aku buat sendiri." Jawab Luhan.

"Hooo… apa ada yang lebih bagus darimu?"

Luhan memutar bola mata dengan senyum remeh –kalau saja dia punya rambut panjang, pasti akan sambil dikibaskan rambutnya. "Byun Baekhyun, kau pikir siapa yang sedang kau ajak bicara?"

"Emmm, seorang gadis centil?" tanya Baekhyun tak yakin.

"Tidak sopan. Aku laki-laki tahu."

"Sepertinya kalau kau pake rok pun tidak akan ada yang tahu." Suho tiba-tiba masuk ke dalam percakapan mereka berdua.

"Heh. Kalian hanya iri."

Baekhyun mengibaskan satu tangannya. "Aku tidak iri pada orang yang operasi pelastik."

"YAH! SIAPA YANG OPERASI PELASTIK?"

"Heeeh? Benarkah? Kudengar pertamanya terasa sakit sekali." Suho berbisik-bisik pada Baekhyun.

"AKU BISA DENGAR TAHU!"

 _Brak! Brak! Brak!_

"Baiklah-baiklah, semuanya harap tenang. Kalian semua dengarkan aku." Yifan menepuk-nepuk meja guru bersiap melakukan pengumuman.

"Sehubungan dengan perlombaan drama yang akan diadakan Sabtu nanti, kita selaku kelas yang selalu diunggulkan harus turut berpartisipasi." Ia memulai. "Oleh karena itu, aku minta kalian tidak langsung pulang hari ini karena kita akan mengadakan latihan."

Teman-temannya tidak menjawab.

"Mengerti?"

Mereka mengangguk serempak.

"Bagus kalau begitu, aku mau ke toilet dulu." Yifan kemudian berjalan ke luar dari ruangan kelas guna menumpaskan hasrat terdalam yang ingin ia keluarkan. Buang air.

 _Lima menit kemudian…_

"Bagus."

Yifan bertepuk tangan seiring langkah kakinya yang kembali menginjaki lantai kelas. Sekitar lima menit yang lalu, ia memerintahkan teman-temannya untuk tetap tinggal dan sekarang semuanya raib. Tak tersisa.

"Anak-anak bangsat."

 **.**

"Hey, nanti kalau Yifan marah bagaimana?"

Chanyeol yang sedang berdiri di samping Baekhyun, menolehkan kepalanya untuk menjawab. "Kalau marah lempar saja pisang padanya."

"Memangnya dia monyet apa."

Keduanya berjalan lambat setelah turun dari bus beberapa menit yang lalu. Baekhyun, Chanyeol dan rekan-rekannya yang lain selain Yifan memang kompak untuk kabur. Alasannya karena mereka malas latihan dan terlalu lelah setelah bertanding ini itu.

"Haaah, tapi hari ini melelahkan sekali." Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang dengan pandangan menengadah ke langit. "Belum nanti babak final… bisa-bisa kita babak belur…"

"Tenang saja," Chanyeol mengacungkan dua jari di dekat pipinya, dengan satu mata berkedip. "Kan ada aku."

"Kupukul kau."

"Hehehe…"

" _Chogiyo_!"

Si bocah Byun refleks menoleh kala pundaknya ditepuk seseorang. Chanyeol mengikutinya. Dan keduanya mendapati seorang pemuda berseragam sekolah yang tengah tersenyum lebar.

"Eh?"

"Baekhyun? Byun Baekhyun kan?"

"Woah, Kim Mingyu?"

Baekhyun nyaris berseru heboh karena baru sadar kalau yang menyapanya adalah teman sewaktu di SMP dulu. Pemuda tinggi, dengan rambut yang dicat keemasan, dan senyum memukau itu adalah Mingyu. Temannya saat dulu di eskul seni musik.

"Benar. Hahaha… aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu disini. Lama tidak berjumpa, Baekhyun." Kawan lama Baekhyun itu menunjukan deret giginya yang rapi sembari mengulurkan tangan. Baekhyun menjabatnya dengan tak kalah senang.

"Lama tidak berjumpa juga. Terakhir kali saat upacara kelulusan 'kan?"

"Ya, setelah itu kita meneruskan ke sekolah yang berbeda. Kau masuk SMU Sungji 'kan?"

"Iya, hehehe… Kau sendiri di Anyang 'kan?"

Kalau Chanyeol tidak salah ingat, Anyang High School adalah salah satu sekolah elit yang sempat ingin dimasuki Baekhyun. Namun nilainya tidak terlalu bagus kala itu. Jadi dia harus berpuas diri ketika hanya bisa memasuki SMU Sungji. Bersama Chanyeol. Dan ngomong-ngomong, sampai kapan Chanyeol akan diabaikan seperti ini?

Jujur saja, dia jadi agak kesal.

"Kau kenal dia?" tanya Chanyeol pada Baekhyun.

"Dia teman satu SMP kita dulu Chanyeol, kau tidak ingat?"

"Aku kesulitan mengingat orang-orang dengan wajah bodoh."

 _Plak!_

Baekhyun menepuk mulut Chanyeol keras-keras.

"Aku kenapa?" seru Chanyeol.

Baekhyun langsung menghadiahinya dengan tatapan seorang pembunuh berantai. "Bicara sembarangan lagi, kupukul hidungmu."

"Oh, Park Chanyeol," Mingyu kini mengalihkan perhatiannya pada si Park yang ada di sebelah Baekhyun. "Kau temannya Baekhyun yang itu ya…"

Chanyeol tiba-tiba mengeluarkan aura mematikan saat satu kata 'terlarang' mendarat di telinganya. Kata yang (sebaiknya) tidak boleh ada diantara namanya dengan nama Baekhyun.

Teman.

T-E-M-A-N.

T. E. M. A. N.

T

E

M

A

N

" _Listen, you little shit_ …" Chanyeol mulai meregangkan otot-otot tangannya.

"Eh?"

"Oi, kenapa tiba-tiba ngomong bahasa Inggris begitu?" Baekhyun salah fokus.

"Kau harus lebih menjaga kata-katamu supaya tinjuku ini tidak mendarat di wajahmu, tuan tampan." Kata Chanyeol –diiringi seringai maniak.

Mingyu terlihat mundur selangkah. Tidak mengerti dengan apa yang salah dan situasi aneh macam apa yang sedang terjadi, namun ia tahu bahwa nyawanya sedang terancam. Jadi pemuda itu memilih untuk menurut, "O-oke…"

"Ah, maaf-maaf." Baekhyun menggaruk kepalanya dengan senyuman canggung. "Chanyeol punya kebiasaan yang unik dalam menyapa orang lain yang sudah lama tidak dijumpainya. Tenang saja, aku akan menghajarnya nanti." Lanjutnya, tak lupa masih dengan senyum penuh ramah tamah.

"Ahh, ya, ya... oh begini." Mingyu langsung mengeluarkan handphone-nya saat teringat sesuatu. "Sebenarnya aku sedang terburu-buru, tapi kebetulan aku melihatmu. Rasanya tidak enak kalau tidak menyapa."

Chanyeol memberinya senyuman termanis. "Wah, kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak pergi saja sekar- AKH!"

Kalimatnya tidak tuntas karena Baekhyun menyikut perutnya. Dengan keras.

"O-oh ya, aku… hanya ingin mengobrol lebih lama lagi denganmu, Baekhyun. Maksudku, kita sudah lama tidak bertemu. Jadi… boleh kuminta id _line_ -mu?"

"Oh, tentu saja. Kemarikan ponselmu."

Lalu keduanya berakhir dengan saling tukar id –dengan Chanyeol yang mengutuk keras dalam hati. Ya, meski mengutuknya dalam hati, tapi di wajahnya tetap saja terlihat bahwa ia ingin sekali mengutuk Kim Mingyu hingga menjadi batu.

"Baiklah. Nanti kabar-kabari aku lagi, Baekhyun." Mingyu selesai dengan urusannya dan menyimpan ponselnya ke dalam saku.

"Hey, kau tidak mau minta id-ku juga?" tanya Chanyeol.

Mingyu tersenyum kikuk sembari menggaruk telinganya yang tak gatal. "Se-sepertinya aku akan memintanya nanti dari Baekhyun saja. Aku sedang terburu-buru. Heheh..maaf."

"Cih."

"Hoi Park Chanyeol! Mulutmu!"

"Ugh…"

Selesai berpamitan dengan Baekhyun, dan juga Chanyeol tentunya, Mingyu berjalan ke arah yang berlawanan. Ia sempat mengisyaratkan bahwa dirinya akan menelpon Baekhyun, dan langsung dihadiahi jari tengah oleh Chanyeol.

Baekhyun memukul tengkuknya sebelum mereka berdua kembali berjalan pulang ke rumah.

"Kau kenapa sih?" tanya Baekhyun.

"Kaw kwenapa swih?" Chanyeol menirukan kalimat Baekhyun dengan bibir yang maju, dia sedang mengolok-olok. Namun itu tidak berlangsung lama karena bibirnya kembali terkena tamparan Baekhyun. Oh, kalau dihitung-hitung hari ini dia sudah banyak sekali mendapat hadiah pukulan dari pemuda pendek itu. Chanyeol heran kenapa Baekhyun menjadi begitu kejam.

"Jahat sekali…hu…hu…"

"Mau kupukul lebih keras lagi?"

Chanyeol spontan membungkuk dengan kedua tangan di belakang punggung.

"Saya mengaku bersalah."

Baekhyun menggelengkan kepalanya dengan hembusan napas berat. Sambil berjalan, ia melirik Chanyeol yang berdiri di sampingnya. "Kau cemburu ya?"

"TENTU SAJA BAEKHYUN."

"Hey, orang-orang biasanya mengelak karena malu saat ditanya begitu. Kenapa kau terang-terangan sekali?" Baekhyun menjadi aneh sendiri.

"Haaaah… kau tidak mengerti saja sih." Chanyeol tiba-tiba berwajah lesu. "Orang-orang pernah bilang, kadang cinta itu tidak berdasarkan perjuangan."

Kemudian pemandangan yang terlihat adalah seperti di manhwa-manhwa romantis. Daun berguguran dan dua anak manusia yang berbagi langkah di jalanan senggang. Suasana sore hari ini akan lebih pas saat terdengar alunan piano dengan petikan gitar. Namun nyatanya, yang mengiringi mereka berdua hanya suara hirup pikuk perkotaan saat senja menjelang.

"Contohnya bagaimana? Aku tidak mengerti."

"Begini." Chanyeol memblokade langkah Baekhyun dengan tubuhnya. "Aku mungkin berjuang untukmu, menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak denganmu, berbagi kisah denganmu. Tapi ketika seseorang datang dan dia adalah orang yang benar-benar kau butuhkan, kau inginkan, pada akhirnya kau akan pergi bersamanya."

Chanyeol membalik tubuhnya dengan tiba-tiba. "Jadi, perjuangan itu tidak ada artinya. Dan aku adalah salah satu orang yang takut dengan ungkapan itu sendiri."

"Sekarang kau mengerti?" kini Chanyeol kembali melirik Baekhyun namun si Byun memberikannya tatapan aneh. Mungkin, terlihat seperti ketakutan. Mungkin.

"Cha-Chanyeol, ayo kita ke dokter. Sepertinya ada yang salah dengan otakmu—"

"MEMANGNYA ANEH YA KALAU AKU BICARA BIJAK BEGINI? SIAL!"

"Kepalamu pasti terbentur sesuatu…"

Dan pada akhirnya, Chanyeol menyerah untuk menjelaskan pada Baekhyun dan memilih untuk berjalan lebih cepat. Diiringi seruan-seruan Baekhyun di belakang punggungnya.

"Chanyeol aku serius! Ayo pergi bersamaku!"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Baekhyun sedang berdiri di bawah kucuran _shower_ ketika ia memikirkan tentang Chanyeol.

Anak itu jadi lebih terang-terangan akhir-akhir ini. Entah mulainya sejak kapan. Kalau Baekhyun ingat-ingat lagi, semuanya karena pertengkaran hebat mereka yang terjadi beberapa waktu lalu. Memang dari dulu pun, anak itu sering berkelakar bahwa dirinya adalah suami Baekhyun. Dan terkadang Baekhyun kesal sendiri saat Chanyeol mengatakannya seperti ia sedang bercanda. Terutama di depan teman-temannya.

Dan tentang teman-temannya, Baekhyun rasa mungkin mereka sudah mengendus adanya bau-bau tidak sehat antara hubungannya dengan Chanyeol yang tanpa status. Baekhyun tidak heran, tidak juga menyayangkan. Toh ini artinya ia memang tidak perlu berpura-pura seolah dirinya dengan Chanyeol memang tidak ada hubungan apa-apa. Pada kenyataannya, mereka berdua berada dalam suatu ikatan yang rumit.

Saling nyaman tapi tidak berpacaran. Sindrom baru pemuda-pemuda zaman sekarang, mungkin.

"Ahh… aku bukannya tidak mau dengan dia…" Baekhyun membuang napas panjang sembari mengunci air. Ia selesai dengan mandinya dan mengambil handuk guna mengeringkan rambut.

Ya, dia memang bukannya tidak mau dengan Chanyeol, hanya saja hidupnya itu penuh pertimbangan. Baekhyun sudah sering mendengar cerita ini dimana-mana, tentang dua sahabat yang jatuh cinta. Mungkin ada yang berakhir bahagia, tapi tidak sedikit juga yang berakhir pilu. Kehilangan pacar sekaligus kehilangan sahabat.

"Tapi waktunya yang belum tepat."

Ia menepuk-nepuk pipinya ketika bercermin di kamar mandi. Setelah itu, kaus lengan pendek ia kenakan. Baekhyun tidak mau repot-repot mengenakan celana karena ia sedang di rumah. Selesai berbenah diri, ia pun keluar dari kamar mandi dengan handuk di atas kepala.

"Sepertinya aku akan langsung makan- HUAAAAAA!"

Baekhyun terkejut saat menemukan seseorang sedang tiduran di kasurnya. Itu Chanyeol, dan sekarang dia sudah bangun untuk menyapa Baekhyun.

"Kulihat jendelanya terbuka, jadi aku masuk." Kata Chanyeol dengan ibu jari menunjuk ke arah jendela yang memang sedang terbuka malam itu.

"Chanyeol, kemarikan _handphone_ -ku."

Chanyeol sigap memberikan _handphone_ Baekhyun yang langsung diterima si pemilik dengan cepat.

"Hallo polisi? Ada seseorang yang menyelinap masuk ke rumahku—"'

"HEY!"

Baekhyun melemparkan _handphone_ -nya ke tempat tidur begitu saja. Tidak jadi menelpon polisi betulan. Selain itu, dia juga tidak mau repot-repot memikirkan bagaimana Chanyeol bisa masuk ke kamarnya yang berada di lantai dua. Kalau Baekhyun memaksa bertanya, ia sudah tahu jawabannya adalah semacam, _"Karena aku menguasai jurus-jurus ninja."_

Lagipula ini bukan sekali atau dua kali.

"Kau juga sering masuk kamarku tiba-tiba." Kata Chanyeol, ia kembali tiduran di kasur dengan kaki yangg diacung-acungkan.

"Jadi kau mau balas dendam begitu?"

"Haish! Sampai kapan kau mau membahas ini? Dan bisakah kau pakai celanamu?"

Chanyeol berteriak dan Baekhyun hanya memutar bola mata dengan jengah. "Memangnya kita mau kemana?"

"Warnet 'kan."

"Ugh, aku lupa. Tapi aku mau nonton _Running man_." Baekhyun berjalan lesu menuju lemarinya.

"Kau 'kan bisa menyimpannya dan menontonnya nanti."

"Tetap saja rasanya berbeda tahu!"

Baekhyun menarik sebuah celana training hitam dan beralih memakainya. Pada akhirnya, dia tidak bisa menolak ajakan Chanyeol karena mereka sudah merencanakan ini sebelumnya. "Kau bantu naikan pangkatku yah." Katanya.

"Tenang saja." Chanyeol menanggapinya dengan santai.

Belasan menit kemudian, mereka berdua telah berada di tengah jalanan yang cukup padat. Kata Chanyeol, Jongin sudah lebih dulu tiba di warnet langganan mereka. Sebenarnya, Baekhyun bukan orang yang kecanduan _game_ macam Chanyeol. Dia hanya main di beberapa kesempatan, tidak sesering partner jangkungnya itu. Terlebih karena ini adalah masa-masa setelah ujian tengah semester, Baekhyun merasa harus menikmatinya.

"Malam, _hyung_." Chanyeol menyapa Eunhyuk, si operator yang sudah ia kenali sejak bertahun-tahun berlangganan. "Ada yang kosong?"

Eunhyuk yang kala itu sedang tidur-tiduran malas di konter, bangun ketika mendengar suara Chanyeol. Ia pun lekas memeriksa komputernya. "Ada banyak. Malam ini agak sepi. Oh, ada Baekhyun juga rupanya."

Pemuda berumur dua puluh lima itu menyapa Baekhyun yang baru saja masuk dan berdiri di belakang Chanyeol.

"Hi, _hyung_."

"Sedang kencan ya, hehehe…"

"Hehehe…"

"Hehehe…"

Baekhyun menatap datar dua orang di depannya yang sedang terkekeh-kekeh aneh. "Aku masuk duluan."

Baekhyun melewati pintu dan masuk ke dalam ruangan lain yang ada di sebelah. Sampai di sana, ia melihat Jongn yang melambai-lambaikan tangan dari jauh. Baekhyun mendekat disusul Chanyeol yang mengkuti di belakang.

"Kemana saja?" tanya Jongin ketus. Ia terlihat aneh bersungut-sungut dengan es kiko yang ada di mulut. "Aku sedang jaga _tower_."

"Aku tidak tanya,…" Chanyeol mengekeh jahil selagi menengok layar komputer Jongin. "Aku _log-in_ dulu."

Malam itu, mereka main bersama dan barangkali menjadi pelanggan yang agak ribut diantara yang lainnya. Yah, tipikal anak remaja saat berkumpul dan main bersama. Dari mulai mengutuk pemain lain, mengutuk ramyeon yang terlalu pedas, sampai mengutuki lagu yang diputar oleh Eunhyuk di ruangan itu.

"Pakai strategi _deathball_ sajalah. Kita serang _tower_ -nya bersama-sama."

"Tapi harus selesai dengan cepat, kalau tidak nanti terkena _comeback_."

"Terserah, aku ikut sajalah."

"Hehehe… yang ini mirip si Kyungsoo ya."

Baekhyun melirik Jongin ketika pemuda itu menunjuk seekor burung hantu di layar. "Heee… kukira kau tidak suka padanya." Goda Baekhyun.

"Aku memang tidak suka padanya."

"Lalu kenapa kau justru sering membicarakannya? Bahkan ketika dia tidak ada di sini."

"Tapi bukan berarti aku membencinya."

Sekarang, Baekhyun beralih berbisik pada Chanyeol. "Katanya tidak suka, tapi tidak benci. Bagaimana sih?"

"Benar. Dia orang yang plin-plan." Balas Chanyeol. Dan sekarang keduanya terlihat seperti _ajhuma-ajhuma_ yang sedang bergosip tentang anak tetangga.

Jongin melirik mereka berdua dengan tatapan hina. Kadang ia heran sendiri, dari semua teman-temannya, mereka berdua ini yang paling antusias saat membicarakan dirinya dan Kyungsoo. Memang apa menariknya hubungan mereka berdua itu?

"Hey, bukankah kau pernah bilang kalau kau dan Kyungsoo itu satu SMP?" Tanya Chanyeol yang ingat bahwa Jongin pernah mengatakan demikian. Namun perihal dirinya yang melihat foto Kyungsoo dan Jongin, sengaja ia rahasiakan. Takut mereka berdua terganggu.

"Hm. Dulu kami berteman." Jawab Jongin tenang.

"APPAAHH?"

"Woy, lihat _map_ sialan!"

Untuk sekian detik, perhatian Chanyeol dan Baekhyun teralihkan karena ucapan Jongin. Namun mereka berdua cepat-cepat mengubah ekspresi dan bersikap kembali normal. Siapa tahu Jongin akan berbicara lebih.

"Yah, kalau kau tidak mau cerita soal itu, tidak apa-apa sih." Kata Baekhyun.

"Bilangnya begitu, tapi di wajah kalian terlihat jelas kalau kalian penasaran." Sindir Jongin pada kedua rekan bermainnya itu. Chanyeol dan Baekhyun terkekeh canggung.

Mungkin Jongin juga masih bingung kenapa mereka berdua begitu tertarik, padahal tidak ada yang spesial dengan masa lalunya dengan Kyungsoo. Ya, setidaknya ia berpikir demikian. Namun hatinya mengatakan bahwa ia juga ingin bercerita. Setidaknya kalau bercerita, sesuatu yang selama ini mengganjal di hatinya mungkin sedikit-demi sedikit bisa menghilang.

"Kalau aku cerita, memangnya kalian mau dengarkan?" Jongin melirik ke samping yang langsung dihadiahi anggukan kedua temannya yang lebih terlihat seperti anak anjing saat ini. Melihat itu, ia pun langsung mendesah jengah.

"Baiklah-baiklah…"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Meninggalkan hari kemarin yang melelahkan dan penuh cerita (hanya dari Jongin), hari yang melelahkan lainnya akan dijalani kembali saat ini.

"AAAAA…III..UUU…EEEEE…OOOO…"

Baekhyun sedang melatih vokalnya pagi ini, karena siang nanti ia akan ikut lomba bernyanyi. Ia dan yang lainnya tengah bersantai dan bermain-main di dalam kelas sebab belum ada pertandingan yang dimulai. Sesekali, Baekhyun kadang memperhatikan Kyungsoo sebab ia teringat cerita Jongin semalam. Padahal dia hanya melirik biasa diam-diam, tapi Kyungsoo seakan tahu kalau dirinya diawasi.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Kyungsoo galak.

Baekhyun mengelus dadanya sambil berkata lirih, "Tidak, hehehe…" –minus kalimat _"Rasanya seperti baru dituduh menyelundupkan ganja seberat seratus ton."_

"Kau mau nyanyikan lagu apa?" tanya Suho yang tengah duduk di depan Baekhyun. Beruntunglah si Byun karena bisa lepas dari suasana mematikan bersama Kyungsoo.

"Born hater."

"Hahaha… sudah gila ya?"

Baekhyun terkekeh dengan kelakarnya sendiri. Sejujurnya, ia tidak terlalu ingin mengikuti kompetisi ini. Alasannya hanya karena malas. Dia sempat berpikir tentang Jongdae yang juga memiliki suara yang bagus, namun jika melihat kembali orang itu sekarang…

"Jurus seribu bayangan!"

"RASENGAN!"

Anak itu terlihat sedang sibuk bertarung dengan Chanyeol.

"Padahal kalau dia yang ikut itu lebih baik." Ujar Baekhyun, seraya membenamkan wajahnya pada telapak tangan.

Xiumin yang mengetahui siapa yang Baekhyun bicarakan, berkata dengan tenang. "Percayalah, aku juga sempat menyuruhnya dan tahu apa yang dia katakan?"

"Apa?"

" _Aku tidak level dengan acara begituan. Aku akan ikut Superstar K."_ Kata Xiumin, tak lupa dengan menirukan gaya bicara Jongdae dengan nada nyaring.

Baekhyun tertawa miris sambil mengelus dada. Baru sadar bahwa yang telah menjadi sahabat sebangkunya selama ini tidak lebih dari seorang idiot. Kalau dia berpikir untuk masuk Superstar K, kenapa tidak mulai dari bawah dulu? Kira-kira begitulah pemikiran Baekhyun.

"Bagus. Kalian sudah berkumpul disini rupanya."

Semua yang ada di kelas sontak menoleh dengan horor pada seseorang di pintu. Ia baru saja datang dan bahkan suaranya sudah membuat orang merinding.

"A-aaah, Ketua kelas sudah datang."

"Kami sudah menunggu kedatanganmu."

"Silakan duduk yang mulia."

Wu Yifan menatap satu persatu teman sekelasnya tanpa berkedip. Alisnya yang didesain khusus untuk marah-marah itu terlihat sangat berguna. "Sial. Kalian pikir aku akan lupa soal kemarin hah?"

"Kemarin yang mana ya? Yang mana ya?" tanya Baekhyun dengan tampang bodohnya. Yang ternyata diaminkan oleh rekan-rekannya yang lain.

"Otakmu ketinggalan di rumah ya?" tanya Yifan sengit.

"Tidak sopan."

Menyerah dengan monyet-monyet yang tidak bisa diperingati itu, Yifan memilih untuk melupakan kekesalannya yang kemarin. Kalau terang-terangan dimarahi, mereka justru akan kabur dan pentas dramanya akan gagal untuk dilaksanakan. Itu sama sekali tidak boleh terjadi. Pokoknya reputasinya sebagai Ketua Kelas sedang dipertaruhkan. "Haaah,… ya sudahlah."

"Sudah dapat naskah dramanya?" Suho menyambut kedatangan pacarnya dengan sebuah pertanyaan.

"Kalau belum mana mungkin kusuruh kalian berlatih." Jawab Yifan ketus. Suho mengangguk-angguk. Ia memberi tepukan penyemangat pada kekasihnya tepat di bahu.

"Ayo semuanya berkumpul, kita akan mulai melakukan pembagian peran!"

Pagi itu, rapat dadakan untuk pentas drama pun dimulai.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Baekhyun mana?"

Chanyeol baru saja pulang dari pertandingan estafet bersama empat rekannya yang lain. Mereka dapat urutan kedua karena Sehun sempat tersandung dan tersungkur (yang mana langsung membuat Luhan berbalik badan ketika menontonnya, sambil mengatakan sesuatu semacam "Dia bukan pacarku. Sama sekali bukan"). Dan ketika kembali ke kelas, yang pertama ia tanyakan adalah Baekhyun.

"Sedang daftar ulang ke aula." Jawab Jongdae di tengah kegiatannya menggunting beberapa kardus bekas.

Selagi yang lain sibuk dengan lomba, beberapa dari mereka menyempatkan diri membuat properti untuk pementasan drama nanti. Karena cerita dan pemeran sudah ditentukan, hanya tinggal ini yang belum. Soal latihan, bisa menyusul belakangan.

"Lombanya jam berapa?" tanya Chanyeol sembari duduk bersila dan mengambil botol minum terdekat.

"Kalau habis lari kakimu jangan ditekuk. Luruskan." Tegur Xiumin saat melihat Chanyeol duduk dan bergabung dengan ia dan yang lain.

"Aku lupa. Hehehe…" Chanyeol lalu meluruskan kakinya.

"Kalau tidak salah, jam dua." Jongdae berkata sambil melirk jam dinding yang ditempel di depan kelas. "Masih satu jam lagi."

Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk. Pukul dua nanti ia dan yang lain kebetulan sedang _free_. Jadi mereka bisa datang untuk menyemangati Baekhyun saat tampil nanti. Dan ngomong-ngomong soal menyemangati, tiba-tiba ide cemerlang muncul di benaknya.

Maka ia pun mengambil potongan kardus beserta spidol, tak lupa sambil memasang senyum konyol.

"Hey, jangan gambar alat kelamin. Kebiasaan." Yifan menegurnya ketika ia melihat Chanyeol mulai mencoret-coret potongan kardus.

"Siapa juga yang mau gambar begituan, berengsek."

"Buahahahaha!"

Chanyeol mengabaikan derai tawa rekan-rekannya. Lagipula yang suka menggambar alat kelamin 'kan Jongdae, kenapa jadi dia yang dicurigai? Huh. Tapi ya sudahlah, toh tuduhan itu juga tidak ada buktinya. Sebentar lagi _banner_ buatannya akan segera jadi.

"Tunggu, bagaimana menulis 'kepunyaanku' dalam bahasa Inggris?" tanya Chanyeol.

"P-E-N-I-S." Jongin membantu menjawab.

"Sial. Bukan kepunyaan yang itu!"

Sekali lagi, tawa meledak di seisi ruangan. Chanyeol tidak habis pikir. Antara dia yang salah memilih kata, atau teman-temannya saja yang terlewat mesum. Dan pada akhirnya ia pun memilih untuk meminta jawaban secara personal kepada Kyungsoo.

"Makanya, kalau bahasa Inggris yang dipelajari jangan kata makian saja." Kyungsoo menatapnya dengan tak minat. Chanyeol mengekeh jenaka. Tapi walau bagaimanapun, cuma dia yang berinisiatif untuk menuntun Chanyeol menuliskan kata yang benar.

"Kalian juga harus membuat _banner_ untuk Baekhyun." Ajak Chanyeol ketika ia hampir selesai dengan _banner_ mini buatannya.

"Kita bukan mau menonton konser."

"Lihat, punyaku sudah jadi!" Jongdae berseru dan mengangkat _banner_ yang ia buat dari kardus bekas.

 _Plakk! Plakk!_

Lalu Xiumin yang duduk di dekatnya dengan sigap memukul tengkuknya keras-keras.

"Sudah dibilang jangan menggambar yang seperti itu, masih saja…"

"Maafkan hamba, _Jeonha_."

Jongdae membungkuk dan terpaksa merombak kembali gambar (kelamin) di _banner_ -nya. Dengan Xiumin yang mengawasinya tanpa henti. Kalau dipikir-pikir, mereka kelihatan seperti pasangan nenek dan kakek yang sudah menikah selama puluhan tahun. Oh, baiklah, abaikan saja mereka berdua.

Setelah bergelut dengan properti –dan juga _banner_ untuk Baekhyun- dalam waktu yang lama, Chanyeol mulai melirik jam di dinding. Takut kalau dirinya terlambat. "Kenapa rasanya lama sekali." Keluhnya ketika melihat fakta bahwa dari tadi, waktu masih saja belum berubah.

Iya, belum berubah.

Chanyeol mengedarkan pandangan pada teman-temannya, dan dia melotot kaget ketika baru menyadari sesuatu hal,

"SIAL. JAMNYA MATI!"

 **.**

Aula yang biasanya sepi dan hanya digunakan untuk acara-acara tertentu, kali ini cukup ramai. Ternyata banyak juga yang datang untuk menonton perwakilan kelasnya. Cukup mengherankan, mengingat mereka punya jenis yang sama tapi antusiasme-nya sedikit berlebihan. Atau mungkin sebagian besar dari mereka menyimpang?

"Sial, kuharap kita belum terlambat." Chanyeol mengumpat sambil mencoba untuk menerobos ke bagian depan. Memang tidak disediakan kursi untuk menonton, jadi mereka semua harus berdiri sambil berdesakan karena ternyata yang antusias cukup banyak.

"Aku heran kenapa mereka bersemangat sekali. Padahal pesertanya juga laki-laki semua 'kan—WOAHHOO ITU MISS TIFFANY!" Jongin tiba-tiba menutupi hidungnya yang terasa panas karena cairan darah hendak mengucur. Penyebabnya adalah Miss Tiffany yang tengah berdiri di atas panggung kecil sebagai pemandu acara. Dan bonusnya adalah rok mini ketat dengan atasan kemeja tak kalah ketat. Dan rambutnya dikuncir kuda. Dan dan daaaaaan… dua gunungnya yang memantul-mantul ketika ia berjalan-jalan di atas panggung terlihat sangat… menyegarkan.

"Apa yang seperti itu diperbolehkan?" tanya Zitao ragu-ragu.

Jongin, Yifan, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Jongdae sontak mengacungkan jempolnya dengan mantap. "Tentu saja boleh!"

"Dasar orang-orang mesum."

" _Jinsimeuro I loooved youuuuuuu~"_

Dengan sedikit perjuangan, mereka akhirnya bisa menerobos ke barisan yang paling depan. Selain karena ingin melihat Baekhyun lebih dekat, juga karena ingin mengintip rok Miss Tiffany kalau sempat.

" _Neol saranghaetdeon mankeum deo himdeun geoya~"_

Barisan peserta berada di atas panggung bagian pinggir. Mereka yang menunggu giliran tampil terlihat gugup. Dan dari sanalah, Chanyeol bisa melihat Baekhyun yang berdiri dengan pelototan jahat. Ia seperti tengah mengatakan, _"Kemana saja kalian, bajingan?"_

Chanyeol membuat gestur permohonan maaf. Dan ia bersyukur karena ternyata Baekhyun belum tampil.

"Baiklah, kita akan berlanjut ke peserta berikutnya dengan nomor tampil dua belas. Perwakilan dari kelas F… Byun Baekhyun! _Check this out_!"

"Chanyeol, _banner_ -nya."

"Ohh, iya-iya…"

Baekhyun menghembuskan napas panjang ketika intro mulai terdengar. Oke, ini hanya penampilan skala kecil, sebatas anak-anak SMA. Tapi entah kenapa tekananya cukup tinggi. Mungkin ini yang dinamakan demam panggung. Jadi untuk mengatasi itu, ia pun membawa lari pandangannya pada Chanyeol yang tengah mengacungkan _banner_ di atas kepala.

Dan ia mulai bingung kenapa disana tertulis ENIW? Oh sudahlah, tidak ada waktu untuk itu. Ia akan memulai lagunya sekarang.

" _Naui du nuneul gameumyeon~ tteooreuneun geu nundongja~"_

"Yuhuuu, DOKKAEBI!"*

"Tiup lilinnya! Tiup lilinnya!"

"AHJUSHIIII!"

Mengabaikan seruan-seruan penonton lain serta suitan-suitan aneh, Chanyeol memilih untuk menikmati penampilan Baekhyun yang memukau –menurutnya. Dia tahu Baekhyun sering menyanyikan lagu ini, dan ia tahu Baekhyun begitu padu. Bagaimana caranya bernyanyi, bagaimana caranya menutup mata sesekali untuk menghayati, dan bagaimana matanya yang selalu terlihat aneh saat melirik ke arahnya.

 _Apa dia masih marah?_

Musik terus mengalun perlahan tapi pasti. Reff kedua telah dilewati, dan pada saat itulah Kyungsoo, remaja yang berdiri di samping Chanyeol mulai menyadari ada yang salah dengan anak itu ketika tak sengaja melirik.

" _Banner_ -mu terbalik, dasar tolol."

"Heeeeh?"

Chanyeol yang baru menyadari hal itupun cepat-cepat membalik _banner_ -nya. Pantas saja Baekhyun terlihat bingung, kalau begini sia-sia dia membuatnya. Apa lagi sekarang lagunya sudah mau habis.

" _Naui du nuneul gameumyeon~ tteooreuneun geu nundongja_ …

 _Jakku gaseumi siryeoseo~ ijhyeojigil barasseo…_

 _Kkumiramyeon~ ije kkaeeonasseumyeon jebal~_

 _Jeongmal nega naui unmyeongin geolkka…_

 _Neon… falling you…"_

Sebelum menutup penampilannya, Baekhyun menyunggingkan senyum terbaik yang pernah ia punya. Bersamaan dengan tepukan tangan penonton yang mengudara. Mungkin orang mengira itu hanya sebuah bentuk keramahan, tapi siapa yang tahu, bahwasanya penyebab senyum itu adalah Park Chanyeol.

Ah, bukan. Mungkin lebih karena _banner_ kecil yang dibawanya. Tulisannya terlihat jelas ketika _banner_ itu dibalik. Orang-orang barangkali tidak mengerti, tapi Baekhyun tahu pasti,

Apa arti kata " _MINE"_ itu sendiri.

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Berkontinyu**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

*Dokkaebi: Goblin

*Itu lagunya Stay With me udah ga usah ditanya

*Siapa yang di sekolahnya suka gambar 'begituan'? HAHAHAHAH MARI BERTOBAT!

 **Bacod:** Mungkin episode kaisoo gua post nanti, kalau ada waktu senggang lagi. Tenang, dipisah kok dari sini, macam ff "Madu Tiga" dulu.

Dan gua sayang kalian.

Hehe. Makasih selalu bikin gua nyengir kalo baca kotak review, ditengah tugas yang beranak pinak, ditengah uts, kalian _'pacar'_ terbaik yang pernah gua punya (tolong biarkan jomblo berimajinasi). Tetep jaga kesehatan dan jaga kewarasan –gua gak mau orang sinting kek gua bertambah.

PUJA KERANG AJAIB

ULULULULULULUL


End file.
